Marguerite Purpland
by Souky
Summary: Marguerite Purpland, 16 ans, 6ème année à Poudlard, fait une grosse dépression. Malheureusement personne ne s'en rend vraiment compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de commettre l'irréparable. A partir de là, sa vie va basculer du banal... au... banal...
1. La fin

Bonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, 100 pour cent gnangnan parce que ça me démangeait les doigts ! J'ai décidé de créer un personnage chiant et banal pour ma romance car j'en n'avais marre de lire des romances maraudeurs soit avec des serpentardes trop méchantes qui détestent les gryffondors trop méchants avec elles ! Ou soit la super fille méga chouette, qui aime le gars méga chouette, qui aime la fille méga chouette et tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes prout prout !

Enfin bref je me rebelle et je vous ponds un perso qui pue des pieds, et qui n'est ni une pauvre nulle que personne remarque ni une super fille que tout le monde il aime !

PS: Le début il commence pas bien, mais je vous assure que c'est drôle ! D'ailleurs c'est dur d'écrire des trucs dépressifs quand on est joyeux !

Je précise que les persos et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui le sont !

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre I – La fin**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Marguerite Purpland, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en 6ème année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Malheureusement, être une sorcière ne fait pas de moi un être exceptionnel, loin de là.

J'ai un gros problème dans la vie… voyez-vous je suis banale. Vous pensez peut-être que ce n'est rien, moi, je pense pourtant que c'est la pire chose qui soi.

Être banale me réduit à un état de néant, de rien. Par exemple j'aurais pu être une personne merveilleuse avec plein de qualités, être célèbre et populaire et donc exister pour les autres. Ou alors, j'aurais pu être une personne complètement ratée, moche, dont tout le monde se fiche… mais là encore, je serais existante…

Moi, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis pas belle, je ne suis pas moche, je ne suis pas gentille, pas méchante non plus. Je n'ai aucun talent particulier qui me différencie des autres. Non, non, je n'ai pas une voix sublime qui pourrait faire de moi une grande chanteuse, je n'ai pas de convictions dans la vie pour me battre, je ne dessine pas merveilleusement bien, je ne suis pas une grande humoriste, je ne suis pas une super confidente. Je ne suis rien.

Ca ne vous surprendra donc sûrement pas si je vous dis que je ne suis même pas une intello, super bonne élève avec des notes élevées. Non je suis juste acceptable…

Je suis le milieu. De tout. Dans la moyenne, sans plus ni moins. Je suis la deuxième d'une famille de trois enfants. Je suis même née un 15 juin ! Le milieu de l'année, le milieu du mois… Pour vous dire si je n'étais pas prédestinée à être comme ça… banale.

Croyez-moi je n'ai absolument rien d'original. Je ne suis pas une très grande blonde aux beaux yeux bleus, ou alors une toute petite chinoise aux yeux bridés et aux longs cheveux noirs. Moi, je suis simplement châtain, yeux marrons, 1m65… bref un truc commun.

Je n'ai pas non plus un caractère fascinant… Je suis réservée, je ne me mets jamais en avant, je suis assez susceptible, je prends presque tout ce qu'on me dit mal… mais je ne réponds jamais. Je suis sensible aussi, je pleure pour un rien, mais seulement le soir, quand personne ne me voit… Mais ça, ce n'est pas depuis très longtemps…

Vous savez, je n'ai pas toujours été si pessimiste, j'ai essayé vraiment de trouver quelque chose de bien en moi, de différent des autres. J'ai essayé de me mettre au chant, au tennis, de travailler à fond pour devenir une super élève… mais il n'y a rien eu à faire… je suis désespérante…

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision.

**OoOoOoO**

Il est 7h00, je me lève. Le soleil l'est déjà lui, il me met un peu de baume au cœur. Je me sens terriblement nostalgique. J'écarte les rideaux jaune pâle brodés de noir du lit d'Estelle, et la secoue pour la réveiller. Elle est l'une de mes deux camarade de chambrés. C'est une fille très gentille, attentionnée, parfois j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

Ensuite, je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Estelle se chargera de réveiller Pyrite, ma deuxième colocataire.

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis à Poufsouffle. Je n'y pas été envoyée car je suis une bonne copine ou quelqu'un de très loyale. Non en fait, c'est juste que je ne suis pas courageuse, donc pas apte pour Gryffondor, pas rusée donc pas non plus pour Serpentard, et pas intelligente, donc pas faite pour Serdaigle. Bref, j'ai été envoyée là où je faisais le moins tache… donc Poufsouffle…

Je sors de la douche et me brosse mes cheveux coupés au carré qui m'arrivent en bas du cou. Je mets mon uniforme aux couleurs de ma maison. Une jupe jaune clair, avec une fine bordure noire, une chemise blanche, une cravate rayée jaune et noire, et enfin ma robe de sorcière avec le blason de Poufsouffle c'est un dire un blaireau.

Je sors de la salle de bain, et Pyrite fonce dedans pour prendre la place.

« Salut Marguerite, comment vas-tu ? » me demande Estelle.

Estelle Orwell est une fille vraiment adorable. Elle est très petite, elle a de long cheveux blond presque blanc, des yeux bleus et une peau très claire. C'est une fille très ouverte aux autres, amicale. Elle au moins, a sa place à Poufsouffle et est fière de l'être.

« Ca va, et toi ? je réponds.

- Très bien ! »

Elle me regarde un instant.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, tu sembles toute tristouille ? »

Ah oui cette fille est aussi très clairvoyante. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Pyrite sort en lui laissant la place, mais Estelle me lance un regard qui signifie « cette conversation n'est pas finie ».

Pyrite est une fille noire avec de longs cheveux frisés qu'elle s'attache en nattes la plupart du temps. Elle a de grands yeux rieurs et une très grosse bouche. Elle porte toujours des vêtements et des bijoux ultra colorés. Elle est très extravertie et a un humour débordant. Elle met de la bonne humeur partout où elle passe et souvent rien que par son look. C'est exactement comme ça que j'aurais aimé être…

« Salut salut ma petite Marguerite ! Comment tu vas poulette ? Pff moi ça me saoul on reprend les cours ! J'aurais voulu dormir encore un peu ! Je suis de trop mauvaise humeur ! me dit-elle en riant.

- Et bien, j'aimerais voir quand tu es de bonne humeur », je réponds en souriant

Tout en bavardant nous préparons nos sacs de cours, deux heures de botaniques avec le professeur Woodcock, puis double cours de potion avec Slughorn, et l'après-midi métamorphose et étude des moldus pour finir… bref une grosse journée.

Quand Estelle sort, nous descendons toutes les trois à la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Estelle reprend alors son interrogatoire :

« Alors Marguerite ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? me demande soudainement Pyrite.

- Mais si, je vais bien les filles ! C'est sympa de vous inquiétez mais ça va !

- Tu sais très bien que je suis super douée pour savoir si ça ne va pas !

- Ouais carrément ! Si Estelle dit que ça ne va pas, c'est que tu ne vas pas ! Enchaîne Pyrite. Même si tu ne le sais pas encore ! On va guérir ton mal ! T'inquiète pas ! Oh ! C'est à cause d'un garçon c'est ça ? Oh non ! Tu es amoureuse ! C'est qui ? Allez diiiis ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, Pyrite ne me laisse même pas parler.

« Non, je ne suis amoureuse d'aucun garçon, ni d'aucune fille d'ailleurs. Ecoutez, je vais bien ! Je voudrais juste être tranquille, maintenant ! »

Pyrite continue de parler de mon amour désespéré sans m'écouter, Estelle elle, me regarde d'un air triste. Comme si elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait en moi. Mais ça c'est impossible bien sûr, sinon elle me collerait à la trace.

Pyrite et Estelle sont de bonnes copines, mais un groupe à trois ça ne marche jamais. Elles s'entendent beaucoup mieux entre elles, et moi… je suis laissée pour compte…

Je me lève et sors. J'ai besoin d'être seule, je vais me poser dans le parc de Poudlard, pour profiter des rayons matinaux du mois d'avril.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter d'attendre jusqu'au mois de juillet, et revenir ici l'année prochaine… et de vivre chaque année comme un cycle banal et ennuyeux… Je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

Bientôt les élèves passent devant moi pour se rendre à la serre, ceux de Poufsouffle me faisant un signe de tête, ceux de Gryffondor, m'ignorant complètement. Je ne suis qu'une insignifiante Poufsouffle à leurs yeux, même pas digne de sa maison…

Je vois alors passer les maraudeurs, en train de rigoler, comme d'habitude.

Les maraudeurs sont les garçons les plus populaires de l'école. C'est un groupe de quatre garçons, qui font les quatre cent coups et sont copains comme cochons. Il y a Sirius Black, grand bruns aux yeux bleus, qui fait fondre le cœur de toutes les filles avec son air arrogant, James Potter, tout aussi grand, les cheveux noir de jais, les yeux marrons ornés de lunettes et un petit air mesquin, Peter Pettigrow, un petit un peu grassouillet mais qui reste néanmoins célèbre par son appartenance au groupe et enfin Rémus Lupin, des cheveux blonds rebelles et un air très mystérieux, et qui semble toujours être fatigué.

La plupart des filles sont amoureuses d'un de ces quatre garçons ou parfois même des quatre à la fois, ou en tout cas elles sont attirées par eux. Mais c'est normal, ils sont populaires et ont tout pour plaire.

Personnellement, je me sous-estime trop pour me sentir attirée par ces personnes qui sont tellement… au dessus de moi.

Bien évidemment, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain. Je suis trop banale… Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi.

Pyrite et Estelle viennent me chercher et nous nous dirigeons vers la serre, elles semblent avoir décidé de ne plus m'embêter avec mon humeur. Tant mieux.

**OoOoOoO**

17h00. Les cours sont enfin terminés. Je rentre à la salle commune avec les filles. Notre salle commune se trouve prêt des cuisines de Poudlard, pour y accéder, un tableau à l'entrée nous donne un début de proverbe que nous devons terminer. En ce moment c'est « Qui vole un œuf… vole un bœuf ».

La salle commune est une grande pièce très chaleureuse, tout y est de couleur jaune orangé, avec des bordures noires. Sur le mur en face de l'entrée il y a une grande tapisserie d'Helga Poufsouffle qui nous fait souvent des clins d'œil et avec qui les élèves aiment bien discuter ou écouter ses épopées de fondatrice.

Je laisse Pyrite et Estelle à la salle commune et leur dis que je vais me promener. Je vais d'abord déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir. J'y reste longuement, puis je soupire et je sors.

Je me balade longtemps dans le château de Poudlard tout en me vidant l'esprit. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. Tous ces tableaux et ces armures qui murmurent sur mon passage. Les grandes baies qui laissent le soleil entrer par ce beau temps, et les chandelles qui nous réchauffent quand vient l'hiver…

La bibliothèque et son odeur de livre ancien, l'infirmerie et ses lits confortables, la grande salle, qui réunit tous les élèves…

Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, et je prends les escaliers qui me conduisent à la tour d'astronomie.

De là on voit le parc entier, sa verdure et ses arbres, le saule cogneur, le lac, les serres, la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et la forêt interdite…

Je monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je vois des élèves se prélasser en bas, se promenant dans le parc…

Tout à coup je me sens paisible, calme, comme si tout devenait une évidence. J'escalade le rebord, non sans difficultés. Je ne regarde pas en bas.

Non, je regarde le soleil, il a une belle couleur orangée, il est en train de se coucher. Combien de temps ai-je erré dans les couloirs ?

Soudain, un courant d'air me bouscule, c'est le moment. Je me lâche, et je me lance. Je commence à tomber… tomber… Je ferme les yeux, tout va très vite, je pense à mes parents, à mes deux sœurs, à Estelle et Pyrite, aux maraudeurs, à Dumbledore, à mon vieux chien Pataud... J'entends des cris, je ressens une douleur fulgurante qui disparaît aussitôt, tout devient noir, je me sens partir…

C'est la fin.

* * *

Voilà, je posterai le chapitre II rapidement, car l'histoire commencera vraiment, mais ensuite je serai sûrement plus régulière (genre une fois par semaine, en tout cas j'essaierai)

Voilà donnez-moi vos impressions ! (si vous le souhaitez!). Et à bientôt! (si vous le souhaitez!).


	2. Le réveil

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Alors, mille fois merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées ! Du coup je me suis super méga dépêchée d'écrire le chapitre 2, pour vous montrer que si ! Je suis une grande comique !

Par contre je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant ça sera une fois par semaine (si je suis régulière et pas en retard). Bin oui faut bien créer un suspens de la méga mort qui tue !

Alors dans ce chapitre vous allez voir, que même si en apparence ma petite Marguerite n'est ni une bomba sexual, ni une fille au caractère épicé, et bien intérieurement, elle n'en pense pas moins !

Allé sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêtez, je vous laisse lire et je vais répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews!

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionne**

**Chapitre II – Le réveil **

« Où suis-je ? »

Voilà la question que je me pose maintenant. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long rêve, mais en même temps j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis une seconde seulement.

Il fait tout noir, je ne sens pas mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être engourdie, comme dans une bulle. Je ne sais pas si mes yeux sont ouverts ou fermés. Je ne sais pas si je suis dans mon corps. Peut-être que je suis dans le néant. C'est sûrement ça la mort !

« Bip… bip… »

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entends des bruits maintenant. Des bips à intervalles réguliers. Et des pas ! Quelqu'un s'approche. J'entends des murmures au loin. Ce sont des anges ? Ou des démons ? Je suis peut-être en enfer ! Ce bip m'insupporte déjà.

Quelqu'un est à côté de moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

C'est une voix d'homme. Mais très douce, et apaisante. Dieu ?

J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir bouger… Je continue mes efforts. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive à demander difficilement mais avec beaucoup d'espoir :

« Est-ce que… je… suis… m…morte ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Heureusement ! » Me répond la même voix.

Je me sens anéantie tout à coup. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Où suis-je ? Je n'ai plus la force de parler, ni le courage, maintenant que je sais que je suis encore en vie.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je vois flou, un garçon me regarde et me tient la main, je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître mais son visage m'est familier, qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Où sont mes parents et mes sœurs ?

« Peter, va prévenir mademoiselle Pomfresh que Marguerite s'est réveillée ! »

J'entends quelqu'un courir vers l'autre sens

Peter ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Je commence à mieux percevoir le visage du garçon à côté de moi, il devient moins flou et je comprends que le Peter qui est parti chercher madamemoiselle Pomfresh est un des maraudeurs ! Peter Pettigrow ! Donc celui qui me tient la main est donc…

« Lu…pin ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller »

Non ! Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Je devrais être n'importe où sauf encore en vie dans ce foutu collège ! Et pourquoi il est avec moi celui-là ? Il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aimait quand j'ai voulu crever ou quoi ? Je me sens énervée, écœurée, mais je n'ai pas la force de répondre ou de me mettre en colère. Je ne sens même pas mon corps ! J'ai refermé mes yeux. Je veux dormir ! Non, mieux ! Je veux mourir.

Soudain je sens une grande agitation autour de moi, sûrement l'infirmière qui veut me parler, mais je ne l'entends plus… Je me sens repartir vers le sommeil.

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveille de nouveau. Je ne sais pas après combien de temps. Cette fois je sens mon corps, mais il n'y a personne à côté de moi. J'ai mal partout, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, tellement la douleur est insupportable.

Je ne vois plus flou. Je suis bel et bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce blanc immaculé, ces lits chaleureux.

Sauf que je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à contempler le plafond. Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ! En plus maintenant j'ai mal partout !

Je me relève difficilement. Je regarde autour de moi. Mon lit est entouré de rideaux. Je me demande de quel droit Remus Lupin a décidé de me rendre visite, je ne lui ai jamais parlé !

Je sens que la moitié gauche de mon visage est complètement gonflée. J'ai une minerve autour du cou, un bandage au crâne, et un autre à la cheville. Ma main gauche est écorchée et ne ressemble même plus à une main d'ailleurs. Comment ai-je pu me tirer d'une chute de trente mètres avec une main aplatie, et quelques bandages par-ci par-là ?

J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un arrive. Mon rideau se tire, et je vois la jeune infirmière entrer.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Purpland, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin pleinement réveillée. »

Moi, ça me fait mal à la tête de vous entendre parler.

Elle commence à m'examiner. Les yeux, mes plaies, elle me pose quelques questions auxquelles je réponds distraitement.

« Vous vous souvenez de qui vous êtes ?

- Oui

- Votre âge ?

- Oui

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- … Oui… »

Elle ne me fait pas de reproche, comme ça lui arrive parfois quand elle voit un élève s'être blessé au Quidditch ou quand un autre arrive avec 38°C de fièvre parce qu'il a passé ses vacances d'hiver à se rouler dans la neige. Elle me pose simplement ces questions, pour savoir si à défaut d'avoir une belle main j'ai réussi à conserver mon cerveau. A vrai dire j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant réfléchi que depuis que je suis réveillée.

« Pourquoi ? je demande soudain.

- Oui mademoiselle Purpland ?

- Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ? »

L'infirmière me regarde longuement avec un air triste. Puis elle me répond mystérieusement :

« Le professeur Dumbledore arrive ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… En effet, quelques minutes plus tard le directeur de l'école arrive, et fait signe à l'infirmière de nous laisser seuls. Il s'assoit sur un tabouret à côté de mon lit. Nous nous regardons longuement. Il attend que je parle, je le sais. Je cède finalement à son désir.

« Professeur, depuis… depuis combien de temps, je suis ici… enfin depuis que j'ai voulu…

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous tenté de mettre fin à vos jours, mademoiselle Purpland ? » finit-il pour moi.

J'acquiesce, honteuse, puis je continue.

« - Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?

- Vous êtes ici depuis deux semaines. Vous vous êtes réveillées plusieurs fois durant la première semaine, mais parfois vous n'étiez pas vraiment consciente. Au cours de cette deuxième semaine votre état s'est stabilisé et nous n'avons plus craint pour votre vie. Des médicomages venus de Sainte-Mangouste se sont occupés de vous. Quant à votre seconde question, mademoiselle Purpland, je pense que si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est tout simplement que votre heure n'était pas arrivée. »

Je me tais le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Puis je me rappelle un détail.

« Remus Lupin était là. Je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé.

- Oui, en effet. Remus Lupin et ses amis sont beaucoup venus à votre chevet durant ces deux dernières semaines.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne leur ai jamais parlé. Ce ne sont pas mes amis… »

Dumbledore se tait. Il semble peser ces mots pour m'annoncer quelque chose, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Puis il commence à parler.

« Quand une personne se jette du haut d'une tour, il y a un risque, non seulement pour cette personne, mais aussi, pour ceux qui se trouve en bas de cette tour. »

Il me regarde par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune, et je ressens comme un ton de plaisanterie dans sa voix, que je retrouve à présent dans ses yeux. Moi, je ne rigole pas du tout. Je pousse une exclamation horrifiée, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« QUOI ? Crie-je en avançant mes mains près de ma bouche, puis en me rappelant douloureusement que l'une d'elle me fait souffrir. Je suis tombée sur un élève ? Qui ?

- Sirius Black » me répond le directeur avec un sourire en coin.

Super, je n'ai même plus à vouloir me suicider, bientôt des hordes de filles vont me tomber dessus pour me tuer elles-mêmes.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il va bien ? Je dois aller m'excuser ! Où est-il ?

- Mademoiselle Purpland, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Monsieur Black va bien, il s'en est tiré avec quelques séquelles, et est sorti de l'infirmerie au bout d'une petite semaine. Il ne vous en veut pas du tout, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous préoccupez de vous pour le moment. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous excuser plus tard ! » me répond-il en insistant bien sur le plus tard.

Sous entendus, vous êtes interdite de tentative de suicide jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et nous allons tout faire pour vous faire vivre votre vie de merde jusqu'à cent cinquante ans !

« Je pense, que vous comprendrez, mademoiselle, que vous serez sous haute surveillance jusqu'à ce que vous irez mieux » Continue-t-il

Sur ces belles paroles, il me plante, et je me rendors aussitôt après avoir avalé les trente potions antidouleur que Mademoiselle Pomfresh a le bon soin de me faire ingurgiter.

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis à nouveau réveillée en train de manger un dîner confectionné par l'infirmière quand celle-ci vient me prévenir que j'ai de la visite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui est là qu'une masse me fond dessus, en me renversant au passage ma soupe brûlante sur mes membres déjà endoloris.

« Espèce de petite idiote ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi moi ? T'es vraiment trop nulle !

- Cerise… tu me fais mal !

- Pardon ! fait ma sœur cadette en s'éloignant. Ah non ! En fait ça t'apprendra ! »

Liliane, a déjà nettoyé la soupe qui s'est renversée sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Cerise et Liliane sont mes deux sœurs. Liliane a dix-neuf ans et est en deuxième année d'étude à l'Université de Commerce et de Marketing Chez les Sorciers de Londres avec pour ambition de travailler au ministère de la magie dans la section communication avec les ministères étrangers.

Cerise a quinze ans et est en quatrième année dans la maison de Gryffondor.

Mes deux sœurs se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Avec moi par contre il n'y a qu'un air de famille.

Elles ont toutes les deux de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés et soyeux, et des yeux d'un marron très foncés. Des nez un peu allongés qui leurs donnent du caractère, et mettent en valeur leurs visages fins. Et elles me dépassent toutes les deux d'au moins cinq centimètres.

Je me tourne vers mes parents. Ma mère est celle qui me ressemble le plus physiquement. En gros, elle est comme moi et on nous prend souvent pour deux sœurs. Ma mère est une dresseuse de hibou.

Mon père est un très grand brun aux yeux bleus. Il a un nez très long, ornés de grosses moustaches noires. Il travail au département des sports au ministère en temps que publicitaire.

Je contemple un moment mes parents, quand soudain ma mère fond en larmes, suivie bientôt par mes deux sœurs et moi-même. Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les cinq enlacés pendant de longues minutes.

Finalement nous nous détachons les uns des autres, et ma mère me demande d'une petite voix :

« Pourquoi ?

- Pardon… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je ne recommencerai plus…

- Evidemment que tu ne recommenceras pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Nan mais oh ! N'envisage même pas cette possibilité ! s'énerve Cerise

- Chérie… commence mon père, tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison, le temps de te rétablir ?

- Je ne sais pas… je vais réfléchir… ».

Mademoiselle Pomfresh arrive pour que nous puissions parler du côté médical de mon cas. Elle s'adresse à mes parents.

« - Mademoiselle Purpland restera à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne souffre plus de ses nombreuses fractures et plaies. Grâce aux soins médicaux que nous procure Sainte-Mangouste, cela ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps.

Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser la décision ensuite de rester à Poudlard ou de rentrer chez elle, mais il lui faudra de toute façon un temps de repos et d'adaptation avant de se remettre à travailler aussi assidûment que demande une sixième année à Poudlard.

Cependant, la tentative de suicide de votre fille n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Le directeur et moi-même nous sentirions donc très rassurés si Marguerite était prise en charge par un bon psychomage.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas folle ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psychomage !

- Ces médicomages spécialisés, mademoiselle Purpland, ne s'occupent pas uniquement de fous. Aboutir à un tel acte, cache probablement une dépression importante, et une thérapie vous serait tout simplement recommandée.

- Je vais bien ! J'ai fais une erreur et je ne recommencerai pas !

- Chérie… argumente ma mère, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'intentionnel ou de prémédité, nous aimerions tous savoir ce qui s'est passé, et nous serions tous rassurés si tu allais voir quelqu'un… Fais-le au moins pour nous… »

Devant les yeux de ma mère, je cède finalement :

« Bien… d'accord… J'irai en voir un… Mais il ne me trouvera rien d'anormal de toute façon. »

Je suis trop banale (me dis-je intérieurement).

Mes parents, mes sœurs et l'infirmière semblent rassurés, et cette dernière me dit qu'elle me prendra un rendez-vous avec un de ses confrères réputés le plus rapidement possible. Cette nouvelle est loin de m'enchanter malheureusement…

Nous continuons de discuter encore longuement, jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh décide qu'il est temps pour moi de me reposer et met ma famille à la porte.

Durant les jours qui suivent je reçois de nombreuses visites, et je me découvre des amitiés que j'avais jusqu'alors insoupçonnées.

« Alors non ! Franchement je ne comprends pas ! Je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas ! Je le savais bien ! Et toi tu m'envoies valser et tu te jettes de la tour d'astronomie quelques heures plus tard ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! On est quand même tes amies, non ? »

Depuis une bonne demi-heure Estelle s'enflamme sur mon cas. Mais j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson lorsqu'elle prononce le mot « ami ».

« Mes… amies ?

- Hein ?... Bien sûr des amies ! Ne me dis pas que tu en doutais ! Tu as de la chance je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta dépression ! Mais je te préviens si tu n'étais pas déjà sur ce lit avec une tête enflée comme une grenouille je te t'aurais refait le portrait ! »

Je pouffe de rire avec Pyrite. Mais je me sens aussi honteuse… Elles me considèrent toutes les deux comme une amie, et moi je les traite simplement comme des copines de passage… Je me promets intérieurement de me rattraper plus tard.

« Tu sais, me dit soudainement Pyrite, je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que ce n'était qu'une simple histoire de garçon. Si j'avais su que tu allais si mal je ne t'aurais pas embêtée…

- Ce n'est pas grave Pyrite, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. »

Nous nous regardons toutes les trois, et je sens comme un rapprochement invisible entre nous. Au bout d'un long moment je finis par lancer :

« Comment ça la tête enflée comme une grenouille ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

- Tu ne t'es pas vue dans un miroir ? s'exclame Estelle. Franchement désolée de te dire ça mais tu n'es plus vraiment agréable à regarder !

- Je ne l'étais pas beaucoup non plus avant…

- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ! T'es toute mimi ! Moi je te dis qu'avec un peu de maquillage et une nouvelle coiffure tu deviens une petite bomba ma poulette ! me gronde Pyrite

- Ouais carrément ! Mais tu ne commences pas à te dénigrer sinon je te fais l'autre moitié du visage ! » enchaîne Estelle en me tendant un miroir.

Je pousse un petit cri en me voyant. Effectivement je ne me suis pas ratée. Toute la partie gauche de mon visage est d'une couleur bleue violacée. J'ai la paupière, la joue et les lèvres gonflées.

« Je ressemble à un hamster bleu, dis-je piteusement

- Ha ha ha ! Mon petit hamster ! se moque Pyrite

- Oh c'est bon toi ! »

Nous continuons à nous chamailler jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh arrive en hurlant « d'arrêter de faire ce boucan, que j'ai besoin de repos et que je vais avoir mal à la tête si on continue de discuter aussi fort ! »

Effectivement une fois mes amies parties, je suis prise d'un gros mal de crâne, mais intérieurement j'accuse plus Pomfresh et son hystérie que Pyrite et Estelle.

Le lendemain on m'annonce la visite d'une nouvelle personne. Que je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à revoir, malgré mes espérances.

« Salut » me fait Remus Lupin

Je m'apprête à répondre puis me souvient que j'ai une tête de hamster bleu et me cache sous mes couvertures.

« Salut, fais-je d'une voix étouffée par les couvertures

- Tu ne veux pas me voir ? me demande le maraudeur tristement voyant que j'ai plongé sous les couettes

- Ah non, c'est pas ça ! Mais je suis vraiment affreuse là !

- N'importe quoi ! dit-il en riant, ce sont des blessures de guerres ! Et en plus je t'ai vue pendant une semaine et demie avec cette tête là, et tes plaies étaient encore plus importantes. »

Je me relève en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui doit me donner un air de hamster bleu en colère. Apparemment ça fait bien marrer le maraudeur.

« Roh c'est bon ! D'ailleurs comme ça se fait que tu sois venu à mon chevet ? Pourquoi pas à celui de Sirius Black ? C'est lui ton ami…

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être que je me suis dis que tu avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie… Que tu te sentais sûrement seule, vu que tu… enfin, tu me comprends… Peut-être que tu avais besoin d'un ami en plus… »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me trouve bête, mais bon, on ne me dit pas tous les jours qu'on veut être mon ami ! Enfin si, j'ai plein de lettres de gens qui ne me connaissent même pas qui veulent être mes confidents depuis que je me suis réveillée. Mais… Remus il est resté à mon chevet pendant plus d'une semaine sans me connaître.

Cependant, je ne veux pas me faire avoir. C'est quand même un maraudeur…

« Bin oui… mais… Tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé sinon, je pense même que tu ne m'as jamais remarquée avant…

- Je te connaissais de vue. Et tu as raison, je pense qu'on ne se serait sûrement jamais adressés la parole si tu n'étais pas littéralement tombée sur Sirius, mais bon… si tu veux on peut rattraper tout ce temps perdu sans se parler. Comme le dit Dumbledore, il faut épanouir les relations entre les maisons, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Mais… et les autres maraudeurs ?

- Bin quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… ils m'en veulent sûrement, d'être tombée sur Sirius Black… ils ne seront pas d'accord, non ?

- Tu me fais rire ! dit-il en riant, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne t'en veut si tu es tombée sur Sirius ! Il n'a eu que des petites blessures ! D'ailleurs il clame haut et fort que c'est le destin qui vous a poussé l'un vers l'autre, et il veut absolument venir te voir. Mais ce soir il n'a pas pu, à peine rentré en cours, il a déjà une retenue, et en plus Pomfresh le trouve trop turbulent pour rendre des visites à l'infirmerie. »

Je me mets à rougir. Sirius Black raconte tout ça ? Mais ses groupies vont me tuer ! Je le fais d'ailleurs remarquer à Remus qui se met à rigoler.

« Ah oui en fait. Peut-être qu'elles t'en veulent elles ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant on peut dire que tu es sous la protection des maraudeurs !

- Ah oui ? Fais-je en arquant un sourcil, ce qui me donne sûrement un air de hamster bleu étonné.

- Peut-être bien, répond-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il me laisse avec un simple « bonne nuit ». Je me retrouve mi-perplexe mi-amusée, et m'endors en repensant à notre conversation avec quelques battements manqués au cœur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre! Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Serait-ce Lupin son grand amour ? Où va-t-elle rencontrer un hamster violet et viverons-t-il une idylle jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte en guerre contre les cochons d'inde ? Ou encore une autre réponse!

Et bien vous ne le serez point pour le moment! Mouhahahahaha!

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura, une première rencontre avec Siriuuuuus, et les autres maraudeurs, le psychomage, et la sortie de l'infirmerie! Que d'aventure en perspective :o

Allé à bientôt (si vous le souhaitez!) et n'hésitez à m'écrire combien vous m'aimez (si vous le souhaitez!)

Zouux


	3. La sortie et les rencontres

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3, à l'heure en plus !

Je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Enfin voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire, à par vous racontez ma vie, mais je doute qu'elle vous passionne beaucoup, donc je vais juste vous laissez lire et me précipiter pour répondre à vos reviews!

Ah oui au fait, je cherche un ou une beta reader pour cette fic, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe sur ce site, mais si vous êtes interessé, contactez-moi et j'irai regarder vos textes (ou s'il n'y en a pas je me fierai à votre motivation). Enfin voilà, je cherche quelqu'un qui soit bon en français, et qui soit critique, et qui soit sympa pour qu'on puisse discuter!

Allé, je vous laisse lire, et moi je vais répondre aux reviews et commencer ma disserte de socio à rendre pour... la semaine dernière :s

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre III- La sortie et les rencontres**

On est dimanche ! Et je vais enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Enfin presque… J'ai d'abord mon premier rendez-vous avec le célèbre psychomage (enfin d'après Pomfresh, parce qu'elle doit bien être la seule à le connaître), j'ai nommé Monsieur Fieldbert ! Allez, avouez-le, son nom ne vous dit rien ? Bah moi non plus !

Enfin… Je vais faire plaisir à ma petite famille, pour leur montrer que mon suicide n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

Sinon, j'ai retrouvé mon visage d'entant. Même si au moins j'étais originale en temps que hamster, je suis contente de ressembler à un être humain normal.

Ma main va mieux aussi, si ça vous intéresse.

Je suis donc en train de revêtir ma ravissante robe de sorcière (adieux immondes blouses et pyjamas blancs !) quand on m'avertit de l'arrivée de Monsieur Fieldbert. Je me demande ce qu'il va me trouver comme problème psychiatrique celui-là ! Il va peut-être me faire ces tests bizarres avec les taches d'encre noire(1), je me suis promis de répondre que je voyais des hamsters partout, si c'était le cas. Et je l'imagine bien annoncer à mes parents :

« Votre fille souffre apparemment d'un syndrome d'hamsteromanie… Le fait qu'elle ne possède pas de hamster l'a sûrement poussée à se jeter du haut d'une tour, pour calmer le manque angoissant qui l'envahissait. Pour améliorer ce problème, il serait fort judicieux de l'envoyer en centre de déshamsterisation… bla bla bla… »

Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

Me sortant de mon délire, Pomfresh vient me prévenir que mon super psy qu'elle a choisi elle-même, est arrivé.

Elle me fait entrer dans une petite pièce à l'arrière de l'infirmerie, dedans il y a un divan, un bureau et un fauteuil de chaque côté de ce bureau. Je ne suis jamais allée chez le psychomage mais c'est bien l'idée que je m'en faisais. J'en suis à ces contemplations lorsque le fauteuil derrière le bureau pivote sur lui-même me laissant voir ce cher Monsieur Fieldbert… et là…

OH MY GOD !

Je m'attendais à un vieux rat tout fripé à lunette, avec un regard pervers et de longs discours ennuyants…

Mais c'est un pur beau gosse d'une vingtaine d'années qui vient de se retourner. Genre grand, brun, des muscles qui transparaissent sous sa robe de sorcier, un sourire colgate… bref le gars directement sortie de ces boîtes moldues appelée « télévision », pour ceux qui connaissent.

J'en suis là en train de baver allègrement, quand il se décide enfin à ouvrir sa belle bouche.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Purpland, je suis le psychomage Fieldbert. Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vous prie, que nous commencions ce premier entretien. »

Je lui obéis avec un sourire béat sur mon visage. Je m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui et je regarde ailleurs mal à l'aise, tandis que lui me fixe avec ses grands yeux bleus électriques.

« Alors, me demande-t-il enfin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien ! » Fais-je avec un grand sourire

Il doit se demander ce que je fous là, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce mec est tellement beau qu'il me met de bonne humeur ! Décidemment Pomfresh avait raison, ça doit être un super psy ! Il soigne les gens sans ouvrir la bouche !

« C'est une réponse très satisfaisante, cependant, si vous êtes ici, c'est, il me semble qu'il y a eu un moment où vous n'alliez pas bien ?

- Oui, mais maintenant je vais bien. Alors je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin de voir un psychomage…

- Aaah… les sentiments… comme ils évoluent vites… Un jour ils vous rongent tellement que vous ne voulez plus vivre, et le lendemain ils vous élèvent en des sommets de joie. Tellement contradictoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… oui, peut-être ?

- Hier, vous vous jetiez du haut d'une tour, aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici et vous me semblez en pleine forme. Mais qui nous dit que demain, vous ne ressombrerez pas dans le terrible mal qui vous a poussé à commettre cet acte hier ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Voilà ! Vous ne savez pas ! Et moi, je veux que vous sachiez ! Je veux que vous voyiez la vie encore loin devant vous. Alors nous allons travailler jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez demain. Vous comprenez ?

- Moui… »

En fait, il est aussi mignon que timbré celui-là je crois. Mais bon, on va dire que ça ne me dérange pas de venir le contempler une fois par semaine, surtout qu'apparemment le but du jeu c'est « il parle et j'acquiesce » non ?

« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord mademoiselle Purpland, parlez-moi de vous. Je vous écoute. »

Ah bah non en fait…

Pendant une demi-heure je lui fais le discours passionnant de ma vie. Il se contente d'acquiescer avec des petits « hum » de temps en temps. Il ne me pose aucune question sur la raison qui m'a poussée à tenter de me suicider, peut-être qu'il veut la garder pour plus tard, mais en fait ça m'arrange, je ne veux pas en parler.

Il me demande comment ça se passe avec mes parents, mes sœurs. Si j'ai des amis, si j'ai un petit ami. Comment sont mes notes à l'école… Bref, au bout de trente minutes de dur labeur, il m'annonce qu'on va en rester là.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire de ce que je lui ai raconté, il n'y a rien à en tirer à part que je suis complètement banale, mais bon…

Je sors de l'infirmerie, suivie par Fieldbert. Mes deux copines m'attendent, et je pouffe de rire en voyant leur tête lorsqu'elles voient le psychomage.

« Attention, vous bavez ! fais-je en riant, une fois que je suis sûre que le psychomage est assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre.

- Nan, mais attends ! Me dis pas que ce gars c'est ton psy ? me demande Pyrite

- Bah si !

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un psy, alors ! Je veux bien prendre trois rendez-vous par semaine pour me guérir ! annonce-t-elle

- Vu que t'es complètement cinglée, il faudrait que tu le vois cinq heures par jour ! plaisante Estelle

- Pas de problème, du moment que c'est ce Dieu vivant que je consulte !

- Tu vas le rendre fou, et moi j'en ai besoin, dis-je, alors bas les pattes !

- Ah dis donc Marguerite, il t'a aussi tapé dans l'œil !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! »

Les filles continuent de me charrier alors que nous nous rendons dans la grande salle.

Lorsque nous y entrons, je sens un certain nombre de regards se tourner vers moi, mais dès que je fixe une personne, elle détourne la tête gênée.

Nous allons nous installer à notre table, les Poufsouffles me souhaitent un bon retour parmi eux. Je regarde vers la table des Gryffondors, et je fais un petit signe à Remus Lupin. A ma grande surprise ce sont les quatre maraudeurs qui me répondent.

« C'est super que tu sois amie avec les maraudeurs, me dis Pyrite, on va pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux ! Potter me plait bien !

- Je ne suis pas amie avec eux ! Je n'ai parlé que quelques fois à Remus et je n'ai jamais parlé aux autres !

- De toute façon, renchérit Estelle, Potter est à fond sur Evans depuis des années, je doute que tu puisses le faire changer en un claquement de doigt !

- Moi ? rigole la noire, j'ai mis plus d'un mec à mes pieds ! »

Lily Evans est la préfète de Gryffondor, c'est une superbe fille avec une peau de lait pleine de taches de rousseurs, de grands yeux émeraude et une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. James Potter est fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années, mais lui et Evans sont les deux derniers à le nier.

En fait, Evans ne supporte pas Potter, elle le déteste, et celui-ci n'arrête pas de la harceler en criant haut et fort que c'est pour rajouter un trophée à son tableau de chasse. Evidemment, ça n'enchante pas vraiment la préfète, même si la plupart des filles de Poudlard adoreraient faire parti de ce tableau.

« Tu sais, dis-je à Pyrite, il n'y a pas que les maraudeurs à Poudlard avec qui tu pourrais sortir. Il y a plein de mecs qui ne demandent que ça !

- Je sais ! Mais les maraudeurs, c'est l'élite quoi ! »

Nous continuons notre discussion pour savoir si oui ou non, il est obligatoire de sortir avec un maraudeur pour devenir populaire, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompues par la préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle.

Enora Williams. C'est une fille antipathique au possible. Elle est hautaine, méchante, perverse, arrogante et associable. Elle n'a aucun ami, et elle n'aime qu'une personne : elle-même. C'est une fille très en chair, avec un nez en forme de pomme de terre et elle se coiffe toujours de deux nattes très serrées qui lui arrondissent son visage encore plus.

Et quand elle adresse la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne, elle a la manie égocentrique d'annoncer tout ce qu'elle fait.

Toute l'école est absolument ravie qu'elle termine son cursus scolaire cette année.

« Purpland. Fait-elle en nous interrompant sans ménagement de sa voix mièvre. Le professeur Woodcock m'a chargée, moi, de te dire de le rejoindre dans son bureau, dès la fin de ton repas.

Et toi Orwell, n'oublie que nous avons une réunion des préfets très importante demain soir. Je m'en vais. »

Elle repart aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivée.

« Je déteste cette fille, fait remarquer Pyrite, cette espèce de grosse vache, j'aimerais lui arracher ses nattes avec les dents !

- Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'elle soit si… heu si… dit Estelle

- Hautaine ? Bête ? Méchante ?

- Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'elle soit comme ça, continue Estelle en ignorant la remarque de Pyrite. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien de te battre. D'abord elle est préfète-en-chef et en plus elle s'en va à la fin de l'année

- Mouais… »

Nous terminons notre repas, et je laisse Estelle et Pyrite retourner à notre salle commune tandis que je me rends au bureau du professeur Woodcock.

Woodcock est le directeur de la maison des Poufsouffles, et aussi le professeur de botanique. Il est très vieux, mais très passionné et ses cours sont vraiment intéressants. Malheureusement, il prend sa retraite au mois de juin. C'est dommage car à Poufsouffle tout le monde l'adorait.

Son bureau se trouve tout prêt de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Je toque, et le professeur me demande d'entrer de sa voix grêle et tremblante.

J'obéis, et je suis étonnée de voir que dans le bureau, qui ressemble à un terrier de taupe géant, se trouvent aussi mes parents et le professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur m'invite à m'asseoir ce que je fais.

« Bonsoir, fais-je timidement

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Purpland, me répond Dumbledore tandis que mes parents et Woodcock me sourient. Si je vous ai réuni ici ce soir, continue le directeur, c'est pour discuter de votre scolarisation.

- Ah ? fais-je intéressée

- Nous avons longuement discuté durant cette semaine, et nous voudrions vous proposez quelques solutions.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, c'est toi qui décide et si tu as d'autres idées, tu peux nous les proposer ! renchérit ma mère

- D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Très bien, enchaîne Dumbledore, alors il y a deux solutions. La première c'est que vous rentriez chez vous, et la seconde que vous restiez à Poudlard. Etant donné que vous raté deux semaines de cours, le professeur Woodcock et moi-même vous proposons de prendre au moins une semaine pour vous reposer et rattraper ce retard afin de reprendre le rythme de Poudlard.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, dis-je. Je ne suis plus vraiment fatiguée, mais c'est un bon moyen pour que je rattrape mes cours.

- Très bien, nous verrons si vous êtes toujours prête à les reprendre à la fin de cette semaine. Maintenant il faut que vous décidiez si vous retournez chez vous ou si vous restez à Poudlard durant ce temps. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes parents et mon père me dit :

« C'est comme tu veux, ma puce, c'est toi qui décide. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, mais en fait j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

« Je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard, je préfère voir du monde ces temps-ci et puis ici si j'ai un problème avec les cours je pourrais demander de l'aide à un professeur ou à un élève…

- Tu es sûre ? me demande ma mère avec un regard triste

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas s'il te plait… »

Mes parents se regardent quelques secondes puis se tournent vers moi et acquiescent comme pour donner leur approbation.

« Parfait, conclue le professeur Dumbledore, dans ce cas vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler si vous avez un problème, Miss Purpland » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil presque imperceptible.

J'embrasse mes parents, que je ne vais plus revoir avant l'été, et souhaite une bonne nuit aux professeurs.

De retour dans ma salle commune, je me dirige vers le dortoir par un des petits tunnels qui passe par la salle commune et je relate ce qui vient de se passer à Estelle et Pyrite.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, je me réveille la bouche pâteuse et l'œil morne. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est onze heures passé.

Estelle et Pyrite sont bien évidemment parties depuis longtemps, mais je ne les ai pas entendues ce matin.

Je me lève et décide de travailler directement les cours que m'ont laissés les filles hier soir pour que je puisse les rattraper. Je me prépare rapidement et me rend à la bibliothèque. Je décide de commencer par le plus facile : la botanique. J'ai le temps de travailler une petit demi-heure, et aussi de regarder tous les petits dessins que Pyrite fait sur ses cours, avant que mon ventre ne cri famine.

Je décide de passer chercher les filles devant les cachots, car le cours de potion va bientôt se terminer.

J'attends cinq minutes devant leur salle, lorsque j'entends les chaises qui remuent. Quelques secondes plus tard les élèves sortent. Le cours de potion est avec les Serdaigles. Dommage, j'aurais aimé revoir Remus, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ma sortie.

Estelle et Pyrite se dirigent vers moi, avec un grand sourire :

« Alors, grosse feignasse, tu dormais bien ce matin quand on est partie ! Hein ?

- Ouais à poings fermés, je ne vous ai pas entendues.

- Tant mieux, on a eu peur, parce que Pyrite a fait tomber plein de livres, cette maladroite !

- Je ne suis pas maladroite ! se défend la concernée

- Oh que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Bon ça suffit les filles ? J'ai faim moi ! » je cri pour les calmer dans ce débat néanmoins très bien argumenté et tout à fait passionnant

Elles me lancent un regard noir, mais concèdent néanmoins à se bouger leurs fesses.

En chemin nous croisons les maraudeurs, qui se dirigent aussi vers la Grande Salle. A ma surprise, ils s'arrêtent à notre hauteur.

« Coucou Margot ! me lance James Potter comme si nous étions des amis de longues dates.

- Heu salut… fais-je déconcertée

- Bah alors Margot ! Tu nous présentes pas ? demande Pyrite qui semble apprécier le nouveau surnom que Potter vient de me trouver…

- Oui, présente-nous à ses charmantes demoiselles » renchérit Sirius Black avec un air… dragueur ?

Je lance un regard à Pyrite lui signifiant qu'elle va me le payer, puis je fais les présentations. Comme si les maraudeurs n'étaient pas connus !

« Heu… bah James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, voici mes amies Estelle Orwell et Pyrite Smith. Et moi c'est Marguerite Purpland » j'ajoute complètement inutilement.

Les Maraudeurs et les filles se moquent de moi, et je rougis comme une tomate.

« On sait très bien qui tu es ! lance Peter Pettigrow entre deux rires.

- Oh laissez-là les gars, vous voyez bien que vous la mettez mal à l'aise ! » dit Remus

Ils arrêtent tous de rigoler, et je remercie Remus avec un petit sourire qu'il me rend. Je sens de nouveau mon cœur battre bizarrement, et ma couleur tomate ne semble plus vouloir disparaître.

« Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons manger, parce que notre petite Margot crève de faim ! cri Pyrite à la cantonade en nous embarquant Estelle et moi à sa suite.

- Heu… à plus ! » fais-je aux maraudeurs avec un air gêné.

Une fois assises à notre table, Estelle me regarde intensément, et Pyrite se met à rire.

« Quoi ? je demande avec humeur

- On t'a sortie d'affaire là ! me dis Pyrite

- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai plutôt remarqué que vous m'enfonciez ! Je vous avais dit que je ne les connaissais pas !

- On te parle de Lupin ! fais Estelle

- Hein quoi ? fais-je en piquant un nouveau fard

- Tu as vu comment tu rougis dès qu'on prononce son nom ? Et je ne te dis pas tout à l'heure la tête que tu as fait quand il t'a souris ! Tu aurais presque bavé !

- N'importe quoi ! Ca m'a juste gênée que vous me forciez à aborder les maraudeurs de cette façon !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Allez, avoue-le ! Lupin te fait de l'effet !

- Mais non !

- On verra bien, conclue mystérieusement Estelle.

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis retournée travailler à la médiathèque dès le déjeuner terminé. J'y suis depuis des heures et les cours vont bientôt se terminer.

J'ai bien avancé sur la botanique et j'ai entamé la métamorphose. Je commence à m'énerver dessus car je ne comprends rien, lorsque je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de moi.

C'est Sirius Black. Je sens mon cœur battre à fond et je me mets à rougir brusquement. Ca me fait peur de me retrouver toute seule avec celui que j'ai littéralement écrasé il y a deux semaines.

« Salut ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Heu… je… b…bosse » lui dis-je difficilement.

Il se penche sur mon parchemin et je déglutis. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et je vois que certaines filles me lancent des regards méchants.

« Ah oui ! fait-il en relevant sa tête, moi aussi j'ai dû rattraper ce cours. Il est assez difficile ! Tu t'en sors ?

- Heuu… non, j'y comprends rien, fais-je en rougissant encore plus lorsqu'il évoque qu'il a raté des cours à cause de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas te déranger…

- Ca ne me dérange pas ! J'adore la métamorphose, et j'adore encore plus aider une jolie demoiselle en détresse ! » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ok… Là je suis rouge pivoine. J'essaie de cacher mon malaise et nous commençons à travailler. Au bout d'une heure j'ai à peu près cerné le cours.

« Je crois que tu t'en sors, mais maintenant il faudrait que tu bosses la pratique. Si tu veux je peux te donner un coup de main ? Par exemple demain soir, quand j'aurai fini les cours…

- Heu… Sirius… Je ne veux pas abuser de toi…

- Ce ne sont jamais les filles qui abusent de moi ! dit-il en riant

- Non… je veux dire… tu es gentil alors que j'aurais pu te tuer, et ça me met mal à l'aise que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Tu ne me demandes rien, et tu proposes de m'aider. Je voudrais d'abord m'excus… »

Il me pose un doigt sur la bouche et me fait un sourire doux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, et je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. Maintenant je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ce petit dérapage, sauf si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour t'écouter. Mais sûrement pas pour t'excuser ! D'accord ? »

Son doigt est toujours sur ma bouche. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, et j'acquiesce doucement.

« Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il en retirant son doigt, mais je suis super déçu tu sais ! Je croyais que si tu étais mal à l'aise c'était à cause de mon charme fou ! »

J'émets un petit rire, et je dis avec un courage qui me sort de je ne sais où :

« Il y a un peu de ça aussi… »

Sirius me fait un nouveau clin d'œil, et me donne rendez-vous le lendemain soir avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsque je rejoins les filles, pour prendre le dîner j'oublie volontairement de leur parler de cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère la garder pour moi.

* * *

(1) Test de Rorschach qui consiste à présenter au patient des planches avec des tâches d'encre. Le patient doit interpréter ce qu'il voit.

Voili voilou! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à là et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne vous en voudrai pas ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la reprise des cours, une sortie à pré-au-lard, des groupies furax et encore plein d'autres choses!

A la semaine prochaine (peut-être!)


	4. Le fan club des maraudeurs

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 4 toujours sans retard ! C'est dingue non ?

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part bien sûr mille et une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :)

Sinon j'ai trouvé une beta readeuse, deux personnes se sont proposées et j'ai beaucoup pleuré pour faire mon choix, vous savez ?

Ma relectrice est donc Adorabelle, je te remercie beaucoup, et je te souhaite encore un bon anniversaire (c'était dimanche! Allez tous avez moi! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE... Quoi ? Vous voulez pas chanter ?)

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse lire :p

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre IV – Le fan club des maraudeurs**

Ma semaine de repos est passée très vite, et déjà une autre semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma reprise.

J'ai pu rattraper et comprendre presque tous mes cours, grâce à l'aide de Sirius entre autre. Il a été très sympa avec moi, même s'il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer, ce qui m'a beaucoup gênée. Mais je crois que c'est sa façon de se comporter avec les filles en général.

En tout cas maintenant, je pense que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Les maraudeurs vont arrêter de me parler, et je redeviendrai la Poufsouffle insignifiante que j'étais à leurs yeux.

Dommage, parce que pendant cette semaine, j'ai atteins une cote de popularité assez impressionnante. Mais en fait, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise tout ça. Pas comme Pyrite d'ailleurs, qui en a largement profité : les garçons ont défilé dans notre dortoir cette semaine, ça nous a beaucoup fait rire avec Estelle et on a organisé un petit classement des meilleurs. L'heureux gagnant est Clarence Ackerley. Il est à Serdaigle en septième année et franchement, il est très sexy. C'est un très grand brun avec de beaux yeux vert. Enfin comme d'habitude, Pyrite ne lésine pas sur ces choix.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Pyrite s'y rend avec Clarence, je me retrouve donc seule avec Estelle.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? me demande justement celle-ci

- Pyrite m'a demandé de faire des provisions de bonbons, donc on peut passer chez Honeydukes, et après, comme tu veux.

- On ira au Trois Balais alors, Pyrite nous rejoindra sûrement ! »

Une fois notre programme établi, nous nous rendons chez Honeydukes. La température étant très agréable, il fait un beau soleil digne du mois de mai, nous traînons un peu des pieds pour en profiter.

Nous faisons une tonne de provisions chez Honeydukes, des Fizbizwiz (mes bonbons préférés !), des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, et autres baguettes au réglisse de toutes les couleurs.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les Trois Balais, lorsque je me souviens que je dois m'acheter des parchemins et de l'encre.

« Ah mince ! Estelle, garde-moi une place au Trois Balais, je passe vite fait chez Scribenpenne, je suis en rupture de stock !

- Ok à toute ! » me dit la Poufsouffle.

Je lui fais un signe de la main tout en me rendant vers le marchand de plumes et parchemins. J'entre dans le magasin et commence à faire mes provisions.

Peu après, un groupe de filles qui viennent aussi de Poudlard entrent. Je leur fais un sourire auxquelles elles me répondent toutes par un regard méchant.

Je suis un peu étonnée, avant de reconnaître l'une de ces filles.

Eléanora Macmillan, en septième année à Poufsouffle, elle a crée le fan club des maraudeurs et en est la présidente.

Si son frère cadet, Ernestin, en sixième année dans la même maison est porté sur les études et l'importance du travail, Eléanora, elle est plus portée sur les garçons et l'importance de sortir avec.

Eléanora est une fille forte mais très jolie et gracieuse, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand nous connaissons ses deux passions dans la vie : la mode et les maraudeurs. Elle a un petit nez retroussé, et de beaux cheveux lisses d'un brun très foncé. Elle a un caractère de chef, elle aime diriger voire dominer… en gros il vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie. Et vu la façon dont elle me regarde je crois que je vais m'éclipser !

Je me dépêche de payer mes achats, et sors en vitesse alors que le fan club semble débattre sur mon cas.

Ouf ! Sauvée !

Une fois arrivée au Trois Balais, je rejoins Estelle, Pyrite et Clarence, qui étaient déjà là apparemment.

« Au secours ! leur dis-je en m'installant

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demandent les filles

- J'ai croisé Eléanora Macmillan et son fan club à Scribenpenne, et elles avaient pas l'air content de me voir. Elles ont débattu sur moi je crois ! »

Les filles et Clarence (il est gonflé celui-là je le connais même pas !) se mettent à rigoler.

« T'es dans la mouise Margot ! déclare Pyrite

- Ca je l'avais déjà remarqué ! Je cherchai plutôt de l'aide là !

- Hummm… trop tard, Eléanora te fonce dessus ma poule ! » m'annonce Estelle

Je regarde à l'entrée et effectivement, la présidente du fan club se dirige vers moi. Avant même que j'ai pu plonger sous la table, elle est déjà arrivée à ma hauteur.

« Salut ! Je suis Eléanora Macmillan, présidente du fan club des maraudeurs, que j'ai fondé il y a deux ans. Je voudrais discuter avec toi Purpland.

- « S'il te plait » n'écorche pas la bouche » fait remarquer Pyrite

Macmillan lui décoche un regard noir. Puis se retourne vers moi :

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? Tu peux venir ? »

Je vois Estelle et Pyrite me faire non du regard, mais je suis trop curieuse et surtout j'ai trop peur de refuser.

« Heu… oui… où ça ?

- Dehors, se promener. Viens. »

Sa réputation de fille autoritaire n'est apparemment pas fausse. Je me lève en faisant un regard d'adieux à mes amies qui semblent hésiter entre rire et pleurer.

Une fois dehors, on rejoint un groupe de quatre filles (qui attendaient leur présidente derrière la porte, gentils toutous !) et on va s'installer dans un parc pas très loin du bar.

« Alors Marguerite, je peux t'appeler Marguerite ? elle continue sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je te présente les VIP du fan club. Voici Primrose Jewkes, elle me montre une Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et aux lèvres pincées, ici ce sont Diandra et Kéliane Golpalott, fait-elle en désignant des jumelles de sixième année à Gryffondor, et enfin Lise Urquhart, finit-elle en me montrant une belle blonde de Serpentard à l'air particulièrement hautain. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement du fan club ?

- Heu non, désolée, je réponds.

- Alors je t'explique, il y a deux façons d'adhérer au fan club. La première c'est en tant que membre normal, il faut envoyer une lettre de motivation expliquant les raisons qui vous poussent à y entrer. Il faut vraiment être passionné pas les maraudeurs pour y entrer ! La deuxième c'est d'y adhérer en tant que membre VIP. Les VIP sont les personnes qui sont sorties avec les maraudeurs ou qui les côtoient régulièrement.

Aujourd'hui, nous te proposons d'y adhérer en tant que VIP ! »

Je suis assez abasourdie moi qui croyais me faire tabasser ! Sans que je n'aie pu placer un mot, la Serpentard enchaîne.

« C'est un véritable privilège d'accéder à ce niveau ! Cela donne le droit de participer à toutes les informations, de recevoir en premier les news, et de donner son avis sur tout ce qui se passe dans le club ! Être VIP donne un poids très importants, mais aussi un statut de popularité non négligeable. On ne propose pas à n'importe qui de rentrer dans ce groupe. Il est presque inconcevable de refuser. En fait il n'y a que cette idiote d'Evans qui a refusé pour l'instant ! »

Elle est obligée de se trémousser comme une otarie quand elle parle ?

« - Le club fonctionne avec des systèmes de points, continue la présidente. On peut gravir les échelons et passer de simple adhérant à éditeur du journal ! Les points se distribuent par exemple avec les informations rapportées pour le club, mais aussi les relations que l'on a avec les maraudeurs. Adhérer en temps que membre VIP rapporte le plus haut nombre de point directement ».

Elle laisse passer une pause puis me demande :

« Alors Marguerite, tu en fais parti n'est-ce pas ? J'ai rapporté le contrat ! »

Je les regarde avec de grands yeux puis je tente timidement :

« Heu… écoutez les filles. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec les maraudeurs, et je ne les côtoie pas régulièrement. Je ne leur ai dit que quelques mots juste à cause de... enfin vous savez…

- Nan mais attend ! s'exclame la Serpentard. C'est une blague ? T'as parlé à Sirius toute la semaine, et tu lui as sauté dessus ! J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas une tentative de meurtre ! Sinon ça va mal se passer !

- Non ! Non ! Il m'a juste aidée un peu pour mes devoirs, et je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal… Je suis vraiment désolée, votre club à l'air sympa et bien organisé, mais… je ne suis pas fan des maraudeurs et ils ne vont sûrement plus m'adresser la parole maintenant.

- Je t'avais dit que cette petite idiote n'était pas apte à rentrer dans les VIP ! siffle la Serpentard

- Tais-toi Lise ! lui dit la présidente. Tu es sûre de ton choix ? me demande-t-elle alors. Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions, je te préviens !

- Désolée… je suis sûre…

- Très bien ! Alors tu peux partir, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! »

Je file sans demander mon reste sous les regards méchants des membres VIP du groupe.

Une fois de retour dans les Trois Balais, je m'assois devant les filles avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors ? » Me demande Pyrite avec l'air curieux.

Je ne réponds pas, je viens de fixer mon regard sur les maraudeurs qui se dirigent vers notre table. Enfin, trois des maraudeurs seulement, Remus Lupin est absent.

« Salut, font-ils une fois à notre hauteur.

- Salut, répondons-nous tandis qu'ils s'assoient à notre table.

- Dis donc Margot, on t'a vu sortir avec la présidente de notre fan club –non officiel bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- C'est ce qu'on voudrait savoir ! annonce Estelle

- Allez, raconte ! me presse Peter Pettigrow.

- En fait, elle voulait que je devienne membre VIP de leur club, fais-je timidement

- Et alors ? Tu as accepté ? » me demande Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde me regarde d'un air intéressé, je me sens rougir, ce qui m'arrive à chaque fois qu'on pose un regard sur moi trop longtemps, puis je réponds timidement les yeux fixés sur mes doigts de pieds :

« Non désolée…

- Bah pourquoi ? demande James Potter, déçu

- Je ne suis pas… fan des maraudeurs… enfin je veux dire, vous êtes sympa mais je me vois mal recueillir des infos et avoir des posters… enfin être dans un club de personnes que je vois tous les jours. »

Je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression de les trahir. Pourtant je ne leur dois rien non ? Enfin à part Sirius sur qui je suis tombée…

Celui-ci me donne une petite tape sur la tête :

« On rigole Margot ! On préfère que tu viennes nous parler plutôt que tu te caches derrière un fan club –non officiel bien sûr. »

Je leur fais un sourire de soulagement. Puis j'ouvre la bouche pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'ils sont là.

« Remus n'est pas là ? interroge Estelle, me devançant

- Non, il est à l'infirmerie il ne se sentait pas bien, répond Peter

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a ? je m'exclame, avant de replonger mon regard sur mes chaussures en rougissant

- Rien de grave, c'est un dur à cuire notre Lunard, hein les gars ? » se récrie Sirius.

Les deux autres acquiescent en riant, puis nous laissent. Je contemple toujours mes pieds qui sont décidemment très en valeur aujourd'hui, lorsqu'Estelle m'interrompt.

« Tu devrais aller le voir…

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi, je ne le connais presque pas !

- Lui, il est venu te voir quand tu étais à la même place… » me répond-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je secoue la tête d'un air agacé. Nous terminons nos bièraubeurres et rentrons à l'école.

**OoOoOoO**

Les filles sont parties dans le dortoir, je suis dans la salle commune en train de terminer mon devoir de potions : « Ecrivez trois parchemins sur les propriétés de la racine de mandragore dans différentes potions. ».

Mon esprit s'égare, je repense à ce que m'a dit Estelle tout à l'heure : « Tu devrais aller le voir… ».

Je relève la tête, et vois que je suis seule à présent, il doit être tard. Je me lève de ma chaise.

La salle commune ressemble à un terrier plein de tunnels qui se relient.

Je prends l'un deux qui mène à une sorte de tour d'observation. Le tunnel qui y mène est en pente et au bout on arrive à une pièce faite uniquement de vitres. Il n'y a aucune lumière artificielle.

Ce soir seule la lune éclaire la pièce. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, c'est très reposant. Je m'allonge sur le sol qui est aussi une fenêtre. En dessous de moi j'ai vu sur le parc, je vois des ombres. Sûrement des animaux de la Forêt Interdite.

Je me retourne et regarde à présent le ciel. C'est la pleine lune.

Mon esprit divague… vers un jeune maraudeur en fait… Remus. Alors que je suis en train de somnoler je me promets de lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie s'il n'est toujours pas là le lendemain.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus n'est toujours pas revenu en cours. Cela lui arrive souvent, il doit avoir une santé fragile, ce qui expliquerait aussi son air toujours fatigué.

Comme je me le suis promis, je décide de me rendre à l'infirmerie le midi. Je passe à la Grande Salle déjeuner, puis après avoir terminé, par une délicieuse tarte à l'abricot soit dit en passant, je me dirige vers l'hôpital (psychiatrique ?) de Poudlard.

Quand je rentre Pomfresh se retourne et s'exclame :

« Mademoiselle Purpland, ça fait plaisir de vous voir en forme ! Comment se déroulent vos séances avec monsieur Fieldbert ?

- Heu bien…

- Vous avez le sentiment d'avancer ?

- Oui. »

En effet je vois toujours le psychomage, qui n'a pas perdu de sa splendeur d'ailleurs ! Ces derniers temps on est en train de refaire toute ma petite enfance, je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener mais bon. Apparemment je n'ai pas très bien accepté la séparation avec ma mère ou un truc comme ça. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, revenons-en à nos moutons.

« Je voudrai voir Remus Lupin, on m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- Ah oui, attendez, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir » me répond Pomfresh en s'éloignant.

Elle se dirige vers un lit dissimulé derrière un rideau puis ressort quelques secondes plus tard et me fais un signe, m'indiquant que je peux y aller.

A mon tour je me dirige vers le lit. Quand je passe derrière le rideau, je vois Remus assis sur le lit en me faisant un faible sourire, il a l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, il a le teint pâle et quelques plaies sur le visage. Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche et m'exclame :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas. J'étais un peu fiévreux hier matin et en voulant aller à l'infirmerie je me suis cassé la figure, mais j'ai juste besoin de repos. »

Je m'assois sur une chaise près de son lit, il me fixe, je me sens rougir et je regarde ailleurs.

« Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois venues me voir, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Eh bien… toi tu es venu quand j'étais à la même place, et puisque j'avais une heure de trou je me suis dis que je pouvais bien te tenir compagnie…

- Tu as bien fait, je suis content.

- Merci, fais-je.

- Merci à toi plutôt non ? Dit-il en rigolant

- Ah oui désolée, je dis souvent merci…

- Je vois ça ! »

Nouveau silence. S'il ne trouve pas vite un sujet de conversation je vais me sentir mal-à-l'aise. Trois… deux… un… zéro… ça y'est !

Nous sommes là à nous regarder dans les yeux, je me plonge dans ses iris ambrées, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je commence à avoir chaud, d'ailleurs je dois être toute rouge. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à tenir aussi longtemps le regard d'un garçon. Mes yeux se baissent vers ses lèvres, elles ont l'air douces. Je déglutis, j'ai envie de m'approcher et de les toucher. On dirait que mon cœur essaie de se faire la malle.

Sa main frôle la mienne, j'ai le tournis, je commence à m'approcher doucement de ses lèvres sans lâcher son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait pareil…

« COUCOU LUNARD !

- BOUM !

- AIIIE ! »

Voilà à peu prêt ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Bon, je vous explique. J'étais comme en transe et je crois bien que je m'apprêtais à tenter d'embrasser Remus, et là… Potter a surgit derrière le rideau en criant son arrivée… heureusement d'ailleurs, ça m'a réveillée, et Remus aussi peut-être, et nous avons tous les deux sursautés. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, on s'est donné mutuellement un coup de boule ! D'où le boom et le aïe !

Maintenant je suis là en train de me masser le front où je sens déjà une bosse pointer, Remus fait pareil, et les trois autres maraudeurs nous regardent d'un air étonné.

« Bon, je vais y aller moi ! Salut Remus, bon rétablissement ! »

Je sors le plus discrètement possible, mais bon avec ma couleur écrevisse et ma corne de rhinocéros en train de me pousser sur le front ça ne doit pas le faire.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je me laisse glisser contre un mur et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

J'ai failli embrasser Remus Lupin ! J'ai failli embrasser un garçon pour la première fois de ma vie et c'était Remus Lupin ! Un maraudeur ! Un des gars les plus populaires de l'école !

Moi… embrasser… Lupin…

Oh Merlin ! Est-ce que j'aurais dû m'abonner au fan club des maraudeurs finalement ?

Ou pire…

Est-ce que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire de l'école ? Moi la fille la plus banale qui existe ?

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ! Oui je sais y a pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard ;p

Bon sur ce moi je vous dis à le semaine prochaine (si vous le souhaitez) et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (si vous le souhaitez !).

Zouuux!

Souky

PS : Souhaitez-moi bonne chance je fais ma première représentation de théâtre ce soir! Kyyyyya j'ai peur!


	5. La lettre

Coucou !

Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire

Déjà, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, il est un peu court, et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais il est obligatoire car il va faire une transition. Bref, à partir du prochain il va se passer des trucs quoi ! XD

Ensuite, je l'ai finie tout à l'heure et comme ma correctrice est au Québec et moi en France on a du mal à se croiser et donc elle ne l'a pas encore corrigé! Donc pour l'instant je mets la version non corrigée et dès qu'il est corrigé je vous le renvoie. C'était soit ça soit le postage en retard :s

Sinon, je préfère prévenir d'avance, le we prochain je ne suis pas là donc il se peut que le chapitre soit un peu retard, mais comme j'ai plutôt hâte de l'écrire je pense m'avancer pas mal dans la semaine :p

Voilà pour les news, maintenant je vous laisse lire!

Merci à tous encore pour les reviews, ça me fait pleurer de joie !

Zouux

_Edit : Et voilà, vous avez maintenant le droit à la version corrigée :p Merci beaucoup à ma correctrice (qui m'a beaucoup faite rire en passant quand j'ai trouvé des remarques par ci par là, heureusement que je l'ai relu !)_

_Au fait j'ai remarqué que les anonymes ne pouvaient pas laisser de reviews, mais c'est bon c'est corrigé! Alors maintenant tout le monde peut me dire à quel point il m'aime! _

_Zouux!_

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre V : La lettre**

« Bonjour Marguerite, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ca va…

- Alors, as-tu réfléchi à propos de la séance dernière ? » me demande Fieldbert.

Je suis de nouveau chez le psy, comme tous les lundis soirs, et comme à chaque début de séance il me demande de me souvenir de la discussion précédente. Comme si je passais mes soirées à y repenser et à les analyser, c'est qui le psy ici ?

« Oui, finis-je par répondre

- Très bien et en as-tu tiré des conclusions ?

- Et bien… d'après vous, je dois faire une séparation avec ma mère.

- Hum hum… et d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Très bien. »

Quoi très bien ? Et si j'avais répondu que d'après moi les schtroumpfs qui bouffaient des carottes devenaient orange, il aurait dit très bien aussi ? Faut arrêter de fumer la moquette monsieur, vous êtes beau gosse mais vous avez dû oublier votre cerveau à l'étage en dessous !

Bon, d'ailleurs ça commence à me saouler, la séance est terminée ?

« A quoi penses-tu Marguerite ? »

Je pense à vous faire ravaler votre sourire par le trou de nez !

« A rien…

- Hum hum… Alors répète-moi, que fais ta maman comme métier déjà ?

- Elle est éleveuse et dresseuse de hiboux.

- Très intéressant. Tu as donc vécu entourée de cette passion ?

- Ouais… c'est une fana des animaux et créatures en tout genre. Mes sœurs et moi on a l'habitude.

- Et que pense-tu de cette passion, tu ne t'es jamais sentie étouffée ?

- Non ça va… Elle nous l'a un peu transmise depuis qu'on est née. Il y a juste mon père que ça dérange parfois.

- Donc tu t'entends bien avec ta mère ?

- Oui on s'entend très bien. »

Nouveau blanc. Bon, je dois rajouter quelque chose ? Ok, ok…

« Je veux dire… On se ressemble beaucoup toute les deux. Physiquement et mentalement.

- Oui, quels sont vos points communs ?

- Et bien, on est toutes les deux assez banales… on se comprend…

- Banales ? »

Quoi, j'ai dit ça moi ? Oups, je voulais dire, on est toute les deux uniques, on a un physique original et des mentalités surprenantes… Quoique… ma mère va régulièrement manifester avec quelques personnes pour la libération des elfes de maison devant le ministère de la magie, c'est assez surprenant. Vous croyez que ça compte si je suis déjà venue avec elle quand j'avais 8 ans ? Non ?

« Enfin, surtout moi. Ma mère elle, au moins, elle a sa passion…

- Tu te trouves banale Marguerite ? »

Noooooon, vous croyez ?

« Un peu… »

Beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Je suis le summum de la banalité.

« Ah, très bien… »

Ce n'est pas vrai, il recommence. Passez-moi une corde s'il vous plait. Je pourrais dire à se gars que Dumbledore va le sodomiser ce soir qu'il me dirait encore très bien ! Hum… excusez-moi j'ai été vulgaire. Bref reprenons.

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé là, un gros nœud dans le problème. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être… »

Là, je n'ai plus envie de rigoler. Je veux qu'on change de sujet, et maintenant !

« Marguerite ?

- Oui ? fais-je exaspérée

- Tu te trouves trop banale ? »

Il me regarde fixement dans les yeux, je sens une bouffée de sentiments m'envahir tristesse, colère. Je ne veux pas répondre à sa question. Je ne réponds pas.

« Marguerite, regarde-moi et réponds-moi : est-ce que tu as voulu te jeter du haut d'une tour parce que tu trouvais entre autre, trop banale ? »

Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, je sens une chaleur désagréable se répandre en moi, j'ai soudain envie de rejeter mon déjeuner. J'étouffe et je veux partir de cette pièce trop petite, beaucoup trop petite. Il est là à me fixer et je sens que je vais éclater en sanglot. Je veux qu'on change de sujet et je veux partir maintenant, je ne veux pas parler de ça !

Soudain sans plus vraiment me contrôler, je me lève et cours vers la sortie.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, et je continue de courir sans m'arrêter. Je veux sortir et respirer. Je veux retenir ces larmes débiles le plus longtemps possible.

« Margot qu'est-ce que tu… »

Merde ! Je viens de croiser ma sœur, Cerise. Elle sait que je sors de chez le psy et elle va me harceler. Je continue ma course sans me retourner ni m'arrêter, avec un peu de chance le temps qu'elle réagisse je serai déjà trop loin…

Je bouscule quelques élèves au passage sans me retourner. Je sens que je vais craquer et je veux être toute seule quand ça se produira.

Soudain quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras, et je suis tirée en arrière. Me vue se brouille et j'entends une porte se claquer.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Sans même regarder qui vient m'embêter je m'affale par terre et je me mets à pleurer. Je sens alors deux grands bras musclés qui viennent m'encercler. Je décide de relever la tête et je rencontre deux beaux yeux d'un gris perçant, suivis du reste du visage de… Sirius Black.

« Oh non ! Je gémis.

- Tu as l'air heureux de me voir ! » déclare le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

J'essaie de sourire aussi mais celui-ci se transforme en un rictus et je me remets à pleurer. Je me cale contre le torse de Black. Oui je sais, j'en profite, et alors ? Toutes les filles n'ont pas la chance de pleurer dans les bras d'un maraudeur ! Si leur fan club savait ça ! D'un coup je me sens mieux.

Je me laisse aller, et petit à petit mon torrent de larme s'apaise. Après un certain temps ce ne sont plus que quelques sanglots qui me font hoqueter.

Black me serre toujours contre lui, tout en me caressant le dos. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend vraiment compte que c'est moi qu'il tient dans ses bras ou même ce qu'il est en train de faire. C'est sûrement une habitude de laisser ses mains se balader.

Je le sens alors relever mon tee-shirt et passer sa main en dessous. Je réprime un frisson et recule soudainement.

Il me regarde une fraction de secondes d'un air étonné, puis il semble se rappeler qui je suis. Il reprend contenance, et me sourit.

« Alors… il y avait une raison pour que tu te mettes à faire un sprint dans Poudlard en bousculant tout sur ton passage ?

- Désolée, fais-je en rougissant.

- Y a pas de mal. Je me demande juste pourquoi je te ramasse à la petite cuillère, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Enfin, j'en avais besoin c'est tout. Je vais… je vais aller faire un tour. Merci. »

Je me relève et essuie mes larmes d'un geste de la main. Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque Sirius me dit :

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Je me retourne et esquisse un sourire.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de rester toute seule. Et je n'ai pas très envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Je n'ai rien à faire, et je voudrais venir avec toi. S'il te plait » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je sais qu'il aura le dernier mot, après tout c'est un maraudeur, j'acquiesce et nous commençons à marcher tous les deux.

Une fois sortis du château, je m'arrête en me demandant où je vais bien pouvoir aller. Evidemment si j'étais toute seule ça n'aurait aucune importance j'irais n'importe où, mais là avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas trop envie de le traîner comme un toutou.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand je sens le Gryffondor me tirer brusquement en avant.

« Allez ! Viens !

- Mais… Sir… AAAAAAAAH ! »

Pour éviter de me casser la figure et me retrouver à traîner accrochée au maraudeur, je cours derrière lui tout en criant à tue-tête alors que lui est mort de rire !

Finalement il s'arrête près d'un chêne à l'autre bout du lac et s'allonge par terre en riant. Je fais de même à bout de souffle, et en sentant le sang battre à mes tempes.

Je me tais quelques minutes le temps de récupérer.

« T'es fou ! dis-je alors qu'il est toujours en train de se marrer.

- Pas du tout !

- Si ! Imagine si j'étais tombée !

- Je t'aurais ramassée, répond-il en tirant la langue

- T'es fou » je répète après un moment.

Il continue de rire, puis, il se relève brusquement et m'agrippe les deux mains en me clouant au sol.

« Retire se que t'as dit ! m'ordonne-t-il avec un air sournois.

- Non !

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui !

- T'es vraiment sûre ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Apparemment il veut se venger, ai-je une chance de m'en sortir ? Humm, il est douze fois plus grand que moi et quarante fois plus fort… alors, la réponse est non. Mais tant pis !

« Oui je suis sûre ! Tu es fou ! Sirius Black est fou ! Le plus grand des maraudeurs est fou ! Fou ! Fou ! Foummmmh »

Cet enfoiré est en train de me faire bouffer de l'herbe ! Et il se marre ! Je me débats sans succès en essayant de lui recracher de l'herbe à la figure.

« Admets que tu as tord ! me cri Sirius. Allez, retire ce que t'as dit ! Non mieux ! Dis-moi que je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus gentil, le plus sympa…

- Le plus modeste ? je tente entre deux poignées d'herbe

- Tout à fait ! Allé ! Dis-le que j'ai raison ! »

Je commence à faiblir, et je m'apprête à céder lorsqu'il s'arrête brusquement.

« T'as entendu ça ?

- Non quoi ? fais-je en me relevant et recrachant ce qu'il me reste dans la bouche.

- On aurait dit… un appareil photo.

- Ah ? Tu crois qu'on nous a pris en photo ? »

Je regarde aux alentours mais il n'y a personne.

« Ca te dérangerais ?

- Non… enfin… je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver dans le journal de ton fan club, déjà que les membres ne sont pas très fan de moi… »

Il rigole et je sens ma timidité naturelle qui revient au galop. Ca vire au n'importe quoi en ce moment ! Hier je suis sur le point d'embrasser Lupin, tout à l'heure je pleure comme une madeleine et à l'instant je roule dans l'herbe en riant avec Black ! Je crois que je suis un peu lunatique.

« On va peut-être aller manger ? me demande Sirius me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Nous repartons vers le château en silence. Sirius semble être dans ses pensées et moi je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de l'en sortir. Bah quoi ? Je suis à Poufsouffle ! Le courage n'est pas notre principale qualité…

Une fois dans la grande salle nous nous saluons et nous séparons. Je rejoins Pyrite et Estelle qui sont déjà installées à la table des Poufsouffles.

**OoOoOoO**

« C'est un courrier de ma sœur !

- La plus âgée ? me demande Estelle

- Evidemment andouille ! Cerise ne va pas m'écrire alors qu'elle est au même endroit que moi. Je me demande ce qu'il y a. D'habitude elle ne m'écrit qu'à Noël ou à mon anniversaire…

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire !

- Mais non c'est que dans deux semaines !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ça ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ! se rend soudain compte Pyrite.

- Oui, c'est dans deux semaines je viens de le dire ! »

Je reporte mon regard sur la lettre. Ce matin la chouette de ma sœur Liliane vient de me déposer une lettre de sa part. Finalement, je me décide à l'ouvrir. Après tout ça ne peut pas être grave, non ?

_Coucou ma puce ! _

_Je sais que tu vas te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors qu'il n'y aucune occasion spéciale. _

_Bon alors je vais te dire deux choses, la première c'est que je n'ai pas à avoir d'occasion spéciale pour écrire à ma sœur adorée, et la deuxième c'est qu'en fait, il y a une occasion spéciale. _

_J'aimerais beaucoup que tu montres cette lettre à ta sœur, je vais aussi en envoyer une à papa et maman. _

_En fait c'est un peu compliqué à dire, et je suis sûre que ça va tous vous surprendre, mais c'est comme ça et j'espère que vous allez l'accepter._

_Bon j'ai assez tourné autour du pot, je me lance. _

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Preston Faraday, et… oh merlin ! Il est tellement merveilleux ! J'aimerais que vous le rencontriez le plus vite possible. _

_Enfin, voilà, nous allons nous marier !_

_Je sais que c'est très rapide, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a moins d'un mois, mais je l'aime j'en suis sûre ! _

_C'est prévu pour Noël. _

_Les filles, j'espère que vous me comprendrez, je vous adore et j'ai besoin de vous, surtout que ça risque de choquer papa et maman. _

_Voilà, c'est dit, ou plutôt c'est écrit. _

_Je vous le présente cet été, vous verrez il est formidable !_

_Je vous embrasse fort !_

_Liliane_

Je recrache brusquement mon jus d'orange, et je me lève d'un coup tandis qu'Estelle et Pyrite m'interroge du regard.

Je fonce vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Salut Margot ! me disent Sirius et Remus tandis que je passe devant eux.

- Désolée, pas le temps ! je réponds rapidement. Cerise ! Urgence, réunion au sommet, bouge tes fesses ! »

Ma sœur bougonne mais quand elle voit ma tête elle se lève étonnée et me suis.

Je me dirige vers une salle vide et ferme la porte derrière elle.

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me gâcher mon petit-déj ! dit-elle avec colère

- Lis ça ! » je réponds en lui collant la lettre sous les yeux.

Elle regarde la lettre puis commence à la lire. Au fur et à mesure je sens ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle me regarde la bouche ouverte

« Ca alors ! s'exclame-t-elle bouchée bée

- Ouais… C'est dingue non ?

- J'en reviens pas ! C'est tellement pas son genre !

- Oui, encore ça serait toi… fais-je avec un sourire.

- Oh arrête ! Même moi je ne me marierais pas avec un gars que je connais depuis un mois !

- Cerise ! On doit la soutenir, c'est notre sœur !

- Bien sûr, mais quand même ! Papa et maman vont faire une attaque !

- Ils vont être réticent. Tu as déjà entendu parlé de ce type ?

- Faraday ? Non… son nom ne me dit rien…

- Moi non plus.

- C'est peut-être un moldu ? Me demande ma sœur.

- J'en sais rien… En tout cas je me demande ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel pour qu'elle veuille l'épouser si vite ! Quand même, c'est Liliane… elle est tellement… tellement…

- Prude !

- Mais non !

- Bien sûre que si ! D'habitude Liliane ne nous présente pas ses copains avant au moins six mois de relation !

- Roh, j'en sais rien ! En tout cas ce n'est pas son genre…

- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au mois de juillet pour le rencontrer ! Elle est gonflée de nous dire ça par lettre !

- Il va falloir être patiente…

- Parle pour toi, moi je veux des explications ! Je lui envoie un courrier ce soir pour lui demander son descriptif détaillé. Je l'embrasse de ta part ?

- Bien sûr » dis-je.

Elle me fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers la sortie, puis au moment de tournée la poignée, elle s'arrête et me regarde.

« Au fait, depuis quand tu copines avec les maraudeurs ?

- Oh ! Ca suffit ! Je ne copine avec personne ! On a juste parlé deux trois fois !

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'on dit ! »

Elle sort, me laissant sur ces belles paroles.

* * *

_Tadam ! Oui bon je sais, rien d'intéressant ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même :p _

_Sans le prochain chapitre, une soirée entre filles... bien arrosée ! _

_A bientôt (si vous le souhaitez) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot (si vous le souhaitez!)_

_Zoux_


	6. La soirée

Bonjour !

Me revoilà enfin avec des millions d'excuses ! Et oui comme vous avez pu le remarquer... je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière bouhouhouhouhou :'( J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Enfin je vous avais prévenu, le we était tellement chargé que j'ai mis une semaine à m'en remettre et à chaque fois que je voulais écrire... bin je voulais dormir. Enfin voilà, je suis vraiment désolée !

Mais... pour me faire pardonnez... je vous offre un petit cadeau ! Cependant c'est à vous de décidez lequel de ces deux cadeaux que je vous propose vous voulez :

a - Un bonus sur un des personnages de cette fanfic (je ne vous dis pas lequel (bon j'avoue je ne sais pas encore lequel XD)).

b - Le chapitre 7 dans le courant de la semaine, et le chapitre 8 dès lundi prochain (bref, le rattrapage du chapitre de la semaine dernière).

Voilà vous avez jusqu'à mardi soir pour voter, et mercredi soir vous aurez votre cadeau :p

Voilà pour la partie excuse. Maintenant les nouvelles (enfin surtout la nouvelle).

La très talentueuse Reveanne a écrit une fic miroir de "Marguerite Purpland", c'est-à-dire qu'elle reprend ma fic et qu'elle l'écrit avec d'autres points de vues. C'est hilarant et je vous conseil vraiment d'aller la lire ! En tout cas mille merci à toi Reveanne car c'est pour moi un très grand honneur ! La fic s'appelle "Tombée du ciel". (Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien -).

Je remercie évidemment, ma merveilleuse, mon adorable, ma talentueuse québécoise et correctrice, j'ai nommé Adorabelle. Merci ma québécoise :)

Enfin avant de vous laissez lire (pour ceux qui sont encore là XD), je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes et à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement et secrètement (huhu), donc merci à Aulandra17 et Tigrou.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews bien sûr, mais les non-anonymes ont droit à des bisous en privé :p

Bon ça y est, j'ai fini !

Bonne lecture !

_Edit : Hum, il y a eu un petit problème je vous ai mis le chapitre non corrigé XD Et personne pour me prévenir hein ? Bon voilà c'est arrangé, vous pouvez me lire sans faute :p_

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre VI : La soirée**

L'avantage quand on est amie avec Pyrite c'est qu'elle a toujours envie de s'amuser et elle est la première à organiser des petites soirées sympas.

L'inconvénient quand on est amie avec Pyrite c'est qu'elle est un peu dévergondée et qu'elle aime bien vous entraîner dans ses conneries.

« Pyrite, je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie !

- Ah bon ? me demande celle-ci mi-étonnée mi-amusée.

- Non ! Enfin, si une fois mon oncle Bert m'a laissé goûter à son verre de rhum au beurre, mais ce n'était qu'une gorgée je ne sais pas si ça compte ?

- Non, ça ne compte pas.

- Ah. Tu crois que ce n'est pas dangereux de faire ça à Poudlard ?

- Oh arrête, je l'ai déjà fait cent cinquante fois ! Maintenant aide-moi, ces bouteilles ne vont pas se transporter toute seule dans notre chambre ! »

Eh oui… ce soir Pyrite a organisé une soirée entre filles, c'est-à-dire entre elle, Estelle et moi. Et Clarence son, maintenant, ex-petit ami lui fournit les bouteilles.

On est en train d'essayer d'en prendre le plus possible dans nos sacs sans qu'ils ne craquent, évidemment Estelle a prétexté que c'était trop dangereux pour son rôle de préfète de faire cela, mais elle ne va pas se gêner pour les boires, ces bouteilles ! Cette espèce de fausse élève studieuse, on ne se demande pas pourquoi elle n'est pas à Serdaigle ! Quoique… Clarence est à Serdaigle et il nous fournit l'alcool… les jeunes de nos jours !

Bref, une fois qu'on a récupéré l'artillerie on quitte Clarence en le remerciant chaleureusement (enfin surtout Pyrite qui lui promet une belle nuit d'amour…).

« Mon sac est super lourd et on doit traverser tout le château ! je me plains.

- Tais-toi et marche !

- Wah l'autre ! J'ai pas demandé à boire moi !

- Tu vas adorer cette soirée j'en suis sûre !

- Je sens que t'as prévu un sale coup toi !

- Non, mais la première cuite est toujours mémorable ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Enfin, si on s'en souvient, elle ajoute.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre une cuite !

- C'est ce qu'on dit. »

On arrive enfin à la salle commune de Poufsouffle et je me rue dans notre dortoir. Estelle nous attend sagement et lorgne sur mon sac :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre ?

- Si, d'ailleurs je viens faire mes bagages, je suis virée ! je réponds, ironique.

- Opération réussie, dit Pyrite en rentrant à son tour. On va dîner et ensuite on se fait une soirée d'enfer les filles !

- Les pyjamas parties ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient… » Je soupire.

Nous passons brièvement à la Grande Salle pour dîner, mais Pyrite nous conseille de ne pas trop manger, il y a plein de cochonneries bien grasses qui nous attendent dans notre chambre.

Une fois retournées dans notre dortoir je demande :

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Déjà… on sort l'artillerie ! Boissons ?

- J'ai ! dit Estelle en sortant les affaires du sac.

- Bonbons ?

- J'ai !

- Gâteaux ?

- J'ai !

- Gobelets ?

- J'ai !

- Assiettes ?

- J'ai !

- Trousse à maquillage ?

- J'ai !

- Heu… Pourquoi le maquillage ? je demande, suspicieuse.

- Pour toi Margot ! Sceau (on n'est jamais trop prudent !) ?

- J'ai !

- Attendez ! Les filles c'est quoi cette histoire de maquillage ?

- Je pense qu'on a tout, conclut Pyrite.

- Youhou ! Quelqu'un me répond ? Vous allez me faire quoi avec le maquillage ?

- On va te le rentrer dans les trous de nez, dit Estelle. Mais non andouille ! C'est pour te maquiller !

- On ne t'avait pas prévenue ? me demande Pyrite.

- Non ! Et si vous l'aviez fait, j'aurais dit que je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Roh ! Ce que t'es rabat-joie !

- C'est juste pour voir comment ça t'irait ! me supplie Estelle.

- Juste pour ce soir ? je demande.

- Juste pour ce soir ! répondent-elles en cœur

- Bon… ok…

- Super ! Allez, on fête ça avec une première tournée ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Pyrite ouvre une bouteille de Champagnavapeur, qu'elle nous sert à toutes les trois. Dans le verre, le champagne semble bouillir. Des vapeurs de toutes les couleurs en sortent et nous enveloppent.

« A la vôtre ! » dit-on en buvant notre première gorgée.

Le champagne, aussi frais qu'il en paraît chaud, me donne un frisson. Les vapeurs m'enivrent et la température monte d'un coup dans mon corps.

« Alors ? On attaque ton relookage Margot ? demande Estelle.

- On n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

- Non ! Pas pour le moment ! »

Et sans me laisser plus le temps de réfléchir, elles sortent tout un tas de matériel, m'assoient sur mon lit et commencent à papoter sur mon cas.

En fait, je ne me maquille jamais, je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai pas d'affreuses pustules à cacher (j'ai eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup, contrairement à Liliane) et puis surtout je ne sais pas le faire. Je serais capable de me transformer en clown si j'essayais de me maquiller toute seule.

Quant à mes cheveux, ils sont assez informe, ni lisse, ni bouclé, donc un coup de brosse et voilà, les coiffures supra compliquées c'est pas pour moi. Mais bon pour ce soir je veux bien faire plaisir aux filles.

Bon, je crois qu'elles se sont décidées…

« Alors ! Pour tes cheveux, on va les onduler, ça va arrondir la forme de ton visage ! Tu vas être super mimi ! commence Pyrite.

- Pour le maquillage, on va faire simple et naturel, mais on va t'égayer un peu le visage ! continue Estelle.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je l'enlèverai après !

- Oh non ! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! pleurniche Pyrite.

- On essaie déjà ce soir, on verra bien si tu veux recommencer ! »

Elles s'attellent alors à la tâche, Pyrite s'occupe de mes cheveux tandis qu'Estelle me maquille. Et moi… je bois. Bon en fait je viens juste de me resservir une coupe de Champagnavapeur, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

« Les filles j'ai la tête qui tourne ! je leur dis justement.

- Déjà ? T'as bu une coupe et demie ma pauvre fille !

- Elle n'a jamais bu ! C'est normal ! Ca m'a fait ça à moi aussi ! me défend Estelle.

- Oh c'est bon ! Je suis pas bourrée ! J'ai la tête qui tourne !

- Je disais ça aussi ! continue la blonde. Lève les yeux ! »

J'obéis pendant qu'elle me met du crayon. Le travail continue et j'ai le temps de finir mon deuxième verre lorsqu'elles m'annoncent qu'elles ont fini.

Elles se reculent pour m'admirer…

« Waouh ! soufflent-elles dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- C'est si raté que ça ? Je savais bien que je ne devais pas me maquiller.

- Arrête Margot ! Tu es sublime ! Tes sœurs sont des thons à côté de toi !

- N'importe quoi ! »

Je me lève pour me regarder dans la glace.

« Waouh… »

Effectivement… ça change…

J'ai les cheveux ondulés qui m'arrivent maintenant en haut du cou. Je l'ai toujours trouvé tout petit mais en fait non !

Le maquillage, lui, est très discret. Mes joues sont un peu roses mais c'est surtout l'effet de l'alcool et de la chaleur. Par contre… mes yeux…

Je les déteste d'habitude parce qu'ils sont d'un marron clair genre… enfin je vous passe l'image pue ragoutante. Mais je ne les aime vraiment pas, mes sœurs elles, ont de sublimes yeux d'un marron presque noir, très profond… j'ai toujours été jalouse. Je veux dire si j'avais eu les yeux bleus de mon père, j'aurais été contente mais non, je n'ai même pas récupéré la belle couleur de ceux de ma mère et mes sœurs.

Enfin… maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Estelle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont presque dorés… Elle a mis du maquillage un peu pêche autour de mes yeux et ça les fait ressortir… c'est fou !

Je vais peut-être arrêter de m'admirer non ?

Je me retourne vers mes amies, qui me regardent en souriant, une coupe de Champagnavapeur à la main.

« Alors ? On a fait du bon boulot non ? demande Estelle.

- Avoue ! Tu te trouves canon ?

- N'importe quoi ! C'est l'effet de l'alcool, je me vois embellie.

- Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps !

- T'as qu'à arrêter de boire !

- Ah non ! je proteste.

- Tien, y a une heure tu disais que tu ne prendrais pas de cuite !

- Je n'en prendrai toujours pas, mais j'aime bien le Champagnavapeur ! »

Les filles se marrent, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ah bah pourquoi je ris avec elles alors ?

Bref, après cette séance on se met à papoter garçons.

Je commence à être sérieusement éméchée je crois, et une bouteille de firewisky vient d'être entamée. A peine ai-je bu une gorgée que je me sens brûlée de l'intérieur, et ma tête se met à tourner violemment.

« Woooooh ! Ca tourne !

- Margot elle a trop bu ! crie Pyrite.

- Non ! C'est toi qui as trop bu !

- Non toi !

- Non toi !

- Si Remus te voyait Margot ! fait Estelle en pouffant.

- Quoi Remus ? Je m'en fous moi ! je réponds.

- Bien sûuuuuuuur ! Et t'y vas pas nous faire croire qu'il te plait pas ?

- Mais il me plait !

- Ha ha ! Tu vois ! lance Pyrite victorieuse.

- Ah non ! Je veux dire il me plait pas ! Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Z'avez qu'à croire ce que vous voulez ! Passe-moi le firewisky !

- Non ! Ca suffit t'as assez bu ! dit Estelle en prenant la bouteille.

- Bah toi aussi ! Passe-la-moi ! »

Je lui reprends et bois dedans ! Estelle me l'arrache des mains et on s'en fout partout, Pyrite se marre allongée par terre.

« J'ai faim ! je dis.

- Y a plus de gâteaux ! pleurniche Estelle en montrant les paquets vides.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas survivre ! Il nous faut des gâteaux !

- Oh ! J'ai une idée ! dit Pyrite.

- Quoi ?

- On descend aux cuisines et les elfes nous en feront pleins !

- Oh ouiiiii ! »

Et nous voilà parties ! Je crois qu'on est aussi discrètes que des éléphants jouant de la cymbale ! Pffffff ! C'est drôle ce que je dis !

Oouuuuuh… pourquoi le sol il tourne comme ça ?

« Chuuut ! » fait Estelle en me regardant.

J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

La salle commune est vide, il doit être tard dis donc !

Une fois en dehors de notre terrier on se précipite dans le couloir qui mène aux cuisines. Heureusement que le couloir n'est pas long avec tout le boucan qu'on fait !

« Purpland ! Orwell ! Smith ! » nous interpelle une voix qui m'est familière.

« Oh oh ! Murmure Pyrite.

- Oui ! Oh oh ! Tu as raison de le dire Smith. »

On se retourne toutes les trois pour voir Enora Williams, préfète-en-chef et Poufsouffle par la même occasion. Elle a dû nous entendre. Elle porte une robe de chambre rose bonbon absolument affreuse et ses cheveux sont toujours attachés en deux nattes.

Je rigole ! Cette situation est hilarante ! Tiens je hoquette maintenant…

Williams approche son énorme nez en forme de patate près de moi… oh la la, je vais me pisser dessus, c'est trop drôle !

« PATATE ! je crie.

- Vous avez bu ? demande la préfète en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh nooon madame ! répond Estelle.

- Vous avez bu ! » confirme-t-elle.

On se regarde toutes les trois d'un air gêné.

« Vous savez… je pourrais vous faire renvoyer de l'école si je le voulais. Je suis préfète-en-chef. Cependant… je veux bien garder le silence en échange d'un tout petit service. »

Pourquoi qu'elle me regarde comme ça ?

« Purpland tu es amie avec les maraudeurs n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi… Bin… c'est que… hic…

- Oui ! Oui ! Elle est amie avec eux ! répond Pyrite à ma place.

- Très bien. »

Je la regarde en attendant la suite qui ne tarde pas à venir. Son nez frémit et une sorte de sourire s'étire sur son énorme visage.

« Je suis amoureuse de Peter ! »

Peter ? Peter ? Peter ? Aaaaah ! Pettigrow ? Il ne faut pas que je rigole ! Il ne faut pas que je rigole ! Oh non ! Pyrite est morte de rire !

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Smith arrête de rire ou j'oublie ma demande et je vous fais renvoyer ! »

Pyrite s'arrête sur le champ.

« Bien. Ecoute Purpland, tu es amie avec les maraudeurs et moi je veux sortir avec Peter. Je veux être avec lui avant les ASPICS, sinon j'annonce à Dumbledore ce que vous buvez en cachette. Je m'en vais. »

Elle nous plante là. Estelle soupire de soulagement et se met à pleurer. Pyrite et moi on rigole à se rouler par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bah Estelle, ça va pas ?

- On dirait qu'elles ont bu…

- Ah oui ! Hey les filles ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, ma tête ne s'arrête plus de tourner. Je vois des gens penchés au-dessus de moi. Quatre garçons. Les maraudeurs bien sûr.

Il y en a un qui m'aide à me relever, je crois que c'est Sirius. Je tombe dans ses bras.

« Elles sont complètement mortes ! fait remarquer James à côté qui tient Pyrite.

- Je crois que celle-là s'est endormie ! dit Peter à côté d'Estelle.

- On n'a pas bu ! je dis.

- Non bien sûr que non, réponds Sirius en rigolant.

- On en fait quoi ?

- Il faut les ramener dans leur dortoir, dit Rémus.

- Tu as le mot de passe ?

- Non, seuls les préfèts-en-chef ont les mots de passes des autres maisons !

- On a qu'à leur demander !

- Margot ! me demande gentiment Sirius. C'est quoi le mot de passe pour rentrer dans votre salle commune ?

- Ah bah tu crois pas que je vais te le dire ! je réponds en pouffant.

- Oh ! Miss Teigne ! fait Pyrite en nous montrant du doigt le chat tigré du jeune, mais néanmoins terrifiant, concierge Rusard.

- Merde ! Courrez ! » Crie Sirius en joignant le geste à la parole et en me traînant à moitié.

Ouh la la ! Je me sens mal !

Sirius continue de courir, puis il ouvre une porte et nous enferme dans une salle de classe vide et où il fait tout noir.

« Bouh ! Les fantômes ! je m'esclaffe.

- Tais-toi ! » m'ordonne le maraudeur en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Je rigole mais le son s'étouffe dans sa main. Dans le couloir on entend alors le jeune concierge passer en grognant.

« Je les ai vus ! Ils se sont enfuis vers la tour de Gryffondor ! Encore un coup des maraudeurs ça ! Vas-y Miss Teigne rattrape-les ! »

Il grogne encore un peu puis le son de sa voix s'éteint au loin.

« C'est bon ! dit Sirius en allumant les bougies dans la salle. On va attendre encore un peu avant de sortir, histoire qu'il se soit calmé.

- Comment vous nous avez trouvées ? je demande.

- Par hasard, on voulait aller aux cuisines.

- Oh nous aussi !

- C'est pas possible ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous buvez ?

- Toi t'as jamais bu ? On faisait une soirée entre filles !

- Si, j'ai déjà bu, mais je fais attention moi !

- Moi j'avais jamais bu avant !

- Ca se voit » répond le maraudeur.

Il y a un silence durant lequel je commence à m'assoupir, puis le maraudeur reprend.

« C'est étonnant que vous ne vous soyez pas fait prendre avec le bruit que vous faisiez.

- Y a Enora Williams qui nous a vues ! Mais il faut demander quelque chose à Peter !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Elle veut l'embrasser ! je me mets à rire. Tu sais ! Il y a autre chose que je n'ai jamais fait !

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Peter ?

- Ah mais on verra plus tard ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je n'ai jamais fait ?

- Heu… si tu veux…

- J'ai jamais embrassé un garçon !

- Ah. »

Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux. A nouveau la tête me tourne, je n'aperçois plus que le gris de son regard. Soudain je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début je le sens reculer, mais je m'agrippe à son cou et il semble se laisser aller.

Sa langue vient frotter mes lèvres et il me force à entrouvrir ma bouche. Je trouve cela bizarre puis je me laisse aller à ce tournis, je ne sais d'ailleurs plus trop ce qui tourne, moi, mon corps, ma langue, ma tête. Je le sens me mordiller la lèvre, un sourire s'étire sur ma bouche.

Il commence à me caresser le dos, sans qu'on arrête de s'embrasser. A nouveau il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure mon premier baiser, mais le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ou alors il a accéléré.

Finalement on se détache l'un de l'autre. Il baisse la tête d'un air gêné.

« Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi, me dit-il.

- Non ce n'est rien. On a qu'à dire que c'est juste pour m'entraîner ! Comme ça j'aurais déjà embrassé un garçon !

- Heu… si tu veux…

- Oui ! Et puis comme ça je serai prête pour embrasser le garçon que j'aime ! je dis en tapant des mains, enthousiaste.

- Le garçon que tu aimes ?

- Oui ! Tu sais ? Ton ami, Remus Lupin ! »

* * *

_(1) Picole Alcool (pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas les expressions frenchies :p)_

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et j'adore encore plus écrire le suivant! Mouhahaha _

_Enfin ne me tuez pas pour la fin en queue de poisson, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ! héhé !_

_Bref, je vous embrasse tous et tout partout! _

_A bientôt (si vous le souhaitez) !_


	7. La mauvaise humeur

Chose promis, chose due ! Voilà le chapitre 7 de Marguerite Purpland !

Et oui, vous avez voté à l'unanimité pour la solution b !

Par contre, c'est encore la version non-corrigée parce que je viens de la finir et avec le décalage horaire ma québécoise de correctrice n'a pas pu encore corriger - ! Enfin, je m'excuse mille fois pour les fautes et je vous mets la version corrigée dès que je peux :p

Humm, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à part que je vous aime à la folie !

Et je remercie aussi tous les reviewers anonymes, j'ai nommé samnina, chikenette, Tigrou et Aulandra17 !

Merci à vous, merci aussi à tout ce qui lisent :p Et pour ceux qui sont inscrits, je vous réponds en privé dès que j'ai fini de manger :p (oui je vais passer à table là XD).

Bisous, bonne lecture !

_Edit : Et voilà la version corrigée Zoux et merci à la belle Adorabelle :p_

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre VII : La mauvaise humeur**

J'émerge doucement, avec un horrible mal de crâne. Je sens une présence à côté de moi, j'ouvre mes yeux que je referme aussitôt. J'ai aperçu furtivement Estelle qui dormait. On devait avoir trop bu pour retourner respectivement dans nos lits.

Alors que je commence à m'assoupir de nouveau, les rideaux s'ouvrent brusquement, laissant passer une affreuse lumière… enfin, la lumière du jour je veux dire. Je sens Estelle grogner à côté de moi.

« J'ai couché avec James ! » crie Pyrite.

Estelle s'assoie d'un coup. Moi je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. C'est énervant ça chez Pyrite ! Alors que moi je n'en suis qu'au stade « embrasser un maraudeur », elle a déjà couché avec un autre !

Heu… attendez… j'ai dit quoi là ?

« Embrasser un maraudeur » ? Oh merde !

« J'ai embrassé Sirius Black, dis-je en me relevant soudainement.

- Oh c'est bon ! Moi j'ai couché avec Potter ! »

- Ce n'est pas un concours ! je réponds.

- Bon les filles ! On va reprendre du début et chacun son tour, ok ? » propose Estelle.

On se toise quelques secondes Pyrite et moi puis finalement on acquiesce.

« Alors, déjà… qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ? »

Ah oui… c'est vrai ça ! Maintenant qu'elle le dit, on est dans des draps rouges brodés d'or, avec des rideaux rouges brodés d'or et… ça alors ! On est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ! Aaaaah mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne me souviens de rien après avoir embrassé Sirius ! Aaaah ! Ca se trouve on a couché ensemble ! Oh ! Je suis enceinte ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à ma mère ? Déjà qu'elle a du mal à accepter que ma sœur se marie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

« Wooh ! Margot calme-toi, on dirait que tu nous fais une crise d'hystérie ! » me dit Pyrite en me ramenant à la réalité.

Ah oui… c'est vrai que j'ai dû leur faire peur en me roulant sur le lit et en gémissant.

« Désolée les filles ! je fais. A vrai dire je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est un peu embrouillé !

- Tu m'étonnes ! T'étais complètement bourrée ma pauvre ! répond Pyrite.

- Bon alors il s'est passé quoi ? s'impatiente Estelle. Moi j'ai un trou noir après qu'Enora nous ait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de Peter !

- Oh ! J'avais oublié ce passage ! dis-je.

- En fait Estelle, tu t'es mise à pleurer et ensuite tu t'es endormie comme une grosse masse.

- Ah ? C'est vrai que je pleure souvent quand j'ai bu !

- Ensuite, on a vu Miss Teigne et on a tous couru, enfin, moi, Sirius m'a traînée dans une salle de classe, on a parlé, je l'ai embrassé et c'est le trou noir ! Oh les filles ! Vous croyez qu'il aurait profité de moi ?

- Non ça m'étonnerait, en plus il n'aurait pas eu le temps, commence à raconter Pyrite. En fait on a couru aussi, moi je dessaoulais donc j'arrivais à peu près à suivre le mouvement, et Remus portait Estelle qui dormait sans problème. On s'est planqués dans une autre salle, et quand ça s'est calmé on a essayé de vous retrouver. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais James savait exactement où vous étiez ! En tout cas quand on est arrivés tu dormais profondément et je crois bien que tu avais vomis.

- Berk ! dis-je.

- Ca arrive quand on a trop bu ! Tu me laisses continuer ? Alors… je disais donc… oui toi tu dormais et Sirius faisait la gueule, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas content qu'on soit séparés. Enfin après il a dit qu'il devait y aller et il est parti ! Il nous a plantés là alors qu'on avait deux corps à transporter ! Donc avec les trois autres maraudeurs et moi-même on a décidé de vous ramener au dortoir de Gryffondor parce que c'était le plus près et on avait la flemme de refaire le tour du château. On vous a fait dormir là, dans le lit de James, Remus et Peter sont partis se coucher aussi, Sirius n'est pas rentré et James et moi on a couché ensemble !

- Heu… où ça ? demande Estelle

- Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !

- Beurk ! je répète.

- Oh c'est bon ! ne fais pas ta mijaurée, mademoiselle je-saute-sur-Sirius-pour-l'embrasser !

- J'avais bu ! Et je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon !

- J'espère au moins que c'était bien ! dit Pyrite.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment… Et en fait je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? nous interrompt Estelle.

- Eh bien, les garçons sont partis ce matin en gentlemen mais je pense qu'ils attendent qu'on leur libère la place, répond Pyrite.

- Bon alors on y va ? »

Et suivant mon conseil, on se lève toutes les trois. Je passe devant le miroir pour voir les dégâts.

Ok… il faudrait qu'on me refasse entièrement le visage… J'ai les cheveux à moitié ondulés, enfin disons plutôt emmêlés et d'ailleurs certaines mèches ont pris des formes bizarres… dans quelle position j'ai dormi ? J'ai des cernes bleutés en dessous du visage et le maquillage noir que j'avais sur les yeux a à moitié coulé. Qu'on ne me redemande pas de me maquiller !

Après qu'on se soit toutes les trois inspectées, on décide d'emprunter la salle de bain des maraudeurs pour faire en sorte de ressembler un tant soit peu à des êtres humains normaux.

Entre les caleçons et chaussettes sales négligemment balancés au sol de la salle de bain on accède finalement au robinet et on arrive à peu près à se ré humaniser.

Une fois regardables nous sortons du dortoir afin de nous rendre dans notre chambre et nous changer avant d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir de la salle commune j'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je me retourne et vois ma sœur qui semble étonnée de me voir ici. En même temps c'est normal, je devrais être dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, mais bon…

« Partez devant les filles je vous rejoins ! » dis-je à mes deux amies.

Je me dirige ensuite vers Cerise.

« Salut Cez' !

- Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répond-elle en guise de bonjour.

- Humm… en fait c'est une longue histoire…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi chez les maraudeurs ! Maman ferait une attaque si elle savait que sa précieuse Maggy dormait avec un garçon ! C'était lequel ? ajoute-t-elle malicieusement.

- Ah mais non ! Je ne dormais pas avec un garçon ! En fait… j'étais… heu… j'étais… »

Je jette un œil autour de moi.

« J'ai dormi dans le dortoir de Lily Evans ! je m'exclame fièrement en voyant passer la préfète de Gryffondor non loin de moi.

- Lily Evans ? demande ma sœur sceptique.

- Oui !

- Tu es amie avec Lily Evans ?

- Heu… oui… on faisait une petite soirée entre filles tu vois…

- Lily Evans ? La préfète qui n'oserait pas s'opposer au règlement aurait invité à dormir dans son dortoir des filles qui ne sont pas de la même maison ? Cette Lily Evans ?

- Heu… mais oui ! Si je te le dis ! Elle peut bien faire une exception au règlement de temps en temps pour être avec des copines ! »

Cerise me regarde les sourcils froncés. Puis elle semble finalement me croire.

« C'est étonnant… »

Peut-être pas en fait…

« Quoi donc ? je demande.

- D'être amie et avec les maraudeurs et avec Lily Evans. C'est un peu contradictoire !

- Je ne suis pas amie avec les maraudeurs ! dis-je un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ca c'est sûr ! »

On se retourne Cerise et moi. Sirius Black est de retour et apparemment il a entendu la fin de notre conversation… Il n'a pas l'air très content…

« Purpland est loin d'être notre amie. Les maraudeurs ? Traîner avec une fille aussi banale ? » dit-il avec un air méchant et un sourire méprisant.

Ma sœur lui lance un regard noir. Moi je me mets à rougir et je me confonds en excuses.

« Ce… Enfin… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Non mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Purpland. Tu n'es effectivement pas notre amie et tu ne l'as jamais été ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce qu'il me dit me fend le cœur. Pourtant c'est moi qui répète à tout bout de champ que je ne suis pas l'amie des maraudeurs… Mais venant de l'un d'entre eux, ça fait beaucoup plus mal…

« Descends de ton piédestal Black ! Marguerite vaut dix fois mieux que toi ! »

Lily Evans vient se mêler à la conversation. Et elle prend ma défense !

Black lui lance un regard hautain et s'en va sans un mot.

« Merci, je murmure.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! répond Lily. Au fait, Cerise, ta sœur dit vrai, elle était bien chez moi cette nuit. J'ai fait une petite entorse au règlement et je les ai invitées à passer une soirée entre filles ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ma sœur semble satisfaite, elle s'en va en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Je regarde Lily étonnée.

« Ferme la bouche et suis-moi ! » dit-elle en riant.

Je la suis jusqu'à son dortoir, qui est nettement mieux rangé que celui des maraudeurs, soit dit en passant. Tout est à sa place, et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une poussière.

Elle me fait signe de m'installer sur son lit. J'obéis.

« Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation quand j'ai entendu mon nom ! commence-t-elle.

- Oh non ! C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû raconter des mensonges à ma sœur… en t'incluant dedans en plus !

- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai bien vu que tu étais ennuyée. Alors, comment se fait-il que tu aies dormi chez les maraudeurs ? »

Je commence à lui raconter la petite soirée que Pyrite a organisée et les excès que nous avons faits, en omettant volontairement certains baisers et autres petits secrets qui doivent le rester. Elle semble un peu surprise mais ne dit rien et me laisse terminer.

« Eh bien ! Il s'en passe des choses finalement chez les Poufsouffles ! Je pensais que vous étiez plus sages que ça ! Enfin… je veux bien vous couvrir toutes les trois pour cette fois.

- Merci Lily, c'est vraiment très gentil.

- C'est normal ! Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la façon dont t'a traitée Sirius ! Il fallait que j'intervienne. Grr ces maraudeurs ! Ils ont le don de me mettre en rogne ! »

Je souris à sa remarque.

« Enfin… continue-t-elle, c'est bizarre que Black soit aussi méchant avec toi, tout d'un coup, il me semblait que vous vous entendiez bien, non ?

- Oui, peut-être… je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Elle sourit et me propose qu'on se rende à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Nous y allons en discutant ensemble et je rejoins ensuite mes amies à la table de Poufsouffle.

« Bon, les filles, dis-je en m'asseyant, cette nuit on a dormi dans le dortoir de Lily Evans. Elle nous couvre !

- Oh c'est sympa ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies, dit Estelle.

- Moi non plus, mais elle m'a défendue devant Sirius, alors…

- Comment ça défendue ? »

Je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec le maraudeur lorsque je discutais avec ma sœur.

« C'est étonnant ça ! Tu en penses quoi toi Pyrite ? Pyrite ? Youhou !

- Hein oui quoi ? demande la concernée en se retournant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? » je demande.

Estelle et moi nous penchons sur le côté et on se met à rigoler.

« Dis donc ! Tu matais Potter !

- Mais non pas du tout ! se défend la noire.

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu peux le dire, qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste un bon coup ! » elle répond en boudant.

A ce moment, le maraudeur qui semble l'avoir remarquée lui fait un clin d'œil charmeur et lui lance un baiser que Pyrite fait mine d'attraper et le dépose sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle se retourne vers Estelle et moi qui sommes pliées en deux sur la table. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est étonnant de voir Pyrite, la dévergondée, toute romantique!

« Oh c'est bon Marguerite ! Toi t'es bien à fond sur Lupin ! » grogne-t-elle.

Je me tais. Oui bon bah ce n'est pas drôle ça ! Du coup je me mets à bouder aussi. Comme ça on sera deux !

**OoOoOoO**

« Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

Je relève la tête, un garçon se tient devant moi et me tend son paquet de mouchoirs. J'en prends un et le remercie en reniflant.

« Ca ne va pas ? me demande-t-il de nouveau l'air inquiet.

- Si, ça va, enfin… ça va passer. Merci. »

Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas la joie. Je sors à nouveau d'une séance avec le magnifique Fieldbert. Aujourd'hui je me suis mise à pleurer au bout de trois secondes et ça a duré toute la séance ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que j'ai repensé à ce que Sirius Black m'a dit hier et voilà ! Pouf ! Les vannes se sont ouvertes !

Bon et après je lui ai parlé de mon amour secret pour Remus Lupin… j'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman !

Enfin voilà, maintenant je me retrouve à pleurer devant l'infirmerie avec un garçon qui me donne ses mouchoirs.

Bah tiens, voilà qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi maintenant.

Je le regarde de plus près. Oh mais ! C'est qu'il est super beau gosse ! Il a des cheveux châtains clair, une peau matte et deux yeux bleu perçant… il ressemble à… à…

« Orson Fieldbert. » Se présente-t-il.

Fieldbert ! Il ressemble à mon psychomage Fieldbert ! Ca alors ! C'est de famille d'être beau comme ça ?

« Marguerite Purpland, je réponds.

- Je sais, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Heu… tu as un lien avec Philippe Fieldbert ? je demande.

- Oui, c'est mon grand frère ! »

Dans la famille « beaux gosses », je voudrais le petit frère !

« Je voulais lui rendre visite, mais je ne peux pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse. Surtout si c'est lui qui t'a fait pleurer !

- Non, c'est plutôt moi qui pleure pour un rien, dis-je avec un sourire. Va retrouver ton frère, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous voir.

- Oh bah… on aura l'occasion de se revoir, il vient ici tous les lundis ! »

Je souris gênée. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que votre psy à un frère. Un super petit frère aussi mignon que lui !

« Tu… tu es à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! je demande d'un air désolé.

- Oui, je suis à Serdaigle en cinquième année.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Serdaigle, c'est peut-être pour ça.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas très grave ça ! Et puis comme ça tu pourras dire que tu en connais un maintenant !

- Oui, ok !

- Bon, sur ce je vais te laisser et aller voir mon frère. Et promis, je ne lui demande aucune information sur toi, même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un peu plus ! A la prochaine ! »

Je lui fais un signe de la main. Nan mais ! Le petit frère de Fieldbert me drague ! Le petit frère de Fieldbert, qui est à Serdaigle en cinquième année et qui est beau comme un dieu, me drague !

Il faut tout de suite que j'aille le raconter à mes copines !

Je me mets à courir comme une dératée dans le château. Évidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me prends un élève de plein fouet.

Et pas n'importe lequel !

Évidemment, Sirius Black. Évidemment, à côté de Remus Lupin.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée… je… m'excuse…, je bafouille.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Pff, ça m'énerve ces gosses qui jouent dans les couloirs comme à la maternelle !

- Patmol, ça ne va pas ? demande Remus. C'est Margot ! Pas un Serpentard !

- Ah oui ? C'est Purpland ? Elle ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on s'arrête alors ! »

Et il continue de marcher sans se retourner. Remus semble avoir un point d'interrogation sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Enfin… je suis désolé Margot, il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tu n'as rien toi ?

- Non, non ça va… C'est moi qui m'excuse… dis-je en rougissant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille parler à cet idiot ! » dit-il en souriant.

Il s'en va rejoindre son ami.

Le sentiment de tristesse que j'avais oublié en parlant à Orson Fieldbert revient au galop. Je suis contente que Remus soit toujours aussi gentil avec moi, mais… pourquoi Sirius est si méchant ? Samedi soir il était encore très sympa lorsqu'il nous a trouvées dans les couloirs…

J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal…

Ou alors, il s'est rendu compte que je ne vaux pas vraiment la peine qu'on me connaisse finalement…

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée je suis un peu pressée (jdois aller miam XD), donc je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à lundi ! (Si vous le souhaitez!)_


	8. L'anniversaire

**Bouhouhou ! Pardonnez-moi !! Je devais poster hier, et je ne le fais que ce soir ! Je suis désolée! Vous pouvez me mettre une fessée si vous voulez ! :'(**

**Bon je vous explique, tata Souky fait de la protection animale et hier elle a placé un chien, ça lui a pris une partie de la soirée, ensuite elle est allée chez le docteur parce qu'elle avait mal au dos et donc elle est rentrée tard. Et voilà comment on ne poste pas un chapitre :'( **

**Mais le voilà ! **

**Et sinon, j'approche des 100 reviews! Et je suis vraiment très très très contente ! Je suis très heureuse! Et c'est la première fois que ça arrive et je suis vraiment étonnée ! Donc merci beaucoup ! Je vous aiiiime ! Bref XD Tout ça pour dire que celui qui postera la centième review aura en cadeau un OS sur le thème de son choix dans Harry Potter (fic ou ou idée sortie de votre imagination :p).**

**Maintenant je remercie mes reviewers anonymes : Diana, Tigrou, Aulandra17, pepsie et samnina. **

**Merci à vous, merci à tout ceux qui lisent ! **

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre VIII : L'anniversaire**

Plus d'une semaine…

Plus d'une semaine que Sirius m'ignore ou me lance des méchancetés.

Plus d'une semaine et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

Plus d'une semaine que j'ai rencontré Orson.

Plus d'une semaine qu'il vient me voir pour discuter.

Plus d'une semaine que je me suis rendu compte qu'il est beaucoup plus timide qu'il en avait l'air.

Plus d'une semaine que Pyrite et James filent le parfait amour !

Plus d'une semaine et je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs !

Plus d'une semaine que Estelle me presse de dire à Rémus que je l'aime.

Plus d'une semaine que je suis copine avec Lily Evans !

Plus d'une semaine que celle-ci me fait réviser pour les examens qui sont dans deux semaines !

Plus d'une semaine…

Et aujourd'hui, c'est…

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Voilà, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Je suis majeure ! J'ai dix-sept ans ! J'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie chez moi (comment ça je le faisais avant ?), je vais passer mon permis de transplanage ! Enfin voilà ! Après ma semaine plutôt chargée en émotion, je vais profiter de MA journée !

« Merci les filles ! Dis-je en me levant.

- On a prévu une petite soirée vendredi soir, alors on ne te donne pas tes cadeaux maintenant ! M'annonce Estelle.

- Oh merci c'est gentil !

- Bah attends ! Tu n'as encore rien eu ! »

On se prépare et on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Une fois à table, une flopée de hiboux se dirigent vers moi. Je reconnais Gazette, la chouette lapone (1) de mes parents, la chouette effraie(2) de ma sœur Liliane ainsi que d'autres de ma famille proche !

Mes parents m'ont offert un superbe collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur taillé dans de la pierre de lune, je m'empresse de le mettre. De ma sœur aînée je reçois un nouveau jeu de Bavboules, elle a dû apprendre que l'ancien était cassé ! Les autres hiboux m'apportent principalement des bonbons et des gâteaux, hormis celui de ma tante (la sœur de ma mère) qui m'a envoyé un magazine sur la mode. Tous les ans, quand je la vois l'été, elle veut absolument me faire un relookage en énonçant tous les défauts corporels dont je suis dotée.

Une fois l'ouverture des cadeaux et le petit-déjeuner terminés nous nous rendons dans la serre numéro cinq, où nous avons cours avec Woodcock, notre vieux professeur de botanique.

La serre numéro cinq, est une serre qui contient des plantes très rares et dont une mauvaise utilisation peut entraîner des effets secondaires plus ou moins dangereux.

Elle se divise en deux parties bien séparées. Dans la première, celle où nous travaillons, et dans la seconde, la serre où se trouve toutes les plantes. En général nous ramenons les plantes de la seconde partie à la première sauf lorsqu'on ne peut les déplacer.

Aujourd'hui ce sont de grandes fleurs avec une tige d'un vert pomme et des pétales dégradés du mauve au violet. Les tables ont été repoussées vers le fond de la salle.

« Bien les enfants, commence notre professeur de sa voix grailleuse. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette plante. Oui, miss Evans ?

- Ce sont des alihostys, répond la Gryffondor.

- Très bien, et quelles sont les propriétés de ces plantes ?

- Ce sont des plantes dont la distillation des pétales sert à faire un parfum très envoûtant et agréable. Cependant elle rend hystérique quiconque mange ses feuilles, et il faut faire très attention à son parfum tant qu'il n'a pas été mélangé à d'autres ingrédients.

- Très bien, miss Evans, dix points pour Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui nous allons devoir enlever les pétales de ces plantes car elles sont arrivées à maturité. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, car les pétales sont à enlever de façon très soigneuse et il y a aussi un risque de faire des crises d'hystérie à humer le parfum qui se dégage de la fleur lorsqu'on lui coupe ses pétales. »

Nous suivons donc les instructions du professeur, nous mettons chacun un masque à gaz et il faut faire des groupes de deux. A chaque fois c'est un problème pour Estelle, Pyrite et moi, on est trois…

« Marguerite, tu te mets avec moi ? »

Je me retourne, Lily Evans vient de me proposer de travailler avec elle.

« Bien sûr ! » Je réponds.

Nous prenons alors une fleur, et nous nous mettons au travail. Au début je pensais que ça allait être simple, mais en fait ces pétales sont indécrochables ! Enfin… Lily y arrive mieux que moi on dirait.

« Ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Dit justement la rousse.

- Pardon ? Je demande.

- Cette fille là ! Smith !

- Pyrite ? Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait ?! Cette espèce de pétasse ! Elle me le pique ! Elle le vole sous mes yeux !

- Lily ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non ! Ca ne va pas ! Je suis malheureuse ! Je suis terriblement malheureuse ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ! Oh ! Quelle tristesse ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Maintenant toute la classe regarde la préfète. Elle qui est toujours si calme ! Voilà qu'elle nous fait une crise d'hystérie ! Heu… attendez…

« Lily ! Ton masque !

- Quoi ! Je veux mourir et toi tu me parles de mon masque ! Tu n'as aucune compassion !

- Professeur ! Je crois que le masque de Lily est troué ! Elle a dû être envoûtée par le parfum des plantes !

- Oh ! S'écrit Woodcock, qui, un peu sourd, ne s'aperçoit que maintenant du boucan de Lily. Pouvez-vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie ma petite Marguerite ? Ne craignez rien, les effets seront très passagers ! »

Je ne me fais pas prier et je tire Lily qui s'est mise à pleurer. Elle me suit sans trop rien dire.

Une fois sortie de la serre, je nous retire nos masques à toutes les deux. En examinant celui de Lily j'aperçois effectivement un petit trou, presque invisible, mais avec tout le parfum qu'il y a dans la salle, elle a dû être envoûtée…

- Lily ? Ca va mieux ? Je lui demande en voyant qu'elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer.  
- Heu ? Oui… Tu… J'ai…

- Ton masque avait un trou, donc tu as dû sentir le parfum et tu as fait une petite crise d'hystérie.

- Oh… oui je me souviens… désolée…

- Ce n'est rien ! On va aller à l'infirmerie quand même. Ok ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner après ce que j'ai dit…

- Je comprends. »

Un silence gênant se fait, tandis que nous repensons à ce qui vient de se passer.

« Heu… Lily ? Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ?

- Quoi ! Oh ! Non ! Non pas du tout ! Enfin… je ne… je n'aime pas Potter ! Et je m'en fous qu'il sorte avec ta copine ! Non je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

- Heu… Je voulais dire si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais lorsque tu as dit que tu n'aimais vraiment pas Pyrite…

- Oh… ça, fait-elle en rougissant. Heu… ce n'est pas… enfin, elle est un peu trop… dévergondée, je trouve… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie. Je devrais venir y habiter tellement je m'y rends souvent ces temps-ci. Alors que Pomfresh râle contre l'insécurité qui règne dans, je cite « cette école dangereuse, et où on fait prendre beaucoup trop de risques aux élèves », j'essaie de trouver où je pourrais installer mes affaires. Bah oui ! J'ai bien l'intention d'emménager moi !

Humm… en fait elle vient de me virer de l'infirmerie en me disant que je peux retourner en cours. Lily qui va beaucoup mieux mais qui est forcée de rester allongée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure me crie :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARGUERITE ! »

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ce soir, les filles ont organisé une petite soirée pour mon anniversaire.

Il y aura tous les Poufsouffles car ça se passe dans notre salle commune, oui, souvent on fait des petites soirées d'anniversaire ou autre dans notre salle commune, après tout on est réputés pour être la maison la plus chaleureuse et amicale !

Apparemment les filles ont invité d'autres personnes, mais elles ne veulent pas m'en dire plus !

Bref moi je patiente depuis ce matin et enfin… la journée est terminée !

Je me suis donc préparée… mais pas de maquillage cette fois, j'ai juste ondulé mes cheveux comme la dernière fois !

« C'est bon Margot ! Tu peux venir ! Tout le monde est là ! » M'annonce Estelle qui m'a ordonné de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je la suis donc dans la salle commune, et là…

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARGUERITE ! » Crient quarante personnes à la fois.

On ne m'a jamais fait ça de ma vie ! La salle est décorée, il y a une grande banderole avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Margot ! » en très gros…

Il y a plein de monde ! Des Poufsouffles de tous les âges, tous ceux de mon année sont là, ma sœur et ses amis, Lily Evans et des amies à elles, les maraudeurs et même Orson ! Je remarque tout de même l'absence de Sirius Black avec un léger pincement au cœur. Enfin, je ne vais pas gâcher ma soirée pour ça !

Je suis très émue, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je leur dis un « merci » étouffé.

« Bon ! Mon amie Margot semble un peu émue, donc je vais parler en son nom ! » Fait Pyrite en voyant que je ne dis rien. « Elle vous remercie tous d'être venus ! Elle vous aime trop fort bla bla bla… Elle espère qu'elle aura plein de beaux cadeaux… et… QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE ! ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La musique se lance toute seule et les regards se détournent (enfin) de moi. Estelle vient me voir.

« Alors tu es prête pour faire la fête ? Demande-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Mais ce soir ça sera sans alcool, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oui, pareil pour moi. Par contre on dirait que ça ne sera pas le cas de Pyrite ! » Fait-elle remarquer en me montrant Pyrite qui a déjà entamé une bouteille de Champagnavapeur.

Nous rions, puis je vais me servir un peu à manger. A côté de moi se trouve Peter Pettigrow qui me fait un grand sourire.

« Tu veux du jambon ? Me demande-t-il, en me tendant une tranche.

- Non merci, je suis végétarienne, réponds-je en me servant une bonne dose de tofu.

- Oh, je ne savais pas, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

- Marguerinounette ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Je me retourne, derrière moi Grosse Patate… heu je veux dire Enora Williams… Elle a un vieux sourire hypocrite du genre « Fais ce que je dis où tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure mon poussin ! ».

« Oh si bien sûr Enora ! Réplique-je tout aussi hypocritement. Voici Peter Pettigrow, et Peter voici Enora, préfète-en-chef et en septième année à Poufsouffle. Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois aller voir mes invités ! »

En fait je crois qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Un coup de foudre ? Je ne vais donc pas me faire dénoncer par cette peste alors ?

« Tu danses ? »

Cette fois, c'est Ernestin Macmillan qui vient de me parler. Contrairement à sa sœur, créatrice du fan club du maraudeur et grande accro à la mode, c'est un garçon très gentil. Un peu trop concentré sur les études, mais très gentil quand même. Nous sommes de la même année et il m'a aidé plusieurs fois quand je ne comprenais pas. Physiquement, il est rond et il a nez en trompette, qui est je crois, caractéristique de la famille Macmillan. J'accepte et nous commençons à nous déhancher un peu n'importe comment au son de la musique rock qui est en train de passer.

Je m'amuse comme une folle et je danse avec tous mes amis. Et dire qu'il y a un mois je ne supportais plus de vivre… et maintenant… je suis tellement heureuse ! J'ai vraiment des amis géniaux !

Le son d'un slow s'entame, rapidement des couples se forment sur la piste, et je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'on me rattrape par la main.

« Danse avec moi Margot ».

J'accepte et je me blottis dans les bras d'Orson. Je sens son cœur battre à toute vitesse et je suis gênée… je ne le vois que comme un ami. Et même s'il a un charme fou, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Rémus de la tête… et je crois qu'il y a un bout de Sirius… bon d'accord… Orson s'est fait une petite place… Je crois que je suis un cœur d'artichaut ! Dès qu'un garçon me parle je me sens attirée par lui !

Calme tes hormones Margot ! Et concentre toi sur Rémus.

Je relève la tête et je vois Orson les yeux fermés qui se penche en avant.

Je me recule presque inconsciemment, le garçon ouvre ses grands yeux bleus et un voile de tristesse passe dedans.

« Je… je suis désolée mais…

- Non ne dis rien, fait-il avec un sourire triste. C'est moi qui suis désolé… »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Heureusement le destin joue en ma faveur et on peut tous les deux se détourner l'un de l'autre lorsque Pyrite annonce l'ouverture des cadeaux et le soufflage des bougies.

Ils se mettent tous autour de moi, et Estelle et ma sœur apportent un énorme gâteau. Tout le monde chante « Joyeux anniversaire », d'abord en anglais, puis en français, puis en espagnol, puis en allemand, et enfin quelques humoristiques me font des versions paillardes.

« Fais un vœu avant de souffler ! » Me rappelle Pyrite.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Puis je souhaite que Sirius vienne me parler à nouveau et que ça redevienne comme avant, et je souffle mes dix-sept bougies d'un coup.

Tout le monde applaudit et j'ouvre mes cadeaux.

Cerise m'a offert des boucles d'oreilles assorties au collier que mes parents m'ont offert. Estelle et Pyrite m'ont offert une très belle robe de sorcière de couleur ambre. Orson m'a offert un roman dont l'histoire est celle d'une sorcière en quête d'amour. Enfin les maraudeurs m'ont offert un vif d'or qu'ils avaient signé (enfin trois d'entre eux seulement). J'ai encore beaucoup de bonbons et autres chocogrenouilles.

La soirée continue et elle se termine vers deux heures du matin lorsque les gens commencent à partir. Pyrite ayant un peu trop bu est raccompagnée par James.

Peter s'est éclipsé depuis longtemps avec Enora. Je me demande comment il peut être attiré par une fille pareille mais bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature non ? Ou alors elle l'a ensorcelé !

Finalement il ne reste bientôt plus que Estelle, Rémus et moi.

« Bon, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit à vous deux ! » Fais justement ma camarade de dortoir.

Et elle part rapidement en me faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose moi ! Bon, sauf si Rémus vient m'avouer son amour et me demande de partir avec lui sur son beau cheval blanc pour parcourir le monde et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps… Peut-être que là… j'envisagerai la possibilité de le suivre… TOUT DE SUITE !

Non… non, ne te fais pas de film Marguerite ! Et arrête de rougir ! On dirait une idiote.

« Alors tu as apprécié ta soirée ? Me demande Rémus.

- Oui ! C'était vraiment merveilleux ! Merci mille fois ! »

Il me fait un grand sourire ! Oh la la ! Mais je vais craquer moi ! Il est trop mignon. En plus il a pas mal bu, il a les pommettes toutes roses et parfois il marche un peu de travers, c'est trop marrant ! Comment voulez-vous que je résiste moi ?

Il titube et je rigole.

« C'est bon te moque pas ! Dit-il en riant. Tu t'es vue quand t'as bu ?

- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est charmant » Je réponds.

Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! J'ai rien bu pourtant ! Enfin si une bièraubeurre… mais c'est sans alcool ! Tais-toi ma pauvre fille !

« Toi aussi tu es charmante, répond-il.

- Merci… »

Il reprend un air sérieux.

« Tu sais pour Sirius…

- Oh… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en fait…

- Ah ? Comme tu veux… mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il t'aime bien, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je préfère que ça soit toi qui m'aimes bien » Je murmure.

Oh oh ! C'est sorti tout seul ça… On t'a jamais appris à fermer ta bouche sale hamster ?

« Pardon ? » Demande-t-il étonné.

Bon aller… maintenant le mal est fait… lance-toi Margot ! Cherche un peu de courage digne de Gryffondor et dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! Tu peux le faire ! Aller Margot ! Aller Margot ! Aller !

« Bon écoute… je… ça va être dur de le dire donc s'il te plait, ne me le fais pas répéter… Mais… Depuis que… enfin, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil. Tu es venu me voir quand j'allais mal… et puis maintenant tu es là… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps… et… et, je t'aime bien Rémus… Non en fait, je t'aime beaucoup… tu me plais beaucoup… »

Je suis rouge comme une tomate. Et lui… aussi…

* * *

(1) La chouette lapone est une des 14 espèces de chouettes et hiboux vivant en Europe. Son nom anglais est « Great grey owl ».

(2) La chouette effraie est une des 14 espèces de chouettes et hiboux vivant en Europe. Son nom anglais est « Barn owl ».

(3) Alihotsy : Plante inventée par JKR et dont elle parle dans son livre « Les Animaux fantastiques ». L'ingestion de ses feuilles cause l'hystérie

* * *

Voilà ! Non pitié ne me tuez pas! Mais c'est trop tentant les fins en queue de poisson XD

A lundi (enfin j'espère :p)


	9. Les explications

**Et oui ! Bonjour c'est moi ! Je suis à l'heure ! **

**Et en fait je le suis surtout parce que mes lecteurs m'ont beaucoup menacé !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? hihi ! **

**Alors là c'est la version non corrigée parce qu'encore une fois avec ma québécoise de correctrice on a pas trop les mêmes horaires :p **

**Je voudrais vous remercier tous ! Et oui j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est la première fois ! (faut dire c'est la première fois que j'arrive aussi loin dans une fic XD). Donc merci mille fois, c'est katiel-sama qui a écrit la centième review et qui a donc gagné un OS que je posterai d'ici peu Merci à toi ! **

**Merci bien sûr aux anonymes, samnina, Tigrou et Aulandra17 ! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ! **

**Je vous embrasse, et voilà enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous... ou pas ! :p**

**Edit : Version corrigée !**

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre IX : Les explications**

« Restons amis. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Désolé, je ne peux pas. Restons amis. »

Oh ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur le garçon le plus renfermé de toute la Terre ? Je ne sortirai plus jamais de mon lit de douleur !

« Margot ? Tu viens on va manger ? Me demande Estelle en me caressant les cheveux.

- Je ne sortirai plus jamais de mon lit de douleur ! »

Apparemment la télékinésie ce n'est pas trop son truc, je suis bien obligée de répéter !

« Aller ! C'est un chagrin d'amour, ça ira mieux avec le temps.

- Non ! Je suis désespérée !

- Bon. Je te ramènerai des trucs à manger. Déprime pas trop mon petit hamster ! »

De toute façon elle ne peut pas comprendre ma douleur ! Personne ne peut comprendre…

Sauf peut-être Orson…

Bon et toutes les personnes qui ont déjà vécu un chagrin d'amour.

Ca ne fait pas tant de monde, non ?

Si ?

Pourquoi quand je déprime, j'ai un humour à toute épreuve ? Il faudrait vraiment que j'en parle à Fieldbert…

Non, ça signifierait que je doive sortir de mon lit…

Ouiiiiiiin !

Pourquoi il a failli m'embrasser s'il ne m'aime pas ?

Bon d'accord, je me suis peut-être fait un film…

C'est la fin du monde !

Je me remémore sans arrêt ce qu'il s'est passé hier, enfin plutôt, tôt ce matin, à la fin de mon anniversaire. Je venais d'avouer mes sentiments à Rémus, je ne peux pas trop vous dire qui était le plus rouge de nous deux. Bref, j'ai vu sa tête se décomposer et mon cœur a dangereusement accéléré. Et puis il m'a sorti son speech !

« Oh… Margot… c'est… enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu… oh non… je suis vraiment désolé… Je t'adore mais… en tant qu'amie… Désolé, je ne peux pas… Restons amis ? Tu veux bien ? »

Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Non au lieu de me mettre à pleurer comme toute personne _s__ensée _aurait fait, je lui ai sorti la chose la plus débile que toute l'histoire de l'humanité n'a jamais entendue !

« Tu veux reprendre une part de gâteau ? »

Je ne peux pas vous dire le malaise qui s'est installé jusqu'à temps que Rémus parte en me souhaitant une bonne nuit ! Bah bien sûr ! Comment je pouvais bien dormir en ayant dans la même minute avoué mon amour à un garçon et lui avoir proposé de reprendre du gâteau ?

Je suis vraiment pi-toy-a-ble !

De toute façon, je ne sortirai plus jamais de ce lit !

« Margot ! On est de retour ! »

Voilà les miss bruyantes ! On ne peut même pas ruminer en paix.

Pyrite s'assoie brutalement sur moi et essaie de m'étouffer avec une brioche.

« Mé léché moi pranquilleuh ! Je leur dis la bouche pleine.

- Non, en plus il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler ! Me répond Estelle.

- Qui cha ?

- Avale ta brioche et habille-toi. »

Voyant que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot je finis par m'extirper de mon lit de douleur. J'enfile les premières choses qui me tombent sous la main. C'est-à-dire un tee-shirt vert pomme et un vieux jean. Je file m'humaniser dans la salle bain. Enfin, un brossage de dent, un aplatissage de cheveux, et un petit coup d'eau claire sur le visage. Je ressemble toujours à un zombie mais c'est pour symboliser le fait que je suis désespérée.

Les filles me traînent à moitié hors de mon dortoir. On parcourt le tunnel qui va jusqu'à la salle commune.

Au bout, se trouve Sirius tout souriant. Je me stoppe net, mais les filles me poussent vers lui.

« On va se balader ? » Me demande-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Dis non ! Dis non ! Il t'a traitée comme une moins que rien ces derniers temps et monsieur veut prendre du bon temps sans explications ! Dis non ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Non ! N-O-N !

« Heu… d'accord… » Je réponds.

Bien ! Bravo ! On applaudit ! On voit la répartie Margot ! Ce n'était pas compliqué de lui sortir un mot de trois lettres ! Et pourquoi je pense à la troisième personne d'abord ?

Bref, me voilà à suivre lamentablement Sirius Black comme une gentille petite fille soumise ! Et s'il me disait de me jeter dans le lac de Poudlard je le ferais ? Sûrement…

« Ca va ? » Me demande-t-il.

Oh ! Bah oui ça va super bien ! Tu me parles comme à une merde depuis deux semaines et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, ton meilleur ami vient de me dire qu'il préférait qu'on reste amis, j'ai dix-sept ans et je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. Mais ça va ! Je crève de joie là !

« Il pleut. » Je réponds.

Ok… J'adore mes réponses cohérentes et en rapport avec le sujet. Après la part de gâteau qui suit le râteau voici la pluie après la demande de nouvelle ! Merci Marguerite ! Et je voudrais ajouter en passant qu'il fait un soleil radieux dehors ! Alors si Sirius ne me prend pas pour une allumée du bulbe c'est qu'il doit avoir un grain aussi !

« Humm… En fait vu qu'il fait plutôt beau je t'aurais proposé une balade dans le parc, mais si tu trouves qu'il pleut on peut rester à l'intérieur…

- Oh… non… Non, on peut sortir, il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Dis-je en rougissant.

Pourquoi j'ai de la repartie que dans ma tête ? Enfin au mois j'ai réussi à lui sortir quelque chose de sensé…

Il se met en marche et je le suis comme un gentil toutou. Il me promène dans le parc puis va finalement s'installer sous le chêne où il m'a fait manger de l'herbe la dernière fois.

Il s'assoie et moi je le regarde sans savoir trop quoi faire. Finalement je reste debout.

« Tu ne me demandes pas des explications ? Finit-il par demander après un certain temps.

- Heu… à propos de quoi ? »

Ah non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! A propos de quoi ? J'ai vraiment un problème moi ! J'avoue, j'adore me faire traiter comme une sous-merde c'est pour ça que je ne demande pas d'explications ! Il va vraiment croire que je prends des champignons hallucinogènes au petit-déjeuner si je continue à sortir des inepties pareilles !

« Tu es vraiment déconcertante comme fille ! » Dit-il.

C'est un compliment ?

« Ecoute… continue-t-il devant mon absence de réponse, j'ai vraiment été odieux avec toi. Et toi… tu ne me demandes aucune explication alors que la plupart des gens m'auraient envoyé balader… Tu es vraiment gentille… Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça et j'espère que tu me pardonneras… Mais j'étais tellement en colère après ce que tu m'as dit sur Rémus… Je t'avais considérée comme ma propriété et ça m'a fait un choc ce que tu m'as dit, c'est complètement stupide… En tout cas… je suis désolé…

- Ce… ce que je t'ai dit sur Rémus ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ah…merde… » Fait-il.

Hyper rassurant, merci ! J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ? Je lui ai dit quelque chose sur Rémus ? Oh la la ! Qui m'a lancé un sort d'oubliette ?! Il doit voir que je deviens blême car il tente de me calmer.

« Ce n'est rien de grave hein ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais… tu ne te souviens pas que le soir où vous aviez… un peu bu ? A un moment on s'est retrouvés tout seuls tous les deux ? »

J'espérais que l'épisode bisou ne soit jamais abordé…

« Humm…, je commence en reprenant ma couleur tomate préférée, je me souviens… enfin… que… que tu… enfin… que j'ai… je t'ai…

- Embrassé ? Finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui… désolée…

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment moi que ça a dérangé. Mais je m'en veux d'avoir profité de toi alors que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal… Surtout vu ce que tu m'as dit après. Tu es sûre que tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

- Non… »

Il semble chercher ses mots quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Tu m'as dit… que tu étais amoureuse de Rémus…

- Ah… »

Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau s'il vous plait ? Je sens la fumée sortir de mes oreilles tellement j'ai chaud ! Oh par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter ça ?! Je ne toucherai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool de ma vie !

« Et… il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

- Oh… »

C'est quoi ce gars ? Il va raconter à tous ses copains comment il a envoyé balader une de ses groupies ? Et ensuite, si ça se trouve il m'ajoute sur une liste et ils se mettent à rigoler en disant « Tiens ça c'est mon râteau numéro quatre-vingt onze ! Ha ha ha ! »

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de mon lit !

« Rémus est un abruti ! Lance Sirius

- Hein ? Quoi ? je fais d'un air ahuri (faut dire qu'il m'a coupé dans mes pensées…)

- Il a un vrai problème avec les filles, il a toujours refusé de sortir avec toutes celles qui ont eu le courage de lui proposer… J'ai même pensé qu'il avait des tendances homo mais apparemment ce n'est pas ça. En tout cas il est complètement idiot de refuser les avances d'une gentille fille comme toi… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de discuter avec lui sur ce sujet !

- Oh… mais je ne veux pas le forcer…

- Le forcer ? Tu rigoles ! Il faut qu'il se bouge les fesses des fois !

- Ah… »

Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. Hier il me détestait et aujourd'hui il me propose de m'aider à sortir avec Rémus…

« En tout cas Margot, j'espère que tu m'excuseras pour mon comportement… Oh… et je voulais te dire aussi, tu es vraiment jolie quand tu as les cheveux bouclés ! »

Nous nous séparons finalement. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots cohérents et il croit sûrement que je lui en veux vu l'ambiance tendue dans laquelle on a discuté…

Lorsque je retourne dans mon dortoir je vois le vif d'or posé sur mon lit refait. Dessus une nouvelle gravure s'est inscrite :

« _Excuse-moi. Sirius._ »

Non décidemment, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

« Finiiiiis ! »

Comme vient de le faire remarquer Pyrite en improvisant un petit pas de danse, tandis que l'on sort de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, nous venons juste de terminer nos examens de fin d'année.

L'année prochaine ça sera les ASPICS mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant…

Ce soir c'est la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et demain nous faisons un grand pique-nique pour dire au revoir à Monsieur Woodcock qui s'en va en retraite.

Ce qui veut dire que l'année prochaine nous aurons un nouveau professeur de botanique et un nouveau directeur de maison.

Bref que de nouveautés en perspective.

Pour l'instant la plupart des élèves se ruent vers la sortie, et prises d'une grande originalité Estelle, Pyrite et moi faisons de même.

On s'installe au bord du lac et puisque le temps s'y prête on trempe nos pieds dedans.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va entamer notre dernière année ? Demande Estelle.

- Tais-toi ! Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Dit Pyrite.

- Bah attends, on ne l'a même pas encore commencée ! Je lui fais.

- Oui mais je m'imagine déjà vous quitter ! Quand même les filles ! Ca fait six ans qu'on vit ensemble !

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Ah bah bravo ! Tu viens de nous bousiller le moral ! Fait Estelle.

- Oh mais non ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va se revoir de toute façon ! Fait Pyrite toute joyeuse.

- C'est fou comme tu changes vite d'humeur !

- Tiens au fait, comment ça va avec James ? Je la questionne.

- Ca va, je prends du bon temps avec lui !

- Tu es amoureuse ?

- T'es folle ? Je vais pas tomber amoureuse d'un gars qui n'a d'yeux que pour une autre fille ! Répond mon amie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je demande étonnée.

- Vous savez bien qu'il est amoureux d'Evans !

- Encore ? Mais ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec un gars qui en aime une autre ?

- Non. On ne se cache rien, je trouve ça sympa !

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille… Conclue Estelle.

- Merci ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Après avoir passé la fin de l'après-midi à faire bronzette et trempette nous retournons finalement nous préparer pour le repas de fin d'année et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Ce soir au banquet nous faisons un grand festin, sans penser à rien, puisque c'est notre dernière année de tranquillité et que l'année prochaine nous serons tous obnubilés par les ASPICS…

Une fois repus, les couverts disparaissent et le directeur Dumbledore se lève pour son discours de fin d'année.

« Chers élèves… voici une nouvelle année qui se termine. Pour certains ça sera la dernière et pour les autres, nous repartirons l'année prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je suis content de vous dire que ce fut une année assez calme. Et que malgré quelques petits _incidents _(il me regarde là ou je rêve ?!), Poudlard tient encore sur ses pattes. Avant de remettre la Coupe je voudrais vous rappeler que demain il y a un pique-nique organisé par le professeur Woodcock pour son départ en retraite, il va manquer à bon nombre d'entre nous !Je dois aussi malheureusement vous annoncer le départ précipité de Miss Huppleborn, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui a dû nous quitter pour des raisons personnelles. Bien comme je vous vois frémir d'impatience, je vais donc faire le récapitulatif des points… »

Il s'arrête pendant quelques instants pour faire durer le suspense ! Ce prof est un vrai gamin des fois !

« En quatrième position, mais cependant avec beaucoup de sérieux, arrive Serdaigle avec quatre cent quatre-vingt-sept points. »

Tout le monde applaudit la maison de l'aigle, qui semble pourtant déçue.

« En troisième position avec cinq cent huit points –dont beaucoup de points perdus (je ne citerai personne) ont été récupéré notamment grâce à la victoire du tournoi de Quidditch, Gryffondor ! »

Malgré leur défaite, les Gryffondor s'applaudissent à tout rompre, sûrement au souvenir d'avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

« En seconde position… avec cinq cent cinquante-trois points, la maison des rusés et des malicieux… Serpentard ! »

Tandis que les Serpentard s'applaudissent un étrange brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle. Des chuchotements étonnés montent de part en part, suivis bientôt de quelques cris de joie.

« Et oui… continue le professeur Dumbledore, pour la première fois depuis treize ans, Poufsouffle remporte la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec cinq cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf points ! »

Un vacarme assourdissant s'élève de la table des Poufsouffle tandis que des décorations jaune et noire apparaissent partout dans la Grande Salle. On se lève tous et on tape des pieds et des mains ! On a gagné la Coupe ! Je prends Pyrite et Estelle tour à tour dans mes bras, c'est la première fois qu'on gagne depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard !

A la table Dumbledore offre la Coupe au professeur Woodcock qui tend le point vers nous en lançant un cri de victoire, fier de ses élèves ! Fortiche pour un pépé hein ?!

Je regarde vers la table des Gryffondors, ma sœur me lance un baiser et je vois Sirius me faire un clin d'œil.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ce soir lorsque je rentre dans mon lit, la tristesse que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers jours à propos du refus de Rémus s'est complètement évaporée. Je m'imagine même Sirius le convaincre de sortir avec moi et réussir !

Je suis encore toute euphorique lorsque je laisse mon esprit s'assoupir.

Cette année a été à la fois la pire et la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie…

J'ai fait des bêtises effroyables mais j'ai ensuite rencontré des gens formidables.

Et d'un certain côté ça m'a fait grandir.

Oui, je crois que j'ai mûri.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors supris ? Etonné ? Enragé ? Dégoûté ? Content ? Méga supra content ? Au 7ème ciel ? _

_Bon pitié me tapez pas !! Je sais je suis méchante avec cette pauvre Margot, mais faut bien que l'histoire continue ! On va pas s'arrêter là, non ? Si ?_

_Allé, à lundi prochain ! (si vous le souhaitez!)  
_

_Bisouuus ! (même si vous le souhaitez pas ça ! :p) _


	10. Le pique nique

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 10 de MP, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi en lecture ! **

**Sinon je voulais souhaiter un gros merdum à tout ceux qui passent des épreuves :p Aujourd'hui c'était philo ? Mouhahaha ! **

**Moi je commence vendredi, mais je suis gentille je vous poste quand même des chapitres ! **

**On dit merci Souky ! **

**Aller, je vous laisse lire et je vais répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews :p **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et aux anonymes, Tigrou et Aulandra17 !**

**J'édite dès que possible la version corrigée, mais en attendant pardonnez mes fautes!**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Edit : Et voilà la version corrigée ! Merci à ma québécoise de correctrice l'adorable Adorabelle :p **

**Au fait dimanche c'était l'anniversaire de Margot !! **

**Bisouus à tous !**

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre X : Le pique-nique **

Aujourd'hui c'est pique-nique géant, organisé par Monsieur Woodcock pour sa retraite. Il va beaucoup me manquer l'année prochaine !

Enfin… comme un prof manque à une élève hein !

Bref, ce matin c'était rangement des affaires, valise etc… Et là on va tous à la Grande Salle récupérer notre panier pique-nique.

Il y en a un certain nombre posé sur chaque table, qui, je suppose, correspondent en fait au nombre d'élèves de chaque maison.

Sur chaque panier est affiché les différents sandwichs préparés. Je finis par en trouver un sans viande et je rejoins Pyrite et Estelle qui m'attendent depuis cinq minutes en faisant les gros yeux.

Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il n'y a presque pas de nourriture pour végétarien dans ce collège !

Nous rejoignons donc les élèves qui sont déjà installés sur de grandes nappes près de l'étang. Alors que nous cherchons désespérément des places libres, j'aperçois Lily qui me fait de grands signes. Je préviens les filles et nous allons vers elle.

« Vous mangez avec nous ? Demande la Gryffondor, une fois arrivées à sa hauteur.

- Oui bien sûr ! » Je lui réponds.

Nous nous installons donc avec elle et ses amies qu'elle nous présente aussitôt.

« Alors, voilà Kéliane et Diandra Golpalott et Rose Ring. Et les filles voici Marguerite Purpland, Estelle Orwell et Pyrite Smith. »

Elle nous montre les deux jumelles Golpalott que je connais déjà puisqu'elles font partie des membres VIP du fan club des maraudeurs. Elles sont toutes les deux très petites et elles ont un visage en cœur. La seule différence c'est que Diandra a une poitrine gigantesque tandis que sa sœur est toute plate. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Rose Ring est une fille un peu ronde, mais très jolie avec des yeux d'un bleu très… bleu ! Elle est souvent malade, elle a une santé fragile.

Bon, après ces présentations on commence à discuter tout en mangeant. Une fois notre pique-nique terminé, Woodcock se lève et se lance un Sonorus. Il peut dès lors parler normalement tandis que sa voix se répercute sur tout le parc :

« Bien les enfants ! Maintenant que nous avons tous fini de manger, je vous propose de participer aux différentes activités qui vous sont proposées.

Il y a bien sûr la baignade dans le lac, puisque le temps s'y prête et que le calmar géant nous a promis de ne pas venir vous chatouiller les doigts de pieds aujourd'hui.

Nous avons aussi décidé d'organiser une grande course à trois pattes, donc pour tout ceux qui veulent y participer, venez vous inscrire !

Et pour les autres vous pouvez vaquer à vos activités, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre de la crème solaire ! »

Une fois le discours terminé Pyrite se lève et commence à se déshabiller.

« Bon les filles, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais me baigner ! A toute ! »

Et hop, elle s'en va.

Alors qu'on est en train de choisir des groupes pour aller faire la course à trois pattes, les maraudeurs viennent vers nous.

« Salut les filles ! Alors où est ma petite femme ? Demande James.

- Potter ! Répond Lily exaspérée, pour la deux cent millième fois, je ne suis pas ta petite femme !

- Lily jolie, je sais que tu en rêves mais je parlais de Pyrite ! »

Lily rougit soudainement et grommelle dans sa barbe.Pendant ce temps James attend sa réponse.

« Elle est partie se baigner, finit par dire Estelle.

- Hummm ! Je vais aller voir ça ! »

Il part donc vers le lac. Mais les autres maraudeurs ne bougent pas, et même, ils s'assoient avec nous !

Lily qui a terminé de rougir grogne.

« Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ?!

- Du calme Lily ! On venait juste vous proposer de participer à la course à trois pattes avec nous, répond Rémus. »

Rémus est le seul des maraudeurs que la préfète supporte. Ils sont même copains ! Il faut dire que Rémus est le plus calme, le plus gentil, le plus mystérieux, le plus sympa, le plus… Oui bon d'accord j'arrête ! Mais je prends quand même vachement sur moi là, pour paraître à l'aise avec monsieur râteau-et-part-de-gâteau !

« Ca serait une super idée ! Fait Diandra. On cherchait justement à faire des groupes ! »

Rebelote donc pour la constitution des groupes. Diandra, se jette littéralement sur Rémus ! Enfin façon de parler, mais c'est donc elle qui se met avec lui.

Sirius qui doit voir mon désarroi facial, me passe un bras autour des épaules et annonce qu'il se met avec moi.

Finalement voici les groupes :

- Lily/Rose

- Diandra/Rémus

- Estelle/Kéliane

- Sirius/Moi-même

Peter est parti rejoindre sa divine beauté, enfin je veux dire, Miss Patate en forme de nez… ou inversement ! Peter mérite mieux que ça mais bon… tous les goûts sont dans la nature !

Nous allons donc nous inscrire pour la course à trois pattes.

Woodcock nous explique les règles.

« Alors, le professeur Flitwick va vous lancer un sort d'enchantement sur vos jambes qui seront liées. Ensuite il suffira de vous mettre au départ et vous devrez faire la course. Il y aura bien sûr des obstacles à franchir ! Bonne chance ! »

Sirius et moi nous dirigeons donc vers Flitwick, qui lance des sortilèges à la pelle. Une fois à notre tour, le professeur dirige sa baguette vers nos jambes –la gauche pour moi et le droite pour Sirius, et prononce une formule. Aussitôt des fils bleus encerclent nos jambes, et je sens une sensation étrange. Je regarde à nouveau, et il ne reste plus qu'une seule jambe !

« Oh ! Je fais.

- On essaie de se déplacer ? » Me propose Sirius.

C'est ce qu'on fait, mais ça n'est pas simple du tout ! Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi en plus ! Enfin, on a l'air moins ridicules que Rémus et Diandra puisque Poitrine-d'Enfer est minusculement petite !

Après qu'on se soit un peu entraînés on se met en position de départ.

Lise Urquhart (attachée à la jambe d'un autre Serpentard) qui est la vice-présidente du fan club du maraudeur me lance un regard mauvais qui signifie clairement qu'elle n'est pas contente de me voir avec Sirius…

Celui-ci souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance à tout le monde, tout en déclarant qu'on va gagner sans problème. Merci pour la pression !

« Bien les enfants ! Je vous rappelle que si vous sortez des délimitations de la zone de la course, vous êtes éliminés ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos jambes dès que vous êtes éliminés ou que vous avez franchi l'arrivée, le sortilège se rompt ! Bonne chance à tous ! »

Il lance le départ, aussitôt Sirius et moi nous mettons à clopiner bras dessus bras dessous. Le parcours est immense ! On se casse la figure une ou deux fois, mais on se relève toujours en riant !

Ouf ! Il n'a pas l'air mauvais joueur !

Nous sommes maintenant en train de sauter dans des pneus, juste à côté de nous se trouve Lise Urquhart, et alors que nous venons de terminer l'obstacle des pneus, la garce me donne un gros coup de coude dans les côtes, je perds l'équilibre et Sirius et moi tombons tous les deux sur le côté en franchissant la limite de la zone de course. Nos jambes se séparent tout de suite. Sirius m'aide à me relever avec un sourire, il n'a pas l'air très déçu.

« Désolée ! Je lui dis, le souffle coupé par le coup que je viens de recevoir.

- Pas de problème… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais que je crois que Lise ne t'aime pas trop !

- Moi non plus tiens ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! »

Alors que Sirius part dans un grand rire qui ressemble presqu'à un aboiement je me stoppe soudainement.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pitié faites que j'aie une grosse hallu !

Derrière des buissons mais néanmoins aussi discrets qu'une fanfare d'éléphants en shorts, Rémus et Poitrine-d'Enfer en train de se bécoter à grands coups de langues !

Et vous savez où se trouvent les mains de ce cher calme, mystérieux et sensible garçon ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Elles soutiennent –juste au cas où elle tomberait hein-, la poitrine de miss gros seins !

Là je suis au fond du gouffre !

Je n'arrive même pas à détacher mon regard de ce spectacle répugnant !

Bon en fait, je le trouverais sûrement moins répugnant si c'était moi à la place de Poitrine-d'Enfer !

Je sens qu'on me prend la main et qu'on me tire. Je me rappelle soudain que Sirius était à côté de moi. Je lève le visage vers lui avec les yeux brouillés.

Quand je pense qu'il avait promis de m'aider ! Et qu'il m'avait dit que Rémus ne sortait pas avec les filles ! C'est complètement idiot, Rémus est déjà sorti avec des filles ! Dont la sœur de Poitrine-d'Enfer en plus ! Je le savais mais j'ai cru tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ! Je me suis fait des vieux films ! Alors qu'en fait ce Rémus n'est rien qu'un… garçon !

« Margot… » Commence Sirius.

Je ne dis rien… J'ai une telle boule dans la gorge que je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore parler un jour ! Sirius m'encercle alors de ses bras. Il me sert tellement fort… Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir !

Ce gars est incroyable ! Je devrais le détester ! Mais voilà que je réponds à son étreinte !

Finalement au bout d'une heure on finit par se séparer.

« Ca va aller ? Me demande-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Oui… oui, ça va… je ne vais pas en faire un plat hein…

- Viens on va voir qui a gagné la course. »

Il me reprend par la main et on y va. La course est terminée, ce sont des élèves de troisième année à Serdaigle qui l'ont gagnée. Maintenant c'est le corps enseignant qui s'y est mis ! C'est assez affligeant de voir Dumbledore attaché à Woodcock en train de courir ! Et je ne vous parle pas de McGonnagal et Pomfresh !

Finalement on rejoint Pyrite, James, Estelle, Lily, Rose et Kéliane qui étaient retournés s'installer sur la nappe de pique-nique.

« Vous étiez où ? Demande Pyrite.

- On regardait les profs faire la course. Répond Sirius, plus rapide que moi.

- Oui c'est ça ! Je suis sûre que vous faisiez autre chose, sales dégoûtants ! Continue la noire.

- Mais non Pyrite, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! » Je réponds méchamment.

Heu… pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Arf… c'est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à répondre d'habitude, mais là je suis de mauvaise humeur !

« Tu es mauvaise perdante Margot ? Demande Pyrite étonnée.

- Non. Bon je vais me baigner. A plus. »

Je me lève et je me dirige vers le lac sous les yeux étonnés de tous, faut dire en même temps que j'ai vu Rémus et Poitrine-d'Enfer qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Pas question que j'adresse la parole à celui-là !

Je me mets en maillot de bain et je rentre aussi sec dans l'eau. Je suis très pudique... Mais là l'eau fraîche me fait du bien.

Je suis en train de faire quelques brasses quand je sens quelque chose qui s'agrippe à ma jambe.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Je hurle.

- Bouh ! Me fait Sirius en sortait sa tête de l'eau.

- Oh ! Mais t'es complètement fou ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »

Pour toute réponse il m'envoie de l'eau à la figure. On se lance dans une bagarre aquatique et finalement tout le monde vient nous rejoindre, même Poitrine-d'Enfer et Rémus… que j'ignore superbement soit dit en passant !

On barbotte jusqu'à ce que les professeurs nous annonce que la journée pique-nique se termine et qu'il va falloir aller manger et que les résultats de nos examens sont affichés.

Evidemment en sachant ça on se rhabille tous à grande vitesse et on se précipite devant le panneau d'affichage.

Rusard essaie tant bien que mal (enfin plus mal) de nous arrêter :

« Essuyez-vous les pieds sales morveux ! Vous êtes trempés ! »

Finalement après de nombreuses bousculades je finis par accéder à mes résultats.

J'ai plutôt bien réussi, j'ai même eu un optimal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ce qui m'arrange puisque je veux me diriger vers un métier en rapport !

J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel en enchantement, et Acceptable en Métamorphose, Botanique et Potions. Par contre j'ai eu Piètre en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal… Ca craint du boudin !

Une fois nos résultats obtenus on est retournées à notre dortoir. Estelle avait excellé un peu partout comme d'habitude, tandis que Pyrite… c'était aléatoire, comme d'habitude.

« Alors les filles… vous en pensez quoi de ce couple ? Je leur demande une fois arrivée.

- Hein ? Quel couple ? Questionne Estelle étonnée.

- Bah… Rémus et Poi… heu Diandra…

- Rémus et Diandra ?? Répètent les deux filles.

- Quoi ? Ils ont rien dit ?

- Attends… explique-toi là ! »

Je leur raconte donc l'épisode « visite des amygdales » et « soutien-gorge en mains » que Sirius et moi avons aperçu. Les filles sont sous le choc, apparemment les deux concernés n'ont rien daigné raconter et ont fait comme si de rien était.

« Je comprends que tu étais de mauvaise humeur ma poule… Fait Pyrite en me prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est rien… je vais m'en remettre… mais bon… »

Ca va être dur…

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Dans le train_

Nous sommes en direction de Londres, nous avons quitté Poudlard ce matin. Je suis dans un compartiment avec mes deux amies.

« Margot qu'est-ce tu fais bon sang ? » Me demande justement Estelle.

Depuis cinq minutes je suis en train de zieuter mes seins et j'essaie de les relever un peu… pour voir…

« Vous la trouvez comment ma poitrine ? Finis-je par les questionner

- Dans la norme ! » Répond Pyrite en y jetant un coup d'œil.

Comme c'est étonnant ça… Moi dans la norme ? On n'avait pas remarqué !

« Vous croyez que si j'avais eu des seins énormes comme ceux de Poitrine-d'Enfer, Rémus serait sorti avec moi ?

- Oh Margot… je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça tu sais… Me dit Estelle.

- Moi je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre tripoteur de seins ! »

Je repars dans la contemplation de ma gorge.

« Bon Margot ! Tu vas arrêter ça ! Elle est très bien ta poitri… »

Mais Estelle est coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase par un cri strident, suis bientôt de nombreux mots assez grossiers…

Nous sortons toutes les trois hors du compartiment pour voir d'où provient le bruit.

« ESPECE DE SALE PETITE GARCE ! COMMENT TU PEUX SORTIR AVEC UN DE MES EX ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT TE FAIRE UNE COLLECTION !

- J'AI LE DROIT DE SORTIR AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! AUCUN DES GARCONS DE CET ECOLE N'EST TA PROPRIETE !

- TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE EGOÏSTE QUI NE PENSE QU'A SES SENTIMENTS ! »

Ho ho ! Y a de la querelle chez les jumelles Golpalott ! Il semblerait que Poitrine-d'Enfer ait annoncé la nouvelle à Poitrine-Plate et que celle-ci n'a pas trop apprécié… sans rire !

Rémus Lupin essaie d'intervenir dans la conversation mais les deux sœurs se retournent vers lui et lui lancent un « TOI LA FERME ! » bien senti. Vexé, le garçon retourne aussi sec dans son compartiment.

Finalement Lily intervient et met fin à la dispute.

« Bon les filles ! Vous allez vous calmer, car vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle ! Et si vous continuez je vous colle des devoirs de vacances ! Vous pouvez très bien régler ça chez vous ! »

Ca calme les jumelles, Diandra rentre dans son compartiment tandis que Lily renvoie les élèves dans les leurs. Kéliane se dirige vers nous… pitié qu'elle ne nous demande pas de faire copine !

« Heu… les filles… je pourrais venir avec vous… je n'ai pas vraiment pas envie de retourner avec Diandra…

- Bien sûr Kéliane, entre ! » Lui répond Estelle avec qui elle s'est bien entendue hier.

Apparemment que je lui fasse de grands signes de négation dans le dos de Kéliane ne l'a pas vraiment arrêtée… Je lui tire une tête de trois pieds et je vais bouger dans mon coin… tout en écoutant la conversation bien sûr !

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interroge Pyrite.

- Et bien… ma sœur sort avec Rémus depuis un mois !

- Un mois ??

- Oui… c'est le troisième maraudeur avec qui elle sort, après Peter et Sirius… mais elle sait très bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé Rémus et que… je pense encore à lui. Mais cette petite peste s'en fout tant qu'elle prend de l'importance en tant que membre VIP !

- Ah oui… c'est vrai que vous faites parti du fan club des maraudeurs ! Je fais hargneusement.

- Oui… je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y entrer, mais Diandra voulait vraiment qu'on en fasse partie… et je ne sais pas lui dire non… »

Finalement je m'habitue à la présence de Poitrine-Plate, et ne le répétez pas mais… elle est même plutôt sympa.

A la fin de la journée, on nous annonce qu'on va bientôt arriver. Je dis au revoir à Pyrite et Estelle que je ne reverrai pas de l'été puisque la première part en Espagne et la seconde au Canada, et moi… je reste à Londres, car mes parents vont payer une partie du mariage de ma sœur et on n'a plus assez pour partir !

Je vais chercher ma sœur dans son compartiment et nous descendons ensemble sur le quai, où nos parents nous attendent déjà. Après quelques effusions pour fêter les retrouvailles, nous quittons la voie neuf trois quart.

Au loin, Sirius Black me fait un signe de la main.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je vous dit à lundi prochain !! (si vous le souhaitez!)  
_

_Bisous à tous !_


	11. Le fiancé de ma soeur

**Bonsoir ! **

**Alors je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard. Je sais que je devais poster hier et que je ne le fais que ce soir mais pardonnez-moi bouhouhouhouhou ! Que je vous explique, mon moral est parti à Pétaouchnok, bah ouais c'est pas la grande joie ces temps-ci donc c'était dur de pondre un truc comique. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez 3 **

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, différent des autres car il ne tourne pas autour de Marguerite ! **

**Sinon je voulais dire à Katiel-sama que je ne t'ai pas oubliée du tout, j'ai même commencé à écrire ton one-shot ! Mais j'ai aussi mon bac oral vendredi, faut que je bosse un peu :p **

**Et vous les examens ça c'est bien passé ? :o **

**Ah oui au fait! Bonne fête national à tous mes lecteurs québécois héhé ! Et à ma correctrice bien sûr :p **

**Alors maintenant les habituels merci aux anonymes : samnina, Aulandra17, Lowelyne, lauralavoiepelletier, Tigrou, luluciole, lili. **

**Merci à vous !! Et je vais répondre à vos reviews pendant que vous lisez :p **

**Bisouuuux !**

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XI : Le fiancé de ma sœur**

« COUCOU MA MAGGY D'AMOUR ! »

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut, juste au dessus de moi se trouve ma grande sœur Liliane, qui me regarde fixement de ses grands yeux marron.

« Salut Lili ! Je réponds en l'embrassant.

- Bien maintenant que je t'ai réveillée je vais voir la voleuse de chambre ! Et on fera un gros câlin LMC ! »

Et hop elle va réveiller Cerise qui dort dans la pièce à côté.

En fait Liliane, surnommée Lili, n'habite plus avec nous depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, donc Cerise a pris sa chambre pour que nous en ayons une chacune.

Et le câlin LMC c'est le câlin spécial Liliane-Marguerite-Cerise ! Eh oui, on s'entend super bien toutes les trois, enfin surtout maintenant, avant c'était un peu l'enfer entre Liliane et Cerise.

Liliane est revenue à la maison ce matin, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis… enfin depuis mon léger problème à Poudlard.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce soir elle présente son fiancé à la famille. Et nous ne savons rien de lui !

Je me lève pour voir comment se passe le réveil de Cerise… qui je précise déteste qu'on la réveille. En même temps il est déjà onze heures. C'est ça les vacances !

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, Cerise est en train de bombarder Liliane à coup de polochon… quand je disais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la réveille !

« Bon alors on le fait ce câlin spécial LMC ? Je leur demande pour calmer ma sœur.

- Ouiiii ! »

On se met donc toutes les trois en position. Que je vous explique le principe, bah en fait c'est simple on se fait un gros câlin et ensuite on fait un bisou sur la joue de la personne à notre gauche puis un bisou sur la joue de la personne à notre droite et on recommence, câlin, bisous, jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait marre ! Parfois y a des variantes, gros bisous baveux, bisous ventouses, léchouilles (invention de Cerise la dégoûtante !).

On est donc en mode câlin quand le vieux Pataud vient nous embêter.

Pataud c'est mon chien, ma mère l'a recueilli peu après ma naissance, il était très vieux… et maintenant… bah il est encore plus très vieux ! Mais figurez-vous qu'il tient encore sur ses pattes, enfin, il est un peu pataud, d'où son nom d'ailleurs.

Mais Pataud n'est pas le seul animal de la famille, ici c'est un peu l'arche de Noé. Ma mère recueille tout ce qui est à plume, à poil, ou à quatre pattes. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle fait, mais elle finit toujours par convaincre notre père.

Bon évidemment on a une volière remplie de hiboux et de chouettes puisque ma mère est éleveuse, on a quatre chiens, une dizaine de chats plus ou moins sauvages, des lapins et autres rongeurs, des poules, des canards, et même une chèvre et un âne ! Quand je vous disais que c'est une vraie ferme chez moi !

Mais Pataud et moi c'est quand même une grande une histoire d'amour ! On se connaît depuis quand même dix-sept ans !

On s'éloigne donc avec mes sœurs et je donne une petite caresse à mon chien. Puis on se met toutes les trois à discuter du sujet de la journée : le fiancé de ma sœur.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas répondu à ma lettre ? Demande Cerise.

- Je voulais garder un peu de mystère ! Vous allez le voir ce soir de toute façon !

- Mais dis-nous en un peu plus sur lui ! Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

- Ecoutez, je préfère parler de tout ça avec papa et maman, donc on va prendre le déjeuner et je vous raconte à tous, ok ?

- Oui bon d'accord. » Grommelle Cerise un brin impatiente.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous nous rendons à table avec nos parents. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Liliane, qui se met à rougir… une caractéristique de la famille ça !

Il faut dire qu'elle nous fait patienter depuis plus d'un mois et que mes parents qui étaient déjà sous le choc en on un peu marre d'attendre des informations.

« Bon alors ? Tu vas nous en parler de ce Don Juan ? Finit par demander mon père après cinq minutes d'attente.

- Oui, oui ! J'y vais ! (Elle prend une grande inspiration.) Alors il s'appelle Preston Faraday.

- Ca tu nous l'as déjà dit ! Gronde Cerise.

- Je sais… Si je ne voulais pas trop vous en parlez, c'est pour que vous puissiez vous faire à l'idée que j'allais… l'épouser…

- C'est un moldu je suppose ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier portant ce nom ! Où alors il ne vient pas d'Angleterre ? Demande mon père.

- Il est américain… Mais c'est un moldu oui… »

Nous restons tous muets quelques instants. C'est vrai que nous n'avons rien contre les moldus mais nous n'en côtoyons aucun, mis à part nos voisins qui ne sont pas au courant de notre statut de sorciers. Alors c'est un peu étonnant d'apprendre que votre sœur va se marier avec un moldu, qu'elle a rencontré soit dit en passant il y a deux mois !

« Mais comment tu l'as rencontré ?! Questionne ma mère abasourdie.

- Je… il y a deux mois j'ai fait un stage au ministère de la magie de Californie. Un soir alors que je me promenais à San Francisco, un jeu homme m'a abordée pour faire un portrait de moi… et voilà…

- Tu vas te marier avec un peintre de rue ??

- Il n'est pas que peintre ! C'est un véritable artiste ! Il voyage dans le monde entier ! Il est altruiste, attentionné, sociable, amical, charmant ! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir rencontré !

- Mais enfin chérie…, dit ma mère, c'est sûrement un coureur de jupons ! Il doit demander vingt fois par jour à des filles si fleur bleue comme toi de les épouser !

- Non ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Il a quitté sa famille et ses amis pour me rejoindre ici ! Il s'est payé un studio avec un salaire de misère pour être près de moi ! Pourquoi ferait-il ça si c'était un coureur de jupons ? Ne le jugez pas sans le connaître !

- Bien… bien, calme-toi Lili ! Tente ma mère. On te croit si tu nous dis qu'il est fait pour toi, mais on ne veut pas qu'il te fasse de mal, essaie de comprendre !

- Mouais…

- Et comment a-t-il pris le fait que tu sois une sorcière ?

- Oh… il était… un peu surpris mais ça va, ça ne l'a pas arrêté !

- C'est le principal !

- Oui… »

Nous finissons de déjeuner en demandant maintenant des détails sur ce garçon. Un fois le repas terminé je remonte dans ma chambre suivie par ma Liliane. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et me regarde fixement.

« Quoi ? Je lui fais.

- Maggy… j'ai un truc à te dire… Mais tu dois me promettre de ne le répéter à personne ! Même pas à Cez' !

- Heu, oui vas-y.

- Je n'ai pas dit à Preston que je suis une sorcière… »

Mes yeux manquent de sortir de mes orbites.

« QUOI ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

- Chuuut !! » Fait ma sœur en me plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Quand elle voit que je me suis calmée, elle me lâche.

« Mais enfin Lili ! Je reprends à voix basse, tu ne peux pas épouser un type qui ne connaît pas ta vraie nature ! Et tu ne crois pas qu'il va trouver ça étrange ce soir quand maman va sortir sa baguette pour faire léviter les plats ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Marguerite je sais tout ça ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi !

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille lui dire à ta place que tu es une sorcière ? Je lui demande en plaisantant.

- Bah… en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi… pour le faire…

- QUOI ? Je crie.

- Chut ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Cerise est beaucoup trop… directe… et papa et maman ne comprendront pas que je ne lui aie pas encore dit. Toi tu es la plus douce de toute la famille !

- C'est pas en me faisant de la lèche que tu vas me faire dire oui…

- Maggy !

- Mais je ne sais pas parler aux garçons moi ! Et puis c'est quand même à toi de faire ce genre de chose ! Tu vas te marier, prends tes responsabilités ! »

Du coup elle se met à pleurer…

« Lili ! Pleure pas !

- Je sais que je suis jeune pour me marier, mais je l'aime tellement ! C'est lui et pas un autre ! Je ne veux pas le perdre en laissant passer trop de temps ou en faisant peur ! Je préfère encore être une cracmol que de le laisser partir !

- Bon… je veux bien venir avec toi. Mais je ne ferai pas le boulot à ta place !

- Oh ! Merci Maggy ! Dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! »

Bon, je suis bonne pour me préparer maintenant. Moi qui voulais glander en pyjama jusqu'à ce soir ! Juste comme ça, comment on s'habille pour rencontrer son futur beau-frère ? Je vais peut-être éviter la robe de sorcier, il risque de me prendre pour une folle.

Nous choisissons de partir vers le milieu de l'après-midi, car Cerise étant sortie avec des amies, elle ne va pas se demander pourquoi nous partons sans elle.

Finalement j'ai opté pour le bon vieux jean moldu avec tunique blanche. Je vous assure qu'on ne me prendrait pas pour une sorcière !

Nous sortons donc toutes les deux, et prenons le métro pour nous rendre dans le studio de ce cher Preston. Je déteste le métro ! D'ailleurs je ne vous raconte pas comment je vais profiter de mon permis de transplanage quand je l'aurai ! A la fin du mois de juillet normalement ! En attendant je suis condamnée à être secouée dans ce transport moldu où il ne fait pas moins de mille degrés et en plus ça pue !

Nous arrivons enfin, dans un quartier plutôt insalubre de Londres, dans l'East End (1), et je dois avouer qu'il dénote beaucoup de notre petit quartier résidentiel d'Ealing(2).

« Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'argent lorsqu'il est arrivé, mais nous économisons tous les deux pour prendre un appartement d'ici la rentrée. » Se justifie ma sœur.

Nous passons têtes baissées devant un groupe de jeunes pas très nets. Finalement nous arrivons devant l'immeuble qui paraît encore le moins miteux. Il a une couleur grise, des fenêtres aux volets rouillés et la façade est taguée sur tout le rez-de-chaussée.

Liliane compose le code d'entrée et nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur en refermant derrière nous.

« Brrr ! Je déteste venir ici ! Déclare ma sœur.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je réponds sarcastiquement. C'est horrible ! Tu dois te faire agresser quinze fois par jour !

- Ecoute, c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Et pour ton info, à chaque fois que je viens, il y a des petites racailles qui me suivent sur des mètres. Une fois on m'a même proposé de la drogue ! Mais bon, c'est vraiment provisoire…

- Heureusement ! »

Je suis Liliane, qui monte jusqu'au cinquième étage, sans ascenseur bien sûr, avec des escaliers dont chaque marche menace de s'effondrer. Une fois arrivées sur le palier, je sens une odeur immonde envahir mes narines.

« C'est le voisin d'en face de Preston. Il est alcoolique… M'explique ma sœur en me voyant froncer le nez. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne sent plus rien quand on entre. »

Elle sonne. Quelques secondes plus tard, on vient nous ouvrir. C'est un jeune homme plutôt pas mal son Preston ! Il est assez grand, la peau mate et des cheveux noirs très frisés, il a une belle bouche bien pulpeuse.

« S'lut ! Fait-il avec un pur accent Américain en embrassant ma sœur.

- Salut ! Je te présente Marguerite. Ma sœur.

- Salut ! » Je lui fais à mon tour.

C'est le concert des saluts ! Youpidou ! Hum… cerveau tais-toi !

« Ah ok. Mais j'd'vais pas rencontrer tout l'monde c'soir ?

- Si… mais… enfin on peut rentrer ?

- Ah ! Ouais, b'sûr ! 'Lez-y. »

Il nous laisse le passage. L'appartement bien qu'on sente une certaine misère est plutôt coquet. Il est très coloré, il y a des tableaux et de la décoration partout. On sent l'artiste.

« V'lez un peu d'thé ? Nous demande-t-il, lorsque nous nous sommes installées sur de grands poufs.

- Oui bien sûr ! Répondons-nous toutes les deux.

- Vous vous r'semblez beaucoup ! Liliane m'parle b'coup d'toi et C'rise t'sais ?

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais !

- Hum… Preston, fait Liliane en interrompant notre échange très complet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Ok ?

- Hum… c'est un peu difficile… »

Le garçon qui ramène le thé chauffé prend soudain un air inquiet.

« S'grave ? Demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Mais… c'est quelque chose que tu dois savoir si tu veux vivre avec moi…

- J't'écoute ! Fait-il rassuré. 'Fin, j'vous écoute ! »

Ma sœur prend une grande inspiration. Regarde le mur quelque seconde, respire de nouveau, ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre, la referme à nouveau, regarde à gauche, regarde à droite, regarde en face et se tourne finalement vers moi.

« Maggy ! Aide-moi !

- Heu…, je fais prise au dépourvu. Alors ce que Liliane essaie de te dire… c'est que… on a une particularité dans la famille…

- L'filles sont s'per jolies ? » Demande l'intéressé avec un beau sourire.

Je glousse un bon coup, et je reprends.

« Non, c'est très gentil, mais c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant. Mais c'est à Liliane de t'expliquer ça… »

Ma sœur me jette un regard qui signifie à peu près « Merci, j'aurais pu faire ça toute seule, c'est pour maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi ! », mais je hausse les épaules. Preston lui attend patiemment la suite de l'histoire.

« Ben tu vois Preston, continue ma sœur. En fait dans le monde, il y a des gens différents des mol… heu je veux dire des êtres humains normaux. Des gens qui ont particularité cachée, qu'ils ne peuvent dévoiler à tout le monde.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, je me lance. Je suis une sorcière. »

Gros silence. Va-t-il prendre ses jambes à son cou ou sauter dans les bras de Liliane pour lui jurer un amour éternel ? Suspense !

« Hein ? »

Ou alors il ne va rien comprendre. Je décide d'intervenir.

« La magie, les sorciers, tout ça existe. Et Liliane, toute notre famille et des millions d'autres gens sont des sorciers. Je ne vais pas au collège comme n'importe quel enfant mais dans une école de magie, et ma sœur est dans une université de magie aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'vous racontez là ? C't'une blague ? Demande Preston en rigolant.

- Je suis une sorcière, reprend ma sœur. Et toi tu es un moldu, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qui ne sont pas des sorciers.

- B'sûr ma chérie ! Bon n'arrête la plaisant'rie là ?

- Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est la vérité… Il faut que tu me croies ! Que tu me fasses confiance et surtout que tu n'aies pas peur ! »

Cette fois, il a l'air de comprendre que nous sommes sérieuses. Du moins il arrête de rire.

« Mais s'pas possible 'fin ! C'existe pas !

- Ca existe… Il y a une population entière de sorciers dans le monde. Même aux Etats-Unis. Il y a d'ailleurs une grande université très réputée où je faisais mon stage à San Francisco.

- Quoi ? Mais où ? J'aurais dû l'voir !

- Non, seuls les sorciers peuvent y avoir accès et la voir. Elle se trouve sous le Golden Gate(3).

- Mais…

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir… Et puis je ne peux pas te présenter à mes parents sans que tu sois au courant… Enfin… si tu veux toujours les rencontrer. »

Liliane a de nouveaux les larmes aux yeux. Preston qui semble à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, relève soudainement la tête. Il se lève et vient s'agenouiller juste en face de Liliane.

« Lili, j't'aime ! T'pourrais être un crapaud s'n'y chang'rait rien ! J'n'peux pas m'passer d'toi ! S'tu m'dis qu't'es une sorcière, j'te crois ! Ca t'fait juste 'core plus originale ! »

Liliane lui relève la tête et l'embrasse passionnément. Comme c'est émouvant… Et qui qui tient la chandelle ? Et bah c'est bibi !

Après ces bisous et les quelques sorts que Liliane a montrés à un Preston tout excité, nous rentrons à la maison… pour nous préparer au dîner de rencontre Preston et belle-famille.

Mais après la scène que j'ai vue normalement tout devrait bien se passer entre eux, mes parents sont romantiques, ils vont bien aimer ce garçon au grand cœur.

Et dire que moi je suis seule, désespérément seule ! Je n'aurais jamais dû refuser de sortir avec Orson ! En plus ce garçon est adorable, gentil, attentionné… mais non moi je me suis bornée et je me suis accrochée à un Lupin tripoteur de Poitrine-d'Enfer !

La vie est injuste !

* * *

_(1) L'East End est le nom donné aux quartiers à l'est de la City de Londres. Il y a de nombreux quartiers très difficiles dans l'East End._

_(2) Ealing est un quartier résidentiel du discrit d'Ealing au Nord-Ouest de Londres._

_(3) Le Golden Gate Bridge est un pont très célèbre de SF._

_Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, mais dès la semaine prochaine on se reconcentre sur notre brave Marguerite, entre autre la demoiselle va bosser pour gagner des sous-sous ! _

_Plein de bisous partout ! Et à la semaine prochaine (si vous le souhaitez :p)_

_Souky_


	12. Le canif

**Coucouuuu ! Me voilà de retouuur pour vous jouer un mauvais touuur ! Hum ! Où un bon parce que z'allez enfin avoir le chapitre 12 ! Youpalou ! Non non je ne vous ai pas oublié pour la rentrée et je continuerai à poster toutes les semaines **

**Dans le chapitre précèdent beaucoup m'ont dit l'avoir trouvé plus court... et bien figurez-vous que non XD Il était même un peu plus long que la moyenne, mais c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule scène :p Bref celui là aussi et un peu plus long, j'ai même dû le couper en deux pour tout vous dire sinon je n'aurais point eu le temps de tout écrire !**

**Bon je vais peut-être arrêter mon blabla, j'espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes vacances ! Et une bonne rentrée surtout **

**Je vous remercie mille fois pour toute reviews, mais surtout je vous remercie mille fois d'écrire des fanfics parce que c'est ce qui me redonne la pêche dès que j'ai une panne d'inspiration ! **

**Merci aussi aux anonymes que je ne pourrai pas bizouter en privé : Suz Black, Aulandra17 et Tigrou. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin lire ! **

**Gros zouuuuux ! **

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XII : Le canif**

« Bienvenue sur la RITM si vous venez de vous réveiller et de nous rejoindre, dans quelques instants nous allons entendre le tube de l'été des Rythmics Pumpkins « Lips' Flavors» mais avant la météo avec Katiana Donald. Bonjour Katiana !

- Bonjour Franck ! Alors la météo ce matin, quelques petites averses sur tout le nord du pays mais qui disparaîtront dès le début de l'après-midi… »

Je suis en train de préparer mon petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.

La chanson rock'n' roll des Rythmics Pumpkins vient de commencer, comme je suis de bonne humeur je me mets à danser ! Trois pas vers la gauche, j'ouvre le frigo et je prends le jus d'orange en chantonnant.

« Red ! Blue ! Red ! Blue ! You taste like a floooooower ! White ! Black ! White ! Black ! I fell in love with your liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiips ! »

Un tour sur moi-même, oh et un deuxième ! Pas de madison et je mets l'eau sur le feu !

« I'm flying, when I taste your blue liiiiiips ! I'm excited, when I taste your red liiiiiiips ! Oh I love ! I love ! I love ! I Looooooooooove ! »

Les chiens dansent avec moi ! Je fais une valse pas du tout appropriée à la chanson avec Pataud et je repars sur une imitation de guitariste déchaînée pour le refrain !

« Red ! Blue ! Red ! Blue ! You taste like a floooooower ! White ! Black ! White ! Black ! I fell in love with your liiiiiiiiips ! I fell in love with your liiiiiiiips ! Yeaaaaaaah ! Your liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…… »

Oh Merlin ! Sirius Black se tient devant moi dans l'encadrement de la porte un grand sourire sur le visage !

Je me suis stoppée net. Dites-moi que c'est un rêve ! Enfin un cauchemar plutôt ! Je me pince.

« Aïe ! »

Oh non ! Apparemment c'est pour de vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et l'autre qu'est toujours devant moi à se fendre la poire ! Et je vous raconte la tenue que j'ai ! Genre mini short et vieux tee-shirt trop moche couleur gris infâme !

Je suis en panique totale, et monsieur en grosse fendarde toujours devant moi !

Nan mais comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il était chez moi ?

**o0o0o0o0o Le jour précédent o0o0o0o0o**

JE SUIS SEULE A LA MAISON ! ALLELUIA ! C'est la fiesta !

Pour tout vous expliquer, ma sœur s'est carapatée dans la maison de vacances en Ecosse de chez une de ses amies, et mes parents sont partis rendre visite aux grands-parents paternels.

Et si moi je suis bloquée ici, c'est parce que je suis condamnée à bosser pour gagner des pépètes ! Et accessoirement à m'occuper de la volière et de toutes les bébêtes puisque ma chère mère prend du bon temps !

Nous sommes le premier aout et je vais bosser pendant tout le mois, du lundi au samedi, dans l'entreprise de ma tante (la sœur de ma mère), qui est styliste et me prends comme assistante. Elle est assez connue dans notre communauté sorcière, elle fait des robes simples, mais aussi des modèles beaucoup plus excentriques… plus assortis à son caractère !

Oui ma tante est un peu… un brin… disons qu'elle… enfin je veux dire qu'elle est spéciale. Elle est plutôt bourgeoise et donne une grande (trop grande ?) importance au physique… Et j'appréhende un peu de la revoir, comme chaque été. Ses filles sont siiii merveilleuses à côté de moi pauvre insignifiante petite larve même pas coiffée à la dernière mode. Mais bon elle va me payer c'est ce qui compte. Non ?

Bref me voilà partie pour ma première journée de travail. Je prends la poudre de cheminette et prononce distinctement « Chemin De Traverse ! ». Je me sens alors tournicoter dans les conduits de cheminée puis atterrir brusquement sur le sol dur du chaudron baveur.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! » Lance une voix aigue que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Je me sens alors tirer brutalement en arrière et dépoussiérer par mon adorable tante (hum hum). Finalement elle m'inspecte de haut en bas et son sourire figé se transforme en une espèce de rictus. Ma tante est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, de quarante ans. Elle a des lèvres parfaitement gonflées, un nez parfaitement retroussé, un visage parfaitement dessiné, une poitrine parfaitement ronde, des jambes parfaitement longues, en gros vous l'aurez compris, elle fait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Ajoutez à ça son air supérieur et sa voix hautaine, et vous avez une ex top modèle, qui gère son entreprise de stylisme.

- Chérie, regarde-toi ! Dit-elle en me faisant une vague étreinte. Cette coupe est révolue depuis des années ! Et ce jean est affreusement banal ! Je ne peux pas te laisser travailler dans cette tenue ! J'irai te chercher quelque chose au magasin avant que tu ne commences. Mais viens je vais d'abord te montrer mon bureau. »

Elle part, le son de ses talons aiguilles claquant sur la pierre, sort sa baguette de sa robe de velours rouge et tapote sur le mur de brique qui mène au Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt celui-ci s'ouvre et nous pouvons accéder au passage.

Nous marchons quelques minutes dans la rue animée et pleine de touristes en vacances (les pauvres il pleut !) puis ma tante s'arrête devant son magasin : Meredith Murble Mode.

Nous y entrons, ma tante passe dans la boutique sans s'arrêter et sans répondre au salut soumis des vendeurs. Même si je suis déjà venue de nombreuses fois dans ce magasin, je me sens comme dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de tissus face à l'immensité de la boutique. Ma tante se dirige vers une des portes de l'arrière-boutique, je la suis d'un pas rapide sans pouvoir admirer les vêtements présentés… tant pis, j'aurai le temps plus tard.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'est l'effervescence. Nous arrivons dans un hall bondé de monde qui courre dans tous les sens, dans un brouhaha infernal. Des portes-vêtements à roulette sont transportés de droite à gauche dans des grincements de roulette résonnant dans le hall. Des gens parlent, crient, se bousculent, et entrent et sortent des différentes pièces qui entourent le hall.

Aussitôt que nous nous mettons à marcher des gens se précipitent sur ma tante pour l'assaillir de papiers et de questions. Parfois elle fait un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, d'autres fois elles s'arrêtent quelques secondes et accordent du temps à ses associés.

« Meredith ! » Crie un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux allures efféminées et au nez proéminent. Ma tante se stoppe net, il doit être important celui-là pour l'appeler par son prénom !

Il porte dans sa main une vingtaine de papiers, dont j'aperçois les dessins de futures créations. Ma tante lui arrache d'un coup sec les papiers des mains et sans vraiment les regarder, les trie.

« Non, non, dit-elle en balançant les feuilles plus loin, moins de dentelles dans celui-là, plus de rouge, non, rajoute des boutons, celui-là est pas mal. »

Elle lui rend les feuilles et le sorcier repart aussitôt vers son bureau.

Enfin, tout au bout du hall, nous montons un petit escalier en colimaçon et en face se trouve une porte où est affiché un panneau avec écrit : « Direction : Meredith Murble ». Mais ma tante bifurque à droite et entre (sans toquer) dans le bureau « Assistance de la Direction : Petra Miralovich ».

La fille se lève respectueusement dès que ma tante est sur le pas de la porte. Elle parait très jeune, la vingtaine, et est extrêmement grande et fine, et elle a de très très très longs cheveux blonds vénitiens et des lunettes de vues dernier cri.

« Madame Murble, dit-elle avec un fort accent de l'est. J'ai déjà envoyé votre planning du jour sur votre bureau. »

Ma tante acquiesce sans sourire.

« Voici ma nièce, répond-elle en me poussant en avant. Marguerite Purpland, la fille de ma sœur.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vue, répond Petra, bonjour, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire accueillant et une voix comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Bonjour, je réponds timidement.

- Elle vient travailler un peu ce mois-ci, continuer ma tante en nous interrompant. Je suis toujours très occupée, donc je te laisse t'en occuper et lui trouver des choses à faire. Et aussi à changer un peu sa façon de s'habiller, et peut-être sa coiffure ? Enfin, on ne peut vraiment pas travailler ici dans cette tenue, c'est quand même la pointe de la mode. Voilà je vous laisse, amuse-toi bien Maggy et passe me voir de temps en temps ! »

Elle s'en va en me tapotant l'épaule.

Heuuuuuuu moi je suis bloquée au passage, changer sa coupe de cheveux. J'ai déjà fait les frais du relookage, je souhaite ne pas réitérer. C'est possible ? Non ?

En attendant ça a l'air d'autant ennuyer l'assistante Petra que moi. Cette dernière grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe comme quoi, elle aussi elle a du travail et pas le temps pour une ado pistonner. On va faire celle qui n'a rien entendu hein…

« Bon bah viens, on va déjà te trouver des vêtements convenables ! »

Elle sort et je la suis. Et rebelote ! On descend les escaliers et elle prend une des nombreuses portes accolées au hall.

« Waouh ! » Je souffle impressionnée.

Petra se retourne et son visage fermé semble s'adoucir.

« Bon tu dois pas être si désespérée que ça si tu réagis. » Fait-elle.

La pièce est un coffre-fort à vêtements, il y en a partout, des robes, des accessoires, des chaussures, tout ! Et les vêtements bougent dans tous les sens et ce trient eux-mêmes. Bon en fait il y a quelques sorciers qui travaillent d'un air las, mais quand même ! C'est incroyable.

« Viens, me dit Petra avec un sourire, Suis-moi. »

Nous nous glissons entre tous les portes-vêtements et étagères, et nous arrivons devant une porte gardée par un gobelin. Ce dernier a une peau très sombre, de petits yeux mesquins, et une longue barbe rousse et frisée. Il se décale, nous ouvre et nous laisse passer sans rien dire.

« Merci Cork » Lui dit Petra avec un petit sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se retourne vers moi. « Normalement nous plaçons les anciennes collections ici en vue de les donner à des œuvres de charités, m'explique-t-elle. Mais lorsque les employés sont récompensés pour une raison ou une autre, ils ont le droit de venir ici et prendre quelques trucs. Tu as de la chance car les employés attendent parfois des années avant de pouvoir accéder à cette pièce. »

La pièce est beaucoup plus petite et moins ordonnée que la précédente, les vêtements sont entassés dans de vieux cartons poussiéreux et certaines traînent même par terre. Et cette fois rien ne vole.

Petra m'aide à chercher quelques trucs sympas à porter, en fait nous nous amusons même bien. Et elle est plus sympa qu'elle en a l'air. Elle a vingt-deux ans et a été à l'école en Russie, son pays natal. Mais dès sa majorité, elle a arrêté les cours et est venue s'installer en Angleterre où elle voulait rencontrer ma tante, dont elle était une fan fidèle. Elle a réussi à poser comme mannequin pour Murble Mode, et a réussi à atteindre la direction. A dix-neuf ans elle était engagée comme assistante car elle avait réussi à convaincre ma tante qu'elle était la fille qu'il lui fallait et surtout qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tranquille de sitôt. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'entreprise.

Finalement Petra et moi avons opté pour une robe de sorcière couleur auburn, avec une couple simple et une capuche pointue. Et pour les chaussures j'ai été obligée de porter des talons. Des espèces de sandalettes noires, avec plein de fils m'entourant les pieds. Et des talons de cinq centimètres !

« Ce sont vraiment les plus petits que tu puisses mettre ! Me répète pour la quinzième fois Petra.

- Mais non ! Regarde ces chaussures ! Dis-je en lui montrant des tongs.

- Des tongs ? Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Ecoute Marguerite, ici tu es dans la mode, le physique c'est le plus important ! Quand les gens te regardent ils doivent se dire « waouh, celle-là c'est un mannequin ! », mais il te manque bien cinq centimètres pour faire croire ça. Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que tu dois porter ces chaussures ! Et pas d'autres ! Et elles te vont super bien, soit dit en passant !

- J'arriverai jamais à marcher avec ça ! Je grommelle.

- Tu apprendras ! Allez viens, maintenant on passe à la coiffure ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je suis déjà embarquée par Petra. Cette fois elle me conduit dans une pièce qui ressemble à une espèce de loge où des tas de filles plus belles les unes que les autres se font maquiller et coiffer.

Petra me force à m'asseoir en face d'un immense miroir entre deux superbes filles qui discutaient et ne sont apparemment pas gênées par mon intrusion.

« Et tu vois, il m'a dit genre, écoute je suis désolée que tu te sois attachée, mais pour voir ça voulait rien dire quoi ! Fait la première, une métisse avec des bigoudis sur la tête.

- Oh l'enfoiré ! Un bon endoloris ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ! Répond l'autre, une rouquine aux lèvres gonflées.

- Nan mais attends, tu ne devineras pas le pire !... »

Dommage je n'entendrai jamais la fin, Petra revient suivie d'une petite bonne femme rondouillette et perchée sur des talons compensés.

« Bon Marguerite, je te laisse entre les mains de Chelsea, et je repasse te voir d'ici une heure, je dois aller bosser ! A plus ! »

Et elle s'en va. Chelsea me salue poliment et commence à inspecter mes cheveux.

« T'es une nouvelle mannequin ? Me demande Miss Bigoudis. Je t'ai jamais vue ici.

- Heu non… Je viens juste travailler cet été… et j'avais apparemment besoin d'un relookage complet.

- Un relookage pour un job d'été ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, intervient la rousse.

- Je pense que c'est parce que je suis la nièce de Meredith.

- Meredith Murble ! Naaaaaaan ! Jure-le ! Crie Miss Bigoudis.

- Heu, bah, je le jure…

- Ca doit être trop cool ! Tu dois toujours avoir plein de vêtements ! »

Mouais. J'imagine déjà Miss Bigoudis avec une de ses copines mannequins « Nan mais tu sais pas quoi ! J'ai rencontré la nièce de Meredith Murble, et je te raconte pas le pire ! Elle était même pas belle ! ». Avec Miss Blond Vénitien opinant vivement de la tête à côté.

« Bon, commence Chelsea après l'inspection. Je vais juste vous faire une couleur, mais discrète histoire de faire ressortir un peu de brillance de vos cheveux et laisser apparaître un peu de auburn, et on va couper les pointes et faire un léger dégradé. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous. On va peut-être faire un soin cheveux secs. »

Et sans me laisser comprendre ce que ça veut dire, brillance, auburn, dégradé, pointe et soin me voilà d'un coup de baguette les cheveux plein d'une mousse d'une étrange couleur vert pomme et laissant échapper de grosses bulles.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle passe au rinçage (aïe mes yeux !), puis commence à me couper les cheveux méticuleusement à l'aide de sa baguette.

« On va faire une frange longue aussi. » Ajoute-t-elle.

Ouiiiiin ! A quoi je vais ressembler !

Oh bah… finalement c'est pas mal ! Elle m'a fait un joli chignon avec des mèches sur les côtés de mon visage. Et j'ai des reflets roux ! Et une frange !

« Fermez-les yeux » Me dit Chelsea m'arrachant à ma contemplation.

J'obéis et je ressens une vive douleur sur l'arcade sourcilière.

« AÏE ! Je crie en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Chelsea tient sa baguette à la main d'où coule un étrange produit.

- Epilation des sourcils ! Me dit-elle avec un petit rire. Ca fait un peu mal, désolée. L'autre côté maintenant ! »

Ah parce qu'en plus, il faut faire les deux côtés ! AÏE !

Finalement, Chelsea s'occupe aussi du maquillage. Cette fois il y a moins de changement… enfin, j'ai quand même le droit à quarante crème sur le visage mais le résultat est naturel. J'ai juste les yeux maquillé avec du far à paupière doré et du mascara et eye-liner marron, et un rouge à lèvre pêche.

Juste quand elle termine, Petra est de retour.

« Oh Merlin ! » Souffle-t-elle.

J'avoue… Moi-même j'ai du mal à me reconnaître.

« Tu es superbe ! Allez viens, maintenant il faut que tu te mettes au travail ! »

Je me lève et commence à la suivre. Et je me casse la figure trois mètres plus loin ! Foutus talons ! Je me relève comme si de rien était. Quoi quelqu'un s'est cassé la figure ? Où ça ? Petra secoue la tête mais ne dit rien, et me fait signe de la suivre.

« Tu vas aller travailler à la boutique, pas comme vendeuse bien sûr. Il faudra que tu ranges les modèles que les clientes essaient, que tu ailles chercher des modèles dans la réserve. Enfin des trucs comme ça. Enfin Tabitha va tout t'expliquer, c'est la gérante du magasin. Je te laisse te débrouiller ! A plus tard ! »

Et elle s'en va me laissant devant la porte de la boutique.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Trois heures plus tard… Retour de la pause déjeuner et je dois encore ranger, ranger, ranger ! C'est l'horreur dès que je replace correctement quelque chose, une cliente arrive, tripote tout, et ne prend rien, et je repasse derrière elle. Je vais mourir ! Le pire c'est que je dois garder le sourire, genre « Owiiiii ! J'adore ranger ! C'est trop cool ! Continuez de tout déranger ! Youpiii ! ».

Bon restons zen ! Je vais aller ranger la vitrine. C'est ce que je préfère parce que je peux regarder dehors. Et en face de la vitrine, il y a un superbe parc, plein d'arbre et très fleurie, enfin… ça me permet de m'évader cinq minutes.

Je commence à nettoyer distraitement la vitrine et à replacer les bijoux lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur un objet. Un petit canif noir entouré d'une fine bordure dorée. En dessous une inscription _« Vous ouvrirez toutes les portes et défe__r__ez tous les nœuds. 16 gall__i__ons, 28 mornilles. »_

C'est bizarre, mais ce canif me fait penser à Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'il est assis sur un banc juste en face de la vitrine. Ou alors je ne sais pas, c'est sa couleur…

…

Heu… attendez, j'ai dit quoi là ? Je relève brusquement la tête. Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Sirius Black est assis sur un banc juste en face ! Sous la pluie. Il regarde droit dans ma direction ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je lui fais un grand signe de la main, faisant tomber au passage un comptoir de lunettes de soleil !

« Oh ! Bouse ! » Je crie, en me penchant pour le ramasser sous le regard surpris et moqueurs des clients.

Je me retourne. Sirius n'a même pas cillé. C'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue.

En fait… il ne m'a sûrement pas vue. Je suis bête. Il attend sûrement ses amis, ou sa copine du moment. Il n'est pas là pour moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne au travail, je ne vais pas aller l'embêter.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, je passe discrètement vers la vitrine. Il est toujours là, dans la même position, sans bouger. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas un faux, une espèce de mannequin en forme de Sirius posé par une groupie… mais bon ça serait quand même bizarre.

Finalement lorsque la journée se termine et après avoir prévenu ma tante, Petra et Tabitha de mon départ, je sors sous la pluie (couverte de la capuche pointue de ma nouvelle robe) et je passe à la brasserie puis chez un marchand ambulant.

Je reviens ensuite en face de Murble Mode, et je me dirige vers le banc où Sirius est toujours installé.

« Salut » Dis-je une fois en face de lui.

Pas de réponse. Je le regarde plus attentivement, il sert les poings, et ses yeux sont rouges… comme s'il avait pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

« Je… je t'ai vu toute la journée, je continue, je travaille en face, dans le magasin… » Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade… « Enfin… je, je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être faim… et froid… »

Avec un grand sourire, je lui montre le sandwich et le k-way que je viens de lui acheter. Mais il n'a toujours pas de réaction. Alors finalement après cinq minutes passées à le regarder, pendant que lui regarde le vide, je pose le sandwich (emballé) près de lui, et je lui mets le k-way sur les épaules.

« Bon… je vais y aller… Tu as sûrement, des, heu, choses plus importantes à faire… »

Comme rester assis sur ce banc. J'esquisse un mouvement pour faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il m'agrippe presque violemment le bras.

« Reste ! » Me dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

Cette fois, il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, mon bras me fait mal.

« Reste ! » Répète-t-il plus doucement.

Le long de sa joue une larme se met à rouler. Alors je suis restée…

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai un peu mélangé tous les styles là XD_

_Bon sur ce je vous dis à lundi prochain ! _

_Mille bisous ! _


	13. Les papillons

**Hola ! **

**Comme prévu voici le chapitre 13 de Marguerite Purpland et actuellement mon préféré ! J'ai trooooop aimé l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi **

**Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre précédent demain car je dois aller bosser maintenant :p **

**En attendant je remercie les anonymes : SuzBlack, Aulandra17 et léa ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ne font que lire **

**Attention, ayant encore des problèmes de décalage horaire avec ma québécoise de correctrice, la version corrigée ne sera en ligne que demain, donc pardonnez-moi pour les fautes !**

**See you next monday ! **

**Xoxo **

**Souky**

**Edit : Version corrigée en ligne **

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XIII : Les papillons**

« Merci Margot… »

Je tourne brusquement la tête. Voilà presque une heure que je suis assise ici sur ce banc avec Sirius sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle et sa main dans la mienne. Ou ma main dans la sienne ? Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin, voilà qu'il se décide à prononcer un mot. Je suis tellement gelée et engourdie que je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche donc je me contente d'une espèce de rictus.

« Margot… continue Sirius, tu as… les lèvres bleues ! »

Oups ! Je ne me souvenais pas être autant maquillée.

« Je suis désolé ! Il pleut et toi tu es là à me tenir compagnie ! Tiens ! »

Il me tend le k-way que je lui ai donné, et sa veste.

« Merci. » Dis-je enfin.

Je fais quelques grimaces pour retrouver l'usage de ma bouche.

« Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, oui, fait-il. Rien d'important…

- Désolée mais je ne te crois pas. Je… Enfin tu as l'air tellement… fort d'habitude. Je ne peux pas croire que ça ne soit pas important.

- C'est juste… une histoire de famille un peu compliquée. Ecoute, tu peux transplaner ? Me demande-t-il.

- Heu… non… Mais je vais passer mon permis bientôt ! Je réponds fièrement.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi, il doit se faire tard maintenant… »

Comme pour lui donner raison une horloge lointaine sonne huit coups. Sirius se lève, je le suis… trébuche, et tombe la tête la première dans une flaque.

« Fichus talons ! »

Ca a au moins le mérite de faire rire Black ! Il m'aide à me relever et me dit :

« Aller, dis-moi où tu habites. »

Je lui donne mon adresse et sans me prévenir il me prend dans ses bras et nous transplanons.

Bon Maggy, essaie de ne pas penser au fait que Sirius Black est en train de te serrer dans ses bras ! No problem ! Ca arrive couramment à la plupart des filles… Ou pas ! De toute façon c'est peut-être une des seules fois de ma vie qu'un garçon me prend dans ses bras, autant en profiter non ?

C'est quand même la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans cette position avec lui. Sauf que la première c'est moi qui étais mal.

« Euh… Margot ? » Demande Sirius me coupant dans mes pensées. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes en face de chez moi. Mince ! Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là en train de penser… dans ses bras ? Crotte de dragon !

« Oh ! Désolée… Dis-je en rougissant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Ce n'est rien, va ! Ca ne me dérange pas que tu penses à moi quand tu te retrouves contre mes muscles saillants tu sais ! »

Super ! Je suis rouge écrevisse. C'est officiel, Black va mieux, il a retrouvé sa grande modestie !

« Qui a dit que je pensais à toi ? Je demande ironique.

- Ose dire le contraire ! »

Et dans un sourire charmeur il prend mon visage entre ses mains et colle son front contre le mien… Que… quoi… pourquoi qu'il fait ça ? 1, 2, 3… Reprend tes esprits et ne pense pas aux petits papillons dans ton ventre.

Ses yeux d'un bleu océan sont plongés dans les miens et pendant quelques secondes je me demande s'il veut toujours plaisanter. Je me recule et déglutis difficilement.

« Je… tu… »

Dis-lui « Bonne nuit Sirius ! » Ce n'est pas duuur !

« B… je… do… tu… »

On réessaie plus doucement !

« Tu… veux rentrer cinq minutes ? » Fais-je rapidement.

QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui devait sortir de ma bouche ! Sirius a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Puis il se reprend et avec un grand sourire me demande :

« Tes parents seront d'accord ? »

Mes… parents ? Ah oui tiens…

« Eh bien, en fait… Ils ne sont pas là… Je suis seule à la maison cette semaine.

- Ah ! Et tu en profites pour ramener des vilains garçons chez toi ?!

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout…

- Je plaisante Margot ! Je sais bien que tu es une gentille fille ! »

Je me demande comment je dois le prendre ? Je suis une grosse coincée c'est ça qu'il veut dire ? Ne sachant quoi répondre, je prends mes clefs et ouvre la porte. Bizarrement, il me suit. Enfin… pas si étonnant puisque je viens de l'inviter. Quelle gourde !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je reste dans le hall d'entrée et Sirius semble attendre que je lui fasse une visite.

« Tu as un chien ? » Me demande soudain Sirius.

J'entends les aboiements qui lui ont donné, à raison, cette idée.

« Oui, plusieurs… En fait, c'est un peu une animalerie chez moi. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des animaux ? Je demande légèrement inquiète.

- Tu rigoles ?! J'adore les chiens !

- Bah viens alors, je vais te les présenter. »

Nous traversons le hall et je commence à lui faire la visite, je lui montre le salon et la cuisine puis je vais vers la véranda qui est ouverte sur l'extérieur mais fermée vers l'intérieur. Quand j'ouvre la porte, toute la petite troupe vient nous saluer.

Je vois aussi Pataud se diriger vers Sirius et je le mets en garde :

« Attention ! Celui-là n'aime pas trop les… étrangers… »

Je finis ma phrase bouche bée. Pataud s'est précipité sur Sirius… pour lui faire la fête !

« Incroyable » Je souffle.

Sirius me regarde en haussant un sourcil tout en continuant de caresser les chiens et les chats.

« Pataud, je m'explique en lui montrant le toutou, n'a jamais aimé les inconnus. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire la fête à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

- Je te l'ai dit, j'adore les chiens ! Et ils me le rendent bien. » Fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bon point pour toi Sirius ! Heu… Oula ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Rien ! Personne n'a rien vu ! Ni lu ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Bon… on finit la visite ? » Je lui propose en rougissant inutilement.

Il acquiesce et nous nous mettons en marche. Je lui montre le jardin (un peu agrandis grâce à la magie avouons-le), rempli de plusieurs niches et jeux, puis la volière, et les prés de la chèvre et de l'âne, et le poulailler.

Je lui explique devant son air étonné que ma mère est une grande amie des animaux et qu'elle est éleveuse de hiboux et de chouettes.

Puis nous retournons à l'intérieur et montons à l'étage. Nous passons rapidement devant la chambre de ma sœur Cerise, celle de mes parents et la salle de bain, puis je lui montre la porte de ma chambre où une immense marguerite sculptée est accrochée.

« Voilà, ça c'est ma chambre. Bon tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Je demande rapidement.

- Non, je voudrais d'abord voir ta chambre, répond-il malicieusement.

- Mais… euh… Elle n'est pas rangée !

- Aller Margot ! Ne fais pas ta timide ! »

J'ai bien le droit, le seul gars qui ne soit jamais entré dans cette chambre c'est mon père ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il me fait un regard de chien battu ! M'en fous ! Je ne cèderai pas ! Ou si… Non ! Si ! Non ! Si ! Roh !

« Bon… d'accord » Fais-je en ouvrant la porte tandis que celui-ci lève le poing en signe de victoire.

Ma chambre est une pièce plutôt commune. Elle est de couleur blanche, avec des murs de crépis. J'ai un lit à double place avec une couette bordant soigneusement le lit (vive la majorité et les coups de baguettes rapides le matin pour faire son lit !). Sur le mur d'en face, au dessus de mon bureau plutôt dérangé se trouve une grande marguerite séchée et encadrée que j'adore.

J'ai aussi une armoire blanche où se trouvent mes vêtements.

Quelques posters accrochés sur le mur, quelques bibelots sur les étagères, et un balai (un vieux « Avalanche 386 ») au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier attire tout de suite Sirius.

« Tu voles ? Me demande-t-il.

- Bof, j'avais pris quelques cours mais je ne suis pas très douée.

- Je t'apprendrai ! Je suis plutôt doué moi !

- Je sais… » Réponds-je négligemment.

Oups !

« Euh, je veux dire… Je t'ai déjà vu voler, puisque tu es… enfin dans l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard…

- N'essaie pas de te rattraper va ! »

Devinez ce qui ce passe ! Je rougis ! Wouhou !

Ca y'est je me reprends (bravo Margot !) et je me décide à parler.

« Maintenant que tu as vu ma chambre, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Une heure plus tard, je suis toujours en train de boire mon thé (maintenant froid) et Sirius sirote sa limonade.

C'est incroyable ! On a parlé de tout ! Je lui ai presque raconté toute ma vie. On parle, on parle sans s'arrêter ! Sirius m'a fait rire en me rappelant de vieilles blagues avec les maraudeurs, de James son meilleur ami, de ses visites les plus effrayantes dans la Forêt Interdite.

Je lui ai parlé du prochain mariage de ma sœur, de ma relation avec ma tante pour qui je travaille cet été, de Pataud que je connais depuis que je suis née.

Finalement nous avons commencé à parler de la famille Black… qui est apparemment un sujet assez compliqué, et dur… pour Sirius.

« Tu ne t'entends vraiment pas avec ta famille ?

- Pour te résumer, ma mère est un monstre, mon père un incapable et mon frère un idiot…

- Ton frère Regulus ?

- Oui… il est à Serpentard.

- Oui, je vois.

- Tu as de la chance Margot » Dit-il après un silence.

Je le regarde étonnée.

« Tu t'entends super bien avec tes sœurs, et tes parents ont l'air ouvert et compréhensif. Tu as vraiment de la chance…

- Oui, je souffle. Tu… c'est en rapport avec ta famille si tu étais sur ce banc tout à l'heure ? » Je le questionne.

Il me regarde, l'air triste, et semble réfléchir quelques secondes pour voir s'il va me répondre ou non. Finalement il finit par parler.

« Je suis parti de chez moi. »

J'ouvre grands mes yeux et ma bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

« Parti ? Parti ?

- Oui, je les ai quitté, j'ai fugué, et je n'y retournerai pas. Dit-il catégoriquement et presque menaçant.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Oh… désolée, c'est un peu idiot comme question, je me reprends.

- Non ce n'est rien… Tu es habituée à vivre dans une famille soudée, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Ouch ! Ca ferait presque mal ce qu'il vient de me dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vis dans une gentille famille que je ne comprends rien. Sirius doit voir mon air renfrogné car il me sourit, et attrape ma main… mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure et je sens mes joues chauffer.

« Ne le prends pas mal Margot. Ce que je veux dire que c'est très dur à expliquer comme relations…

- Oui… je comprends… enfin, je vois. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. »

Apparemment maintenant il veut en parler quand même puisqu'il me raconte.

« Ma famille déteste les sangs impurs comme elle le dit. Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec elle, et je n'ai jamais accepté leurs idées. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui commence à prendre du pouvoir, ils adhèrent à ses idées et veulent rejoindre ses rangs. Ma mère me hait depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est encore pire depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard et passé à Gryffondor. Mais quand mes parents m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient que je rejoigne les rangs de ce salaud… j'ai décidé de partir. Je ne serai jamais comme eux ! Jamais ! »

Il reprend sa respiration et je le regarde inquiète. Il a parlé sans lâcher ma main et même en la serrant de plus en plus fortement. Il a toujours eu l'air si joyeux et drôle et intelligent et plein de vie (waoh calme tes ardeurs Margot !) que j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'il a pu endurer si longtemps… sans rien laisser paraître !

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi… Finis-je par dire. Je ne me doutais vraiment pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Dit-il en se remettant à sourire et en enlever sa main de la mienne (oh !)

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Oh bah… J'irai voir James demain pour essayer de finir l'été chez lui et je prendrai un appartement l'année prochaine je pense. D'ailleurs je vais peut-être y aller il commence à se faire tard pour toi si tu dois travailler.

- Quoi ? Non ! Crie-je. Je veux dire… tu ne vas rester dehors toute la nuit !

- J'ai déjà connu ça ne t'inquiète pas !

- Ecoute… tu peux rester là cette nuit. Et comme ça tu seras bien reposé pour aller voir James demain ?

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue. Et si Pataud t'aime bien, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »

Sirius proteste encore un peu et finit par accepter.

Je lui prépare un lit dans la chambre de ma sœur pendant qu'il se douche.

Lorsqu'il a terminé il vient frapper à la porte de ma chambre pour me dire bonne nuit. Je bave presque lorsque je le vois avec pour seul vêtement un vieux jean que j'ai pris à mon père et le torse nu. Oh merlin ! Restons calme et ne rougissons pas !

« Merci pour tout Margot. Dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Ce n'est rien… Demain je serai sûrement partie quand tu te lèveras donc, si tu pouvais fermer la porte d'un petit Alohomora en partant…

- Oui bien sûr ! »

Nous nous regardons sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je me sens terriblement gênée et bien à la fois… Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça puisse m'arriver un jour. Seule dans une maison avec Sirius Black ! Le tombeur de ces dames !

Vu que je ne sais plus quoi dire, et apparemment lui non plus, je lui dis bonne nuit… et je vais me coucher.

Voilà c'est tout. Demain la vie va reprendre son cours normal, je serai au travail, Sirius chez James Potter et il aura sûrement tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

**0o0o0o Fin du flashback 0o0o0o**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié que Sirius Black était chez moi hier soir ! Après la soirée qu'on a passée !

Ce matin je me suis réveillée en étant persuadée d'avoir oublié quelque chose… mais pas quelque chose de si énorme !

Mais je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ce n'est pas possible ! Problemo ! Mon short est mini et mon tee-shirt pareil ! Bien que je sois en tentative de le rallonger depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Pataud va faire la fête à Sirius comme si de rien n'était. Sale chien ! Il me laisse complètement tomber pour un garçon. Je ne lui connaissais pas ces tendances, soit dit en passant…

Sirius se dirige vers moi… Oh la la qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien… Il est parti récupérer les toasts qui ont sauté du grille-pain depuis un certain temps maintenant.

« T'en veux un ? Dit-il en me tendant celui qu'il n'a pas croqué.

- Non… euh… fais-je en prenant mon habituelle couleur rougeâtre, je dois… aller me préparer ! Salut ! »

Et sans un autre mot je pars de la cuisine en courant et monte dans ma chambre.

Je me prépare à la va-vite (je dois remettre ces horribles talons !) essaie de me recoiffer comme hier mais impossible, avec la pluie mes cheveux ont repris leur informité habituelle et impossible de les lisser (j'avoue que mon sortilège de lissage n'est pas très puissant) et je n'ai même pas le temps de faire ça à la moldue. Je vais être en retard !

En espérant que Sirius soit parti, je redescends finir mon petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement il est toujours là, dans ce jean qui lui va parfaitement bien et la chemise qu'il avait hier et en train de me sourire narquoisement.

« Je t'ai beurré ton toast ! Me dit-il fièrement alors que je m'assoie sans un mot.

- Merci. »

Je le prends et croque dedans.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose, mais ce matin c'est différent. Sirius est redevenu Sirius, et moi je suis redevenue Marguerite, timide professionnelle et sans garçon dans sa maison !

Ce matin c'est juste… bizarre, de l'avoir en face de moi, alors qu'hier soir ça me paraissait tout à fait naturel…

Devant l'ambiance qui pèse je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner puis je me prépare à partir. Sirius fait de même, il est en fait prêt avant moi (tentative de maquillage oblige !). Nous nous retrouvons dans mon salon pour nous dire au revoir.

« Salut ! On se voit à la rentrée ! » Fais-je pensant qu'il s'apprête à transplaner.

Je me retourne pour prendre la poudre de cheminette mais Sirius me prend le bras et me mets face à lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi te remercier avant de partir Margot ! »

A nouveau il plonge son regard dans le mien, et je sens des tas de petits papillons dans mon ventre pour la énième fois depuis hier. Il approche lentement son visage du mien, et m'embrasse juste au coin des lèvres, les frôle, puis recule sa bouche en posant son front contre le mien. Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien, je suis partie… très loin…

« J'espère te revoir avant la rentrée ! » Dit-il en se reculant brusquement.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et transplane.

A quoi il joue ?

Je suis toute… tourneboulée…

* * *


	14. Le petit ami ?

**Hola ! **

**Je suis navrée de mon retard... Malheureusement j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles pour vous à ce propos -- **

**Premièrement, mes postes risquent maintenant de se faire plus irréguliers... Je vais essayer de poster encore toutes les semaines mais ça me paraît dur vu mes journées ultra chargées **

**La deuxième c'est que je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux reviews des chapitres 12 et 13. Je vais essayer de le faire pour ce chapitre, mais je suis désolée pour les précédent je ne le ferai pas (ça me ferait beaucoup trop de réponses sinon et du temps en moins à écrire :s). **

**Voilà pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Je voudrais aussi dire à katiel-sama (qui a posté la centième review) que je n'ai pas oublié son OS que je lui dois. Mais j'ai un peu de mal car je n'ai encore jamais fait de RL/SB, mais il est normalement prévu pour la semaine prochaine **

**Et surtout... j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews !! Et ça c'est génial ! Merci mille fois ! **

**Ange-déchue, tu a posté la 200ème review, tu gagnes donc un OS de ton choix ! (posté dans des délais d'attente un peu long j'avouE XD mais tu l'auras) donc tu peux m'envoyer par review ou mp un OS que tu aimerais sur n'importe quel sujet concernant Harry Potter (oui parce que si c'est Star Wars ça va pas le faire hein XD) (vague ou précis le sujet peu importe). Merci à toi ! **

**Merci aux anonymes, Tigrou, Ange-déchue et Aulandra17.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, je poste la version corrigée dès que je l'ai en attendant pardonnez mes fautes ! **

**Perso je ne l'ai pas trop aimé celui-là mais bon... Peut-être qu'il vous plaira plus **

**Bref je vous laisse! Plein de bisoux et cette fois je vais répondre aux reviews ! **

**A bientôt! **

**Souky**

**Edit : Et voici la version corrigée ! ) Merci à ma québécoise **

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XIV : Le petit-ami ?**

Voilà plus d'une semaine que je travaille chez ma tante. Et une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Non mais vraiment à quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'il allait apparaître le soir même chez moi un bouquet de roses à la main m'avouant qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'a toujours aimée ?

Faut arrêter les romances Margot ! On ne vient pas du même monde lui et moi !

De toute façon c'est décidé, cette fois j'arrête d'y penser !

Mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

Ah ! Je vais pas recommencer ! On arrête d'y penser ! Voilà…

« Purpland ? »

Je relève la tête des vêtements que je suis en train de trier dans l'arrière-boutique, et me tourne vers Tabitha qui vient de m'interpeller.

« Oui ?

- Quelqu'un te demande, fait-elle en me désignant la boutique, vas-y, prends ta pause en même temps.

- Ok, merci ! »

OH MERLIN ! C'est Sirius ! J'en suis sûre ! Il lui a fallu du temps pour réfléchir, mais maintenant il est là ! Son bouquet de roses à la main ! Je me recoiffe et me dépoussière rapidement, avant de sortir précipitamment de l'arrière-boutique.

Il est…

Pas là…

« MARGOOOOOOOOT ! » Crie Pyrite en me sautant dans les bras.

Je reste sous le choc quelques secondes puis je me reprends. Après tout, je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il allait apparaître dans le magasin un bouquet de… Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit ? C'est fort possible…

« Pyrite ? Fais-je après un moment. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en Espagne !

- Oh tu sais… un mois avec la famille ça me suffit largement ! Et puis… devine quoi !

- Quoi ? Je demande aussitôt.

- Bah devine !

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Aller ! Dis !

- Très bien ! Elle laisse un silence supposant le suspens… James m'a invitée chez lui !

- Quand ?

- Samedi !

- C'est super ! Ca devient sérieux entre vous alors ?

- Non en fait, c'est une soirée et il y'aura plein de monde… et devine quoi ?

- Quoi encore ?

- T'ES INVITEE !! »

Je reste bouche bée, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Pyrite continue à bavasser sans se soucier de mon trouble.

« - James sera super content de te revoir… et devine quoi ?

- T'as fini avec tes devinettes ?

- Oui bon d'accord. Enfin je te le dis quand même… REMUS SERA LA ! »

Ca c'était censé me donner envie de venir ? Ca me donne plus envie de m'enfuir en courant, trèèèès loin de cette fête !

« Bah t'en fais une tête ! T'es pas contente ? Rémus et Poitrine-d'Enfer ne sont plus ensemble ! Tu as ta chance !

- Déjà, je ne savais pas qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et tu sais… Rémus, je… enfin c'était une passade je pense… tu vois ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… enfin, je veux dire… Il a été gentil avec moi quand j'allais mal alors… je me suis accrochée à lui…

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Me demande-t-elle brusquement

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. T'as l'air… différent ! »

Je ne réponds rien. Et puis de toute façon c'est la vérité, je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre. Mais alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mentir ?

« Bon, je dois y aller, James m'attend pour fêter nos retrouvailles ! Mais on se voit samedi, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle avec un sourire.

- On verra. » Réponds-je évasive.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va tandis que je retourne à mon travail.

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Waouh ! »

Alors c'est ça le manoir Potter ?

« Waouh ! Je souffle une seconde fois.

- C'est pas mal, hein ?! » Affirme Pyrite toute fière.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le sien.

Les Potter sont réputés pour être les sorciers les plus fortunés d'Angleterre, mais quand même… Waouh ! Nous sommes devant une grille noire de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Derrière, une immense allée entourée d'innombrables fleurs, pins, et saules mène vers le manoir d'un blanc pur, et dont les toits et les tours sont d'une belle couleur ardoise.

Pyrite tire une corde que je n'avais même pas remarquée et aussitôt un domestique vient nous ouvrir ! Vous m'avez bien entendue, pas un elfe… un domestique ! Un vrai majordome, genre avec le costume trois pièces, les gants blancs, le début de calvitie et l'air hautain !

« Si ces mesdemoiselles veulent me suivre ». Dit-il avec un brin de snobisme dans la voix.

Tout à coup je me sens un peu mal à l'aise… Quand Pyrite m'a dit de mettre mes vêtements les plus classe, j'ai sorti une jupe blanche et un débardeur noir pensant que ça ferait l'affaire… Tout à coup je pense que j'aurais dû emprunter quelques trucs à ma tante… Si seulement j'avais dit à Petra que j'allais chez les Potter ! Elle m'aurait sûrement conseillée et peut-être insisté pour venir avec moi…

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble être une éternité, nous entrons enfin dans le manoir. Nous traversons un grand hall, avant d'arriver dans un immense salon. Celui-ci est d'une couleur majoritairement argentée, dans une cheminée en marbre un feu ronronne, au plafond un immense lustre est accroché et des elfes et des domestiques serpentent entre les invités et les meubles, des coupes posées sur des plateaux que les gens prennent distraitement.

Ma parole ! Je pensais que ça devait être une petite réception ! C'est complètement bondé ! Pourtant je ne reconnais presque aucune tête, ça ne semble pas être des gens de Poudlard.

« Qui sont ces gens ? Je demande distraitement à Pyrite.

- Oh, ce sont ses amis de vacances. La fête avec ceux de Poudlard c'est à la fin du mois, nous on est des privilégiées !

- Quelle chance… Je fais ironiquement.

- Ah les plus belles sont arrivées ! »

Pyrite et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement, pour voir James suivit des trois autres maraudeurs… Mon cœur fait un drôle de bon dans ma poitrine que j'essaie d'ignorer. Pyrite saute dans les bras de James et pendant qu'ils se papouillent je souris timidement à Peter, Rémus et Sirius. Ce dernier me fait un signe de la tête, puis s'en va…

Okkk ! Je dois le prendre comment ça ? Les deux autres engagent la conversation avec moi.

« Alors tes vacances se passent bien ? Demande Peter.

- Oui ça va… Je bosse dans le magasin de ma tante pour le mois. Et vous ?

- Super ! Répond Peter à nouveau. Les parents de James sont en voyages alors il nous a invités pour la semaine !

- C'est sympa…

- Bon les filles vous avez pris vos maillots de bain ? Intervient soudain James après avoir fini sa séance bécot.

- Oui ! Marguerite ne voulait pas mais je l'ai forcée !

- Parfait ! Alors que la fête commence ! »

**0o0o0o0**

Et la fête a commencé. Je suis maintenant un peu éméchée. En réalité je n'avais pas prévu de boire… j'avais même prévu l'inverse. Mais Sirius vient de passer sa soirée à m'éviter alors j'ai été tentée. Rien que pour aller lui parler plus facilement.

Il fait maintenant nuit, les lumières de la piscine ont été allumées. Je finis ma coupe de Champagnavapeur cul-sec, la tend à un elfe, et j'entre dans la piscine où j'aperçois Sirius de dos.

Je le rejoins discrètement.

Je m'apprête lui parler… et je vois qu'il est entouré de deux filles seins nus qui sont dangereusement près et dont les mains sont assez baladeuses ! Super ! Quelle chance je peux avoir moi ?

Dépitée, je commence à faire demi-tour.

« Margot ?

- Oh… Sirius tu… es là ? Je faisais juste quelques brasses dans la piscine… Tu vois ? Dis-je en imitant le geste à la parole et en rougissant.

- Ca ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se rapprochant de moi.

Les deux Poitrine-à-l'air s'en vont l'air mauvais, apparemment pas très contente d'avoir été dérangées dans leur entreprise avec le beau gosse de la soirée.

Sirius me regarde toujours fixement, un vert de whisky pur feu à la main… et je pense que ce n'est pas son premier. A vrai dire il a l'air un brin… bourré.

Je baisse la tête. Apparemment je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour pouvoir lui parler…

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et je rougis violemment. Est-ce qu'il fait ça à cause de l'alcool ? Pourquoi il fait ça alors qu'il s'est évertué à m'ignorer ? Finalement je ne veux pas de sa compassion. J'enlève sa main et dit fermement.

« J'ai bien vu que tu m'évitais ! »

Et je fais demi-tour. Il met un temps à réagir car je suis déjà sortie de la piscine quand il commence à bouger.

Je m'enroule d'une serviette et prends une énième coupe sur un plateau que je bois d'un trait. Cette fois la vapeur du champagne commence à faire son effet, la tête me tourne violemment et je suis obligée de m'asseoir. Sirius me rejoint alors en titubant légèrement, mais alors qu'il va pour ouvrir la bouche, voilà le reste de la troupe Poudlarienne qui arrive.

Pyrite et James sont complètement bourrés, Peter est pire, Rémus… même s'il est celui qui s'est modéré le plus n'est pas tellement mieux. En exclusivité pour ma petite personne les maraudeurs bourrés au grand complet !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Crie James comme si on était à l'autre bout du manoir.

- Rien ! » Nous répondons d'une même voix paniquée.

Heureusement ils ont tous trop bu pour y prêter attention. Soudain, un slow commence et James emporte Pyrite pour danser.

Sirius me prend alors par la main et m'entraîne avec lui à son tour. Je me laisse faire mais je ne dis rien. En plus j'essaie de ne pas trop me concentrer sur mon tournis et risquer de me retrouver par terre.

Finalement tout le monde nous imite et en quelques instants la piste de danse se remplit totalement. Alors discrètement, Sirius m'entraîne à l'intérieur.

« Viens, suis-moi » Dit-il.

Ce que je fais docilement d'ailleurs. Nous sortons du salon, et il m'entraîne vers les étages par un grand escalier de marbre. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls et au calme dans un long couloir, il se met à me parler.

« Je ne voulais pas t'éviter…

- Mais tu l'as fait. » Finis-je pour lui.

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y avait pas d'explications à donner. Alors je continue.

« Tu sais, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Il y a des filles qui se promènent les seins à l'air et qui sont le genre de filles avec lesquelles tu couches. Et il y a celles qui ne seront jamais des filles comme ça. Comme moi. Mais ce qu'il y a… tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu peux m'ignorer, ne plus jamais me parler… Mais ne joue pas avec moi… S'il te plaît.

- Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi !

- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte… Mais tu ne peux pas partir de chez moi en m'embrassant et ensuite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant une semaine. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer toute une soirée, et ensuite venir me caresser la joue ou m'emmener ici juste parce que tu as trop bu ! Tu vois, je suis une fille… bien niaise comme il faut, si tu fais ça après je me mets à imaginer des choses et ça me fait mal quand je vois que les maraudeurs ne sont finalement que… de beaux dragueurs… »

Je reprends mon souffle j'ai presque récité tout ça d'une traite. Il semble tenter d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Si… Commence-t-il. Si je voulais t'éviter ce soir c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

- Quoi ? Je balbutie sans comprendre.

- Je sais quel genre de fille tu es… et je sais quel genre de gars je suis. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais c'est très incompatible avec ce que j'aimerais beaucoup faire… maintenant.

- Quoi ? Fais-je une seconde fois tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Ca. » Dit-il en séparant les quelques centimètres qu'ils restent entre nos lèvres.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade comme un fou, je ne sais plus où je suis, et je perds complètement la notion du temps.

Il est en train de m'embrasser, il m'embrasse, je l'embrasse. Il me mordille la lèvre et un frisson me parcoure le corps. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux sans me lâcher les lèvres.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui me paraît des heures, nos lèvres se séparent.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassés tu m'as dit que t'étais amoureuse de Rémus. Dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Non maintenant j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête. » Réponds-je en souriant à mon tour.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**0o0o0o0**

C'était la meilleure séance bécot de toute ma vie ! Bon c'était peut-être la seule (dont je me rappelle, hum…), mais avouez que je commence pas mal… avec un maraudeur !

La soirée s'est terminée comme ça. Finalement nous sommes redescendus puis j'ai pris la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez moi.

Sirius m'a fait comprendre qu'il comptait me revoir sobre. La question est… sortons-nous ensembles ? Est-ce que j'ai un petit-ami ? Un vrai ? Pour la première fois ?

Dans tous les cas nous avons décidé de ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

**0o0o0o0**

Retour au travail. Pitié je n'en peux plus des vêtements. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris durant ce boulot c'est que je ne veux pas travailler dans la mode.

A propos du sujet top secret Black, j'ai finalement tout raconté à Petra. Sauf que maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être une people tellement ça l'a passionnée.

« C'est vraiment ton premier petit-ami ? J'aurais tellement aimé être pure comme toi à ton âge ! Répète-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Oh Marguerite ! Ne le prends pas mal, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- Excusez-moi ? »

Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour voir… Sirius ! Sirius une robe en velours bleu dans une main et une robe en soie rouge dans l'autre.

« Laquelle de ces deux robes m'irait le mieux ?

- La bleu ! Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? » Demande Petra qui a apparemment flashé sur lui et qui vient de m'oublier.

Je suis sur le point de m'effacer lorsque Sirius qui ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux dit :

« En réalité… Je suis sûr que Margot sera de bon conseil. »

Petra reste bouche bée, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'envoie voir ailleurs, puis à force de tourner sa tête vers lui puis vers moi, elle semble finir par comprendre. Elle s'écarte alors et lorsque Sirius ne la voit plus elle fait mine de s'évanouir puis lève son pouce. J'ai sa bénédiction on dirait.

« Alors ? Demande Sirius me réveillant. Tu préfères laquelle ?

- Humm… la bleu, dis-je après réflexion. Mais pourquoi tu veux acheter une nouvelle robe ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous !

- Oh… »

J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Evidemment qu'il ne vient pas pour moi.

« Avec toi. Finit-il.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui ! Ce midi. Je t'emmène au restaurant !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je vais payer et on y va ! Tu as bien une pause déjeuner ?

- Oui… oui, j'en ai une. »

Sirius paie ses achats et je préviens Tabitha que je pars déjeuner.

Nous voilà donc dans un restaurant moldu de Londres où nous venons de passer notre commande. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'arrive presque à parler normalement avec Sirius, sans penser au fait que c'est un maraudeur, un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, qu'il est sûrement loin d'être stable dans une relation ce qui peut en faire un très mauvais petit ami, et que je n'ai parlé à personne de cette histoire…

« Mais toi tu ne vas pas en parler à tes amis ? Je lui demande finalement.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je peux avoir mes petits secrets… Et puis j'aimerais bien te préserver un peu. »

Je rougis. Il est si gentil avec moi… Est-ce que c'est un moyen pour me mettre dans son lit comme pour toutes les autres ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il attend de moi.

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? Je lui demande.

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? » Répond-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Non… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je veux profiter de mes vacances, qu'il est là et qu'il semble le vouloir aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à me poser des questions inutiles. Je sais très bien qui est Sirius, et comment il traite les filles, mais s'il m'offre une occasion alors je vais la prendre. Et on verra bien à la rentrée, il reprendra sa chasse, et je redeviendrai moi-même.

« Sirius ? Fais-je lui faisant lever la tête de ses spaghettis.

- Moui ? Demande-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Pour toute réponse, il avale sa bouchée, s'essuie la bouche, puis il se relève un peu et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

Je suppose que oui alors ?

« Il faut que tu saches, que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui va être dans ton lit au bout de quelques jours…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Répond-t-il joyeusement en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

Au bout de quelques semaines non plus… Mais pas besoin de lui dire hein ?

Oh et puis zut ! Fini les questions ! Maintenant profitons !

* * *

_Et voilà. Comme dit là haut je ne l'aime pas trop, il est trop gnangnan à mon goût, mais je dois en passer par là pour la suite _

_Xoxo ! A la prochaine !_


	15. La soirée de prérentrée

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le chapitre 15 !

Je ne blablate pas car je vais louper mon bus sinon !

Donc bonne lecture et à bientôt !

PS : Ce n'est pas la version corrigée !

_Edit : Version corrigée ! Merci à ma québécoise !_

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XV : La soirée de prérentrée**

« Je vais prendre humm… Une boule fraise et une boule cassis !

- Très bien ! Voilà pour vous mademoiselle !

- Merci monsieur bonne journée ! »

Je retourne gaiement vers Sirius ma glace à la main. Il me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. J'adore quand il fait ça ! Parfois quand il est concentré sur quelque chose il le fait naturellement, c'est un geste qui est devenu habituel dès qu'il est content ou sérieux et que je suis à côté de lui.

« Tu me laisses goûter ? Demande-t-il en lorgnant sur ma glace.

- Non ! T'avais qu'à en prendre une !

- Hey ! Je t'ai offerte celle-là !

- M'en fous, c'est la mienne maintenant ! »

Il tente d'attraper ma glace tandis que je me débats.

« Arrêeeeeete ! Tu vas la faire tomber ! »

Je finis par céder en riant. Il attrape mon cornet et mange la moitié de ma boule fraise !

« Hey ! Mais ! T'as tout pris !

- Pas du tout, j'ai presque pas ouvert la bouche ! »

Et c'est reparti. J'adore vraiment passer du temps avec lui. On ne s'ennuie jamais, on est toujours en train de rire.

Aujourd'hui nous passons notre dernière journée ensemble avant le retour à Poudlard. J'ai terminé mon boulot chez ma tante, gagné une bonne paye, promis à Petra de lui écrire quand je serai à Poudlard, pris mes clics et mes clacs et je suis partie !

Pour ce qui est de Sirius et moi, je n'ai parlé à personne de notre relation et que je crois que lui non plus. Je pense que Pyrite se doute que je vois quelqu'un mais sûrement pas Sirius. Elle a plusieurs fois abordé le sujet mais je l'ai détourné.

En fait si nous ne voulons pas trop en parler, enfin surtout moi, c'est parce que ça se passe bien, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est fragile, vraiment très fragile.

Parfois je le surprends en train de regarder une autre fille, ça me fait mal parce que je me suis attachée à lui, mais pour l'instant s'il reste avec moi, c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop pressant d'aller voir ailleurs, non ?

Mais j'ai l'impression que si on en parle autour de nous alors je deviendrai une conquête, une comme toutes les autres, et je n'ai pas envie d'être ça. Pas pour le moment. De toute façon je suis persuadée qu'à la rentrée ça sera terminé. J'aurais passé de bons moments avec lui, et de même pour lui. Je ne ferai plus le poids face à toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard et surtout complètement prêtes pour le sexe…

Parce que bon… Sirius est Sirius. Je vois bien que des fois il voudrait qu'on aille plus loin… Il regarde hum… certaines parties de mon corps avec insistance. Des fois il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt, où dans le bas de mon dos… Mais même si ça me fait fondre, j'essaie de le repousser gentiment. Ce qui est très dur lorsqu'il me regarde ensuite avec des yeux mi-vexé mi-chien battu !

Non je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé mais c'est très compliqué de sortir avec un maraudeur !

Pour l'instant nous sommes du côté Moldu de Londres, ce qui nous permet d'agir comme un vrai couple ! C'est génial ! Surtout quand je vois des filles qui le regardent et semblent jalouse de le voir avec une autre… tellement banale ! Mouahahaha !

Bon tout ça pour dire que nous sommes en direction du Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos affaires scolaires de septième année.

« Et si on rencontre des gens que l'on connaît ? je lui demande anxieuse pour la dixième fois.

- Et bien nous serons deux amis achetant leurs fournitures ensemble ! Aller, viens ! »

Nous voici donc sur le Chemin de Traverse sans nous tenir la main et sans regards sous entendus ! Ca craint du boudin !

Au début ça se passe bien, nous passons chez Madame Guipure, puis chez l'apothicaire, mais dès que nous posons un pas chez Fleury et Bott…

« SIRIUS ! »

Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Eléanora Macmillan, présidente du fan club des maraudeurs. Elle agite la main vers nous tout en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns. Son frère Ernestin est derrière elle en train de bouquiner, il relève vaguement la tête pour nous saluer puis semble vouloir retourner à sa lecture. C'est sans compter sur sa sœur qui l'entraîne brusquement vers nous.

« Saluuuuut !

- Tiens salut Eléa ! » répond joyeusement Sirius.

Ils entament une conversation. Moi je reste bloquée sur le Eléa ! Il lui donne carrément un petit surnom ! Ca veut dire qu'ils sont plus que « Fan – Groupie » ! Ils sont sûrement amis… Bon et alors ? Sirius a plein d'amies, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta jalouse quand même ?

« Comment vas-tu Marguerite ? me demande Ernestin que je n'avais presque pas remarqué.

- Oh, heu très bien et toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui je suis allé en Egypte, j'ai visité beaucoup de choses très intéressantes, l'histoire de l'Egypte est passionnante, nous avons visité… »

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, j'ai déjà reporté mon attention sur « Eléa » qui est en conversation intense avec MON Sirius (enfin pour le moment…). Et pourquoi elle se permet de lui toucher le torse comme ça cette petite grognasse ?

« Marguerite ?

- Hein ? Que… quoi ? »

Apparemment Ernestin vient de s'apercevoir que je ne l'écoutais plus.

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui ? demande-t-il en lançant un coup de tête dédaigneux vers Sirius.

- Quoi ? Noooon ! Bien sûr que non ! je réponds d'une voix aigue accompagnée d'un vieux rire hautain. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ha haha !

- Non rien. Ca me rassure, ce gars ne te correspond pas. Enfin, il ne correspond à aucune fille mais bon… »

Je crois qu'il ne le porte pas trop dans son cœur. Sûrement parce qu'il a jeté sa sœur comme une vieille chaussette alors qu'elle a monté un fan club sur lui.

Au bout d'une demie heure… non non je n'exagère pas ! Sirius et « Eléa » finissent leur discussion. En m'ignorant royalement, elle salue Sirius d'un « A ce soir » et s'en va payer suivie de son frère.

Que je vous explique le « à ce soir », c'est très simple. Grande soirée de prérentrée chez James. C'est une fête annuelle et presque tous les élèves de Poudlard de sixième et septième année y sont invités. Les Serpentards sont exclus, sauf s'ils font partis d'un certain fan club… non officiel bien sûr !

Je n'y étais jamais allée auparavant, soit parce que je n'avais pas été invitée, soit parce que je n'étais pas intéressée par ces fêtes « alcool, sexe & drogue ! ». Ne croyez pas que je le suis maintenant –ce soir je reste sobre, mais puisque je m'entends bien avec les maraudeurs autant m'y rendre non ? Et puis du temps en plus avec Sirius avant la rentrée c'est bien sympa !

« Eléa ? je demande à Sirius en haussant un sourcil, alors que nous parcourons le rayon désert des livres sur les potions.

- T'es jalouse ? fait-il avec un sourire.

- Peut-être… »

Je me retourne, et contemple une étagère en croisant les bras comme si je boudais ! Au bout de quelques secondes je sens Sirius se rapprocher de moi, et son souffle chaud vient chatouiller mon cou. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir, il vient alors déposer ses lèvres sur ma nuque et sur mes joues. Je frissonne et lui murmure.

« On pourrait nous voir…

- Humm » est sa seule réponse.

Il m'étreint et d'une main caresse mon ventre, remonte vers mon cou, redescends vers ma poitrine… Waouh ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud tout d'un coup ?

Les papillons dansent la samba derrière mon nombril lorsqu'il se recule brutalement. Bin qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je reprends mes esprits en apercevant deux filles qui viennent d'arriver dans le rayon. Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers Sirius qui agit comme si rien ne s'était passé… Comment il fait ? Moi j'ai encore super chaud, la tête qui tourne et je suis sûre que je suis rouge comme une tomate… Lui a l'air de n'avoir rien fait d'autre ces dernières minutes que de lire son livre de potion.

Lorsque les deux filles s'éloignent nous allons finalement payer.

**OoOoOoO**

Vous avez déjà été à une soirée où tout le monde a bu mis à part vous ? Moi, j'en fais l'expérience ce soir ! Mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

J'ai fait mes retrouvailles avec Estelle et Pyrite ! On s'est bien amusées dans la piscine. Mais maintenant je commence à m'ennuyer un peu avec tous ces gens bourrés autour de moi. Parce qu'en fait les gens sont un peu brusques quand ils ont bu ! Et en plus ils me prennent pour leur messie…

Le seul qui est à peu près aussi sobre que moi (et encore) c'est Orson ! Bien que nous ayons un peu pris des distances lui et moi depuis ce qu'il m'avait dit le soir de mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui c'est lui-même qui est venu discuter. Je suis contente parce que c'est vraiment un garçon adorable et ça aurait été bête de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Et Sirius dans tout ça ? Et bien monsieur est tellement saoul que je ne sais pas s'il me reconnaîtrait ! Super notre dernière soirée ensemble, très romantique !

En plus je dois écarter toutes les groupies alcoolisées qui tourne autour de Sirius sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien !

Après quelques minutes de conversations avec Orson, je décide de prendre un petit l'air. Tout le monde s'est agglutiné à l'intérieur et il devient compliqué de respirer !

Je m'allonge sur un transat et commence à somnoler lorsque j'entends des sanglots. Je me relève pour voir d'où ils viennent et j'aperçois alors Lily Evans, agenouillée dans l'herbe et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« Lily, ça va ? » je lui demande en m'approchant.

Elle me répond par des hoquets et je me rends compte qu'elle aussi est bien éméchée ! Mouhahaha quel scoop ! Lily Evans parfaite préfète-en-chef a bu comme un trou !

« Lily tu as trop bu ! Je le réprimande.

- Non ! Hic ! Juste… hic ! Deux bières, hic ! »

Changement du scoop ! Lili Evans parfaite préfète-en-chef ne tient absolument pas l'alcool !

« Lily, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

- C'est… hic… Je ne peux pas, hic ! Te le dire à toi ! Hic !

- Quoi ? Mais si tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas !

- Non… pleure-t-elle à nouveau, tu vas, hic, tout lui répéter !

- A qui ?

-Cettepétassedepyrite ! Hic ! gromelle-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Cette hic ! Pétasse de hic ! Pyr-hic ! »

Et la voilà repartie de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à propos de Pyrite ? Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas trop mais de là à ce que ça la fasse pleurer ! Ou alors… oh Merlin ! C'est peut-être parce que mon amie sort un certain maraudeur que Lily pleure… Elle est donc jalouse de Pyrite ! Tout s'éclair maintenant, je comprends la raison de sa crise d'hystérie lors du cours de botanique de cette année à Poudlard !

« Lily ! Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de James par hasard ? je lui demande, soupçonneuse.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! Lui dis pas ! Hic, hic, hic !

- Margot, tu peux me laisser seul avec Lily s'il te plait ? »

Nous nous retournons toutes les deux d'un même mouvement, je retiens Lily alors qu'elle part à la renverse. James se tient devant nous et semble avoir tout entendu.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ouiiiiiiiiin ! » gémit Lily en se recroquevillant.

James va vers elle, la soulève dans ses bras et me fais comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il a les choses en mains… dans tous les sens du terme, hum… Il rentre et se dirige vers les escaliers, je suppose qu'il va aller l'allonger…

A mon tour je rentre.

ALERTE ! ALERTE !

Sirius est contre un mur du salon et « Eléa » est repassée à la charge ! Elle s'approche dangereusement de lui. Aussitôt je me sens bouillir, et sans savoir ce qui me prend je fonce droit sur eux. Alors que je ne suis qu'à un mètre, j'entends Sirius crier fortement :

« MAIS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! EN PLUS J'AI DEJA UNE COPINE ! »

Gros blanc. Silence. Toutes les personnes autour ont entendu ce qu'il vient de dire. Je me suis arrêtée net ! D'un côté je me sens voler de joie et de l'autre j'ai soudainement très peur… Vue la tête que tire Macmillan.

« C'est qui ? » demande-t-elle hargneuse.

Pitié, faites qu'il ait encore un tout petit peu le contrôle de son cerveau et qu'il ne dise rien ! J'essaie de me faire toute petite et de partir discrètement.

« C'est …

- Hou là là ! Sirius je crois que tu as trop bu ! »

Oh miracle ! Qui est mon sauveur ? Je me retourne et aperçoit Remus qui vient de récupérer Sirius en le portant à moitié et l'éloigne d'une Eléanora qui fulmine.

En tournant vers le hall où se trouvent les escaliers il me lance un regard perçant et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il sait tout.

Que d'émotions ce soir ! Je rejoins Pyrite et Estelle qui sont assises sur un des canapés. Je m'installe à côté d'elles tandis qu'elles commentent le dernier événement de la soirée.

« Je me demande qui ça peut-être ? dit Estelle.

- Qui ça ? fais-je l'air de rien.

- La copine de Sirius !

- Hein ? Il a une nouvelle copine ? je m'exclame faussement surprise. Ce n'est pas très étonnant en fait », j'ajoute en jouant parfaitement mon rôle

Je me trouve terriblement douée en tant que comédienne ! Les filles n'y voient que du feu !

« Non ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il vient de refuser les avances de Eléanora en lui disant qu'il avait déjà une copine ! »

C'est encore plus agréable à entendre de la bouche des autres ! Je ravale mon sourire et prend un air étonné.

« Ah oui ? C'est bizarre ça ! »

A ce moment, je vois Remus qui me fait signe de le rejoindre de l'autre côté du salon.

« Heu, les filles je vais faire un tour ! A plus ! »

Elles sont tellement amorphes que je ne crois pas qu'elles vont se rendre compte que je suis partie avant un moment !

Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il bifurque dans le hall. Je le suis. Une fois devant lui, je me sens gênée et me mets à contempler mes merveilleuses chaussures !

Au bout d'un long moment il se décide à parler.

« Sirius t'attend.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? » je lui demande.

Maintenant que je suis lancée à faire de la comédie autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Sauf que là ça n'a pas l'air de marcher… Remus se met à sourire et secoue la tête.

« Peter et James ne remarquent rien, mais personnellement je sens ce genre de chose. J'ai bien compris qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Je ne serais pas intervenu tout à l'heure sinon. »

Je rougis, il a donc tout compris, et ce n'est pas par chance qu'il a empêché Sirius de dire que j'étais sa copine.

« Merci. »

Je ne sais trop quoi dire d'autre. Remus m'indique la chambre dans laquelle il a déposé Sirius.

« Il t'attend, il n'arrête pas de te réclamer. »

Je le remercie du regard, et commence à monter les marches des escaliers marbrés.

« Margot ! Me rappelle Remus.

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi. »

Je souris tristement pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas de son avis.

« C'est vrai ! continue-t-il. C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais que Sirius refuse les avances d'une fille parce qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un. Ca ne le dérange pas d'habitude. Et en plus, s'il préserve votre relation sans nous en parler à nous, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être importante à ces yeux !

- Merci Remus » je dis doucement.

Il me sourit et fait demi-tour.

Je me rends au deuxième étage et m'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre. Est-ce que Remus a dit ça pour me faire plaisir ? Il le connaît depuis des années et je devrais lui faire confiance, mais quand même. Je vois bien comment Sirius a toujours agi avec les filles, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne dit rien aux autres pour ne pas me faire de mal qu'il tiendrait tout à coup à moi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux… Au bout de deux semaines en plus…

Pour moi s'il n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il me trouvait trop fragile pour être exposée à toutes ses groupies… Ca me paraissait évident. Mais maintenant… j'ai une espèce d'espoir qui vient de s'allumer en moi.

Oh et puis zut ! On a dit pas de prises de tête avant la rentrée !

J'appuie sur la poignée et entre dans la chambre de Sirius.

Je ne bouge pas le temps de m'habituer à la pénombre. Au bout de quelques secondes je commence à mieux voir. La chambre est plutôt spacieuse et peu remplie. Il y a un grand lit, une armoire et un bureau. Pourtant il y a peu d'espace à cause du bordel monstre qui règne dedans ! Je distingue des affaires partout autour de moi. Alors que je réfléchis à un passage à me frayer jusqu'à lui que je vois allongé sur son lit, il se relève brusquement.

« Margot ?

- Oui !

- Viens ! »

Je le rejoins alors, et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Aussitôt il me prend dans ses bras, et me ramène vers lui.

« Désolé ! J'ai failli tout dire ! s'excuse-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… »

Nous nous allongeons dans un même mouvement, je pose ma tête contre son torse et dessine des cercles dessus. Je me sens bien, à vrai dire je resterais bien ici cette nuit. Alors que je m'endors doucement Sirius se permet de me demander :

« Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? »

Je relève la tête. Est-ce que je dois être vexée ou flattée ? Aller, je choisis la deuxième option !

Ca ne veut pas dire oui bien sûr !

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi alors que tu es bourré ! fais-je mi-indignée mi-amusée.

- J'aurais essayé, dit-il en me souriant.

- Tais-toi et dors ! » je conclue.


	16. Les révélations

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée j'ai posté un peu plus (beaucoup ?) plus lentement que d'habitude ! Mais... ce chapitre est aussi plu long que la moyenne :p

Sinon je suis désolée mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire de réponse aux reviews car j'ai changé d'ordi et mes mails sont partis aussi ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais les récupérer, j'espère ! Donc je vous remercie tous !

Mon premier OS cadeau pour la centième review de Katiel Sama a été posté ;) Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez !

Sinon, je viens d'y penser mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup me faisais des remarques comme quoi la sixième année de Marguerite était rapide, en fait, l'histoire commence au mois de mai c'est pour ça !

Bon je pars une semaine en vacances donc je vais essayer d'écrire et de vous mettre ça dès que je reviens !

En attendant je vous fais pleiiiin de bisous ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Attention ce n'est pas la version corrigée !

_Edit : Version corrigée en ligne !_

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XVI : Les révélations**

« DEBOUT SIRIUS ! »

Encore à moitié endormie je sens la couette se rabattre brusquement sur mon visage. Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas… enfin j'espère ! J'ai passé la nuit avec Sirius ! Nous avons dormi ensemble ! HIIIIIIIIII ! Et on n'a rien fait, malgré ses propositions douteuses. Je crois que c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression de dormir encore, mais la voix de Sirius me rappelle à la réalité.

« James ! Je suis avec une fille, casse-toi !

- Oh c'est qui ? » demande aussitôt celui-ci.

Sirius ne répond pas, je le sens s'agiter, sans doute pour faire comprendre à James de s'en aller par des gestes.

« Très jolis pieds en tout cas ! » dit James en fermant la porte.

Oui j'ai les pieds qui dépassent et alors ? Je sens tout à coup qu'on me les chatouille ! Pas de doute sur la personne ! Je les cache sous la couverture en riant, puis je ressors ma tête.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont très jolis tes pieds ! » commente Sirius en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Faut qu'il arrête de faire ça ! J'aime trop ! Sans me retenir je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse. Chouette ! Nous voilà repartis pour une séance bisous ! Hé hé !

Après ce câlin, je tente de tente de partir discrètement de la chambre de Sirius. Il ouvre la porte, regarde à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas ! Il se retourne et lève le pouce et hop ! Après un bisou sur sa joue, je m'éclipse. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… Oups ! Pyrite passe comme une furie dans le couloir, je regarde des deux côtés si je peux me sauver, mais non ! Aucune issue dans ce manoir à la con ! Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas me voir ? Bon, si elle s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle m'a reconnue ? Après tout on ne se connaît que depuis sept ans…

« Margot ? » fait-elle étonnée.

Je feigne de tout juste l'apercevoir.

« Tiens ! Pyrite ! Je heu… cherchai quelque chose. Mes chaussures ! je triomphe en lui montrant la paire que je tiens dans ma main. Sirius m'avait fait une blague ! »

Quelle inspiration ! Elle n'a pas l'air très convaincue… Enfin elle a l'air tellement ailleurs que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait écouté.

« Ca va Pyrite ? Je lui demande soudain inquiète.

- James m'a quittée… » répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je me mords les lèvres et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle y reste quelques secondes puis se recule.

« Ce n'est rien hein ! dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de la manche. De toute façon je le savais hein ! Une Evans en pleure qui lui avoue qu'elle l'aime et je suis jetée ! Et puis je ne vais pas pleurer pour un garçon… bon j'aurais préféré le larguer moi-même, mais tu vois je ne vais pas me mettre dans tous mes états ! Je te laisse Margot je vais rentrer chez moi, et peut-être contacter quelques ex pour me remettre en forme ! » finit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle va dans la chambre de James récupérer ses affaires. Je descends au salon, pensive. Je sais que Pyrite est plutôt forte et qu'elle va se remettre de sa rupture rapidement, mais quand même… je crois que pour une fois elle appréciait vraiment un garçon.

Lorsque j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, James accourt vers moi.

« Salut Margot ! Remus m'a dit qu'hier soir il t'avait montée dans une chambre d'ami parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien !

- Heu… oui…

- Ca va mieux ? Tu veux une aspirine ?

- Non, c'est bon ça va.

- Quelque chose à boire ou à manger alors ? Tu peux venir dans la cuisine, ceux qui sont encore là prennent le petit-déj !

- Ok… C'est par où ?

- C'est là-bas » fait-il d'un geste distrait.

Alors que je m'apprête à y aller, James me retient. Je me doutais bien que son inquiétude pour moi n'était pas sans intérêt !

« Heu… avant il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose, fait-il en regardant ses pieds, c'est trognon !

- Oui ? je réponds tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Je… je ne suis plus avec Pyrite…

- Je sais. Je l'ai croisée en descendant, j'ajoute devant son regard surpris.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Après ce qui s'est passé avec Lily hier soir… On n'a rien fait bien sûr, mais… Je préfère arrêter ça maintenant que plus tard s'il peut se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi… J'en ai déjà parlé à Estelle. Je voudrais que vous en preniez soin… Pyrite est vraiment une fille géniale, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily… je serais sûrement fou d'elle… »

Je vois dans l'intonation de sa voix que ça lui a coûté d'avoir rompu avec Pyrite, qu'il l'aime sincèrement… Il me fait un peu de peine à vrai dire. Pour le rassurer je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui dis.

« Pyrite est forte, elle va s'en remettre. Mais je pense que c'est à elle que tu devrais dire ça. »

Il me sourit, hoche la tête et part en direction des escaliers. Je me rends alors dans la cuisine où sont déjà installés Rémus, Peter, Estelle, les jumelles Golpalott, Lise Urguhart (la vice-président du fan club des maraudeurs) et Eléanora. Ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas encore partis.

La cuisine est très vaste, elle est d'une couleur vert pâle, une grande table en bois est installée au centre et des elfes cuisinent, servent et nettoient.

Je salue tout le monde, m'assois à côté d'Estelle et commence à me beurrer une tartine. La conversation tourne encore autour de Sirius et de sa « copine ».

« De toute façon elle est à Poudlard c'est sûr ! » insinue Urguhart.

Je ne supporte pas cette fille ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout en elle me révulse. Rien que sa voix, traînante, sifflante et hautaine. Elle a un air méchant et perfide ! Sûre d'elle, elle rejette ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses derrière elle et scrute chacun d'entre nous de ses grands yeux verts.

« Et pourquoi ça serait quelqu'un de Poudlard ? je lui réponds sarcastiquement.

- Et bien c'est évident non ?

- Non ! »

Elle me lance un regard noir, elle n'a rien à répondre bien sûr ! Alors que nous nous fusillons mutuellement du regard, Sirius arrive et nous tournons toutes les deux la tête vers lui. Il s'assoit nonchalamment et prend un toast qu'il croque. Merlin ! Il est même sexy quand il mange, et pourtant c'est un vrai porc !

« Sirius ? Ta copine est à Poudlard je suppose ? fait Lise sûre d'elle en me jetant un coup d'œil mauvais.

- Non » répond celui-ci la bouche pleine sans même la regarder.

Mouhahaha ! Jouissance intérieure ! Il faudrait vraiment photographier la tronche qu'elle fait !

« Alors c'est qui ? demande Eléanora.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Mais c'est sérieux ? » insiste-t-elle.

Il relève la tête et leur fait un sourire charmeur… mais il ne me regarde même pas.

« Bien sûr que non ! » fait-il en partant dans un rire.

Apparemment ça les soulage. Moi je viens de sentir mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux… Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je les refoule violemment. J'aperçois Remus qui me regarde en coin mais je l'ignore.

« Je dois y aller… » fais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Et sans prendre le temps de leur dire au revoir, je pars en vitesse dans le salon, prends la poudre de cheminette et m'éclipse.

J'arrive dans mon salon, mais mes parents n'y sont pas. Je les entends dans la cuisine et ma mère m'appelle.

« Maggy c'est toi ? »

Mais je ne réponds pas et monte en furie dans ma chambre où je m'allonge sur le lit et me mets à pleurer.

De toute façon je le savais ! Je n'étais qu'une passade pour lui ! Son aventure de vacances… Il aurait au moins pu avoir le tact de rompre discrètement ! Pas devant tout son fan club…

« Margot ? »

Je me lève, Cerise est dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle me regarde bizarrement.

« Cez' je voudrais être seule ! je m'insurge en replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Peut-être mais il y a Sirius Black qui vient de sonner à la porte et qui voudrait te voir… Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Je me relève brusquement.

« Sirius est ici ?

- Oui et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le devine ? »

Ma sœur secoue la tête pour bien me faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais je n'y prête pas attention et lui demande de le laisser monter.

Quelques instants plus tard Sirius rentre et s'installe sur le bord de mon lit alors que j'essaye de faire bonne figure.

« Ca va Margot ? Tu es partie vite ! »

Je me retourne vers lui outrée, comment il peut me demander ça ?

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu pensais qu'après avoir rompu comme ça j'allais rester sans rien dire ! Mais c'est bien que tu sois venu officialiser les choses en te présentant devant ma famille ! » J'ajoute furieuse.

Du revers de ma manche j'essuie rageusement les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Lui me regarde abasourdi.

« Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que je veux rompre à cause de ce que j'ai dit pour faire taire Macmillan et Urquhart ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il s'approche de moi, relève ma tête et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Voyant que je ne réponds pas à son baiser, il recule l'air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Margot ? »

Je hausse les épaules et me mords la lèvre. Après tout c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Le vrai problème c'est qu'il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Toutes les filles lui tournent autour et veulent coucher avec lui alors que moi je suis encore… vierge… J'ai peur de n'être qu'une passade, un défi qu'il s'est donné. J'ai suis sûre qu'il va se rendre compte que les vacances sont terminées et qu'il lui faut une nouvelle amourette pour la rentrée… J'ai peur qu'on nous découvre et que je sois considérée comme une énième conquête, ce que je suis sûrement ! Voilà entre autre ce qu'il y a…

Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire tout ça là, maintenant !

« Est-ce que tu vas rompre avec moi ? je lui demande seulement.

- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Bah ça va être la rentrée… Tu voudras sûrement voir quelqu'un d'autre… »

A mon grand étonnement il part dans un grand rire, celui qui ressemble à un aboiement. Puis sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, il me prend dans ses bras et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de plonger son nez dedans.

« Tu me fais rire ! Arrête de douter de toi ! » dit-il toujours dans ma chevelure.

Oh ! Apparemment il n'a pas l'attention de me quitter avant la rentrée ! Nous restons un long moment comme ça puis il me dit qu'il doit partir pour préparer sa valise. Nous descendons tous les deux au salon où mes parents et Cerise sont installés.

« Hum hum ! » je m'annonce.

Mes parents se retournent et Sirius en parfait gentleman va les saluer comme il se doit.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir importunés durant votre déjeuner, mais il fallait absolument que je vois Marguerite.

- Oh ! Mais pas de problème ! dit ma mère sous le charme. Vous êtes des amis de classe ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oui ! je réponds rapidement. Bon Sirius doit partir ! » fais-je en l'éloignant de mes parents avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que c'est le même Sirius sur lequel je suis tombée…

Je le reconduis à la porte.

« On se voit demain ? » me demande-t-il charmeur.

J'acquiesce, il m'embrasse rapidement et transplane, tandis que je reste rêveuse sur le pas de ma porte.

**OoOoOoO**

« Maggy ! »

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil alors que ma sœur me secoue en chuchotant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vois qu'il n'est que sept heures. Enervée je repousse ma sœur.

« Cez' je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sirius et moi ! Arrête de me harceler ! Et encore moins à cette heure-ci !

- C'est pas ça ! Viens voir ! »

Je la regarde et me rend compte qu'elle a la mine plutôt inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je en me relavant précipitamment de mon lit et en me frottant les yeux.

- C'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

Je fais un bond dans mon lit ! Pour vous expliquer vite fait la situation Vous-Savez-Qui est un mage noir qui est en train de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique, il rallie de plus en plus de monde à sa cause et tue tout ceux qui sont sur son passage… Il veut irradier les Moldus et les sorciers qui n'ont pas un sang pur de la Terre… Nous l'appelons Vous-Savez-Qui car son vrai nom est synonyme de malheur et de malédiction… Voldemort… brrr rien que d'y penser ça me fait frissonner !

Cerise me prend la main et me fait signe de la suivre. Nous nous arrêtons devant la chambre de mes parents et la voyant coller son oreille contre la porte je fais de même.

« Je suis inquiète Alvin ! dit ma mère d'une voix blanche.

- Les filles seront en sécurité à Poudlard ! répond mon père, rassurant.

- Mais Liliane ? Elle ne devrait pas épouser un Moldu en cette période !

- On ne peut pas empêcher son bonheur ! »

J'entends ma mère sangloter et ma sœur me serre plus fortement ma main qu'elle n'a pas lâchée.

« Marie…

- Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à nos filles Alvin ! J'ai tellement peur ! Elles sont encore trop jeunes pour affronter l'horreur de la guerre ! Elles sont innocentes ! »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, Cerise, elle, les laisse déjà couler. Pensant en avoir assez écouté, je nous ramène jusqu'à ma chambre. J'assoie Cerise sur mon lit et celle-ci se met à pleurer fortement en se jetant dans mes bras.

« Ca fait une heure que je les entends parler de ça ! hoquette-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien ! dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Il y a eu une attaque à Londres hier soir apparemment… Maman veut que Liliane annule son mariage ! »

A ces mots elle se met à pleurer de plus belle.

« Tu crois que maman pourrait empêcher Liliane de se marier ? Tu la connais notre Lili ! Quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'a ! » je la rassure.

Cerise se détend un peu.

« Oui mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

- Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Maman va veiller sur elle comme une bonne mère poule ! C'est la meilleure protection qu'on puisse imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit ! Déjà ça de gagné !

« Il ne nous arrivera rien ? Promis ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui ! Promis ! Et maintenant va te préparer, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! »

**OoOoOoO**

Quelques heures plus tard, les anxiétés de la matinée disparues, nous arrivons à la gare King Cross, nos nombreuses valises posées sur des chariots.

« Vous avez bien pris toutes vos affaires ? » redemande pour la quinzième fois notre mère tandis que nous entrons dans le parking.

« Oui mamaaaaaaan ! répondons-nous en chœur, Cez' et moi exaspérées.

- Bien ! Bien ! Allons-y alors. »

Elle regarde des deux côtés puis nous fait signe d'avancer. Aussitôt ma sœur et moi accélérons en direction de la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix et passons à travers pour arriver sur la voie 9¾. Nos parents nous rejoignent quelques secondes plus tard.

La gare des sorciers est bondée, enfants et parents s'embrassent avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Cerise et moi faisons de même avec nos parents, ma mère me serre à m'en étouffer et je jurerais qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! Tout va bien se passer ! » lui dis-je.

Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis je monte dans un wagon accompagnée de ma sœur. Celle-ci se fait appeler par un de ses amis de Gryffondor, et elle me laisse.

Je cherche autour de moi quelqu'un que je connais et j'aperçois un peu plus loin une petite silhouette blonde traînant une grosse valise derrière elle.

« Hey Estelle ! » je l'appelle.

Celle-ci se retourne et me fait un grand sourire tandis que je la rejoins. Nous nous installons dans un compartiment vide et commençons à discuter.

« Alors ça va ? On n'a pas beaucoup parlé à la soirée ! je commence.

- Oui c'est vrai. Tu es partie bien vite d'ailleurs !

- C'est parce que je devais me préparer pour la rentrée… Et tu sais comment va Pyrite ?

- Oui elle va bien, James et elle ont beaucoup discuté et ils ont décidé de rester bons amis.

- C'est chouette ça ! »

« Je pourrais voir Sirius plus facilement » je songe intérieurement.

Estelle me fixe longuement et je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Je te trouve changée… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Pyrite entre bruyamment dans le compartiment suivie d'Ernestin Macmillan, de Galilée Scamander, de Leopoldin Soy et d'Enguerran Oujdi.

Ces quatre garçons sont les Poufsouffles de septième année, et nous avons pris l'habitude de prendre le train ensemble depuis notre deuxième année, puisqu'on s'entend tous très bien.

Galilée est un garçon plutôt petit, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, un visage mat et de grands yeux marron. C'est un garçon très ouvert et très marrant. Estelle et lui sont complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils sont malheureusement les seuls à ne pas être au courant et ils passent leurs temps à se chercher.

Leopoldin lui est à l'inverse Galilée, très grand et maigrichon. Il a des cheveux noirs des yeux bleus gris, et un visage pâle parsemé de tâche de rousseur. Il est très timide et maladroit, et un peu immature parfois, mais il est néanmoins très gentil.

Enfin, Enguerran est le garçon avec qui je m'entends le mieux à Poufsouffle. Il est métissé arabe, et a en conséquence la peau foncée, des cheveux d'un brun foncé, des yeux presque noirs, un visage triangulaire, un nez allongé, et une bouche fine qui découvre très souvent un magnifique sourire. Ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, même si je l'ai été pendant longtemps. Enguerran a un caractère adorable, il est toujours là pour les autres, et il me fait beaucoup rire. C'est un très bon ami.

Après des embrassades fusionnelles, les quatre garçons s'installent donc avec nous et aussitôt nous nous racontons nos vacances.

« Je suis préfèt-en-chef ! annonce fièrement Ernestin, en nous enfonçant presque son insigne dans les yeux.

- C'est super !

- Félicitations !

- Merci ! Je vous promets de prendre ce rôle très sérieusement, et de ne pas vous décevoir mes chers amis ! » dit-il pompeusement en gonflant la poitrine.

Nous éclatons de rire ! Ernestin a un petit côté arrogant dont nous nous moquons souvent. Enfin ce qui est vraiment chouette c'est que nous n'allons plus avoir Grosse Patate (c'est-à-dire Enora Williams) sur notre dos. En effet l'ex préfète-en-chef a obtenu ses ASPICS et a donc terminé ses études au grand dam de Peter Pettigrow, son petit ami ! Ha haha !

« Et tu sais qui est la préfète-en-chef de cette année ? demande Galilée.

- Oui, c'est Lily Evans de Gryffondor. »

Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout, après tout Lily était une préfète très à cheval sur le règlement.

Enguerran nous regarde (Estelle, Pyrite et moi) longuement et décrète :

« Je suis content que nous passions du temps ensembles ! L'année dernière on a pensé que vous nous aviez oubliés pour les Maraudeurs !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi, on peut être amis avec plusieurs personne tu sais 'Erran ! réplique Pyrite.

- Oui mais avouez qu'on ne s'est plus beaucoup vus après… enfin, vous savez… »

Erf, il parle bien sûr de ma tentative de suicide du début du mois de mai. Mais personne ne s'attarde dessus et nous changeons de sujet… qui ne me plaît pas beaucoup plus !

« Moi je trouve que Maggy a vraiment changé ! dit Estelle.

- Ca c'est vrai ! approuve Pyrite. Cet été elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des cachotteries ! D'ailleurs je la soupçonne d'être sortie avec un garçon pendant les vacances.

- Quoi ? s'exclament tous les autres en se tournant vers moi qui rougis violemment.

- Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! » Je fais.

Mais évidemment personne ne me croit et ils m'harcèlent de question. Heureusement, les maraudeurs décident de nous rendre visite à ce moment là ! Pyrite fait les présentations et nous nous serrons tous pour les laisser s'asseoir. Sirius vient habilement se mettre près de moi et me frôle imperceptiblement la main.

Alors que nous sirotons tous des jus de citrouille amenés par la gentille dame de service du Poudlard Express, James lance un nouveau débat.

« Tiens ! Vous allez peut-être m'aider à faire cracher le morceau à Sirius ! fait-il.

- Quel morceau ? demande Estelle. Je croyais que le débat sur sa mystérieuse petite amie était clos puisqu'elle n'est pas de Poudlard et qu'il va rompre de toute façon.

- Non pas celui-là ! fait le maraudeur. Je voudrais savoir avec qui il a passé la nuit à la fête de samedi soir !

- Tais-toi Cornedrue ! » grince Sirius entre ses dents.

Mais le mal est déjà fait. Aussitôt tout le monde veut savoir avec qui il était puisque c'est obligatoirement une personne de Poudlard et qu'habituellement Sirius est le premier à se vanter de ses conquêtes.

Je vois Pyrite froncer les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Il était avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui je suis venu le réveiller juste avant que l'on discute mais il m'a dit de dégager –c'est honteux d'ailleurs, car il était avec une fille !

- Avant que l'on parle ? Mais… on était dans ta chambre qui est juste à côté de celle de Sirius » continue-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Oh la la ! C'est très mauvais ça ! Pitié James tais-toi !

« Oui et la fille était toujours là quand je suis parti, je l'ai entendue ! Mais peut-être que tu as pu la voir toi ? » demande-t-il soudainement en se penchant avec intérêt.

Pyrite semble perdue dans ses pensées… il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour changer de sujet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Viiite ! Un moyen de faire distraction ! Alors que je désespère en voyant le visage de Pyrite s'illuminer, Remus se met à hurler comme un dingue, de peur Leopoldin lâche sa baguette qui, en touchant nos cartes de batailles explosives, provoque des tonnes d'explosions et tandis que la fumée se propage et que tout le monde se met à tousser violemment dans le compartiment j'entends Pyrite crier :

« PAR MERLIN C'EST EVIDENT ! »

Aussitôt je la prends par le bras et la fait sortir, certaine que vu l'agitation personne ne s'en rendra compte ! Merci Rémus !

Je fonce vers les toilettes les plus proches tandis que Pyrite me regarde choquée et je nous enferme dedans en lançant un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« TU SORS AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! crie-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'aurais dû m'en douter bien sûr ! Tout colle ! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus de Lupin ! Et… MERLIN ! TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI ?

- CALME-TOI PYRITE ! » je hurle à mon tour.

Bon au moins elle se tait.

« C'est vrai… Sirius et moi sortons ensembles…

- JE LE SAVAIS ! déclare-t-elle. Depuis quand ?

- Environ deux semaines…

- Deux semaines ! Mais c'est un record ! Et alors c'est toi sa copine !

- Oui… oui c'est moi…

- Et tu as perdu ta virginité ? Oh nooon ! Tu n'es plus pure !

- Pyrite… nous n'avons pas couché ensemble !

- QUOI ? Mais vous avez fait quoi alors ?

- Rien, on a dormi…

- Dormi ? répète-t-elle ébahie. Tu es avec Sirius, le coureur de jupon le plus connu de tous les temps, depuis deux semaines et vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Puisque je te le dis ! fais-je exaspérée. Ecoute… on pourrait peut-être parler de ça, ailleurs que dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express… Ce soir après la répartition promis ! J'avais l'intention de vous le dire à Estelle et toi à la rentrée ! Mais pour l'instant… on pourrait retourner dans le compartiment avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant ! »

Pyrite me regarde avec suspicion mais acquiesce.

Nous retournons avec les autres. Les maraudeurs sont partis, Remus a prétexté avoir crié à cause d'une araignée, et je l'en remercie mille fois intérieurement, surtout que ça risque de nuire à sa réputation de maraudeur d'être arachnophobe !

Le voyage se termine plutôt bien, malgré le regard continuel que Pyrite pose sur moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivons enfin à Poudlard.


	17. Les petits potins de rentrée

Non non! Vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien moi, en chair et en os! Je pense que vous n'y croyiez plus... et pourtant... le voilà ! Le chapitre 17 de Marguerite Purpland!

Je sais que je pourrai vous inventez des centaines d'excuses mais franchement, il n'y en a pas... Plus le temps, plus l'envie... je savais que j'allais finir par pondre de nouveaux chapitres mais je ne savais pas quand. Mais maintenant c'est fait! Plus d'un an et demi a passé et pourtant je reçois encore des reviews, et à chaque fois je me sentais trèèèèèès coupable et j'écrivais peu. Et ce soir j'ai enfin fini ce fichu chapitre.

Je vais essayer de m'y remettre à fond mais je ne vous promets rien... Je suis bachelière maintenant et en étude sup ! Le temps passe trop vite!

J'espère que vous! Vous allez bien ! C'est le plus important !

Donc voici la version non corrigée de ce chapitre (j'attends des nouvelles de ma correctrice, je ne sais pas encore si elle aura le temps de se consacrer à cette petite fic, en attendant ce chapitre est pré-corrigé ! Merci Alexis ! )

Bref sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et j'espère à très bientôt !

Zouuuuuuuuuux

Souky, la quiche !

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XVII : Les petits potins de rentrée**

Le Poudlard Express ralentit, puis s'arrête. Peu à peu les élèves sortent de leurs compartiments, nous faisons de même, les garçons en tête, Pyrite, Estelle et moi en bout de file. Alors que nous arrivons aux portes du wagon je me sens happée en arrière. Je me retourne et vois Sirius qui vient de nous enfermer dans un compartiment vide.

« Mais Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fmouhh… » j'essaie de dire avant qu'il ne mette sa langue dans ma bouche manquant de m'étouffer.

« Quel romantisme ! » je pouffe, ce qui fait reculer Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demande-t-il incrédule.

- Toi ! Je suis flattée par ton envie pressante de m'embrasser mais de là à risquer de m'étouffer ! »

Sirius recule et faussement choqué il pose une main sur son cœur.

« Quoi ? glapit-il. Tu oses insinuer que j'embrasse mal ?

- Disons que je t'ai connu plus doué… » je réponds, mutine.

Il hausse un sourcil, esquisse un sourire narquois et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Oups ! Aurais-je réveillé le tombeur qui sommeille en lui ? Je me mords la lèvre.

Il pose une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mon dos et m'attire vers lui. Il souffle lentement sur mon cou, ma nuque et alors que je me sens déjà partir vers une autre planète, il me murmure dans l'oreille :

« Et pourtant tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Et sans que je ne puisse protester, il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, m'arrachant un frisson… Merlin ! Je me sens fondre !

Brusquement il me pousse vers un siège et m'allonge dessus, en m'embrassant partout sur le visage. Je ne suis plus maîtresse de moi-même. Je cherche désespérément ses lèvres en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Il lâche alors mes lèvres et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Doucement, il enlève sa main de ma hanche et remonte lentement vers ma poitrine… Je suis à la fois terrorisée et complètement hypnotisée. Lorsque Sirius se met à me caresser, je ne peux pas retenir un petit gémissement. Il s'arrête net et s'éloigne de moi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Fais pas ça Margot… » dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Je me relève à mon tour encore à moitié dans les vapes.

« Hein ? » est la seule chose que j'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

Sirius ne répond pas, il a l'air aussi perturbé que moi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Oh la la ! Je dois vraiment être nulle !

« On devrait se dépêcher avant que toutes les diligences ne soient parties… » fait remarquer Sirius sans me regarder.

Il m'ouvre la porte du compartiment et me fait signe de me dépêcher. Je cours pour rattraper les derniers élèves attendant les diligences. Les premières années et Hagrid, le garde-chasse sont déjà au loin dans les barques sur le lac menant à Poudlard.

« MARGUERITE ! »

Pyrite et Estelle me font de grands signes de la main et accourent vers moi.

« T'étais passée où ? On t'a cherchée partout ! » me gronde Estelle.

Tandis que je réfléchis à une excuse, Pyrite fixe un point derrière moi et murmure un « Ah… je vois ! »

Sirius descend à son tour du wagon. Estelle nous regarde tour à tour Pyrite et moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose les filles ! bougonne-t-elle.

- Je vous expliquerai tout en détail après la répartition ! je lui réponds. Venez ! »

Nous nous dépêchons de monter dans une diligence.

**OoOoOoO**

« Maintenant que la répartition est terminée ! Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! » scande le professeur Dumbledore entraînant un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des élèves et des professeurs affamés.

Aussitôt, les plats vides se remplissent de mets divers. Mais je n'ai pas faim… Depuis le début de la répartition je suis obnubilée par ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Je ne comprends pas ! Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec moi… mais il recommence ! Grrrr ce qu'il m'énerve ! Et je sais qu'il sait que je le regarde… mais monsieur a les yeux fixés sur son assiette depuis tout à l'heure, genre je suis trooooop déprimé ! Ça devrait être moi ! C'est lui qui m'a sautée dessus et m'a ignorée tout de suite après !

« Ça va Margot ? »

C'est Estelle qui s'inquiète, peut-être parce que ça fait dix minutes que je coupe ma pauvre patate sans défense et qu'elle ne ressemble plus à grand-chose… J'acquiesce et lève à nouveau ma tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Cette fois nos yeux se croisent, mais il tourne aussitôt la tête vers son voisin, en l'occurrence Peter.

« Ah mais cet espèce de ****** » je murmure rageusement à mon assiette.

Heureusement pour ma pomme de terre, les assiettes disparaissent, remplacées par les desserts. M'en fous, je fais la grève de la faim ! Mais pourquoi je me suis mise à fréquenter les maraudeurs ! Quelle idée de tomber sur Black du haut d'une tour… si j'avais su où ça me mènerait…

« Margot, tu prends pas de dessert ? me demande Estelle.

- Plus faim, je grogne.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! fait-elle inquiète.

- Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec Si… OUCH ! commence Pyrite avant que je ne lui écrase un grand coup le pied.

- Quoi ? Un rapport avec qui ? s'enquit Estelle.

- Personne ! Je n'ai pas faim et si vous continuez à m'embêter cette tarte à la crème va finir sur votre figure ! »

Mauvaise humeur quand tu nous tiens. Pyrite se fiche de moi et Estelle hausse les épaules. Je continue de bouder dans mon coin essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Pyrite me passant toutes ses parts de gâteau sous le nez et à mon ventre qui cri famine. Je fais la grève de la faim j'ai dit ! On ne peut même pas vivre son désespoir en paix dans ce collège de fous !

En parlant de fou, voilà notre directeur qui se lève, non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais admettez qu'il est un peu cinglé non ?

« Nous nous sommes repus de ce délicieux repas, commence Barbe-Blanche-En-Folie (j'ai toujours de chouettes surnoms quand je suis de mauvais poil !). Je vous promets que d'ici quelques minutes je vous libèrerai de mes affreux discours et vous pourrez tous aller vous coucher ! Mais j'ai encore quelques mots à vous dire. Tout d'abord pour les nouveaux la Forêt à l'orée du parc est interdite d'accès… certains de nos anciens élèves devraient fortement s'en rappeler (regard insistant à la table des Gryffondors). En fait la liste de tout ce qui est interdit a été affichée sur le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard.

Maintenant laissez-moi vous présentez nos nouveaux professeurs. Pour vous assurez les cours de Botanique, puisque notre cher Professeur Woodcock a pris sa retraite l'année dernière, je vous présente le professeur Chourave … qui sera aussi la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. »

Tandis que tous les élèves applaudissent bruyamment, une femme âgée plutôt replète, et avec des cheveux gris en bataille, se lève. Elle a l'air assez sympa. Elle se rassoit et Barbe-Blanche-En-Folie reprend son discours.

« Et pour s'occuper de vous en défense contre les forces du mal, voici le professeur Candy Tugwood. »

Cette fois c'est une jeune femme très ronde, assise à côté de Slughorn (notre prof de potions) qui se lève. Elle a une espèce de choucroute rousse au dessus de sa tête, qui semble lui servir de chevelure, des joues roses pleine de tâches de rousseur, et elle porte une affreuse robe jaune ornée d'une ceinture à paillette argentée où est accrochée une petite bourse de la même couleur.

Elle nous adresse un signe joyeux de la main et se rassoit.

« Les présentations sont faites, mais avant de vous souhaitez une bonne nuit, j'aimerais vous parlez d'un sujet un peu plus sérieusement, alors s'il vous plaît… écoutez-moi bien »

Recommandation totalement inutile puisque les élèves sont toujours pendus à ses lèvres lors de ses discours.

« Comme vous le savez… les temps qui courent sont rudes. Un homme (si néanmoins il l'est encore) abuse de magie maléfique pour s'attaquer à d'autres sous des prétextes totalement discriminatoires. Je vais donc vous demander deux choses. Tout d'abord d'être très vigilant et de ne jamais passer outre nos barrières de sécurité (deuxième regard insistant à la table des Gryffondors), vous risqueriez non seulement de mettre vos vies en danger… mais aussi celles d'autres personnes. Deuxièmement, cet homme qui se fait nommer Lord Voldemort (frisson dans la pièce), cherche à recruter des personnes pour accomplir sa noire tâche… Il risque notamment de rechercher des jeunes comme vous… Faites très attention, il pourrait être très convaincant… Surtout… lorsque vous sentez qu'il tente une approche par un intermédiaire quelconque, prévenez immédiatement vos professeurs ou vos parents. Souvenez-vous qu'en des temps pareils, personne, je dis bien personne, ne peut se débrouillez seul ! »

Gros gros silence… Certains semblent horrifiés, d'autres prêts à partir au combat. Alors que les chuchotements reprennent Dumbledore continue :

« J'en ai fini pour ce soir ! Je vous laisse partir ! Soyez en forme pour les cours qui commenceront dès demain ! »

Nous applaudissons en cœur, et dans un brouhaha tous les élèves se lèvent. Estelle qui est préfète va s'occuper des premières années, tandis que Pyrite et moi nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune.

Devant la peinture de Poufsouffle, nous répondons à sa question (« Qui sont les rois au royaume des aveugles ? » « Les borgnes ! ») et le portrait nous laisse entrer.

Aussitôt nous nous précipitons vers nos dortoirs. Ma mauvaise humeur s'envole et Pyrite et moi poussons un cri de joie en sautant comme des hystériques ! C'est tellement bon de rentrer chez soi !

Alors qu'on est en train de déballer nos affaires Estelle nous rejoint, et s'allonge sur la pile de vêtements que j'ai soigneusement pliés sur mon lit

« Estelle ! je cri

- Oups ! désolée, fait-elle en se relevant brusquement. Désolée, vraiment ! C'est Ernestin, il prend son rôle de préfet-en-chef trop à cœur et rien qu'à l'entendre donner toutes les dates de nos réunions ça m'a épuisée… Il a même essayé de me coincer alors que je voulais remonter mais j'ai réussi à m'éclipser pendant qu'il s'occupait d'une première année dans la salle commune.

- Ah il est dans la salle commune ? Parfait ! » dit Pyrite en se levant d'un bond.

Et elle sort de la chambre d'un pas rapide et sans explication.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? je demande à Estelle étonnée.

- Aucune idée… Peut-être qu'elle aussi se met à faire des petits secrets ? »

Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose ? Moi j'ai rien entendu ? La la la la la la, c'est la schtroumpf la la…

« Margot ?... »

La la la…

« MARGOT !

- Mmmm ? fais-je d'un air innocent.

- Tu n'aurais pas un petit secret par hasard ?

- Moi ? Mais noooon ! »

Elle me regarde, suspicieuse… Nous nous lançons alors dans un féroce duel de regard ! Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je commence à sentir les larmes venir quand Pyrite revient et lance :

« Alors c'est bon Margot ? Tu lui as dit que tu couchais avec Black ?

- QUOI ? s'exclame Estelle en tournant brutalement la tête vers Pyrite.

- Mouhahaha ! Gagné ! ET JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC BLACK ! »

Pyrite semble se rendre compte de son erreur et me lance un regard désolé, quant à Estelle, elle semble paralysée de stupeur.

« Estelle, ça va ? » je demande finalement.

Pas de réponse… Pyrite agite la main devant ses yeux, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

Un fantôme passe.

« Tiens bonjour monsieur le Moine Gras ! s'exclame Pyrite à celui-ci qui passe justement dans notre chambre.

- Bonjour chères élèves ! Ne tardez pas trop, vous vous levez tôt demain !

- Oui monsieur… je réponds alors qu'il traverse le mur opposé.

- Tu as… couché… avec Sirius Black ? dit finalement Estelle qui semble sortir de sa torpeur

- Mais non ! Mais non ! » fais-je précipitamment

Elle me jette un regard qui signifie clairement « je ne te crois absolument pas ! ». J'ajoute alors :

« Estelle tu ne vas quand même pas te fier à Pyrite qui est une excitée des hormones ? Crois-moi si je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec lui, c'est que c'est vrai !

- Très bien… Tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre Black et toi alors…

- Heuuu… oui… d'accord… Alors… En fait, c'est juste que tu vois… mais c'était vraiment… et puis alors je pensais… mais il m'a dit que… donc à quoi bon ? C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que c'était possible… Mais je ne sais pas si tu comprends…

- Je n'ai strictement rien compris Margot…

- Ah oui ? A quel moment ?

- Tous…

- Roh Margot tu es trop nulle ! intervient Pyrite. Je vais t'expliquer Estelle ! En gros ça fait deux semaines que le maraudeur le plus célèbre de notre monde fait vœu d'abstinence pour notre chèèèère Margot ! Tu y crois ça ? Deux semaines !

- Deux semaines ? Mais Margot c'est génial !

- Génial ? Mais pourquoi ça ? je demande ébahie

- Oui en quoi c'est génial de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles pendant deux semaines entières ? enchaîne Pyrite, apparemment focalisée sur la chose…

- Mais c'est génial parce que ça veut dire que tu lui plais assez pour qu'il n'aille pas fricoter ailleurs ! »

Mes deux amies se mettent alors à glousser sur mon avenir avec Black ! Je pourrai bien être « the one » à ce qu'il paraît. Je décide de mettre fin à cette conversation en entendant le mot « mariage »…

« Les filles… Calmez vos ardeurs, s'il vous plait… Surtout toi Pyrite ! Déjà comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il n'est pas allé voir ailleurs ? Personne n'a de preuves ! Il ne s'est peut-être effectivement pas passé de sexe pendant plus de deux jours ! Et puis de toute façon… _je sais _que cette histoire ne durera pas !

- Mais enfin Margot ! dit Estelle. Tu as vu comment il a repoussé Macmillan l'autre jour ? Jamais il n'a refusé les avances d'une fille mignonne auparavant ! Et puis pourquoi tu penses que ça ne va pas durer ?

- Tu ne veux pas de nous comme demoiselles d'honneurs c'est ça ? demande Pyrite en boudant.

- Non… Arrêtez juste de vous faire des films les filles… C'est Sirius ! C'est presque inimaginable ! Et puis je pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lui…

- Comment ça ? me demande les filles en même temps.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour… certaines choses vous comprenez ?

- Hein ? Mais Margot ! T'as 17 ans ! s'exclame Pyrite

- Oui bah justement ! C'est pas parce que t'es une dévergondée depuis l'âge de 12 ans que c'est le cas pour tout le monde !

- Moi dévergondée ? Mais pas du tout ! Je nie tout ce que tu viens de dire ! Je suis libérée sexuellement parlant ! Estelle ! Soutiens-moi !

- Tu es une dévergondée Pyrite…

- Bah merci ! Pour le soutien on repassera !

- Ce que je veux dire, j'interviens, c'est qu'il a peut-être tenu deux semaines… Mais est-ce qu'il tiendra un mois… ou plus ?

- Ca l'avenir te le dira ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça maintenant ! Profite ! me dit Estelle.

- Exactement ! renchérit Pyrite. Et si tu te rends compte que tu veux vraiment le garder dans quelques temps tu verras tu seras prête !

- Oui… Mais bon de toute façon il est vraiment lunatique… Un coup on dirait qu'il veut vraiment me voir et puis la seconde d'après il m'a… oubliée ! Pouf ! Un coup on dirait qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi et la minute d'après je suis un fantôme ! Il ne voit même plus !

- C'est peut-être que c'est nouveau pour lui aussi, dit Estelle d'un air philosophe, il a peut-être peur de s'engager dans ce genre de relation.

- Humm… Estelle je sais que tu ne vis que pour devenir psychomage et analyser plein de gens bizarroïdes, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu raccourci pour Sirius Black ? fait remarquer Pyrite.

- Si bien sûr ! Sa peur de l'engagement est sûrement beaucoup plus profonde…

- Oh nooooon ! Pyrite sur quoi tu l'as lancée ?

- Mince ! J'ai réveillée Estella ! La jumelle philosophique qui sommeille en Estelle !

- Et je pense que ça doit remonter à sa petite enfance, sûrement un problème œdipien…

- Estelle ! Tais-toi ! je m'exclame en lui lançant un coussin à la tête.

- Hè ! Elles ne vous plaisent pas mes analyses ?

- Non ! » répondons-nous d'une même voix.

La soirée continue, pour je ne sais quelle raison les discussions tournent principalement autour de moi ! Et un peu sur le terrifiant discours de Barbe-Blanche-En-Folie. Nous décidons après des heures de bavardages post-retour d'aller nous coucher !

**OoOoOoO**

_7h00 :_ Je me réveille tranquillement le lendemain matin, alors que les filles dorment encore. Aaaah quel bonheur ! Retour dans notre super école pour une dernière année, avec un petit copain lunatique en prime ! Je suis sûre que la journée va être géniale, déjà je sens les doux rayons du soleil filtrer à travers le rideau de mon confortable lit, et les oiseaux chantent gaiement à l'extérieur ! Aaaaah une bonne douche chaude et tout sera pour le mieux.

La vie est belle !

_19h00 :_ Rectification… journée pourrie… Il pleut. Mon mec est un abruti pour lequel je n'existe même pas. Je n'ai pas eu d'eau chaude. Mon année sera naze, mon emploi du temps pue ! Je m'en vais me coucher dans mon lit absolument pas confortable !

La vie est nulle !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Evidemment au prochain chapitre vous lirez l'horrible journée de notre chère Marguerite ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! _

_Plein de bisouuus! _


	18. La pire journée de sa vie

Bonjour à tous, ici Marguerite Purpland. Je vous écris car ma créatrice est une peureuse qui se cache sous le lit !

_Souky (cachée dans l'armoire car y a pas de place sous le lit !)_ : Maiiis c'est pas vrai je suis pas une peureuse !

_Marguerite :_ Tu es totalement une peureuse !

_Souky :_ Nan !

_Marguerite : _Bon tu te tais où je ne fais pas la présentation ! Déjà que tu m'as fait passer un horrible chapitre !

_Souky :_ ... :x

_Marguerite :_ Ah voilà ! Donc ma chère créatrice souhaite avant tout s'excuser, car elle n'a pas publié depuis au moins un millénaire ! Elle voudrait aussi vous remercier car toutes vos reviews lui permettent de continuer à écrire (ou du moins de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va écrire dans le prochain chapitre !). Bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle vous aime plus que tout, même plus qu'un cheesecake ! Enfin elle remercie particulièrement sa correctrice qui vient de je ne sais plus quel pays (bah ouais j'ai arrêté la géo en entrant à Poudlard !) mais qui laisse souvent des commentaires marrants à ma créatrice quand elle la corrige !

Ah et enfin, elle me demande de lui faire un peu de pub pour son blog, parce qu'elle est actuellement en voyage et donc fait un blog (mais y a aucune visite, alors je dois lui faire sa pub, quelle ingrate !), donc l'adresse c'est laroadeusedevancouver . blogspot . com (tout attaché bien sûr !).

Bon sur ceux je lui rend la parole !

_Souky :_ Merci Margot ! (M: De rien !). Je voudrais aussi ajouter qu'il y a actuellement 299 reviews pour cette fic et que selon la tradition celui qui postera la 300ème review gagnera un OS de son choix (tant que c'est sur HP). Par contre je suis lente à la publication. Le précédent OS-cadeau (de la 200ème review) d'Ange-dechue est arrivé au moins 1 an plus tard, donc faut pas être pressé ! Bref vous l'aurez un jour (mais peut-être lointain :p). En tout cas ça se jouera à une review de rapidité ^^

Bref, je vais arrêter et vous laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu, et d'ailleurs, le plus long chapitre jamais posté ! (je vous aurai pas fait attendre en vain, hein ?)

Merci encore à ma Québécoise pour sa correction (oui elle vient du Canada, Marguerite ! Revois ta géographie !) et merci mille fois à vous tous !

Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiimeuh !

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XVIII : La pire journée de sa vie **

_7h00 :_ Je me réveille tranquillement le lendemain matin, alors que les filles dorment encore. Aaaah quel bonheur ! Retour dans notre super école pour une dernière année, avec un petit copain lunatique en prime ! Je suis sûre que la journée va être géniale, déjà je sens les doux rayons du soleil filtrer à travers le rideau de mon confortable lit, et les oiseaux chantent gaiement à l'extérieur ! Aaaaah une bonne douche chaude et tout sera pour le mieux.

La vie est belle !

Je me lève, tire les rideaux de mon lit et vois… une pluie battante au travers de la fenêtre. Mouais, pour le beau temps on repassera !

Tant pis je ferai avec ! Je me dépêche d'aller chercher mes vêtements et file dans la salle de bain. Même s'il pleut je vais avoir le droit à la douche chaude ! L'avantage de se lever en premier !

Je me déshabille, fais couler l'eau, attends trente secondes qu'elle se réchauffe et entre sous la douch…

« ! »

Alors que je crie de toute la puissance que ma voix le permet j'entends des bruits dans la chambre… bon c'est normal j'ai sûrement réveillé tout Poufsouffle.

« Margot ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Crie Estelle derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Ca ne va pas ?

- Nom d'un hibou déplumé ! Fais-je rageusement. T'inquiètes pas Estelle… c'est juste que je dois me laver à l'eau frouaaaaaaade… Arg… »

Je les entends ronchonner derrière la porte mais n'y prête pas attention… C'est déjà assez dur de se concentrer pour se laver sans eau chaude ! Si je trouve l'abruti qui a décidé de prendre un bain bouillant de cinq heures pendant la nuit je le tue !

Après ces quelques minutes de torture je sors de la salle de bain légèrement de moins bonne humeur qu'en me réveillant… Ca m'a refroidie dira-t-on ! Haha quel jeu de mot…

« Bon les filles, je vais déjeuner donc on se retrouve dans la grande salle ! Et faites attention il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ! »

Je file aussitôt afin de ne pas subir leur colère ! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien trouver le coupable.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle je jette discrètement un coup d'œil côté Gryffondor mais aucune trace de Sirius et compagnie. En même temps je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à les voir levés si tôt. Je pense qu'ils sont plus du genre « je sors du lit et je me carapate en cours sans passer par les cases douche et p'tit dèj' ! »

Je m'assoie et j'ai à peine le temps de me servir un verre de bon jus d'orange qu'Ernestin me saute dessus :

« Marguerite ! Voilà ton emploi du temps pour cette dernière année ! J'espère qu'il te conviendra !

- Merci Ern' mais tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça je ne suis pas Elisabeth II ! je lui réponds en riant.

- Elisabeth II, c'est qui celle là ? demande Pyrite en s'installant à côté de moi.

- C'est la reine d'Angle… oh et puis laisse tomber ça ne va pas t'intéresser !

- Si ça parle de reine ça m'intéresse ! » insiste-t-elle.

Estelle prend le relai puisqu'elle est moldue d'origine pendant que je consulte mon emploi du temps :

« _**Lundi –**_

_8h00-12h00 : DFCM (Pratique & Théorie)_

_14h00-17h00 : Potions (Pratique & Théorie)_

_17h00-18h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Théorie)_

_**Mardi – **_

_9h00-11h00 : Botanique (Théorie)_

_13h00-15h00 : Métamorphose (Pratique)_

_15h00-17h00 : Etudes_

_**Mercredi –**_

_9h00-12h00 : Sortilèges (Pratique)_

_14h00-17h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Pratique)_

_**Jeudi-**_

_9h00-11h00 : Etudes_

_13h00-15h00 : Potions (Pratique)_

_15h00-16h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Théorie)_

_**Vendredi –**_

_10h00-13h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Pratique)_

_14h00-15h00 : Botanique_ (Pratique)»

« Par Merlin ! Mais c'est quoi cet emploi du temps ?» je m'exclame.

Les filles arrêtent leur discussion et tournent la tête vers moi.

« Ca ne va pas Margot ?

- Absolument pas ! Regardez mon emploi du temps pourri ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elles jettent toutes deux un coup d'œil à l'objet du délit, puis elles regardent ensuite leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour comparer.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible non ? me dit Pyrite. Au moins tu as beaucoup de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques comme tu le voulais.

- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré avoir du temps libre à un moment dans la journée ! A la place on a ces stupides heures d'études et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

- Moi si ! dit Estelle. On nous en a parlé hier à la réunion des préfets. Ce sont des cours non-obligatoires où les professeurs viennent à tour de rôle pour nous expliquer ce que nous n'avons pas compris. C'est une aide supplémentaire pour se préparer aux ASPICS.

- Chouette ! On n'est pas obligés d'y aller alors ? Voilà qui libère quelques heures dans mon emploi du temps !

- Non Pyrite on n'est pas obligé d'y aller mais c'est fortement recommandé !

- Si ce n'est pas obligatoire, ils ne risquent pas de m'y voir ! chantonne-t-elle. D'ailleurs les filles, votre cours de défense contre les forces du mal est à huit heures non ?

- Oui pourquoi ? je demande

- Il est huit heures moins cinq ! »

Estelle et moi nous levons et sortons à toute allure de la Grande Salle. Pyrite qui ne fait plus de DFCM depuis la sixième année a encore du temps puisqu'elle a seulement études durant la matinée.

Nous arrivons essoufflées comme des bœufs (trop glamour !) dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal mais heureusement le cours n'a pas encore commencé. D'ailleurs le professeur n'est pas encore là. Ca valait bien le coup de courir à en perdre haleine moi je vous le dis !

Tous les élèves discutent impatiemment pour savoir comment sera la nouvelle prof. Personnellement je lui trouvais l'air du professeur qui laisse tout le monde faire ce qu'il veut.

Alors qu'Estelle et moi reprenons encore notre souffle (essayez de traverser Poudlard en courant sans être essoufflé et on en reparlera hein !), quand j'entends soudain un rire strident et très désagréable. Je me retourne vivement. Lise Urquhart se fend la poire devant les maraudeurs de façon trop exagérée ! D'ailleurs Sirius a l'air de bien rigoler aussi… Tient, en parlant de Sirius… je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ? Bon, d'accord… j'ai peut-être pensé à lui en me levant… ok, et une fois ou deux dans la journée… Roooh d'accord ! J'ai pensé à lui toute la matinée, et alors ? Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi qui irais lui faire les yeux doux (c'est vrai que je ne le fais jamais). Mais cette fois s'il veut m'ignorer, et il a l'air parti pour, je l'ignorerai aussi ! Nan mais !

« Margot, la prof est arrivée » me dit Estelle en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Effectivement, tous les élèves sont déjà rentrés et il ne reste plus que nous à l'extérieur de la salle. Nous nous précipitons donc à l'intérieur et nous installons rapidement. Je vois du coin de l'œil que cette poupouffe d'Urquhart s'assoie à côté de Sirius. Quelle pimbêche en rut !

Le professeur Tugwood se place devant son bureau. Elle porte toujours une affreuse robe jaune poussin ornée d'une encore plus affreuse ceinture argentée à laquelle est attachée une bourse et je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dedans. Probablement pas d'argent car à Poudlard il est rare de se promener avec des gallions plein les poches… Ca ne sert à rien, sauf en cas de trafic pré-examens ! Finalement, lorsque tous les élèves se taisent, elle passe une main boudinée dans ses courts cheveux roux et bouclés et commence à parler :

« Bonjour les enfants ! » dit-elle d'une voix très mielleuse.

Oula, ça commence mal, en général les élèves de dix-sept ans n'apprécient que rarement de se faire appeler « enfants ». J'en entends déjà certains glousser au fond de la classe.

Le professeur continue, imperturbable :

« Je suis le professeur Tugwood ! Et si ce nom vous dit quelque chose c'est probablement que vous avez entendu parler de feu ma chère mère (sa voix devient quelque peu grinçante à ce moment), la célèbre Sacharissa Tugwood. Si ça ne vous rappelle rien permettez-moi de vous rafraichir la mémoire. Ma très chère mère fut à l'origine de nombreuses potions de charme et de beauté, elle est en quelque sorte le précurseur de ce genre de potions grâce à sa découverte de la combinaison des ingrédients essentiels à leur préparation.

- Si sa mère savait faire des potions de beauté, elle aurait dû en boire plus souvent ! » s'exclame James faisant rire les élèves de la classe.

Heureusement, Tugwood ne semble pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Elle termine d'ailleurs son discours d'une façon très étrange :

« Voilà les enfants vous en savez maintenant assez pour commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous reteniez cette petite leçon que vous devez tous sûrement connaître : Il ne faut jamais accepter de bonbons des inconnus ! »

Ooooook ! Alors elle nous prend définitivement pour des enfants de trois ans. D'ailleurs une bonne partie de la classe part dans un grand rire ou se regarde en haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai peur que ces cours de DFCM ne soient pas vraiment pertinents cette année ! » me murmure Estelle.

J'acquiesce toujours perplexe quand je remarque que la prof se dirige vers son bureau et prend une fiole que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque là. Elle ouvre la fiole et boit d'une seule traite son contenu.

Je me sens alors quelque peu bizarre, j'essaie de détourner le regard mais je reste fixée sur mon professeur qui me semble tout à coup très différente. Sans les voir je comprends que mes camarades, qui sont soudainement devenu silencieux, ressentent la même chose que moi.

Comment avons-nous pu nous moquer d'elle… En fait je la trouve vraiment belle, avec ses jolies boucles rousses et ses parfaites rondeurs. Je me sens sourire béatement tout en la dévisageant, je crois que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me remarque !

Soudain elle se met à parler et mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Chaque mot qu'elle dit est un délice, sa voix est douce et sensuelle :

« Mes enfants, je vais vous distribuer des bonbons et j'aimerais que vous les mangiez aussitôt ! »

Des bonbons ! Elle va nous offrir des bonbons, c'est le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie ! Je vais recevoir un cadeau de mon professeur préféré !

Elle passe alors dans les rangs d'une démarche souple et féline. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de glousser lorsqu'elle me met dans la main trois pattacitrouilles.

« Elle m'a touché la main ! me dis-je enchantée. Je ne me la laverai plus jamais ! »

Alors que je me m'empresse de dévorer les friandises je me rappelle comme un souvenir lointain d'une mise en garde concernant les bonbons. Mais ils m'ont été donnés par madame Tugwood alors ils ne peuvent pas être mauvais.

Une fois que j'ai englouti tous mes bonbons je me tourne vers le professeur qui est revenue à sa place et s'apprête à boire une seconde fiole.

Dès qu'elle a fini de la boire j'ai l'impression de me réveiller. Je secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver ? Je regarde Estelle qui a toujours une pattacitrouille dans la bouche en ayant l'air de se demander pourquoi elle vient d'en manger une.

« Mes chers enfants ! dit Tugwood, et cette fois tout le monde l'écoute attentivement. Vous venez de tomber sous le charme d'une potion de ma mère ! »

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la classe. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement charmée ! Alors que maintenant je la regarde et elle me parait toujours aussi… bah pas terrible en fait !

Quand j'y pense c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! J'étais sous le charme d'une quinquagénaire friande de sucreries ! Très sexy…

Tugwood reprend comme si de rien n'était :

« Je vous avais donné une mise en garde au début de ce cours. Celle de ne pas accepter de bonbons d'inconnus. Or, je vous ai distribué à chacun des bonbons et vous les avez dégustés gentiment, sans vous méfiez du produit. Si je vous avais ordonné de boire du poison, vous l'auriez fait et vous seriez tous morts à présent !

Voilà donc le but de mon cours, vous apprendre à résister aux potions de charme et de beauté. En effet les forces du mal ne passent pas uniquement par la violence. J'ai connu de nombreuses personnes qui, sous l'emprise d'une potion de charme, réalisaient parfois des actes terribles. Il vaut mieux donc prévenir que guérir !

Vous allez donc jusqu'à la fin de l'heure vous entraîner entre vous. Vous allez vous mettre par deux puis l'un d'entre vous boira une potion de charme. Vous demanderez alors à votre camarade de manger un bonbon et une fois qu'il l'aura mangé vous prendrez l'antidote et inverserez les rôles.

Vous verrez, au début il vous sera impossible de résister au charme de votre camarade puis à force d'entraînement vous distinguerez lorsque vous êtes sous l'effet d'une potion et résisterez de mieux en mieux.

Si certains d'entre vous tentaient de passer outre l'antidote dans le but de charmer vos amis à l'extérieur, sachez que les effets de la potion que je vais vous distribuer sont mineurs et qu'ils ne durent que dix minutes.

Très bien assez parlé ! Passons à la pratique ! Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, je vais passer vous distribuer les potions et les bonbons ! »

Galilée s'approche de nous et demande à Estelle de se mettre avec lui. Celle-ci accepte en rougissant. Ces deux là devraient vraiment s'avouer qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je vais en parler à Pyrite avec un peu de chance elle mettra en place un plan farfelu destiné à leur faire avouer leur amour !

Bref, avec qui je vais bien pouvoir me mettre du coup ? J'aurais bien dit Sirius Black pour éviter qu'il ne charme quelqu'un d'autre mais monsieur a décidé de faire son lunatique alors moi aussi. De toute façon je crois bien que c'est trop tard :

« MOI JE ME METS AVEC SIRIIIII ! » crie une petite gourdasse qui n'est autre que Lise Urquhart !

Grrr ! Je la hais ! Je la hais !

« Marguerite, tu te mets avec moi ? me propose Ernestin

- Heu oui, d'accord ! »

Être sous le charme d'Ernestin Macmillam ça peut être marrant ! Nous nous éloignons un peu des autres en attendant que Tugwood passe. Celle-ci arrive justement :

« Très bien vous deux. Alors les fioles rouges sont les potions de charme et les bleues sont les antidotes ! dit-elle en nous distribuant une dizaine de fioles de chaque couleur. Et voici un petit sac de bonbons ! Entraînez-vous bien ! »

Puis elle va vers le groupe suivant.

« Alors qui commence ? je demande à Ernestin.

- Honneur aux filles, me répond-il en souriant.

- Ok c'est parti ! »

Je prends la fiole rouge et l'avale d'un trait. Aussitôt je sens un changement étrange en moi, j'ai l'impression de dégager une puissante aura, et je suis certaine que quiconque me regarderait me trouverait très belle.

D'ailleurs Ernestin me fixe avec un sourire béat sur le visage… C'est un peu flippant ! Je vais lui donner son bonbon vite fait et boire la fiole bleue parce que là j'ai un peu peur qu'il me saute dessus ! Je prends rapidement un bonbon sur la table mais même si j'ai fait un geste banal je sais que j'ai été très gracieuse, beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal !

Je lui tends le bonbon et dis d'une voix qui sort très sensuellement de ma bouche (si si je vous assure c'est vraiment bizarre !) :

« Tu peux manger ce bonbon Ern' ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et il engloutit le bonbon sans cesser de me dévisager ! C'est absolument DE-GOU-TANT !

Aussitôt je prends la fiole bleue et la bois. Mon impression d'être belle se dissipe d'un coup ! Ernestin secoue la tête et dit d'une voix rauque :

« C'est très étonnant ! Hum hum ! il se gratte la gorge. Bien on échange. Tu es prête ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je suis bien obligée ! »

Il me sourit et prend la fiole rouge. Très bien Margot, concentre-toi ! Rappelle-toi il va boire une potion de charme ! C'est du faux ! Potion de…

Waaooh ! Il est vraiment trop beau Ernestin ! Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Sa bouche pulpeuse, ses cheveux bouclés me font battre le cœur beaucoup trop rapidement. Soudain il tend vers moi une friandise et me dit :

« Tu pourrais manger ce bonbon Marguerite ? »

Oh Merlin ! Il se souvient de mon prénom ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je prends son bonbon et l'avale aussitôt !

Quelques secondes plus tard, je recouvre mes esprits alors qu'il a bu l'antidote. Finalement nous alternons plusieurs fois ce manège, un coup il est sous mon charme, un coup je suis sous le sien. À un moment alors que je viens de boire la potion de charme je regarde autour de moi en constatant que lorsqu'on a bu une potion de charme, les effets des autres personnes l'ayant bu ne nous atteignent pas.

James et Remus sont en équipe. C'est d'ailleurs vraiment marrant de voir James charmé par Rémus ! Lily Evans est avec son amie Rose. Et évidemment cette saleté d'Urquhart est avec Sirius. Et vu comment il la regarde, je suppose que c'est elle qui vient de boire la potion.

Il lui lance un regard énamouré qui ne lui va pas du tout ! Et cette grognasse en profite ! Elle s'approche dangereusement de lui. Mais pourquoi elle ne se contente pas de lui donner son bonbon ! Je la trouve beaucoup trop près! Et là… La pire chose du monde arrive !

Cette ordure l'embrasse ! Et cet abruti répond à son baiser comme il ne m'a jamais embrassée moi ! Mes yeux et ma bouche s'agrandissent d'horreur et hors de moi je commence à m'approcher d'un pas furieux. Mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) je suis retenue par un Ernestin énamouré :

« MARGUERITE JE T'AIME ! Crie-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

- Humpf ! Ernestin lâche-moi ! »

Il s'exécute apparemment joyeux que je lui donne un ordre. Plutôt soumis le Poufsouffle ? Je bois vite fait l'antidote. Ernestin reprend aussitôt ses esprits.

« Erm… Excuse-moi Marguerite, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris !

- Pas de problème. » je réponds distraitement en me retournant vers le « nouveau » couple !

Tugwood qui a remarqué la séance baveuse est apparemment intervenue et passe en ce moment même un savon à Urquhart.

« Je suis vraiment déçue de l'usage que vous avez fait de cette potion miss, alors que je vous demandais de vous tenir ! Votre manque de savoir-vivre vous vaudra une retenue et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

Sirius n'est plus sous le charme et regarde Urquhart d'un air furieux ! Bien, elle ne l'approchera pas de sitôt !

Tugwood se retourne vers les élèves :

« Que tout le monde boive son antidote ! Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez sortir. »

Je ne me fais pas prier, je fonce sur mes affaires et sors de la salle de classe d'un pas énervé. Je m'adosse contre le mur en attendant Estelle qui évidemment prend tout son temps. Trois heures plus tard la voilà qui daigne sortir suivie des maraudeurs. Ces derniers nous font un sourire et passe devant nous. Ah merci ! Après une séance bisous en public avec une pauvre greluche je n'ai le droit qu'à un sourire moisi ! Génial !

Estelle m'entraîne vers la Grande Salle et en voyant mon air renfrogné me dit :

« Margot, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, il était sous l'effet d'une potion en embrassant Urquhart !

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'étais sous l'effet d'une potion et je n'ai pas littéralement sauté sur Ernestin !

- Parle moins fort on va t'entendre ! Et évidemment Ernestin ne se serait jamais abaissé à te demander de l'embrasser ! Urquhart en a profité c'est évident !

- Oui mais tu as vu comme il l'a regardait ! Jamais il ne m'a regardée comme ça !

- Arrête, je suis sûre que si Sirius te regardait comme un idiot amoureux tu t'enfuirais en courant !

- Peut-être mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de le faire avec les autres ! Et la façon dont il l'a embrassée hein ? Moi il ne m'a pas non plus embrassée comme ça ! Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des bisous de type « la pauvre elle doit être en manque de bisous je vais l'embrasser » ou alors « j'ai envie de coucher avec elle, montrons-lui par un bon roulage de pelle ! ». Elle, il l'a embrassé avec amour !

- Mais sous l'effet d'une potion ! Et puis, tu sors avec lui depuis deux semaines, il n'est sûrement pas amoureux de toi ! Dis-toi qu'au moins il ne va pas voir ailleurs. Enfin à part cet incident.

- Qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs, ça on n'en sait rien ! »

Nous nous installons à la table des Poufsouffle et commençons à manger. Pyrite arrive un peu après nous et Estelle lui raconte le cours et mon état actuel de boudage intensif !

« Mince ! s'exclame notre amie. Je crois que j'aurais dû continuer la défense contre les forces du mal tout compte fait, ça avait l'air passionnant ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir pour seule réponse.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous avons tout juste le temps de retourner prendre nos affaires de l'après-midi au dortoir avant de nous rendre en cours de Potions.

Le professeur arrive et commence un long discours sur les ASPICS. Barbant ! Des années plus tard nous pouvons enfin débuter le cours.

« J'ai choisi de débuter le cours par une partie du programme très complexe. Donc j'aimerais que vous soyez très attentifs. Je vais vous apprendre à préparer une pensine. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est une pensine ? ».

Plusieurs élèves lèvent le doigt, mais Slughorn se tourne vers sa favorite qui n'est autre que Lily Evans :

« Oui miss Evans ?

- Une pensine est une potion où nous pouvons déposer nos souvenirs et pensées trop encombrants et les examiner à notre guise de façon plus détaillée.

- C'est tout à fait ça, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Cependant sa réalisation est extrêmement complexe et demande deux mois et demi de préparation.

Pour sa réalisation, j'ai décidé de former des groupes de quatre personnes que je vous donnerai plus tard. Ensemble vous allez réaliser des recherches sur la réalisation de cette potion ainsi que des travaux pratiques, pour vous entraîner avant de commencer à fabriquer la pensine.

Bien, vous allez tout de suite commencer vos travaux, les groupes sont affichés au tableau. »

Il agite sa baguette et aussitôt plusieurs groupes de noms apparaissent au tableau. Je trouve rapidement mon groupe qui est composé de Rose Ring, une Gryffondor souvent malade, Candice Stup, une Serdaigle à qui je n'ai jamais vraiment adressé la parole, moi-même et… Sirius Black. Celui-là je n'ai pas besoin de le présenter je pense !

J'hésite entre être contente ou contrariée. D'un côté, toutes ces groupies ne pourront pas faire de mauvais coups en Potions (de toute façon Urquhart ne suit pas ce cours), mais de l'autre j'avais prévu de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps… ou de la journée du moins. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres groupes formés, Pyrite et Estelle sont ensembles (la chance) avec un Serpentard désagréable (moins de chance) et un Serdaigle plutôt mignon (Jack Johnson je crois).

« Marguerite, tu nous rejoins ? »

Je lève la tête et vois, installé deux tables plus loin, mon groupe de travail m'attendant patiemment. Je fais un signe de la main à mes amies et vais m'asseoir avec mes camarades.

Candice est blonde aux yeux bleus, elle porte une coupe au carré courte. Elle est très grande et fine à l'inverse de Rose qui est plutôt petite et ronde. Celle-ci a des cheveux bruns très épais et bouclés et a de très beaux yeux bleus.

Quand je m'installe à leurs côtés elles me font toutes deux un sourire mais de la part de Sirius… rien, rien et rien ! Ok, je ne demande pas qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement en public (ça risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons !) mais un sourire charmeur ou un clin d'œil ? Il le fait tout le temps et à tout le monde, alors moi qui suis sa petite amie, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ce satané clin d'œil ? Hein ?

Ignorant ma détresse intérieure, Candice prend la parole :

« Alors, je suis d'avis qu'il nous faut un responsable de groupe, pour mener à bien les recherches et la future préparation. Comme je suis à Serdaigle et donc la plus studieuse de nous quatre, je me propose en tant que responsable, ça vous va ?

- On peut être aussi studieux qu'un Serdaigle à Gryffondor ! réplique Sirius. C'est quoi ces préjugés débiles ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler de préjugés, Monsieur « je déteste les Serpentards parce qu'ils sont… Serpentards » !

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ah oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça !

- Ce n'est absolument pas un argument ça ! »

Rose et moi nous regardons en haussant les épaules le temps qu'ils finissent leur dispute. Cinq minutes plus tard, le nouveau débat est :

« Le responsable, ça sera moi !

- Non moi !

- Non moi !

- Ca sera moi, je l'ai dit la première !

- Mais je saurai beaucoup mieux gérer un groupe que toi !

- En faisant exploser le chaudron ?

- Ca suffit ! intervient Rose. Il vaut mieux régler ça par des votes !

- Très bien, accepte Candice. Dans ce cas, je vote pour moi !

- Et moi je vote pour moi, renchérit Sirius.

- Et moi je vote pour Marguerite !

- QUOI ? » nous exclamons-nous tous les trois (Candice, Sirius et moi).

Je regarde Rose avec les sourcils levés. Pourquoi vote-t-elle pour moi ? Je n'aurai jamais le cran pour être une responsable de groupe !

- Pourquoi tu votes pour Marguerite ? demande Sirius.

- Pour éviter la dictature… » souffle Rose, à voix basse mais de façon assez intelligible pour que les deux « dictateurs » l'entendent.

Je pouffe discrètement mais mon « cher petit-ami » me fait vite ravaler mon sourire.

« Mouais… Je ne crois pas que Margot aura assez de cran pour être responsable ! »

QUOI ? J'ouvre la bouche indignée ! Ok, je viens peut-être de dire que je ne me trouve pas assez de cran pour le faire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser la même chose que moi ! Je rêve ! Je lui jette un regard noir et lance :

« Ah oui, tu crois ? Dans ce cas je vote pour moi ! Et avec deux voix je remporte les votes et deviens responsable ! Alors maintenant en tant que responsable, nous allons nous partager les tâches et arrêter de discuter ! ».

Et toc ! Sirius et Candice me regardent bouche bée. J'échange un sourire avec Rose et nous commençons enfin à travailler ! Hum… faut pas exagérer, ça ne me met en extase de bosser…

**OoOoOoO**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je sors du cours de théorie de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et rejoins mes amies à la Grande Salle afin de me dîner.

« Alors ce cours de soins aux créatures magiques ? me demande aussitôt Estelle

- Mouais… je réponds en soupirant.

- Comme ça mouais ? Je croyais que tu adorais les animaux ! fait Pyrite étonnée.

- C'était de la théorie !

- Et alors ?

- Tu préfères lire le Kâma-Sûtra ou le pratiquer ? je réplique aussitôt.

- Ah ouais t'as pas tort ! Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant de Kâma-Sûtra comment ça va avec ton petit SiriHIhihiii ! Aïeuuuh !

- Pas ici Pyrite ! dis-je en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Et de toute façon ça va mal ! Il trouve que je n'ai pas assez de cran pour être responsable de groupe, alors pour passer à un stade supérieur avec lui…

- Tu voudrais passer un stade supérieur avec lui ? m'interroge Estelle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Oh oh ! Si tu l'as dit ! riposte Pyrite.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

- Tu te défiles Purpland !

- Oui ! D'ailleurs je m'en vais ! Vous me saoulez ! ».

Sur ce, je me lève de table et quitte la Grande Salle sans un regard. Mais je peux néanmoins entendre Pyrite et son très subtil « Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? ».

_19h00 :_ Rectification… journée pourrie… Il pleut. Mon mec est un abruti pour lequel je n'existe même pas. Je n'ai pas eu d'eau chaude. Mon année sera naze, mon emploi du temps pue ! Je m'en vais me coucher dans mon lit absolument pas confortable !

La vie est nulle !

Alors que je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers ma chambre, une charmante voix masculine m'interpelle.

« Margot ! Attends ! »

Je me retourne vers Sirius (évidemment, c'était lui !) et m'arrête le temps qu'il arrive à ma hauteur.

« Tu veux bien venir discuter un peu ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur en me montrant une salle de classe vide.

Je fronce les sourcils et réponds d'une voix sans appel :

« Non. »

Et je m'en vais en le plantant là.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment :p _

_N'oubliez pas ! La 300ème review gagne un OS ^^ _

_PS : Oui je sais que je suis une tarée schyzo qui fait parler ses persos de fic mais je m'en fous... j'aime ça ! (Hein Margot ? !) _


	19. Les menaces

Hello !

Naaaaaaaaaan, je sais que vous n'y croyez pas ! Et pourtant c'est vrai, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Marguerite Purpland !

J'ai tout plein de trucs à vous raconter ! Alors déjà, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui (j'ai 20 ans...), donc je vous fais ce petit cadeau ! Bon, je sais normalement c'est moi qui doit recevoir les cadeaux donc vous avez le droit de m'offrir plein de reviews, ça m'ira parfaitement :p (Mais si vous voulez pas c'est pas grave !).

Sinon, j'ai prévu plein de trucs pour Marguerite, par exemple j'ai crée un livejournal pour parler, entre autre, de cette fic mais aussi de mes futurs projets de fanfics. Il y aura des images, des infos top secrètes, bref des trucs qui pourraient vous intéresser sur Margot et toute sa bande ! Bon, là il est tout récent et j'ai pas encore trop compris comment m'en servir, mais je vous laisse l'adresse et je le remplirai bientôt : souky-purpland . livejournal . com (il faut rattacher l'adresse, je vais remettre l'adresse complète sur mon profil dès que j'aurai le temps !).

Sinon, je vais essayer de reprendre activement cette fic, parce que c'est vrai que je poste trop lentement !

Je réponds quand même à boistordu : Les mails ne passent pas sur fanfiction, il faut faire des espaces. Je réfléchis à ta proposition pour le moment ;) Si tu m'envoies ton mail on pourra en parler ! Pour mon blog, il y a maintenant des photos (petit curieux !)... Mais je suis un peu plus vieille que Marguerite... Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Je crois que tu es un des seuls lecteurs masculins (du moins à m'avoir laissé une review) donc ça me fait très plaisir ! Et... pour ta dernière demande, je ne peux rien te dire, c'est top secret ! :x Merci encore pour ta review !

Wedella : Merci beaucoup pour cette review très encourageante ! Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas mis 6 mois pour poster cette fois-ci (c'était pas 1 an et demie quand même :p). Je suis contente que tu apprécies Marguerite et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Zouuux

Soit dit en passant, c'est pas encore la version corrigée, mais je voulais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de poster donc pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes !

Bon allez, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre !

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XIX : Les menaces**

Je suis tranquillement en train de bouquiner dans mon lit, paisible et calme…

Traduction : Je suis toujours énervée contre le monde entier ! Sirius, parce qu'il se comporte comme… bah lui-même, mes amies qui me posent trop de questions et ne me donnent aucune solution, ma famille, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je vais trouver une raison… Ah oui et aussi cette stupide nouvelle prof de défenses contre les forces du mal qui a trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée de nous faire boire des potions de charmes ! Résultat, la petite poupouffe de Serpentard, j'ai nommé Urquhart a joyeusement pu rouler une pelle à Sirius ! MON PETIT AMI !

Donc je pense que d'aucun sera bien d'accord que ma journée a été naze et que me coucher à dix-neuf heures trente est finalement une bonne idée !

C'est évidemment sans compter sur mes « amies » qui ont décidé de me pourrir la vie ! J'avais l'intention de faire semblant de dormir, mais Estelle ouvre les rideaux de mon lit avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste. Son air contrit ne me dit rien qui vaille !

« Ecoute Margot, tu vas être en colère, mais Pyrite l'a laissé entrer dans la salle commune. Mais de toute façon je pense que c'est une bonne idée que vous discutiez alors…

- Laissé entrer qui ? » je demande suspicieuse, même si je me doute bien de qui on parle…

J'ai bien vite ma réponse puisque Pyrite entre dans la chambre suivi de Sirius… of course ! Je remonte aussitôt mes draps en rougissant (ouais je suis une rebelle qui rougit…). Il fait froid et je suis en pyjama… et je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge ! Vous voyez le problème ? Nan ? Quand il fait froid… une réaction du corps au niveau du soutif… Si vous ne voyez pas je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

« On va vous laisser » disent mes traitres d'amies en quittant la chambre.

Sirius vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je remonte un peu plus la couverture et lui lance mon regard le plus féroce :

« C'est quoi cette tête de hibou ? » me demande-t-il en riant.

Ok, pour le regard féroce on repassera. N'empêche que je suis toujours en colère, alors je m'allonge et lui tourne le dos pour qu'il le comprenne bien.

« Oh, allez ! Tu m'en veux pour cette histoire de responsable ? » me dit-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi et en me caressant le dos.

Ignorant le frisson qui me traverse le corps je lui réponds la tête sous la couette :

« Et aussi parce que tu continues de m'ignorer un jour sur deux… et parce que tu as embrassé Urquhart !

- Mais tu sais bien que ce n'était pas volontaire !

- Tout le monde était sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant je n'ai vu que vous deux qui s'embrassaient comme des bêtes sauvages !

- Lise à profiter de la situation, ce que les autres personnes sensées de la classe n'ont pas faites !

- Lise ! je répète les yeux grands ouverts.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom !

- Tu es jalouse à ce point ? me demande-t-il en rigolant. Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour elle, elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle me rebute même ! Elle est à Serpentard !

- Mais elle dirige ton fan club !

- Et alors ? Ce fan club est régit par une bande de gamines en chaleur dont je me fiche totalement ! Je ne suis pas une star et je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre !

- Pourtant tu sembles plus disposer à passer du temps avec elles qu'avec moi !

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas en parler, Margot ! Si je change mon comportement ça se remarquera !

- Pourtant tu as changé de comportement avec moi ! Tu ne joues pas le même jeu qu'avec toutes les autres filles que tu croises et à qui tu fais de l'œil ! Un coup tu m'ignores complètement, et un coup tu me sautes dessus et de nouveau me repousses violemment et recommences à m'ignorer ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve !

Il tire la couette et me force à me retourner, puis avant que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit il se met à m'embrasser passionnément. Aussitôt, je perds complètement mes moyens, je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis moins de deux jours mais c'est comme si je venais de redécouvrir une merveilleuse pâtisserie que je n'aurais pas gouté depuis des années. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur son torse, et lui passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Aussitôt je me rends compte de ce qui se passe et le repousse, gentiment mais de façon assez claire pour qu'il comprenne. Il se recule les yeux voilés, l'air ailleurs, et je ressens l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau en voyant que je lui fais cet effet… Mais je me retiens, me relève et lui dis d'un ton le plus froid possible (comprenez par là que j'ai l'air d'une groupie béate plutôt qu'une petite amie en colère) :

« Je suis toujours fâchée ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça pour me perturber ! »

Mais comme s'il ne m'avait pas écoutée, il rapproche son visage du mien, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser sur me joue et un baiser dans mon cou avant de me dire à l'oreille d'une voix très rauque :

« Mais c'est toi qui me perturbe Marguerite… »

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me mettre dans cet état-là mais c'est à mon tour de me jeter sur lui, je l'embrasse aussi passionnément qu'il vient de le faire et alors qu'il répond à mon baiser je l'allonge et ma place à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrasse alors dans le cou et je descends le long de son torse tout en lui déposant des baisers à travers son tee-shirt. Lorsque je passe mes mains sous sont tee-shirt, il les attrape doucement et me ramène vers lui. Surprise, je relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils, prête à faire une remarque, mais le regard qu'il me lance m'en dissuade. Il me regarde presque aussi affectueusement qu'il a regardé Urquhart durant le cours de défenses tout à l'heure.

Ô Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que je viens de penser à Urquhart alors que je suis dans une position pas très catholique avec mon petit-ami ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'arrive plus à m'enlever cette garce de la tête maintenant ! Dégage Urquhart, dégage, dégage ! Sirius qui a remarqué mon changement d'attitude me regarde étonné. Je m'allonge à côte de lui, pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui demande :

« Tu m'as encore repoussée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et ça veut dire quoi, encore ?

- Comme dans le train, hier… »

Il se relève, à nouveau et me lance un regard étrange, genre suspicieux !

« Je ne t'ai pas repoussé dans le train hier ! J'ai voulu éviter d'aller trop loin ! Comme à l'instant !

- Quoi ?

- Toutes tes réactions, ta façon d'être quand s'embrasse… Ca me donne envie d'aller plus loin ! Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être… comment dire… stimulé sans pouvoir aller plus loin…

- Oh… ».

Je me mets à rougir furieusement… Je crois qu'il vient de me dire que je l'excite ! Ca me fait drôle, je ressens une gêne mais en même temps une chaleur agréable dans le ventre…

« Mais alors… On va faire quoi ? je l'interroge

- Eh bien… répond-t-il en riant, pour l'instant on n'a qu'à rester softs !

- Soft ?

- Oui… Dans le genre bièraubeurre plutôt que firewhisky !

- Charmant comme comparaison !

- Tu n'aimes pas être une bièraubeurre ?

- Ca dépend, que peut-on faire avec une bièraubeurre ?

- On peut l'embrasser –il m'embrasse- on peut la serrer dans nos bras –il m'étreint quelques secondes- on peut lui caresser les cheveux –il y passe sa main- et on peut… dormir avec » il se rallonge et m'attire contre lui.

« J'aime bien être une bièraubeurre alors… » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

**OoOoOoO**

« Debout les amoureux ! »

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt en voyant l'heure affichée sur le réveil. A côté de moi, j'entends Sirius pousser un grognement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble et que ça me semble pourtant plutôt naturel ! Ok, on a déjà dormi ensemble, mais c'était avant la rentrée, au moment où je me disais que ça ne serait qu'une passade. Maintenant je commence à me dire que ça pourrait bien être un peu plus sérieux… Le premier qui me dit que ça fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble et que je suis une vieille pseudo-romantique bah… il aura bien raison mais je m'en fiche ! Je ne suis qu'une fleur-bleue et j'assume !

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Pyrite n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Je les ai entendues dans mon sommeil, elle et Estelle, revenir dans le dortoir hier soir se posant des questions sur ce qu'on faisait (« Est-ce qu'ils ont juste dormi ? », « Est-ce qu'il va rester là ? »).

« Pyrite, dis-je d'une voix endormie, il est cinq heures du mat', alors ça serait vachement sympa de me laisser encore les deux heures de sommeil que je mérite ! T'es complètement folle de nous réveiller à cette heure !

- Complètement folle, peut-être, mais aussi terriblement prévoyante ma cocotte ! Si je vous réveille maintenant c'est pour t'éviter d'expliquer dans deux heures à tous les Poufsouffle (et sûrement tout Poudlard) pourquoi Sirius Black a dormi dans notre chambre quand il sortira d'ici devant une salle commune bondée ! ».

Ah ouais… Pas bête…

Sirius qui a entendu comme moi le commentaire se relève. Je me tourne vers lui, il a une petite bouille d'enfant encore endormi, les cheveux froissés et la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage, trop craquant ! Il pousse un long bâillement qui me fait penser à celui d'un chien… D'ailleurs il a aussi un peu l'haleine de mon chien Pataud juste après avoir mangé sa pâtée au thon… Un mythe se brise, les maraudeurs sentent mauvais de la bouche au réveil ! Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout leur demander non plus, hein ? Faudrait que j'envoie un petit message à leur groupie, je suis sûre qu'elles seraient ravies de l'apprendre ! Quoique je vais éviter de me vanter d'avoir passé la nuit avec Sirius, sinon ça risquerait de me retomber dessus (en plus je doute franchement qu'elles me croient !).

« Elle n'a pas tord, dit ce dernier me coupant dans mes réflexions matinales. Je devrais peut-être y aller. »

J'acquiesce, il me dépose un bisou sur le front et s'en va. Je me retourne ensuite vers Pyrite et lui lance un regard soupçonneux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? je demande.

Elle me lance un regard inquiet, et j'aurais juré que si elle n'était pas noire elle aurait furieusement rougit.

- Rien ! Je voulais juste vous réveiller !

- Arrête, tu te lèves toujours au dernier moment d'habitude, ne me fais pas croire que t'as besoin de quatre heures pour te préparer à aller en cours aujourd'hui !

- Bon ok… J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure avec Er… Heu, je veux dire que je dois faire un truc !

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas trop en parler, mais vous saurez bientôt ! »

Sur ce, elle file vers la salle de bain sans me laisser le temps d'en savoir plus sur ses cachoteries. De toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir et je me rendors.

Je me réveille de nouveau deux heures plus tard, et cette fois je suis bien obligée de me lever, parce qu'on a un peu cours en fait… J'en profite pour réveiller Estelle et comme elle dormait profondément pendant notre conversation très matinale, je lui raconte tout en me préparant.

« Alors, lui dis-je une fois mon récit terminé, tu as une idée de ce qu'elle nous cache ?

- Franchement je ne vois pas, tu as bien dit qu'elle t'a parlé d'Ernestin ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Er… puis elle s'est rattrapée, mais je suppose que c'est Ernestin. Déjà à la rentrée elle le cherchait !

- C'est vrai !

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur lui ? je demande, surprise.

- Franchement ça me parait bizarre. Pyrite vise quand même toujours très haut ! En plus, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle a toujours un faible pour Potter.

- C'est fini de parler dans mon dos ? »

Oups… Pyrite est à la porte et a apparemment tout entendu de notre petite discussion sur son sujet :

« On parlerait pas dans ton dos, si tu nous racontais ce que tu trafiques ! lui fait judicieusement remarquer Estelle.

- Vous pouvez parler vous ! Margot tu nous caches ta relation avec Sirius pendant deux semaines, et toi Estelle ça fait deux ans que tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'es pas folle de Galilée ! »

Touché !

Estelle devient rouge comme une pivoine (pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi) et se met à bafouiller :

« Nan mais… Je … ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Galilée !

- Tout le monde te croit Stelou ! dis-je en riant.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon et qu'on s'entend très bien… Mais je veux dire… On n'est que des amis… On ne s'aime pas… Je ne l'aime pas ! Et d'ailleurs Pyrite tu détournes le sujet ! Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu fabriques ! »

Pyrite et moi lui lançons un regard signifiant qu'on n'est pas dupe et celle-ci soutient nos regards (là vous me demandez comment on fait pour soutenir le regard de deux personnes à la fois, franchement je ne sais pas mais croyez-moi elle y arrive !).

Pyrite daigne enfin lui répondre, même si ce qu'elle nous dit ne nous satisfait pas vraiment :

« Ce que je fais c'est… une surprise ! Vous le saurez en temps voulu ! Et je suis sûre que vous en serez très contente ! ».

Sur ce, elle nous rappelle que nous avons cours et nous sommes bien obligées de laisser tomber (pour le moment).

**OoOoOoO**

Finalement on a eu beau essayer de lui soutirer des informations, on n'a pas eu de réponse. On a bien vu qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Ernestin, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi !

Sauf aujourd'hui. On a pu découvrir, en même temps que le reste de Poudlard ce qu'elle nous préparait. Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était vraiment une raison d'en faire un mystère comme ça mais tout le monde a été très excité par cette nouvelle ! (En même temps, eux, ils ne se sont pas demandés pendant un mois ce qu'elle nous cachait !).

Oui, parce qu'un mois s'est écoulé depuis que nous lui avons fait notre petit interrogatoire. Mais je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu passer ce mois ! Je pourrais vous dire que Sirius et moi avons passé des moments fantastiques cachés dans des placards à balais ou que notre relation a été découverte au grand jour, mais en fait, on a tellement dû bosser tous les deux que c'est à peine si je l'ai vu ! Avec les ASPICS qui arrivent (euh faudrait leur expliquer aux profs que c'est que dans huit mois…), on nous a donné du travail comme jamais ! Et pourtant je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient faire pire que pour les BUSES ! Eh bien ces professeurs sont plein de ressources, ils l'ont fait !

En fait, les seuls moments où on peut vraiment passer du temps ensemble, c'est la nuit. Depuis la rentrée, on dort régulièrement ensemble. Alors là, pas question qu'il se passe quoique ce soit, puisque évidemment qu'on soit dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, on n'est pas tout seuls ! Donc, on ne fait que dormir ensemble… Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est vrai que des fois on a fait un peu plus que s'embrasser, mais c'était seulement quand on était seul, et jamais la totale ! Si, si c'est vrai !

Bien entendu, pour que je puisse passer mes nuits dans son dortoir, il a fini par raconter aux autres maraudeurs qu'on se fréquentait. Apparemment ils n'ont pas été plus surpris que ça. Remus était déjà au courant, James Potter a dit qu'il s'en doutait –d'ailleurs maintenant il me charrie là-dessus dès qu'il le peut et si jamais tout le château est au courant, je pense que la fuite viendra de lui- et Peter était le plus surpris, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours un peu à l'Ouest lui !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que James nous a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité (y en a, ils se privent de rien, ils s'achètent des capes qui valent des fortunes… En même temps, ça m'étonne pas plus que ça vu le manoir où il vit !), et Sirius et moi pouvons donc dormir ensemble, sans risquer de nous faire choper au matin.

Voilà donc tout ce qui s'est passé ce dernier mois, autant dire pas grand-chose ! Revenons-en à cette fameuse nouvelle… En nous levant en cette fin de septembre (où pour une fois j'ai dormi seule), tout d'abord il fait un temps pourris, mais faut dire que ça change pas vraiment par rapport à d'habitude, et deuxièmement, il y a un paquet de monde devant le panneau d'affichage de notre salle commune. Ce qui me parait très étrange, car l'annonce de la date de notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard nous a été annoncée la semaine passée.

J'échange un regard interrogatif avec Estelle, mais Pyrite n'a pas l'air surpris du tout… En fait elle parait même plutôt contente !

Nous nous plaçons derrière la foule d'élève et attendons quelques instants avant de pouvoir lire l'annonce qui dit ceci :

_Chers élèves, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal d'Halloween sera organisé le 31 octobre prochain. L'initiative de ce bal a été prise par Pyrite Smith, Poufsouffle en septième année, qui, grâce à ses nombreux arguments, nous a convaincu d'accepter sa proposition. Ce bal a pour but de faire passer un bon moment aux septièmes années, qui doivent parfois penser à autre chose que les révisions, mais aussi à rencontrer et faire partager leurs expériences à des élèves de plus jeunes années. Ce bal sera donc ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année et une tenue correcte sera exigée._

_L'organisation de la soirée sera entièrement prise en charge par les préfets de septième année, ainsi que Pyrite Smith –les préfets de cinquième et sixième années, pouvant être sollicités si besoin. Les professeurs n'interviendront dans l'organisation qu'en cas de problème, ce bal est donc organisé par des élèves, pour des élèves._

_Nous vous informons d'ors et déjà que si cette soirée se passe dans les meilleurs conditions, elle pourrait devenir une tradition durant les prochaines années. _

_En espérant que vous vous réjouirez de la nouvelle,_

_Vos Directeurs de Maisons. _

Je me retourne, un peu ébahie, vers Pyrite, mais celle-ci est déjà encerclée de plusieurs élèves qui la félicitent chaleureusement (en même temps, les Poufsouffles sont toujours chaleureux !). Mon amie est apparemment assez ravie de se faire mousser !

Finalement, les élèves s'en vont et Estelle et moi pouvons nous rejoindre notre amie :

« Alors, c'était ça ta grande surprise, commente Estelle.

- Eh oui ! C'est une idée géniale, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le premier bal qu'organise l'école depuis des années !

- Effectivement c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais ça ne t'aurait pas tué de nous en parler avant, dis-je boudeuse.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Margot ! Tu le sais maintenant c'est le principal !

- Humpf… » est mon seul commentaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'euphorie des élèves me gagnant je n'en veux plus à Pyrite pour ses secrets et me mets à mon tour à piailler joyeusement sur le bal à la venir !

« Alors les filles, vous aimeriez y aller avec qui ? je demande avec un grand sourire. Bon toi Estelle on sait déjà que ça va être avec Galilée ! »

Celle-ci se met à rougir mais ne répond rien (tiens, tiens, madame a pris conscience de ses sentiments ?). Pyrite me répond de façon un peu prétentieuse :

« Deux gars m'ont déjà proposé, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller avec eux… ».

En effet, Pyrite qui est déjà une fille assez remarquable dans l'école, a vu sa côte de popularité monter en flèche avec l'annonce de ce bal.

« Attention, si tu continues de prendre la grosse tête tu risques de ne bientôt plus pouvoir passer les portes ! » lui fais-je remarquer.

Elle me tire la langue tandis qu'Estelle revient dans la conversation de façon aussi subtile qu'un zèbre en tutu :

« Qui t'a proposé de t'accompagner ?

- Humm un Poufsouffle de sixième année, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui se prend au sérieux… Thierry Diggory. Et un Gryffondor de cinquième année, Peter Bafist, je crois… Mais bon il est un peu trop jeune pour moi !

- Diggory est plutôt mignon !

- Ouais, on verra bien, j'ai encore un mois avant de me décider, hein !

- Tu vas encore briser des cœurs, t'es vraiment cruelle ! Lui lance Estelle.

- C'est la vie ma pauvre Lucette ! Et toi Margot ? Vous allez enfin révéler votre relation au grand jour en allant ensemble au bal ? ».

Je lui lance un regard méchant, et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes en plein milieu du couloir, je vérifie que personne ne nous a entendues. Apparemment pas…

« Je ne sais pas encore… On verra bien comment ça se passe jusque là déjà !

- Arrête, maintenant qu'il est resté un mois avec toi, il peut bien t'épouser, le record est déjà dépassé !

- Chut ! On n'en parle plus ici, maintenant ! On verra bien ! »

Mais Pyrite ne m'écoute plus, elle regarde les maraudeurs arriver devant la salle de classe où nous allons avoir cours. James est en grande conversation avec Lily. Ah oui ! Une autre chose importante qui s'est passée durant ce mois… James et Lily se sont _considérablement_ rapprochés ! Et quand je dis considérablement, je veux dire qu'ils ont du mal à se lâcher d'une semelle, on dirait qu'ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ! Pyrite ne nous le dira jamais, mais je pense qu'elle le vit plutôt mal… Elle nous fait sans arrêts des remarques méchantes sur Lily (un peu comme le faisait Lily quand le maraudeur sortait avec mon amie). Moi, j'essaie de ne pas trop prendre de parti parce que je m'entends quand même plutôt bien avec Lily.

« Le seul problème avec cette histoire de bal c'est que je vais devoir travailler avec cette saleté de préfète-en-chef qui ne se sent plus pisser depuis qu'elle est devenue la meilleure pote de James ! » dit hargneusement Pyrite.

Alors là, l'association Pyrite-Lily je ne la sens vraiment pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !

**OoOoOoO**

Il y a des jours où on se dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû se lever !

Vu qu'en ce moment je suis entourée des groupies du fan club des maraudeurs avec à leur tête Lise Urquhart et qu'en plus elle m'a collée contre le mur, sa baguette pointée sur moi, je suis en mesure de vous dire que c'est justement le genre de moment où j'aurais aimé rester couchée !

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la bibliothèque pour déposer un livre, quand toute la bande à Picsou –là vous me dites quel rapport avec Picsou, franchement y en a aucun sauf que ça sonne bien, mais vous savez tous comme moi que dans ce genre de situation mon cerveau déraille et a tendance à inventer des petits surnoms !- me tombe dessus et me pousse vers une salle de classe vide. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que les salles de classes vides quand on en cherche y en a jamais une seule mais par contre quand on aimerait bien ne pas en trouver, y en a à foisons !

Bref, j'ai à peine eu le temps de pousser un cri que je me suis retrouvée plaquée sur le mur, la baguette de cette saleté de Serpentard dirigée droit sur ma poitrine :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu…. ?

- Tu dis un mot Purpland et je t'envoie un sort dont tu vas te souvenir, compris ? » me postillonne la blonde à la figure.

Pour toute réponse je lui lance un regard méchant. J'ai l'impression que depuis que la Serpentard a repris la tête de ce fan club, ça risque d'être nettement moins drôle !

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » me demande-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je ne dis rien et me contente de hausser un sourcil.

« J'ai proposé à Sirius Black de m'accompagner au bal…

- Oh ! » c'est la seule réponse qui me vient. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en placer une quand il le faudrait ?

« Ouais, Purpland ! « Oh », t'as tout compris, car tu vois… Sirius a refusé mes avances et je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison tout à fait logique à ça...

- Tu ne lui plais pas ? » je demande en prenant un air très étonné. Des étincelles jaillissent de sa baguette et elle resserre son étreinte sur moi. Finalement, on va éviter de s'adonner à la réponse ironique…

Elle me lance un sourire méchant qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« Non Purpland… Moi, je crois que c'est à cause de toi ! Je crois que tu es persuadée que ton petit jeu avec NOTRE Sirius, personne ne l'a remarqué. Je crois que tu penses qu'on ne te voit pas le séduire et que tu crois faire tes petits coups montés et nous voler ce qui nous appartient de cette façon. On ne sait pas encore comment tu fais, quel sortilège ou potion tu utilises, mais on va bien trouver. Parce qu'un homme comme Sirius n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à la souillure que tu es ! Alors ma petite Purpland, je crois qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu de garce manipulatrice parce que je te jure que si tu te pointes avec Sirius au bal, tu vas fortement le regretter ! ».

Elle s'en va, suivie de toute sa bande (ça serait donc elle Picsou… ou Picsirius ? Haha ! J'ai fini par trouver un bon surnom !), non sans me lancer un sortilège au passage.

Aussitôt je sens une substance visqueuse me sortir du nez, de la bouche, des yeux et des oreilles.

Je m'assois par terre tout en continuant de répandre cette saleté de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi qui me sort par tous les orifices du visage. Je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie, elle me forcerait à dénoncer Urquhart et alors toute l'école risquerait d'être au courant pour Sirius et moi… Or, vu la menace qu'elle vient de me faire, je préfère encore garder ça secret quelque temps…

Par contre, je peux quand même en informer les personnes qui sont déjà au courant pour Sirius et moi afin qu'elles m'aident à régler ce petit problème…

J'attends un moment dans la salle, et le sortilège finit par passer. Aussitôt, je me précipite vers ma maison en évitant de regarder les gens que je croise… Bah ouais je suis toujours recouverte d'une sale substance non-identifiée !

Je passe par la salle commune et arrive dans ma chambre à toute vitesse. Pyrite et Estelle sont en train de discuter sur le lit et Estelle semble particulièrement heureuse. D'ailleurs, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit avec un grand sourire :

« Galilée m'a invitée au bal ! ».

Malheureusement son sourire s'efface quand elle voit que je suis recouverte d'une substance très visqueuse. Mes deux amies plaquent leurs mains sur leurs bouches d'un air horrifié :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? me demande Pyrite.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit en entendant un petit « splouitch » pas très apetissant.

- Urquhart, dis-je pour seule réponse.

- La peste ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

- Je crois qu'elle se doute pour Sirius et moi… Il a refusé son invitation pour le bal et donc elle s'est inventée toute une histoire où j'aurais ensorcelé Sirius pour le forcer à sortir avec moi !

- Mais comment elle peut être au courant ? demande Pyrite en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vu qu'elle passe sa journée à regarder Sirius, elle a peut-être capté quelques uns de vos gestes ou de vos regards, dit Estelle.

- Faut croire qu'elle n'est pas si conne finalement… dis-je en grognant.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi ? m'interroge Estelle. Tu vas en parler aux profs ?

- Non je ne pense pas… Pour le coup, tout le monde risquerait d'être au courant pour Sirius et moi. Et je n'ai pas envie que la moitié des filles de Poudlard me tombent dessus ! Déjà qu'avoir les VIP du fan club sur le dos ça ne m'enchante pas…

- Bah oui, mais tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Enfin, Margot, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire agresser ! Ce n'est pas normal ! s'énerve Pyrite.

- Nan en fait… j'ai eu une idée, dis-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

- Quoi ? s'exclame mes deux amies en voyant ma tête.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être… (Je laisse passer un blanc pour le suspens !), qu'on pourrait peut-être mettre les maraudeurs dans le coup. ».

Mes deux amies prennent le même air que moi. Nous savons toutes les trois que quand les maraudeurs préparent un coup il ne vaut mieux pas être la personne visée !

**OoOoOoO**

« ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? »

Sirius tape du poing sur la table quand je lui explique qu'Urquhart m'a menacée. D'un côté ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'énerve de cette façon pour moi… De l'autre ça me fait un peu flipper aussi…

Après avoir mangé et surtout après que je me sois débarrassée de l'immonde texture qui me recouvrait la moitié du corps, Pyrite a informé les maraudeurs que nous voulions les retrouver pour une réunion « top secrète ». Nous voilà donc, tous les sept dans une pièce cachée de Poudlard. Franchement, j'ai trop l'impression d'être dans le coup ! Appelez-moi « Marguerite la Maraudeuse » ! Quoi ? J'en fais trop ?

Bref, nous sommes donc tous dans cette salle, les maraudeurs et le nouveau groupe trop « in » de l'école, les maraudeuses (ok, j'arrête…), et nous venons de leur expliquer le petit coup de la bande à Picsirius. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Sirius. En fait, les quatre garçons semblent assez scandalisés :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! dit Peter. C'était une fille sympa pourtant.

- C'est quand même une Serpentard ! renchérit James. Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. D'ailleurs que quelqu'un m'explique comment ça se fait qu'on ait laissé une Serpentard reprendre la tête de notre fan club –non officiel bien sûr !

- Ces filles sont persuadées que Margot a ensorcelé Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'elles s'en sont prises à elle, fait remarquer Remus.

- Lunard, t'es vraiment trop naïf, dit Sirius avec un regard condescendant, ces filles ont seulement cherché une excuse pour s'en prendre à Margot. Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue, une Serpentard n'aurait jamais dû reprendre la tête de ce fan club –non officiel bien sûr. ».

J'esquisse un sourire à peine visible. Ce dernier mois j'ai remarqué que Sirius utilisait souvent dans son vocabulaire « Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue » (Cornedrue c'est le surnom de James, oui moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre !) ou encore « Cornedrue a raison » ou alors « Dis pas ça à Cornedrue », vous voyez le genre. On dirait que ces deux là sont connectés, ils sont toujours du même avis sur tout et il ne faut pas toucher ni à l'un ni à l'autre !

« Alors vous comptez faire quelque chose pour nous aider ? » demande Pyrite.

Les maraudeurs esquissent des sourires mauvais puis James dit avec un petit rire qui se veut machiavélique (personnellement, j'ai trouvé que ça ressemblait à un hennissement mais bon) :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que les maraudeurs se remettent au boulot ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons réglé presque tous les détails du plan ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse un sale coup à Urquhart et sa bande avec les maraudeurs !

James et Sirius ont absolument voulu inclure Severus Rogue dans la blague. Au début Remus a protesté mais ensuite il les a laissé faire. Finalement l'idée est géniale ! On s'est tous bien marré et on a vraiment hâte de la mettre en place ! Bon ok, Pyrite, Estelle et moi ne faisons pas grand-chose mais on est contente d'avoir été mises au jus !

Finalement, comme l'heure du couvre-feu est presque passée nous nous apprêtons à retourner dans nos maisons respectives. Mais Sirius me prend à part et me murmure :

« Tu viens avec moi ce soir ?

- Mais je n'ai pas pris mes affaires ! dis-je un peu surprise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te passerai un tee-shirt ! »

Il me fait ses yeux de chiens battus… Et franchement, croyez-moi ou non, mais on dirait i_réellement/i_ un chien battu !

« Ok… ok…, je cède, je vais prévenir les filles. »

Aussitôt je vais voir mes amies pour leur expliquer je vais dormir avec Sirius. Elles ont l'habitude et savent très bien qu'ils ne se passent rien mais comme à chaque fois elle se lance des œillades d'un air entendu.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et retourne vers Sirius qui vient d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité à son meilleur ami, je m'en couvre et part avec les maraudeurs.

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai mal dormi ! Je suis assez excitée (pas dans le sens où vous pensez bande de pervers !) par la blague que nous devons faire ce matin, mais j'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment…

Les maraudeurs sont partis récupérer tout ce qu'il nous faut pour la blague hier soir, j'ai vaguement entendu Sirius revenir dans son dortoir et s'allonger près de moi alors que je dormais déjà.

Et ce matin, je suis censée arriver tôt dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas être suspectée.

Je me lève et vais prendre une douche, quand j'en ressors un quart d'heure plus tard, les maraudeurs sont déjà partis. Il ne reste plus que Remus dans la chambre, qui est en train de chercher des affaires ou je ne sais quoi.

« Salut ! dis-je.

- S'lut, répond-il la tête dans ses affaires.

- Sirius est déjà parti ?

- Oui il est parti avec Peter aux cuisines, et James voulait se doucher alors il a utilisé la salle de bain des préfets.

Il a dit ça très rapidement et sans me regarder… Bizarre !

- Ca va ? je lui demande.

- Oui, oui, me répond-il évasif.

Il est vraiment bizarre ce matin.

- Bon… bah je vais retrouver les autres !

Je m'apprête à partir mais tout à coup, il s'assoit sur son lit et se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Attends Margot… Faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Alors ça… ça ne sent pas bon du tout ! Tout mon être me dit de m'enfuir en courant, mais je ne bouge pas, je reste prostrée devant lui, l'air surpris.

« Je crois bien que tu me plais… ». finit-il par lâcher.

Pas bon du tout …

* * *

_Hahaha ! Vous pensiez que j'allais arrêter avec Lupin ? J'en connais qui vont êtres contentes :p _

_A très bientôt !_

_Souky_


	20. Les maraudeurs reprennent du service

**Note :**

Hi eberybody !

Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'un week-end à Seattle et je vous poste aussitôt un chapitre, je suis vraiment une personne merveilleuse ! (ca va tu veux pas qu'on te lance des fleurs ?)... Ah si, je veux bien :p

D'ailleurs, ayant dépenser beaucoup trop d'argent ce week-end, j'organise une collecte pour moi-même, donc vous pouvez m'envoyer vos dons ou vos numéro et code de CB ! Sinon je poste plus ! ... (nan mais c'est quoi ce vieux chantage ?...) Bah on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! Donc, je retiens Marguerite en otage tant que j'ai pas reçu 10 000$CAD ! Je vous préviens, c'est pas de la rigolade ! Je lui ai déjà coupé un ongle !

Ok, je vais aller me coucher parce que je commence à raconter n'importe quoi, signe d'une grande fatigue ! (heu non, tu racontes toujours n'importe quoi cocotte !).

Bref, comme vous l'avez vu j'ai été merveilleusement régulière cette fois-ci car j'ai posté exactement il y a deux semaines. Et je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Mais je vous promets rien !

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog où je vous raconte tous les secrets de mes fics... souky-purpland . livejournal . com (sans espace, l'adresse complète est sur mon profil).

Ah oui, et j'ai un nouveau correcteur ! C'est boistordu, qui est arrivé de corriger mes fautes de participe passé ! Alors on dit tous "bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur boistordu !" !

Allez, je réponds aux reviews, et je vous fais un rappel des persos puis dodo !

PS: Je n'ai pas répondu à deux reviews, Victoria et Felice car vos reviews sont très longues et vous méritez une réponse aussi longue... Et donc j'ai besoin de dormir un peu avant ! Mais je vous remercie les filles et je ne vous ai pas oubliées du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Réponses au Anonymes :**

Samnina : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas abandonner cette fic. Même si je mets du temps à l'écrire ! C'est génial que tu apprécies autant mon perso, ça me fait très plaisir ! Zouux, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Rappel des personnages inventés (je vais pas vous présenter les maraudeurs !) : **

_**Marguerite Purpland ****:** _Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

_**Pyrite Smith :**_ Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

_**Estelle Orwell :**_ Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

_**Galilée Scamander :**_ Poufsouffle de septième année. C'est un garçon plutôt petit, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, un visage mat et de grands yeux marron. C'est un garçon très ouvert et très marrant.

_**Lise Urquhart :**_ Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

**_Candice Stup : _**Serdaigle de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. C'est une grande blonde plutôt fine. Elle est sympa et un peu cynique.

_**Rose Ring :**_ Gryffondor de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. Elle est plutôt petite, brune et a de grands yeux bleus. Elle a une santé très fragile et de nombreuses absences.

_**Liliane Purpland :**_ Soeur ainée de Marguerite. Elle va se marier avec un moldu qu'elle a rencontré quelques mois plus tôt.

_**Preston Faraday :**_ Fiancé de Liliane. Il n'est au courant de sa condition de sorcière que depuis peu de temps.

_**Meredith Murble :**_ Tante de Marguerite (du côté de sa mère). Styliste très réputée et a la tête des magasins de prêts-à-porter sorciers "Meredith Murble Mode". Marguerite a fait un stage dans les magasins du chemin de traverse l'été précédent.

_**Thierry Diggory :**_ Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a demandé à Pyrite de l'accompagner au bal Halloween. (Je ne le précise pas dans la fic mais c'est le petit frère de Amos Diggory).

_**Enguerran Oujdi :**_ Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Métissé arabe. Il est très sympa et marrant et Marguerite a eu le béguin pour lui étant plus jeune.

Voilà les persos dont vous avez déjà entendus parler et qui seront cités dans ce chapitre !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XX : Les maraudeurs reprennent du service **

« Mais… Tu… Quoi ? Je… tu… il ? »

Nous, vous, elles… Oui c'est bien Marguerite, tu connais tes pronoms ! Je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ? Il a perdu la boule ou quoi ? Pourquoi il vient me dire que je lui plais alors qu'il sait que j'étais amoureuse (bon ok, c'est un bien grand mot) de lui quelque mois plus tôt et qu'en plus maintenant je sors avec son meilleur ami !

Heu… Mince… Ca fait pas un peu roman feuilleton à l'eau de rose ce que je suis en train de raconter ? Merlin… ma vie est devenue une émission de télé qui me fait furieusement penser aux « feux de l'amour », cette série qu'on a regardée un jour en classe d'étude des Moldus !

« Ecoute Margot je suis désolé… reprend-il après cinq minutes à se fixer en chiens de faïence. Je ne veux surtout pas compromettre ta relation avec Sirius, mais… il fallait que je te le dise ! Je sais que j'ai laissé passer ma chance, et je ne me rends compte que maintenant qu'en quelque sorte je le faisais exprès…

- Quoi ?

C'est un mot d'une syllabe, facile à prononcer et le seul qui arrive à sortir de ma bouche pour le moment…

- Oui… Je veux dire… L'année dernière, tu me plaisais déjà mais quand tu m'as fais comprendre que toi aussi … Je… j'ai paniqué, tu comprends ?

- Quoi ? je répète

- Et ensuite il y a eu cette histoire avec Diandra… Je suis sortie avec elle, parce que je savais que ça ne mènerait à rien et c'était plus sûr pour moi… Mais maintenant que tu es avec Sirius, je me rends compte que tout ça n'était qu'une comédie. Et je suis vraiment désolé de venir tout perturber… Je… j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Je m'en rends compte maintenant…

- Quoi ?

- Margot ? Ca va ? », demande-t-il.

Il finit par remarquer que je suis en train de bugger. Je secoue la tête et lui lance un regard apeuré.

« Il faut… qu'on… que je… que j'y aille ! » dis-je en m'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Et c'est là que je me rappelle que je suis censée mettre la cape d'invisibilité de James pour ne pas que tout Gryffondor me pose des questions. Je retourne donc comme une furie dans la chambre, Remus se lève.

« J'ai oublié la cape ! » dis-je en la prenant, en m'en recouvrant et en m'enfuyant de nouveau.

Il n'a quand même pas cru que j'étais revenue pour lui avouer mon amour éternel ?

Je cours comme une tarée dans les couloirs de l'école, car je dois passer récupérer mes affaires pour la journée avant de me rendre à la Grande Salle.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, évidemment Pyrite et Estelle sont déjà parties… Je fourre mes parchemins et plumes dans mon sac, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de James, je fais un tour à la salle de bain et enfile mon uniforme et je fonce dans l'autre sens.

J'arrive quelques instants plus tard devant la Grande Salle et rentre, toujours en courant, avant de déraper devant la table des Poufsouffles et m'installer près de mes deux amies déjà là. Puis… je me rappelle que j'étais supposée arriver de façon discrète pour qu'on n'ait pas l'impression que j'ai un rapport avec cette blague.

Je regarde direction « les Serpentards »… Oups ! Je crois qu'Urquhart m'a captée, elle me regarde avec un air mauvais ! Oh noooooon ! J'en étais sûre, la blague n'a pas marché ! Elle a tout deviné ! Elle sait ! ELLE SAIT TOUT ! Elle va venir me dépouiller en plein milieu de la table et m'accuser d'avoir tenté de corrompre son club à la noix !

« Margot, ça va ? me demande Estelle.

- Je crois qu'elle panique parce qu'elle a raté son entrée discrète, dit Pyrite d'une voix neutre.

Je fais une moue qui confirme leur dire.

- C'est vrai que c'était moyen ! T'aurais pu suivre le plan ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es en retard ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit, petite coquine ! » demande Estelle.

Elle vient de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec Remus. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il a été me raconter ça ? Sirius est son meilleur ami ! Je suis sûre que si Estelle était amoureuse de Sirius, elle ne lui dirait pas par respect pour moi ! Elle ne le ferait pas, non ? A moins qu'elle soit folle de lui et qu'elle fasse en fait partie du fan club des maraudeurs en secret ! Et si ça se trouve, c'est elle qui a tout balancé à Urquhart !

Non, non ! Estelle est mon amie, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et en plus elle est amoureuse de Galilée… Et Urquhart n'est probablement pas au courant sinon elle serait déjà venue me lancer un Avada Kadevra ! Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque.

« Hey les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ? Vous êtes complètement amorphes ! », s'exclame Estelle.

Je remarque à ce moment, qu'en effet je ne suis pas la seule à être perdue dans mes pensées. Pyrite ne dit rien non plus ! Elle ne m'a fait aucun sous-entendu concernant mon retard et ça c'est plus que bizarre !

Estelle nous regarde tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils, puis je réponds dans un souffle :

« Remus…

- James… », dit Pyrite.

Je me tourne vivement vers mon amie, nous avons dit les noms des deux maraudeurs au même moment. Nous nous regardons un instant et éclatons de rire. Décidemment ces maraudeurs ne nous apportent que des problèmes !

« Ok, les filles on reprend ! Margot, pourquoi tu nous parles de Remus ? Tu as encore changé de maraudeur ? Et Pyrite qu'est-ce qui se passe avec James ? ».

Je veux répondre, mais nous sommes interrompues par l'arrivée des susnommés. Je comprends tout de suite ce qui froisse mon amie Pyrite.

Il y a quelque chose dans la main de James… Et ce quelque chose est en fait une autre main, suivie d'ailleurs par un bras et même un corps tout entier.

Un corps fin et ponctué d'un visage pâle plein de tâches de rousseur. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Ce visage possède aussi deux grosses billes d'un vert émeraude et une chevelure de flamme.

J'ai nommé Lily Evans !

Je crois qu'ils ont finalement officialisé leur relation. Je lance un regard à Pyrite. Elle ne rit plus. Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vu un air aussi triste sur le visage ! Quel idiot ce James ! Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec Pyrite ! Mais, elle est stupide celle-là aussi ! Elle a décidé de s'attacher au seul garçon de Poudlard qui était déjà fou amoureux d'une autre fille. Et elle le savait très bien en plus !

J'essaie de reprendre le fil de mes pensées, si les maraudeurs sont là, ça veut dire que la blague est en place. Donc les effets ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. J'évite de fixer les Serpentards car ça risque d'être trop voyant.

Je jette un coup d'œil côté Gryffondor. Les maraudeurs sont assis, Remus rigole avec Sirius. Apparemment il a i_oublié/i_ de lui parler de notre conversation de ce matin. Mon regard se dirige vers les jumelles Golpalott. Elles sont assises l'une à côte de l'autre mais ne se parlent pas. Je crois que leur relation s'est légèrement détériorée depuis que Remus est sorti avec Poitrine-d'Enfer. Sa jumelle, Kéliane –ou Poitrine-Plate pour les intimes, n'avait pas trop apprécié, puisqu'elle-même était déjà sortie avec le maraudeur… C'est vrai que Kéliane est plutôt sympa. J'aurais aimé la prévenir pour la blague et l'épargner, mais ça risquerait d'être trop voyant si une des VIP n'en subissait pas les effets.

Soudain un grand cri retentit dans la Grande Salle :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? MAIS ARRÊTE ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la table de Serpentard. Lise Urquhart s'est jetée sur Rogue et essaie de l'embrasser. Celui-ci ne semble pas être tout à fait d'accord, et la repousse tant bien que mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont toutes les VIP qui se lèvent de leurs tables respectives et viennent vers Rogue pour tenter de lui faire un câlin.

Rogue bouge dans tous les sens, et ne cesse d'hurler :

« MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI ! ».

Il finit par trouver une issue et sort de la Grande Salle en courant, sous les rires de tous les autres élèves.

McGonagall, attirée par tout le bazar de Rogue s'approche des VIP et leur dit :

« Mesdemoiselles, ce ne sont pas des comportements à avoir en public ! Calmez vos hormones, voyons ! J'enlève cinq points à chacune de vos maisons. »

Mais les filles ne semblent pas écouter la directrice. Elles sortent de la Grande Salle en discutant fiévreusement.

Je sens qu'il va y avoir quelques changements dans le fan club des Maraudeurs !

**OoOoOoO**

Les maraudeurs nous ont invitées (Estelle, Pyrite et moi) à prendre le déjeuner avec eux dans les cuisines. Nous nous y sommes retrouvés et parlons de leur blague.

Je vous explique le plan, peut-être ?

Eh bien, il est à la fois simple et efficace. Les maraudeurs ont piqué des philtres d'amour à Tugwood et les ont habilement placés dans les plats des VIP.

Les VIP ont mangé leur plat, et les philtres contenant des cheveux de Rogue, elles sont donc tombées en amour pour lui !

« La blague a vraiment bien marché, explique James, et en plus il y n'a aucun moyen de nous soupçonner ! Nous avons simplement dupliqué les philtres d'amour de Tugwood, donc elle ne peut pas voir qu'on lui en a pris.

- Mais comment vous avez fait pour prendre des cheveux à Rogue ? demande Pyrite, curieuse.

- Oh tu sais, dit Sirius, un petit détour par la maison Serpentard pour prélever des cheveux sur les robes de Rogue… Comme il n'est pas très soigneux, ça n'a pas été difficile d'en trouver ! Impossible n'est pas maraudeur !

- Après ça, elles vont peut-être se calmer dans leurs histoires de fan club, dit Estelle en riant.

- Effectivement, surtout quand elles verront ce qu'elles ont réussi à faire en quelques heures seulement » dit Remus.

Oui, parce que le fan club des maraudeurs maintenant c'est démodé ! Mesdames et messieurs le nouveau fan club en vogue est celui, du plus beau, du plus fort, du plus graisseux des Serpentards, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue !

Et toute l'école a été mise au courant grâce aux affiches placardées un peu partout dans Poudlard disant à peu près ceci :

_« Le fan club des maraudeurs est dissout, afin de permettre la création d'un fan club beaucoup plus pertinent : Le fan club du Prince des Serpentards._

_Car Severus Rogue est le plus beau des Serpentards et il mérite d'être reconnu dans cette école. _

_Voici les conditions pour entrer dans le club : _

_- Se teindre les cheveux en noir corbeau._

_- Ne plus se laver les cheveux, afin de leur donner l'aspect gras et reluisant de notre amour._

_- Ne plus se laver les dents pour qu'elles prennent cette délicate couleur jaunâtre si propre à notre Severus. _

_- Toujours être habillé en vert pour faire honneur au Prince des Serpentards._

_Severus on t' aime ! »_

J'ai rigolé pendant vingt minutes après avoir vu ces affiches ! J'ai trop envie de voir la tête d'Urquhart quand les effets du philtre vont s'estomper !

Elle s'est teint les cheveux ! En noir ! Et autant en blonde on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est moche (même si j'aimerais bien), je vous assure que le noir ne lui va pas au teint !

Hahaha ! C'est vraiment bien fait pour cette pimbêche ! Bon ok, je me sens encore un peu coupable car Kéliane a aussi subit le coup, mais après tout c'est de sa faute si elle a décidé de rejoindre le club !

« Quand est-ce que les effets prendront fin ? demande Estelle

- Dans une petite semaine je pense », répond Sirius.

J'en plaindrais presque Rogue ! Mais n'exagérons rien.

Après ce repas fort amusant, nous retournons en cours. Et là je me rappelle ce que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier toute la matinée : le problème Lupin !

Bon en réalité, c'était difficile de l'oublier alors qu'on a mangé ensemble. Mais au moins je l'ignorais.

Pendant le déjeuner il a pris soin de ne pas m'adresser la parole, et j'ai fait de même. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça !

J'ai mis mes amies au courant de la situation et elles pensent que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et que Remus n'aurait pas dû intervenir maintenant. Enfin, Estelle m'a quand même dit d'essayer d'en parler avec lui au calme.

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait en me racontant ça, mais il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais plaquer Sirius pour lui sauter dans les bras ?

Est-ce que je le ferais ?

Après tout si je sors avec Sirius c'est parce qu'il s'est intéressé à moi. Et si j'étais « amoureuse » de Remus l'année dernière, c'est parce qu'il s'était aussi intéressé à moi. Alors, maintenant que je sais que je lui plais, est-ce que je ne risque pas de m'intéresser de nouveau à lui ?

En fait quand on y réfléchit, j'ai aimé deux garçons dans ma vie et c'était juste parce que j'avais l'impression que ça pouvait donner quelque chose ! Je n'ai jamais aimé par moi-même ! Ah si… J'étais folle d'Enquerran en troisième et quatrième année !

Mais au fond, est-ce que j'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse ? Ca se trouve c'était juste des passades à chaque fois !

Est-ce que j'aime Sirius ?

Je relève la tête vers les concernés. Les maraudeurs sont assis deux tables devant nous, James et Sirius semblent s'ennuyer profondément et fond des gribouillis sur leur parchemin, Remus écoute attentivement et Peter regarde James et Sirius s'ennuyer.

Il y a quelques mois je pensais que j'aimais vraiment Remus. Mais quand il m'a repoussée je n'ai pas été si malheureuse. J'étais triste bien sûr, mais maintenant je me demande si ce n'était pas qu'une question d'orgueil. Parce que si j'avais vraiment été bouleversée je ne me serais pas tournée vers Sirius aussi vite, non ?

Et maintenant je sais que je lui plais, mais je ne sais pas si ça me fait quelque chose. Est-ce que je suis toujours attirée par lui ?

Je le dévisage, ses cheveux blond cendrés qu'il rejette en arrière alors qu'il se concentre sur le cours, ses yeux ambrés, son regard toujours fatigué… Il n'est pas vraiment beau mais il dégage un charme très puissant. Il est gentil, prévenant… Timide mais marrant à la fois. Et très mystérieux.

Il ferait sûrement un petit-ami bien plus attentionné que Sirius.

Sirius qui change d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes, qui n'a jamais cessé de regarder les autres filles, qui ne m'a jamais clairement dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Sirius est plus beau que Remus, c'est vrai. Son visage est parfait, sa posture toujours noble et hautaine. Mais Remus est plus rassurant dans son attitude, avec ses défauts qui le rendent plus humain. Sirius semble au dessus de tous les autres. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Probablement parce qu'il est inaccessible…

Mais alors pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi ? Pourquoi, moi qui suis le summum de la banalité j'aurais le droit d'être avec lui ?

En fait, tout me pousserait à être intéressée par Remus. C'est la voix de la raison. Enfin, non. Normalement je ne devrais même pas essayer d'avoir quelque chose des maraudeurs, je ne devrais même pas être entrée dans leur vie. Mais je le suis maintenant. Et de tous les maraudeurs, Remus est probablement celui avec qui je devrais être.

James est trop extraverti, je n'ai rien en commun avec Peter, et Sirius est trop bien pour moi. Remus l'est aussi, mais… Nous partageons des avis, nous sommes plutôt calmes et réservés…

Est-ce que ça suffit ? On a des points communs, il est intéressé par moi et il m'a plu à un moment. Est-ce que pour ces raisons, je devrais me tourner vers lui maintenant ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est Sirius qui occupe mon esprit la plupart du temps, c'est quand je le vois que mon cœur bat plus vite, c'est à lui que j'ai osé dire que son comportement me dérangeait lorsque c'était le cas. J'ai réussi à exprimer à voix haute ce que je pensais. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent (mis à part avec Pyrite et Estelle que je connais depuis sept ans ou avec ma famille… et encore !).

Quand il me parle, j'ai l'impression que pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne suis pas une moins que rien inexistante. Quand il me regarde, je me sens plus forte. Et quand il m'embrasse… Je me sens vivre…

Avec Remus, je n'ai jamais ressenti que de la gêne. De la gêne quand il m'adressait la parole, de la gêne quand il me regardait, de la gêne quand j'ai dû lui dire qu'il me plaisait, de la gêne en sa présence, de la gêne ce matin quand il m'a à son tour avoué qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

Ma vie est tellement compliquée ! Décidément, fréquenter les maraudeurs ce n'est pas de tout repos !

**OoOoOoO**

Puisque Môsieur Lupin ne prend pas la peine de venir s'expliquer, j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même. Nan mais, il croit qu'il peut venir me balancer à la figure que je lui plais et ne plus jamais en parler ? Voilà trois jours que je n'ai pas été dormir chez les Gryffondor parce que j'ai trop peur de le croiser ! Et Sirius va finir par se demander pourquoi.

Je l'ai vu partir à la bibliothèque après les cours et je suis donc allée le rejoindre. Je le cherche du regard et l'aperçoit assis, seul, à une table.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (on aurait vraiment dû m'envoyer dans la maison des rouges !) je m'avance d'un pas conquérant et vais m'asseoir devant lui.

Il relève la tête et se met à rougir !

Je viens de faire rougir Remus Lupin ! Un maraudeur ! Je peux mourir en paix…

Bon, ne le répétez pas mais je rougis aussi. On a l'air bien malin, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en rougissant.

« Il faut qu'on parle, finis-je par dire.

On va pas attendre cent cinq ans, hein !

- Ok… Mais pas ici. »

Il se lève et je le suis. Il se dirige vers les portes d'entrée… On ne va quand même pas aller dehors ! On est en plein mois d'Octobre ! Il fait moins cinquante degrés !

Bah si, on y va…

Et évidemment, je n'ai pas pris ni de cape, ni d'écharpe !

Bon… Je reconnais que Remus est gentleman. Il vient de me passer sa cape.

Nous marchons silencieusement à travers le parc de Poudlard. Apparemment il attend que je parle la première. Ok, je commence mais ça ne va pas te plaire coco !

« Je ne quitterai pas Sirius, dis-je.

- Je sais, répond-il avec un sourire triste.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit ça si tu savais qu'il ne se passerait rien ?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir perturbée… Il fallait que je te le dise, pour que tu comprennes.

- Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Maintenant on va juste être mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on se verra…

- Je suis désolé », répète-t-il.

Ouais, bah merci mais ça va pas m'aider !

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Sirius plutôt, je demande d'une voix radoucie devant son air triste.

- Je ne peux pas en parler à Sirius, c'est impossible !

Quel lâche ! Il préfère venir tout me raconter à moi plutôt que d'en parler à son meilleur ami qu'il connaît beaucoup mieux !

- Si j'en parle à Sirius, continue-t-il, cet idiot serait capable de te laisser tomber juste pour me permettre d'être heureux.

- Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne veux pas dire qu'il ne tient pas à toi, explique-t-il devant mon ton alarmé. Mais il se sentirait tellement mal de me faire subir ça qu'il te quitterait pour me laisser une chance. Evidemment, ça serait terriblement stupide parce que je suis persuadé qu'en faisant ça il se ferait encore plus de mal à lui-même. »

Je ne réponds rien. Est-ce qu'il ferait vraiment ça ? Il me laisserait tomber pour faire plaisir à son ami ? Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que je passe avant les maraudeurs, mais ça serait ignoble ! S'il faisait ça, alors, peut-être qu'au fond je ne suis pas grand-chose pour lui…

« Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ? me dit-il.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça », je réplique, amère.

Il pousse un long soupir… Quoi, je l'ennui en plus ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé Margot. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que Sirius ne t'apprécies pas ou que j'ai voulu m'interposer dans votre relation. »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il a vraiment l'air désolé. Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ressent quoique ce soit pour moi… Il ne devrait pas, mais je ne vais pas lui en vouloir !

Je me mords la lèvre et lui dis :

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. J'espère qu'on pourra toujours rester amis… »

Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on ne l'ait jamais été.

On continue de marcher en silence jusqu'au château puis on se sépare à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où chacun rejoint sa table.

**OoOoOoO**

« Black est-ce que ça te tuerait de participer ?

- Supplie-moi et on verra bien.

- Va te faire mettre ! »

Rose et moi nous regardons consternées. Nous sommes en étude, et avons décidé de travailler sur la pensine que nous devons préparer. Nous avons presque fini toutes les recherches à faire et nous allons bientôt commencer à préparer la potion.

Et il se trouve que Candice a beaucoup de mal à supporter Sirius, et vice versa. Enfin, je pense que Sirius s'amuse plutôt à la faire enrager et qu'il n'a rien contre elle.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour le supporter Marguerite ! me lance-t-elle tout à coup

Je me mets à rougir comme une pivoine.

- Je… Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu… tu me dis ça à moi…

- Ah oui ? Je suis une Serdaigle, et on est réputé pour être très malin, ne l'oublie pas !

- C'est marrant, intervient Sirius, depuis que je te connais je commençais à me dire le contraire sur les Serdaigles.

- Mais tu ne vas pas te la fermer toi ?

- Je croyais que je devais participer, réplique-t-il.

- Contente-toi de faire des recherches en silence, dit Candice. Quand j'entends ta voix de sale clébard j'ai envie de me pendre !

- Ca ne serait pas une grande perte !

- Sirius ! je m'exclame.

- Oh c'est bon… C'est quoi ça une « conspiration » féminine ? »

Je ne réponds rien, je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à leurs disputes de gamin. Un peu plus tard, je ne sais pas trop comment mais ils en sont arrivés à parler de Quidditch.

« Je suis certaine que ce sont les Serpentards qui vont gagner la coupe cette année ! dit Candice.

- N'importe quoi ! Ca sera les Gryffondors ! réplique-t-il.

- T'es toujours dans l'équipe ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, répond Sirius un peu pompeusement.

- Alors vous allez perdre !

- Hahaha, très drôle ! Je suis sûre que tu dis ça, mais que tu ne penses pas du tout que les Serpillères vont gagner ! dit Sirius.

- Si je le pense ! D'ailleurs je parie cinq gallions qu'ils remportent le match contre les Poufsouffles samedi prochain !

- Pari tenu !

- Ca se fait pas de parier contre l'équipe de Margot juste devant elle ! fait remarquer Rose.

- Ah oui… Désolée Marguerite, me disent-ils.

- Oh, vous savez… C'est pas très grave, je ne m'intéresse vraiment pas au Quidditch, dis-je en espérant qu'ils ne vont pas s'attarder sur mon cas.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Candice et Sirius d'une seule voix avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur.

Mince, c'est raté…

- Comment ça tu ne t'intéresses pas au Quidditch ? reprend Candice à voix basse. Tu ne soutiens même pas l'équipe des Poufsouffle.

- Bof…

- Mais Margot c'est horrible ce que tu dis là ! » me lance Sirius avec une tête désespérée.

Oh non ! Il va me plaquer juste parce que je n'aime pas le Quidditch ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Juste à cause d'un malheureux sport de balais volant…

Ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer d'un air inquisiteur.

« Bon ça suffit ! je m'exclame soudainement. Il faut qu'on bosse sinon on va finir par se mettre en retard dans la préparation de la potion. »

Ils arrêtent de parler de Quidditch, mais Sirius me lance de temps en temps des petits regards.

Sniiiif ! Il va vraiment me quitter pour ce truc bidon !

**OoOoOoO**

Bonne nouvelle !

Sirius ne m'a pas quittée !

En fait… On a même franchi des étapes ! Je veux dire, sexuellement parlant… On n'a pas encore fait l'amour, mais… Je pense que ça ne devrait pas tant tarder !

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! C'était… Magique ! Mais est-ce que je suis prête à aller encore plus loin ? Il y a un mois j'aurais dit que non, impossible, mais là… Je crois bien que Sirius a gagné !

« Margot, si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, toute l'école va finir par le remarquer ! » me dit Pyrite.

Ah, oui on est dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, ce matin il y a le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle/Serpentard, alors tout le monde est très énervé.

Chez les septièmes années il n'y a qu'Enguerran qui joue dans notre équipe en tant que gardien. Le capitaine de l'équipe et attrapeur est Thierry Diggory, il est en sixième année. Tout comme Joanne Prewett et Blake Perks qui jouent en tant que poursuiveur. La seconde batteuse est Jenny Davies, une cinquième année. Et enfin Thomas Hop, de la quatrième année est le dernier poursuiveur.

Si je connais les noms de tous les joueurs ce n'est pas parce que je m'y intéresse vraiment, mais Pyrite est passionnée de Quidditch et nous a forcées, Estelle et moi, à les apprendre pour faire honneur à notre équipe… Par contre quand on lui demande pourquoi elle n'est pas dans l'équipe elle répond qu'elle est une joueuse redoutable (à tous les postes) mais qu'elle préfère garder ce don secret.

Heu, moi je crois qu'elle a peur de voler mais qu'elle a trop honte de le dire. Parce qu'en sept ans je l'ai jamais vue approcher un balai, elle a toujours eu une bonne excuse !

« Raconte-nous ! me déclare soudainement celle-ci.

- Quoi ? je demande innocemment.

- Ce que t'as fait cette nuit, coquine !

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que t'arrête pas de _le_ fixer en rougissant, renchérit-elle. On va avoir une petite discussion de fille à fille après le match moi je te le dis !

- Les filles ! » nous interromps Estelle.

Nous nous tournons vers elle, elle fixe quelque chose au plafond. Je suis son regard et m'aperçois qu'un hibou vole droit sur notre table.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je le vois s'arrêter à ma hauteur et me tendre la patte, et je jette un coup d'œil effrayé à mes amis. Je ne connais pas ce hibou…

Ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas recevoir de courriers, c'est surtout que ces temps-ci les lettres sont souvent signe de très mauvaises nouvelles.

Avec les attaques répétitives des mangemorts, au moins une fois par semaine depuis la rentrée, un élève apprend par courrier qu'une personne de sa famille est décédée… Un jour, c'est Barbe-en-folie en personne qui a annoncé à une Serdaigle de cinquième année que son père s'était fait tuer. Alors autant vous dire que ces temps-ci le courrier ce n'est pas la joie, surtout quand ça vient d'un hibou inconnu.

D'une main tremblante je prends l'enveloppe mais avant même d'avoir pu l'ouvrir, deux autres oiseaux se posent devant mes amies. Aussitôt je me sens rassurée :

« Les filles, dis-je. C'est une fausse alerte ! Je sais ce que nous apportent ses hiboux ! Ouvrez vite vos lettres ! ».

J'arrache fébrilement l'enveloppe et lit avec joie l'invitation que m'a envoyée ma sœur pour son mariage. Le courrier nous donne la date de la cérémonie qui est suivie d'un dîner et d'une soirée dansante. Un deuxième papier nous demande de confirmer notre présence ainsi que celle d'un éventuel cavalier (ou cavalière).

« Oh Marguerite ! s'exclame Estelle. Le mariage est le 11 février ! Je croyais qu'il était prévu pour Noël.

- Oui, mais c'était avant que ma sœur ne se rende compte de toute l'organisation qu'il y aurait derrière… Elle a vite déchanté. Surtout que Preston est moldu, donc il y aura une cérémonie moldue puis une cérémonie sorcière, dans la même journée. Et la plupart des invités du côté du marié ne seront pas au courant de la deuxième cérémonie !

- Hey ! dit Pyrite, comment on va faire pour les robes ? Je ne sais pas comment s'habillent les Moldus pour un mariage moi !

- Il y a un autre courrier, fait remarquer Estelle. Murble Mode offre une réduction à tous les invités qui désireraient s'acheter des tenues moldues dans leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse !

- C'est vrai que c'est très pratique d'avoir pour tante Meredith Murble, la grande prêtresse de Murble Mode ! dit Pyrite.

- Oui, je confirme. C'est elle qui fait la robe de Liliane. Et nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur à mon autre sœur, mes cousines et moi…

- Alors, vous allez y aller accompagnées au mariage ? nous demande Estelle, curieuse.

- Bien sûr ! dit Pyrite. Je ne sais pas encore avec qui mais je serai accompagnée, c'est évident. »

Et elle coche aussitôt la case « accompagné(e) » sur l'invitation qu'elle redonne à son hibou. Celui-ci s'envole gaiement rapporter sa missive.

« Et toi Margot ? me questionne Estelle. Tu as l'intention d'y aller avec _lui _n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle parle de Sirius évidemment.

- Je ne sais pas… Enfin, j'aimerais bien mais il ne m'a toujours pas invitée au bal ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui proposerais de venir à un mariage…

- S'il ne t'a pas invitée au bal c'est probablement parce que c'est évident que tu vas y aller avec lui ! » déclare Pyrite en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, mais en attendant je suis toujours une non-accompagnée aux yeux de tout Poudlard.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous installons dans les gradins pour suivre le premier match de l'année. Si Pyrite ne me forçait pas à venir les regarder à chaque fois, je ne serais probablement pas là sous la pluie à me geler pour un sport dont je me fiche éperdument.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol et arbitre des matchs demandent aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Rodolphus Lestrange (capitaine et attrapeur) écrase littéralement la main de Thierry Diggory. Mais celui-ci tient bon.

Il jette un regard vers nous et Pyrite lui envoie un baiser, auquel il répond par un clin d'œil. Puis les joueurs prennent leurs balais et s'envolent en même temps que les balles.

« Finalement, tu l'aimes bien Diggory ! je fais remarquer à Piryte.

- Je lui ai promis d'aller au bal avec lui si son équipe gagnait le match », m'explique-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête et échange un regard consterné avec Estelle. Décidemment, notre amie n'en a pas encore fini de faire tourner la tête des hommes !

J'essaie de m'intéresser un peu au match. Heureusement, Pyrite ne nous a pas demandé d'apprendre aussi les noms des joueurs des équipes des autres maisons. Mais j'en connais quelques uns.

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius joue en tant que poursuiveur. Bellatrix Black sa cousine est batteuse. Et enfin, Lise Urquhart (ou Picsirius) est aussi une poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. L'effet de la potion des maraudeurs fait encore fait. Ses cheveux sont gras et noir et je crois qu'elle s'est même collé une fausse pustule sur le nez !

Finalement ce match risque d'être amusant ! Picsirius ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil énamourés à Rogue, qui est d'ailleurs entouré contre sa volonté de toutes les VIP en mode « Rogue » ! J'explose de rire et Pyrite me jette un regard noir. Une œillade vers le tableau des scores m'explique pourquoi. Les Serpentards nous mènent de vingt points.

Heureusement, Urquhart laisse un peu tomber son équipe pour voleter autour de Rogue et nous rattrapons vite notre retard.

Bellatrix Black demande un temps mort au cours duquel toute l'école peut la voir hurler copieusement sur Picsirius !

Les deux filles sont dans la même année, mais ne s'entendent pas trop car Black fait plutôt partie de la bande « mangemorts en devenir » tandis que Urquhart est dans la bande « garces professionnelles ». Dans tous les cas les filles Serpentards, je les évite comme la peste ! Mais faut croire que les pestes du genre d'Urquhart sont aussi un peu pot de colle… C'est vrai ça ! Depuis le début de l'année je la croise beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai fait durant toute la scolarité !

Elle veut devenir ma copine ou quoi ?

Enfin, plutôt la copine de Sirius… Mais c'est MOI sa copine ! Mouhahahahaha… Bon elle n'est pas censée être au courant, mais moi je le sais alors c'est déjà ça !

D'ailleurs les maraudeurs, assis quelques gradins devant nous vers la droite semblent captivés par le match. Sauf Sirius qui se marre et fait des gestes obscènes à Rogue qui semble bien malheureux de son sort.

Je le comprends… Autant les VIP sont plutôt jolies au naturel (enfin aussi naturel qu'on peut l'être maquillée comme un pot de peinture et habillée comme une péripatéticienne) autant en mode Serpentards graisseuses, elles sont nettement moins glamour. Et puis avoir l'impression d'être poursuivi par ses sosies ça doit faire bizarre !

Tout à coup, je me sens comme emportée par la foule, d'ailleurs c'est exactement se qui se passe. Je suis soulevée contre ma volonté et mes jambes ne palpent plus le sol.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je vole sans balai ?

Il me faut trente secondes avant de réaliser que c'est tout le gradin des Poufsouffles qui s'est levé d'un bond, m'entraînant à sa suite, car Diggory vient d'attraper le vif d'or sous le nez des Serpentards qui se disputaient plutôt que de jouer correctement !

L'équipe de Poufsouffle gagne donc le match avec plus de cent points d'écart.

J'applaudis joyeusement avec les autres, même si ce n'est pas ma priorité dans la vie je suis contente pour eux !

Très vite Pyrite se jette hors des gradins direction les bras de Diggory qu'elle embrasse devant la foule en délire !

Mon amie ment peut-être sur ses capacités à jouer au Quidditch mais elle doit bien avoir un niveau international concernant les relations amoureuses ! Apparemment, elle s'est déjà remise de la nouvelle relation entre James et Lily… Ou alors c'est un moyen pour ne pas y penser.

Je cherche les maraudeurs du regard et les aperçoit alors qu'ils ont tout juste descendu les gradins et sont en train de féliciter l'équipe gagnante. Je fixe Sirius. Mon cœur bondit quand je remarque qu'il regarde aussi dans ma direction. Nous nous dévisageons un moment, sans bouger, sans être conscients de la foule qui nous entoure. Puis, je lui fais un grand sourire, auquel il répond par un clin d'œil avant de se détourner.

Aaaah, je l'aime !

Humm… J'ai vraiment pensé ça moi ?

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Margot aura une petite discussion avec ses amies. Et vous allez aussi rencontrer les cousines de Marguerite, j'ai nommé Javotte et Anastasie (si, si j'ai osé !)._

_Je vais essayer de poster dans deux semaines mais je vous promets rien !_

_Zouuux_


	21. Les cousines de Marguerite

**Note :**

Coucou !

Bon, je sais que je suis un tout petit peu en retard mais pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute ! Déjà parce que si on prend mon horaire je suis à l'heure puisque pour moi on est encore lundi (et toc !), et aussi parce que j'attendais désesperement des nouvelles de mon correcteur qui finalement n'a pas donné signe de vie. Donc malheureusement ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, donc si vous voyez de grosses fautes prévenez-moi !

Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Déjà, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant la rentrée... Naaaaaan me tapez pas ! Mais dans deux semaines je n'aurai pas de connexions Internet, alors plutôt que vous donnez de faux pronostics de publications (parce que je n'aurai certainement pas fini le chapitre 22 avant ces deux semaines) je préfère vous prévenir. Et en plus dites-vous que comme ça j'aurai le temps de faire tout plein de chapitres d'avance !

La deuxième chose c'est qu'Adorabelle (ma première correctrice) ne me donne plus aucune nouvelle. Donc je pense qu'elle a laissé tomber la correction. Boistordu l'a remplace donc officiellement. Mais comme apparemment c'est toujours très compliqué, je pense reprendre un deuxième correcteur à partir de la rentrée. Donc si ça vous tente vous pouvez me faire signe dès maintenant !

Et dernier point, je fais beaucoup de description de vêtements dans ce chapitre alors si ça vous intéresse de voir ce que ça rend, je vous conseille d'aller sur mon livejournal (lien sur mon profil) où je mets tout plein d'image ! En plus, ma petite Felice m'a trèèès gentiment dessiné Marguerite donc faut que vous alliez voir ce dessin *_* (merci encore au passage !). Ah, oui et y aura sûrement un extrait du chapitre 22 donc pour les impatients c'est le meilleur moyen d'en savoir un peu plus !

Bon, sur ce je termine avec le rappel des personnages et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisouuus

**Rappel des personnages inventés (je vais pas vous présenter les maraudeurs !) : **

_**Marguerite Purpland ****:** _Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

_**Pyrite Smith :**_ Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

_**Estelle Orwell :**_ Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

_**Lise Urquhart :**_ Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

**_Candice Stup : _**Serdaigle de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. C'est une grande blonde plutôt fine. Elle est sympa et un peu cynique.

_**Rose Ring :**_ Gryffondor de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. Elle est plutôt petite, brune et a de grands yeux bleus. Elle a une santé très fragile et de nombreuses absences.

_**Liliane Purpland :**_ Soeur ainée de Marguerite. Elle va se marier avec un moldu qu'elle a rencontré quelques mois plus tôt. Surnommée Lili.

**_Cerise Purpland :_** Soeur cadette de Marguerite. Elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Elle a un caractère assez prononcée. Surnommée Cez' par ses sieurs.

_**Preston Faraday :**_ Fiancé de Liliane. Il n'est au courant de sa condition de sorcière que depuis peu de temps.

_**Meredith Murble :**_ Tante de Marguerite (du côté de sa mère). Styliste très réputée et a la tête des magasins de prêts-à-porter sorciers MMM "Meredith Murble Mode". Marguerite a fait un stage dans les magasins du chemin de traverse l'été précédent.

_**Petra Miralovich **:_ Ancien mannequin, assistante de direction chez MMM. Elle a vingt-deux ans et a été à l'école en Russie, son pays natal. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'entreprise. Elle adore la vie de Margot et son histoire avec Sirius. Elles restent bonnes copines à la fin du stage de Margot et est une des seules personnes au courant de son histoire avec Sirius.

Voilà les persos qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre et dont vous devez vous rappeler !

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXI : Les cousines de Marguerite**

Bon… Reprenons !

Je suis amoureuse de Sirius. Ok… je suis tombée dans le panneau !

Je suis devenue une vraie groupie ! Je bave rien qu'en le voyant, je pense tout le temps à lui (comme maintenant par exemple), et en plus je commence à avoir des pensées pas très catholiques nous concernant !

Alors, je fais quoi ? Ça y'est, je peux m'abonner au fan-club des maraudeurs ? Ou quand on sort avec le maraudeur en question on n'a pas besoin de souscrire ? De toute façon, je ne rejoindrai pas un club dirigé par Urquhart. Et d'ailleurs, le dit fan-club est momentanément indisponible.

Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne vais pas rejoindre de club du tout ! Je i_sors/i_ avec Sirius ! J'ai bien le droit de l'aimer !

En plus c'est probablement moi qui ai battu le record de durée de toutes ses relations… réunies !

Ça fait presque un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble. Je sais que pour la plupart du monde c'est rien du tout, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Déjà, parce que Sirius est mon premier petit-ami, et aussi parce que d'habitude il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles plus de quelques jours !

Pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensée, nous sommes retournées dans notre salle commune, et en attendant l'arrivée des joueurs avec qui nous allons fêter la victoire, Pyrite et Estelle me trainent jusqu'à notre chambre et me font passer un interrogatoire.

« Alors ? demande Pyrite les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec l'air d'un sévère inspecteur.

- Alors quoi ? je réplique.

- Tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? insiste-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez fait ou pas ? » renchérit Estelle.

J'ai un petit sourire en coin en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Les filles prennent ça pour une approbation et se mettent à sautiller de joie.

« Pas la peine de vous exciter… On ne l'a pas fait ! je m'empresse de dire.

- Oh ! firent-elle, déçues. Mais alors vous avez fait quoi ?

- Disons… des préliminaires avancés, dis-je en rougissant.

- Oh Merlin ! dit Pyrite. Des préliminaires avec Sirius Black ! Vous avez fait quoi ? C'était comment ?

- Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'on a fait !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est personnel !

- Pourtant moi je vous raconte toujours tout ce que je fais, dit-elle boudeuse.

- Oui, et on s'en passerait bien parfois ! admet Estelle. Alors, Margot, c'était comment ?

- C'était bien, je réponds avec un air rêveur.

- Je le savais ! Crie Pyrite. Alors vous allez bientôt le faire non ? »

Elles me fixent toutes les deux en attendant impatiemment ma réponse. J'hoche doucement la tête en rougissant de nouveau. Bah oui… ça me gène un peu de dire ça, je ne suis pas Pyrite moi !

Elles se remettent aussitôt à bondir comme des folles, et se mettent en tête de me faire un cours sur la sexualité :

« Il faut que tu apprennes les sorts de contraception !

- Et les sorts dépilatoires !

- Et d'insonorisation (on sait jamais) !

- Mais arrêtez les filles ! Je sais déjà tout ça ! J'ai déjà passé ce sale quart d'heure avec ma mère alors ne recommencez pas, par pitié ! je m'exclame.

- Ok, ok… cède Pyrite. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûre que ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé !

- Quoi donc ? je demande, étonnée, au même moment qu'Estelle.

- Ah, ça vous intéresse ce que j'ai à vous dire maintenant !

- Oui Pyrite ! avoua Estelle. Alors accouche !

- Dites-moi que vous adorez quand je raconte mes histoires ! continue la noire.

- Ca serait mentir, dis-je.

- Bon tant pis, vous saurez pas !

Elle fait mine de partir.

- Ok, ok ! je cède. Tes histoires de fesses sont passionnantes Pyrite !

- Miss Purpland, ne faites pas l'ironique avec moi ! réplique mon amis, l'air faussement sévère. Mais comme je suis dans un jour de bonté, je veux bien vous montrer. Suivez-moi. »

Elle nous entraîne alors à travers tout le château, oubliant pour un moment la victoire de Poufsouffle à célébrer et son nouveau petit ami.

Nous arrivons dans un couloir désert du cinquième étage, et Pyrite nous y traine jusqu'au bout, car le couloir se termine par une impasse.

« Heu… C'est un cul-de-sac, fais-je remarquer.

- Pas tout à fait », répond-elle avec un demi sourire.

Elle s'approche du mur auquel est accroché un tableau grandeur nature. Celui-ci représente un homme d'une quarantaine d'année très rond et au teint rubicond. Il semble dormir profondément mais Pyrite donne des coups sur le tableau le faisant sursauter.

« Bonjour monsieur l'aubergiste ! Mes amies et moi aimerions passer ! »

L'aubergiste s'étire et baille fortement. Puis il nous regarde attentivement, Estelle, Pyrite et moi et déclare :

« Désolé, mais je ne laisse entrer que les couples !

- Et qui vous dit que mes amies et moi n'avons pas une relation triangulaire ? » réplique-t-elle en passant sensuellement ses bras autour de nos cous.

L'aubergiste écarquille les yeux, l'air choqué alors que nous pouffons toutes les trois à la blague.

« Bon sérieusement, ajoute Pyrite. Mes amies voudraient connaître l'endroit en vue de futures escapades !

- Ah je comprends mieux ! dit le personnage. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse passer ! »

Sur ce, le tableau s'écarte laissant un trou béant dans le mur. Nous entrons dans ce qui s'avère être un nouveau couloir perpendiculaire à celui que nous venons de quitter.

Alors que le passage se referme derrière nous je remarque qu'il y a un certain nombre de portes en bois sur le mur en face de nous.

Pyrite s'avance la première et tente de l'ouvrir, mais la porte semble fermée.

« Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ! » explique Pyrite en souriant.

Je ne comprends toujours pas où elle veut en venir. Elle nous a trimbalées dans tout Poudlard juste pour qu'on visite un couloir avec des portes ? Mon amie est déjà bizarre en temps normal mais là c'est de pire en pire. Estelle est aussi perturbée que moi.

Finalement Pyrite se dirige vers une deuxième porte, qui s'ouvre cette fois-ci !

« Ah ! Parfait ! déclare Pyrite. Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amour de l'auberge de Poudlard ! »

Nous pénétrons derrière elle, dans ce qui s'avère être effectivement une chambre. Mais contrairement à nos dortoirs de Poufsouffle, cette chambre immense ne contient qu'un seul lit (deux places), ainsi que des canapés qui semblent très confortable, une cheminée où un feu rougeoyant se consume, et une table de salon où trônent deux chandelles.

« Waoh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? je souffle épatée.

- Vous savez que, nous, les étudiants, ne sommes pas censés avoir des relations sexuelles dans l'école ? commence Pyrite. Eh bien, il s'avère que depuis l'existence de Poudlard, ces cachettes plutôt coquettes existent, afin de nous permettre de faire ce qu'il nous est interdit !

- Mais comment c'est possible qu'un tel endroit soit méconnu des professeurs et de Barbe-en-Folie, si autant d'élèves le connaissent ? » s'étonne Estelle.

Pyrite semble réfléchir quelques secondes puis répond :

« Je pense qu'ils sont au courant… Mais ils tolèrent cet endroit parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas empêcher les hormones des étudiants de faire leurs effets. Et ils préfèrent sûrement qu'on le fasse ici que dans nos dortoirs à la vue de tous ! » ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Elle se tourne vers moi :

« Voilà Margot ! Tu pourras amener Black ici la prochaine fois ! Même si je ne doute pas qu'il connaisse très bien cette cachette… James la connaissait en tout cas… »

Un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, mais elle nous fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers la sortie. Je partage un regard avec Estelle. Quand est-ce que notre amie va oublier James ? Elle sort avec Diggory maintenant (enfin depuis quelques heures à peine), mais au fond c'est sûrement un moyen de passer à autre chose. Elle ne l'apprécie pas autant que le maraudeur…

Nous retournons dans notre salle commune où les Poufsouffles sont déjà en train de fêter la victoire du match. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au Quidditch, mais une bièraubeurre ne se refuse pas !

**OoOoOoO**

« Il faut rajouter sept grammes de poudre de corne de Licorne » dis-je en lisant un vieux grimoire de potion.

Sirius exécute l'instruction, et nous regardons tous les deux la potion prendre la couleur opaline désirée.

« Et maintenant, je continue, il faut attendre vingt-deux minutes et rajouter l'écorce d'ébène.

- Ok, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. On a donc vingt-deux minutes à patienter. »

Il me fait un grand sourire, et mon visage s'illumine. Je l'aime bon-sang ! Tellement que ça me ferait presque mal au cœur.

Nous sommes dans la salle de potion où celle-ci à commencer à mijoter. Le professeur Slughorn a autorisé les élèves de septième année à venir travailler sur les pensines en dehors des heures de cours. Il nous a donné le mot de passe de sa salle pour qu'on puisse y venir dès que nous en avons besoin. En effet, la pensine nécessite des ajouts d'ingrédients réguliers et à n'importe quels moments du jour ou de la nuit. Slughorn, s'occupe de rajouter les ingrédients de nuit afin que nous ne dépassons pas le couvre-feu, et aussi car cette potion est tellement difficile qu'il peut nous suivre plus facilement dans nos projets et nous indiquer nos erreurs.

Avec mon groupe de travail, nous avons organisé des roulements, afin que ça ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui s'occupent de rajouter les ingrédients au moment voulu. Normalement ça aurait dû être le tour de Rose et Sirius, mais la Gryffondor est malade, alors je me suis proposée pour la remplacer. De toute façon, Candice déteste Sirius alors elle ne l'aurait pas fait !

Il n'y a personne dans la salle de classe avec nous, alors j'en profite pour lui attraper la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et sursaute.

Puis il répond à mon étreinte et presse doucement ma main.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et perd complètement les pédales ! Mon sang bourdonne à mes oreilles et mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais comment c'est possible qu'il me fasse un effet pareil rien qu'en me regardant !

Je l'aime.

Vraiment.

Il trace des ronds sur le dos de ma main avec mon pousse, et chaque cercle me procure un plaisir infini. Je suis heureuse.

« J'adore quand tu as cet air là » dit-il.

Je me mords la lèvre et esquisse un nouveau sourire.

« Quel air ?

- Celui où on a l'impression que tu es surprise de ton propre bonheur ».

Il replace délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je rougis aussitôt.

« Sirius ! dis-je brusquement.

- Oui ? »

J'ai envie de lui que je l'aime. Il faut que je lui dise ! Mais s'il ne m'aimait pas ? S'il ne répondait rien et changeait complètement de sujet. S'il me disait que finalement on est allés trop loin et qu'il vaut mieux en rester là ?

Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ! Pas maintenant alors qu'il ne m'a toujours pas invitée pour ce fichu bal !

« Jet'ilrestcmbiend'temps ? je baragouine finalement.

- Pardon ? il semble un peu déçu… Comme s'il savait ce que j'allais lui dire !

- Il reste combien de temps pour la potion ? je reprends finalement de façon plus compréhensible.

- Oh… il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore six minutes. ».

Je regarde vaguement la potion qui bout doucement. Ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Je la presse fortement et il répond de la même façon.

Il sait !

Il sait que je l'aime, j'en suis sûre. Je sais qu'il sait ! Et je sais qu'il sait que je sais ! Et je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait ! Et… ok j'arrête !

Alors, peut-être qu'il attend que je lui dise finalement ?

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Sirius relâche aussitôt ma main, et me dit de la façon la plus naturelle et détachée qu'il soit :

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour paraître aussi cool ! Les deux élèves qui viennent d'entrer sont Ernestin et Kéliane qui nous saluent poliment. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Ils ont gâché un bon moment !

« Heu… finis-je par répondre. Je dois voir ma sœur, Liliane, pour essayer la robe de demoiselle d'honneur au mariage !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu vas voir tes cousines, non ? ».

Je suis contente qu'il se rappelle de ce détail… Mais je grimace à l'évocation de mes chères cousines, ce qui le fait rire :

« Elles sont si terribles que ça ? demande-t-il.

- Non ! Elles sont pires ! » je réponds.

Il rigole, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer la discussion car il faut ajouter les prochains ingrédients :

« Maintenant que t'as mis l'écorce, il faut tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dis-je en regardant de nouveau le bouquin. Normalement la potion devrait prendre une couleur opaque. »

Effectivement, le mélange semble s'épaissir, et n'est plus aussi transparent.

« Voilà, maintenant il faut éteindre le feu et laisser reposer pendant trois jours ».

Il s'exécute, puis nous nous levons et sortons en saluant nos camarades. Dès que la porte est refermée derrière nous, il s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

- On pourrait nous voir, fais-je remarquer.

- De toute façon on nous verra bien au bal, alors que ça soit maintenant ou dans deux semaines ! »

Oh Merlin ! Je crois qu'il vient de m'inviter au bal ! C'était une invitation, non ? Probablement déguisée mais une invitation quand même, enfin je crois…

« Tu veux dire qu'on y va ensemble ? je lui demande.

- Bien sûr ! Avec qui d'autre veux-tu que j'y aille ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne m'as jamais proposé… »

Il se met à rire… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

« C'est évident non ? dit-il.

Il se moque de moi ! Je ne réponds rien. A vrai dire je suis un peu vexée… Comment je pouvais deviner qu'il voulait qu'on y aille ensemble puisqu'il ne me l'a jamais proposé ?

« Bon, je te laisse faut que je rejoigne les gars, dit-il finalement devant mon silence.

- Heu… Ok ! A plus ! » je réponds.

Je fais mine de partir mais il me rattrape le bras.

« Attends, tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Non, non… Je dois juste être un peu naïve, c'est tout ».

Il soupire :

« Ecoute Margot, je suis désolé si tu pensais que j'allais t'inviter de façon officielle, mais c'est pas mon genre. Je croyais que c'était évident pour toi comme pour moi.

- Oui, d'accord… t'as raison, je me suis fait des idées. »

Je lui dépose un bisou sur la joue et m'en vais. Pour le coup il a vraiment gâché l'ambiance ! Ce n'est pas son genre, c'est bien joli de dire ça, mais il pourrait faire un effort, non ?

Il n'est pas romantique du tout, j'ai bien compris mais pourquoi il a fichu en l'air un des moments les plus agréables de ma vie ?

Moi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une invitation officielle… Mais c'est moi qui doit m'adapter et pas le contraire.

C'est injuste.

Il est vraiment énervant.

Mais bon… Je l'aime !

Faut vraiment que j'arrête, ce n'est pas une excuse à tout !

**OoOoOoO**

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée où ma sœur Cerise est déjà en train d'attendre, je la rejoins et la salue d'un gros smack sur la joue.

« T'es en retard, est sa seule réponse.

- Bonjour Cerisounette ! Eh oui je suis en retard, j'avais rendez-vous avec ce cher docteur Fieldbert.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dernière consultation, hein ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui ! Il estime que je suis suffisant stable pour gérer mes problèmes seule maintenant ! »

Traduction « Vous ne vous jetterez plus de la tour d'Astronomie à la moindre bavure ! ». Ca faisait presque six mois que le psychomage Fieldbert me suivait, et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous pouvions arrêter les séances. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment me forcer à continuer, non ? De toute façon il a dit qu'il me trouvait plus mature et joyeuse qu'auparavant !

Et puis je peux toujours le prévenir en cas de soucis.

Donc ça devrait aller !

Ma sœur et moi prenons la direction de Pré-Au-Lard où nous devons y retrouver notre sœur aînée et… nos cousines.

« Alors tu es prête pour revoir les Pestes ? » me demande justement Cerise.

Les « Pestes », c'est le surnom que nous donnons à nos deux cousines, Javotte et Anastasie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle mérite largement cette appellation ! Ce sont réellement des pestes.

Javotte a le même âge que moi, mais elle ne suit pas ses études à Poudlard, non, elle les suit dans la prestigieuse école « Cabrapluma », en Espagne. En effet son père étant espagnol, elle a préféré faire ses études là-bas. Et elle ne cesse jamais de vanter les mérites de sa parfaite école comparée à ce navet de Poudlard.

Quant à Anastasie, elle est une anglaise pure-souche (son père venant, à son plus grand désarroi, de Birmingham), mais elle aime placer les quelques mots espagnols que sa sœur lui a appris à toutes les sauces pour se donner un air exotique.

Elle a vingt-et-un ans, soit seulement un an de plus que Liliane, mais elle est persuadée que son statue d'aînée lui donne une autorité suprême et une maturité supérieure à nous toutes !

Vous l'aurez compris les Pestes sont seulement demi-sœur, et Meredith (ma tante) est leur mère. D'ailleurs elles adorent rappeler à quel point leur mère est célèbre et qu'elles sont des jeunes filles comblées par la vie dans tous les domaines.

Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas comment Liliane a pu leur demander d'être demoiselles d'honneur ! Franchement, ma grande sœur est un peu trop gentille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont de la famille qu'elles doivent absolument avoir de l'importance à son mariage ! Mais non Liliane dit que ça ne se fait pas de les laisser de côté alors qu'on a passé notre enfance ensemble !

Bah moi si je me marie un jour (avec Siriuuuuuuus !) elles ne seront pas mes demoiselles d'honneur !

« Nan, pas vraiment, finis-je par lui répondre. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix… C'est le mariage de Lili !

- Ouais… Mais ça ne m'enchante pas ! dit-elle. Sinon, ça va ? Ça se passe bien avec Sirius ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande sur la défensive.

- Oh, juste comme ça… »

Décidément, tout le monde est au courant pour Sirius et moi ! Heureusement que c'est censé être un secret d'état ! Cerise, Candice, Urquhart, comment ils peuvent tous savoir ?

Nous arrivons finalement à Pré-Au-Lard, Liliane nous a donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais.

Malgré la foule j'aperçois vite ma sœur, lorsque nous entrons.

Elle est entourée de mes deux cousines, de sa meilleure amie, Sara, et d'une quatrième personne que je ne pensais pas voir ici :

« Petra ? je m'exclame surprise en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Hey ! Salut Marguerite ! » me répond-elle.

Petra est la première assistante de ma tante à Murble Mode. Elle est cependant très jeune et nous avions sympathisé lorsque je faisais mon stage l'été dernier. Elle était une des rares personnes au courant pour Sirius et moi, étant donné qu'elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois pendant mon stage.

J'embrasse ma sœur, Petra, Sara, et mes cousines.

Sara est la meilleure amie de ma sœur Liliane et aussi sa demoiselle d'honneur en chef (c'est-à-dire que c'est elle qui prend toutes les décisions pour l'organisation de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille). Elle est toute petite, a la peau mate et couverte de tâche de rousseur, ainsi que des cheveux auburn coupé en un carré plongeant.

Anastasie, ma cousine la plus âgée, est très grande et très fine. Elle a de très longs cheveux bouclés et bruns, une énorme bouche très pulpeuse qui cache des dents éclatantes, et de grands (vraiment très grands) yeux bleus. Sa peau est toujours parfaitement dorée, ses sourcils parfaitement épilée et ses cheveux parfaitement soyeux.

Quant à Javotte, elle est dans le même genre, sauf que ses cheveux sont d'un magnifique doré (absolument pas naturel, soit dit en passant… Petite elle avait les cheveux plus que noir !).

En fait, elles se ressemblent beaucoup sauf que Javotte a plus de succès que sa sœur en amour. En effet si Anastasie est aussi douée qu'elle est dans les études, elle n'a jamais réussi à se trouver un mec convenable. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté que Liliane se fiance avant elle !

Cerise et moi nous installons à leur table (je me retrouve entre Javotte et ma sœur cadette), Anastasie nous gratifie d'un insupportable :

i« _¡Hola las chicas! ¿Cómo estáis?_ »/i

C'est désagréable hein ?

Nous commençons à discuter. Petra nous explique pourquoi elle est venue :

« C'est madame Murble qui m'a envoyée pour vous montrer les différentes robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Liliane et vous allez choisir celle que vous préférez, puis je prendrai vos mesures. J'ai aussi apporté la robe de mariée que Liliane et Sara ont choisie ! »

A ces mots nous nous mettons toutes à piailler sur la robe de marier (bah oui nous sommes superficielles !), mais Liliane nous dit avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Non, non, vous ne la verrez pas avant les essayages. Pas question que je la sorte en plein milieu du pub ! Je ne veux prendre aucun risque !

- Mais Lili ! » se plaint ma plus jeune sœur.

Malgré nos supplications, Liliane ne veut rien entendre.

Mes cousines, ayant probablement assez entendu parler d'autre chose que d'elles-mêmes, décident de ramener leurs merveilleuses vies sur le tapis :

« C'est vraiment bizarre que vous n'ayez pas le droit de quitter votre école quand vous le voulez à Poudlard, fait remarquer Javotte. A Cabrapluma, nous avons le droit de partir à tout moment dès notre majorité. D'ailleurs nous pouvons même sortir le soir ! C'est tellement plus amusant. Et puis grâce à cette politique nous avons pu venir ce week-end !

- Quel bonheur ! dit Cerise avec un ton très ironique, que ne semblent pas remarquer mes cousines.

- Mais oui Javotte ! dit Anastasie. Je t'envie tellement de faire des études à Cabrapluma. Moi-même ayant été à Poudlard, je peux comparer et je t'assure que notre école anglaise est complètement i_passada de moda/i_ !

-Comment t'as pu comparer, alors que t'as jamais foutu un pied à Cabrapluma ? » demande méchamment Cerise.

Anastasie ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à répondre, et j'échange un sourire avec ma sœur. Je l'adore ! Contrairement à moi, elle a toujours quelque chose à répondre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Estelle et Pyrite entrer dans le pub. Et elles sont accompagnées des maraudeurs !

Depuis quand elles traînent avec les maraudeurs sans moi ?

En plus, James n'est pas là, il passe sûrement sa journée avec Lily !

J'ai l'impression qu'ils viennent vers nous.

Nan en fait je confirme : ils viennent vers nous !

« Hey ! fait Liliane à mes deux amies en les apercevant. Comment ça va les filles ?

- Très bien et toi ? répond Estelle. Merci pour l'invitation au mariage !

- Mais de rien ! Je suis ravie que vous veniez !

- Lili, intervient Cerise. Je te présente, enfin représente, les maraudeurs. Remus, Sirius et Peter. Ce sont les nouveaux grands amis de Marguerite !

Je lance un mauvais regard à ma sœur, pas la peine d'en faire tout un pataquès ! Les maraudeurs saluent joyeusement Liliane.

- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle de vous, dit Liliane. Vous faisiez les quatre cent coups quand j'étais à Poudlard. Mais vous n'étiez que trois ? demande-t-elle.

- Non, non, réponds Sirius. On est bien quatre mais on en a perdu un en route. Il fait une promenade en amoureux !

- Ah d'accord ! Au fait, voici mon amie, Sara, ainsi que nos cousines, Javotte et Anastasie ».

Les trois nommées se lèvent et font la bise aux maraudeurs. Sirius lance un regard charmeur à mes cousines et leur dit :

« Marguerite m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

- Oh ! glousse Anastasie. C'est vrai que la petite Maggy nous a toujours considérées comme des modèles ! »

Cerise explose de rire, et je me mords fortement la lèvre pour ne pas faire de même. Sirius hausse un sourcil mais ne répond rien.

Bon, maintenant ils vont partir et on va pouvoir se décrisper hein ?

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? propose Liliane.

J'écarquille les yeux et essaie de faire comprendre à Pyrite et Estelle qu'elles doivent partir et emmener les maraudeurs très loin avec elles.

- Avec plaisir ! » répond Pyrite.

Apparemment je dois retravailler ma télépathie…

Tout le monde se pousse et fait de la place pour que Pyrite, Estelle et les trois maraudeurs s'assoient avec nous. Javotte oblige Sirius à s'asseoir entre nous ! Il lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Grrrr… Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Elle a quinze mecs par an mais voilà qu'il faut qu'elle craque sur Sirius… Bon ok, c'est tout à fait son genre mais même… Il est supposé être un naze de Poudlard !

Une fois que les nouveaux arrivants sont installés, chacun se lance dans une discussion avec son voisin de table :

« Alors, Sirius, dit Javotte alors qu'il vient juste de s'installer. Ca se passe bien à Poudlard ?

- Euh oui…

- Tu te plais dans cette école ? Elle est quand même un peu has been, non ? ajoute-t-elle.

- Je l'adore moi ! répond-il un peu brusquement.

- Oh ! C'est vrai moi aussi ! J'aurais adoré y aller ! dit Javotte.

- Pardon ? j'interviens en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais oui Maggy, insiste la blonde. Tu sais très bien que je serai i_ravie _d'étudier à Poudlard !

- C'n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je grommelle.

- Eh bien t'as mal compris ! »

Elle me fait un sourire très crispé qui veut dire que je dois me la fermer. Je fais la moue mais ne trouve rien à redire…

« Donc Sirius, tu as une petite amie ? » finit-elle par demander.

Gros blanc à la table.

Elle ne perd pas de temps celle-là ! Je l'avais déjà vue à l'œuvre avec les mecs mais là s'en est presque trop par rapport à ses habitudes !

Pyrite, Estelle, Remus et Peter me fixent comme des idiots. Merci pour la discrétion les gars !

« Heu… finit par dire Pyrite. Fais gaffe Javotte, car je crois que Sirius c'est chasse gardée !

- Mais non Pyrite, réplique Cerise. Tu sais bien que Sirius est un solitaire ! »

Elle me lance un regard victorieux. Raaah ! Elle est parfaitement au courant pour Sirius et moi et joue avec nous pour me faire avouer, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Nan mais oh !

« Oui Cez'… dis-je. Tu as parfaitement raison. Sirius n'a pas de petite amie !

Je regarde le concerné qui confirme, un peu hésitant.

- Heu ouais… Je suis célibataire.

- D'ailleurs, intervient Peter. On commence à se demander s'il ne serait pas homo en fait ! »

Deuxième blanc. Puis on éclate tous de rire. Merci Peter ! Je lui fais un grand sourire, et il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

L'ambiance redevient aussitôt plus légère :

« Peut-être que c'est ça, confirme Sirius.

- Mais dans ce cas, je suis sûre que je peux te faire changer d'avis », dit Javotte avec un clin d'œil.

Pimbêche !

Sirius ne répond rien… Mais je connais assez ma cousine pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas à ça !

Quelques bièraubeurre plus tard, ma famille et moi laissons mes amis et nous dirigeons vers la boutique Murble Mode de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Pendant que nous marchons vers la boutique Petra s'approche de moi :

« Hey ! Dis-moi, le garçon de tout à l'heure, le beau brun, ce n'était pas celui avec qui tu étais pendant l'été ?

- Si, si.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? me demande-t-elle.

- Si, si !

- Mais… il n'a pas dit qu'il était célibataire ?

- C'est parce que personne n'est censé être au courant… Mais bon, j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est plus un secret pour beaucoup de monde…

- Ah d'accord. En tout cas vous étiez très mignons assis l'un à côté de l'autre ! Vous allez bien ensemble ! »

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Bon ok, peu de personnes sont au courant, mais ils ont tous été surpris ! C'est peut-être parce que Petra ne connaît pas du tout la personnalité de Sirius, complètement opposée à la mienne…

Une fois dans la boutique, nous sommes envahies par un énorme brouhaha. Bah oui… Le bal est dans deux semaines alors tous les élèves sont venus acheter des robes décentes ! Ca me fait penser qu'il m'en faudrait bien une aussi.

Heureusement, nous n'allons pas faire les essayages au milieu de tous. Petra a eu la bonne idée de réservez une petite pièce à part.

Nous nous installons donc à l'écart et écoutons les informations sur le mariage :

« Alors, commence Liliane. Comme vous le savez toutes le thème du mariage est « des fleurs et des rubans » donc…

- D'ailleurs, la coupe Anastasie. Je ne comprends pas très bien la i_razón/i_ de ce choix. Il y a des fleurs dans tous les mariages, alors ce n'est pas très original !

- Eh bien, si tu te maries un jour t'auras qu'à pas avoir de fleurs, ça sera original, grogne Cerise.

- En fait, intervient Liliane. Puisque mes sœurs et moi avons des noms assez… fleuris, on a décidé de jouer là-dessus, et ainsi toutes les demoiselles d'honneur auront une couronne de la fleur qui la représente. Maggy aura les marguerites bien sûr, Cez' les fleurs de cerisiers, j'aurai les lys, Javotte le jasmin rose, Anastasie l'aster violette et Sara la scabieuse bleue(*) !

- Vos robes doivent être assorties à la couleur de votre couronne mais aussi assortie à la robe de la mariée, continue Petra. On va vous montrer la robe qu'a confectionnée madame Murble pour sa nièce. Ensuite on vous montrera les modèles pour vos robes et vous choisirez les couleurs que voulez. Et enfin quand vous aurez décidé, je prendrai vos mesures.

- Alors, dit Sara. Maintenant qui veut voir la robe de mariée ? »

Nous nous mettons toutes à glousser comme des hystériques pendant que Petra sort la dite robe de son minuscule sac.

Mais bizarrement le vêtement est en parfait état et absolument pas froissé (merci la magie !).

La robe est superbe ! Simple et élégante à la fois. Elle est très longue et près du corps. Sa couleur principale est le blanc, bien sûr, mais les manches en mousseline sont d'un rose très pâle, ainsi que le nœud qui enserre la taille et retombe dans le dos.

« Elle est trop belle ! crions-nous toutes à la fois. Essaie-là !

- Si je l'essaie ça va vous gâcher la surprise pour le mariage, répond Liliane.

- Mais on s'en fout des surprises ! » insiste Cerise.

Liliane finit par céder, et enfile la robe.

Nous restons bouche bée !

« Tu es magnifique Lili, je finis par souffler.

- Oui, vraiment ! confirme ma petite sœur.

- Merci les filles », dit-elle en souriant

- Maman est vraiment très douée, n'est-ce pas ? dit Javotte

- Oui, elle a vraiment i_un talento/i_ ! renchérit Anastasie.

C'est pas la peine de se vanter comme ça, ce ne sont pas elles qui ont fait la robe !

- Bon, maintenant passons aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur ! dit Petra. On a donc réalisé six modèles, un pour chacune d'entre vous. Et chaque modèle a des couleurs différentes, une couleur majeure et une couleur mineure ».

Elle donne un coup de baguette magique, et les six robes apparaissent.

Elles sont dans le même style que celle de Liliane mais moins sophistiquées et plus colorées. Elles sont cintrées à la taille et échancrée vers le bas où elles s'arrêtent en dessous des genoux. Elles sont faites de volants de mousselines. Seules les manches et le nœud sont d'une couleur différente du reste de la robe.

Le nœud dans le dos n'est pas à la taille comme celui de Liliane, mais il part du haut de la robe et il est assez long.

Dès qu'elle aperçoit les différents couleurs, Javotte se jette sur une des robes et dit :

« Je veux celle là ! »

C'est une robe à dominante rouge dont les manches et le nœud sont violet.

« Heu… En fait, je pensais donner la rouge à Cerise pour rappeler les couleurs des cerises justement…

- Ca me va ! dit Cez', trop contente d'embêter sa cousine.

- Bon alors, je veux la fuchsia !

- Ok, c'est celle que pensais te donner. Comme ça Anastasie tu pourrais prendre la mauve et vous serez assorties ! »

En effet la robe fuchsia a des manches mauves, tandis que la mauve a les manches fuchsia.

Au final, Sara hérite de la robe bleue à manche orange, et moi j'ai la robe verte pâle aux manches jaunes.

Petra prend nos mesures et ensuite il est déjà temps de se séparer.

Liliane s'en va la première car elle a un rendez-vous avec le traiteur, Petra est la suivante.

Sara nous retient un peu, mes cousines, ma sœur et moi, et nous dit :

« Comme vous le savez, c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Mais comme vous êtes toutes demoiselles d'honneur il faut que vous m'aidiez ! L'enterrement sera la veille du mariage. Et les filles ça serait bien que vous soyez là un jour avant pour régler les derniers détails. Enfin, on rediscutera de tout ça à Noël ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en va. Cerise et moi nous retrouvons seules avec les « Pestes », qui fort heureusement finissent par partir aussi… Nan, parce que pendant deux minutes j'ai cru qu'elles voudraient qu'on leur fasse visiter Pré-Au-Lard !

Elles s'en vont sur des « ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego! », et je soupire de soulagement en même temps que ma sœur.

Nous nous séparons à notre tour et je pars à la recherche des amies.

Finalement, je n'ai pas à chercher bien loin puisque dès que je sors de la pièce à part de la boutique je tombe sur Pyrite et Estelle. Elles sont en train de chercher des robes pour le bal.

« Ah Margot ! s'exclame Estelle. Alors, c'était bien ton aprèm avec tes sœurs et tes cousines ?

- Avec mes sœurs, oui… Avec mes cousines… Heu, comme d'hab !

- On vient de les voir passer, dit Pyrite. Elles ont toujours l'air aussi bourges !

- Pyrite ! s'indigne Estelle. Ça se fait pas d'insulter la famille de ses amis !

- T'inquiète Estelle, dis-je. Tu sais bien que je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des robes à trouver nous ! fait remarquer Pyrite. D'ailleurs Margot, il me semble que tu n'en as pas toi non plus ?

- Euh… non…

- Alors on va t'en trouver une, crédidiou ! »

J'ai peur…

**OoOoOoO**

Eh bien, en fait… ma robe n'est pas trop mal. Pyrite et Estelle se sont achetées de sublimes et très extravagantes robes de bal, on dirait presqu'elles vont à leur propre mariage, comme je leur ai fait remarquer !

Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé une robe de soirée très simple et très sympa. Et malgré leurs tentatives pour me refiler des chaussures à talons de quarante-cinq centimètres j'ai acheté des ballerines noires au ras du sol. Comme je leur ai dit c'était ça ou je ne posais pas un pied sur la piste de danse !

La robe d'Estelle est d'un doré mat, faite de dentelles et de mousseline. Elle est très longue et de plus en plus échancrée vers le bas où des volants se superposent.

La robe de Pyrite est composée d'une robe bustier de satin bleu ciel, lui descendant jusqu'aux pieds et ouverte à la cuisse et d'une jupe de crêpe qui permet de cacher l'ouverture du vêtement. La robe est parsemée de paillètes au niveau de la poitrine et elle est très cintrée à la taille.

Quant à ma robe, elle est beaucoup plus simple. C'est une robe bustier faite de velours, pourpre et rose, et dont la taille est enserrée d'un ruban noir. Elle s'arrête au niveau de mes genoux.

Je vais payer mes achats, plutôt satisfaite de moi ! J'ai réussi à résister à l'oppression de Pyrite pour m'habiller comme une fille que je ne suis pas. Je ne serai pas la plus belle du bal mais je serai bien dans mes pompes !

Quoique… est-ce que Sirius va être d'accord pour m'accompagner même si je n'ai pas une robe haute en couleurs (et tissus) ?

En parlant de Sirius, en sortant du magasin, je le vois, lui et les autres maraudeurs, en train de discuter avec deux jeunes filles qui ne sont autres que…

Mes cousines !

Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elles ne peuvent pas aller draguer des mecs en Espagne ces i_guarras/i_ ?

Javotte est clairement en train de faire du gringue à Sirius !

Et celui-ci ne réagit pas tant que ça !

Pourquoi il ne la pousse pas dans les orties ? Hein ?

Je commence à me demander si Sirius n'en a pas marre de moi. Déjà, il était bizarre l'autre jour avec ses histoires de bal, et maintenant il se laisse draguer par ma cousine.

J'ai peur qu'il finisse par se lasser de moi…

Je le sens venir !

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

En fait… je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire.

C'est la seule solution, j'en suis sûre.

Il faut que je fasse l'amour avec Sirius.

Je l'aime ça devrait bien se passer.

Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment prête pour ça ?

* * *

_(*) Cherchez pas, à part les trois sœurs les fleurs n'ont aucun rapport avec les prénoms !_

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Figurez-vous que pour moi ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire (y en a qui pourront confirmer). Je faisais à peu près une phrase par heure xD C'est aussi le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit ! Décidément c'est de plus en plus long !_

_C'est Felice (comme je le disais plus haut) qui a dessiné la robe de bal de Margot ! Donc si vous voulez la voir, rendez-vous sur mon livejournal (lien sur mon profil). Il y a aussi les robes de demoiselles d'honneur et de mariage que j'ai dessiné (heuu.. je sais pas dessiner donc c'est pas terrible xD), et les robes de Pyrite et Estelle._

_ Enfin, en tout cas un mariage c'est très dur à organiser croyez-moi xD Même en fiction !_

_Sur, ce je vous donne rendez-vous à la rentrée ! _

_Passez de bonnes fin de vacances (si vous avez la chance de l'être !)._

_Zouuux_


	22. Le blocage

**Note :**

Bonjour bonjour !

Et voilà, les vacances sont terminées pour moi. Les vacances sont terminées pour Margot et ses amis. Les vacances sont peut-être terminées pour vous aussi.

Je me retrouve donc toute déprimée et emitouflée dans ma couette au moment où je poste ce chapitre.

Heureusement j'ai vu vos reviews qui m'ont bien remonté le moral, j'ai répondu à toute !

Et je vous poste au passage ce nouveau chapitre. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarqué Margot est stupide de vouloir coucher avec Sirius pour les mauvaises raisons. Et je crois qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous allez la trouver encore plus bête. Et vous allez vouloir me tuer, et la tuer, et tuer Sirius aussi. Donc je m'excuse d'avances pour toutes les envies de meurtre que je vais vous donner !

Je vais continuer de poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours, car je n'ai pas assez de chapitres d'avance pour le faire plus rapidement. En plus je vais rentrer en 2ème année et je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup beaucoup de boulots pour avoir vu ce que ça donnait pour les 2A de l'année précédente (ils avaient parfois cours jusqu'à 20-21h _). Enfin, j'espère que ce rythme vous convient, c'est quand même mieux que de poster une fois par an, non ? XD

Sur ce, je fais un petit rappel des personnages et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement !

* * *

**Rappel des personnages inventés aparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

**_Marguerite Purpland :_**Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

**_Pyrite Smith :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

**_Estelle Orwell :_** Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

**_Lise Urquhart :_** Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

**_Kéliane Golpagott :_** Gryffondor de 7ème année. Membre VIP du fan club des maraudeurs. C'est une petite brune avec un visage en cœur. Elle est sortie avec Remus Lupin et a une sœur jumelle, Diandra. Elle est surnommée Poitrine-Plate par Margot car elle a une petite poitrine contrairement à sa sœur. C'est la jumelle que Marguerite préfère.

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXII : Le blocage **

Je vais le faire.

Ce soir !

Enfin, il faut déjà que je mette Sirius au courant. D'ailleurs, je suis à la volière là. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui donner rendez-vous.

Je suis déjà à la volière, où je note rapidement sur un bout de papier :

_« Rendez-vous devant le tableau de l'aubergiste ce soir à 21h… Margot. »_

J'espère qu'il comprendra de quel tableau je parle !

Je m'approche d'une chouette et lui accroche le message à la patte. Comme ça, Sirius recevra son message au petit-déjeuner et ça n'éveillera pas les soupçons des VIP.

Alors que je regarde la chouette s'envoler vers la Grande Salle, j'entends un bruit de toux derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Kéliane et d'un geste instinctif j'attrape la baguette qui est dans ma poche. Bah ouais, c'est quand même une VIP !

Et pour moi VIP = danger !

C'est une logique implacable quand on sort avec un maraudeur… En particulier Sirius Black.

En plus, la blague des maraudeurs ne fait plus effet. Depuis quelques jours les mots d'amour destiné à Severus Rogue, et accroché un peu partout dans le château, ont disparu et toutes les VIP s'habillent normalement et se lavent de nouveau les cheveux. Ceux d'Urquhart sont d'ailleurs redevenus blonds… Dommage !

La Gryffondor a remarqué mon geste et semble gênée.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attaquer, me dit-elle.

- Désolée j'ai juste été surprise. Et que fais-tu de si bon matin dans la volière ? je lui demande intriguée.

- J'envoie une lettre. »

J'avoue, on peut ne pas faire grand-chose à part ça dans l'oisellerie. Ah si, nettoyez les fientes de hiboux, mais même les elfes de maison ont l'air d'avoir laissé tomber l'idée, alors je doute que ça soit l'activité favorite d'une élève.

« Bah… Je vais y aller moi. Salut ! » dis-je.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, mais elle me retient par le bras.

AHAH ! Je savais qu'elle voulait m'attaquer ! C'était trop louche de venir en même temps que moi à la volière à cette heure-ci !

Ce qui est stupide c'est que j'ai déjà rangé ma baguette, j'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiante !

Saleté de VIP.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose », explique-t-elle.

Et voilà, encore des menaces ! Enfin au moins, elle ne fait pas mine de prendre sa baguette et elle est toute seule.

« J'ai quitté le club des VIP » dit-elle.

Ah, tiens ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Je sais que Kéliane n'était pas vraiment ravie d'être dans le club et qu'elle y suivait plutôt sa sœur, mais de là à le quitter…

« Je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ses réunions de groupies, continue-t-elle. Et puis, la blague qu'on nous a faite la semaine dernière m'a fait comprendre à quel point on pouvait être ridicule…

- Oh… est tout ce que je peux répondre.

- À ce propos, je préfère te prévenir. Je ne pense pas que tu sois liée à cette blague. Du moins pas directement… Par contre Lise est persuadée que si, et elle est bien décidée à te faire vivre un enfer… Alors, fais attention à toi ! »

Elle me laisse sur ces recommandations et je me retrouve seule et choquée au beau milieu de la volière. Je reste figée quelques instants et retrouvent mes amies dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je n'ai plus qu'à éviter (encore) Urquhart et sa bande.

De toute façon, ce soir… ça sera terminé. Je serai la petite amie de Sirius sur tous les plans... Plan vertical, horizontal (hahaha je suis trop dôle !).

Oui, ce soir tout sera terminé… j'en suis sûre !

**OoOoOoO**

C'est l'heure…

Il est presque vingt et une heure ! J'ai préparé des affaires pour demain matin… Et j'ai mis une nuisette un peu sexy que m'a prêtée Pyrite pour ce soir (sous ma robe de sorcier, évidemment ! Je ne vais pas me promener dans le couloir en nuisette à dentelle !). Bon… en fait je lui ai un peu piqué la nuisette, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Je la remettrai à sa place demain.

Pas de soucis !

Je n'ai pas dit aux filles ce que je comptais faire. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre leurs commentaires, quels qu'ils soient !

Cette affaire ne regarde que Sirius et moi.

Et puis tout va bien se passer, c'est certain !

« Tu t'en vas Margot ? me demande Estelle en me voyant préparer mon sac.

- Oui, je vais dormir avec Sirius ce soir.

- Ah, tu as la cape d'invisibilité ?

- Non… j'ai oublié de la récupérer, je mens. Mais bon, je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour ne croiser personne ! Bonne nuit, j'ajoute en quittant ma chambre.

- Bonne nuit ! » répondent mes deux amies.

Et voilà, c'est dans la poche !

Par chance, la salle commune est vide, je sors discrètement de la maison de Poufsouffle et me dirige vers le cinquième étage où se trouvent les chambres.

Je croise quelques élèves en chemin, mais le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé, alors personne ne me pose de question.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la fameuse impasse, il n'y a personne. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est presque vingt et une heure… Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur Sirius pour être à l'heure, alors encore moins pour être en avance !

Je me cache derrière une armure, je préfère éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans ces couloirs. Je me place de façon à voir qui arrive, comme ça je pourrais sortir quand Sirius sera là.

J'attends plus de quinze minutes… Personne n'est passé dans le corridor. Je suis en train de me demander s'il est courant de l'existence de « l'auberge » quand je le vois apparaître au détour du couloir.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Il ne porte pas son uniforme et a mis un jean moldu ainsi qu'un tee-shirt qui lui donne un air décontracté. Ses cheveux sont mouillés comme s'il venait de prendre une douche. Il est beau.

Non, il est magnifique !

Il a un morceau de parchemin dans les mains, qu'il fixe intensément. Il le plie et se dirige droit vers l'armure où je suis cachée.

Il n'a quand même pas deviné que j'étais là ?

« Salut ! me dit-il en apparaissant derrière la statue métallique.

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? je demande bouche bée.

- Je suis un maraudeur… Je sais tout ! répond-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve ici ? » ajoute-t-il.

Je me mets à rougir violemment. Comment lui expliquer pourquoi je l'ai fait venir sans passer pour une gourdasse ?

En plus je ne suis pas très douée pour jouer la petite amie sexy… Je me vois mal le traîner langoureusement jusqu'au lit et lui sauter dessus avec passion. Même quand je le dis, ça sonne bizarrement !

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer une nuit un peu tranquille pour une fois ! finis-je par répondre.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'a surpris que tu m'amènes ici, fait-il remarquer.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'a surprise que tu ne m'aies jamais amenée ici », je rétorque mutine.

Vu le regard qu'il me lance, je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ! Il me fait un sourire charmeur et m'attrape par la taille avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Aussitôt mon cerveau se déconnecte, je ferme les yeux et je profite de ce moment. J'ai l'impression que la température vient de monter de plusieurs degrés. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux humides, et il me plaque contre le mur avant de se coller contre moi.

Je ressens une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, et je me dis que finalement ça ne devrait pas être si difficile d'aller… jusqu'au bout.

Mais alors que l'idée me traverse l'esprit, je me sens brutalement moins enjouée.

Enfin, ce n'est rien ! C'est probablement parce qu'on est encore dans le couloir.

« Heu… Sirius, je commence d'une voix timide. On devrait peut-être aller… dans une chambre ? »

Merlin, c'est un peu étrange de dire ça de façon sérieuse !

Effectivement, Sirius me fait un sourire narquois… et je me sens encore plus stupide. Mais il a la délicatesse de ne rien répondre. Il m'attrape la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le tableau de l'aubergiste.

Lorsqu'il voit nos regards hagards, nos lèvres gonflées et nos vêtements froissés il ne fait aucune remarque et ouvre docilement le passage.

On a vraiment l'air d'un couple en rut ou quoi ?

Nous nous retrouvons dans le même couloir que j'ai vu la dernière fois et nous dirigeons vers une porte un peu sur la droite. Elle s'ouvre tout de suite et nous rentrons dans la chambre. Elle est identique à celle que Pyrite nous avait montrée. Les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie pourpre, les draps de satin sont de la même couleur. Un feu brûlant dans la cheminée nous éclaire d'une lumière chaleureuse contrastant avec la nuit noire et pluvieuse qu'on aperçoit à travers les fenêtres en arc.

Sirius se jette à plat ventre sur le lit, me faisant rire.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment.

- Pourquoi pas une partie de Bavboules ? » je propose un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me lance un regard moqueur, et m'attrape le poignet. Je me retrouve propulsée en avant et je tombe sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Ok, mais je te préviens mes boules sont vraiment baveuses ! dit-il en se plaçant au dessus de moi, dans une position suggestive.

- Sirius t'es dégoûtant, je réponds mi choquée mi amusée.

- J'ai une façon particulière de jouer à ce jeu. Tu n'aimes pas mes règles ? demande-t-il, feignant d'être surpris.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé… »

Nous nous fixons un moment. Il est toujours installé à califourchon sur moi et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Ils sont d'un bleu foncé presque gris. Dès que je le regarde plus de quelques secondes, j'oublie complètement qui je suis, mon ventre se tord d'une façon très agréable. J'ai envie que ça dure pour toujours, mais en même temps que ça se termine tout de suite. Je sais cependant que je n'aurai pas le courage d'arrêter cet instant.

C'est Sirius qui le stoppe, mais d'une manière très plaisante puisqu'il se penche plus près de mon visage et m'embrasse sur le nez.

« Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus être une bièraubeurre, je lui murmure en faisant référence à notre relation « soft ».

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demande-t-il avec un regard étrange.

- Oui… je voudrais être un firewhisky… »

Et sans me laisser le temps de plus réfléchir, c'est moi qui prends l'initiative et je l'embrasse fougueusement.

Ca y'est… On va le faire…

**OoOoOoO**

« Pyrite ?

- Humm ? grogne mon amie endormie.

- Tu veux bien te réveiller s'il te plaît ?

- Humm… »

Je m'assois sur le lit de ma camarade en attendant qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il est à peine six heures du matin et notre premier cours commence dans plusieurs heures, mais il faut que je lui parle.

Elle s'assoit finalement sur le lit et s'étire en bâillant. Puis sans me demander plus d'explication, elle me suit jusque dans la salle commune.

Évidemment celle-ci est déserte.

« Vous l'avez fait ? » demande brusquement Pyrite.

Elle semble beaucoup plus réveillée et elle s'est agrippée à mon bras.

Je la regarde un moment. Quand on parle de cours, elle décroche immédiatement, mais pour ce genre de sujet, mon amie est plutôt perspicace.

- Non… réponds-je après un moment. Mais on a essayé ! »

Eh oui… Cette nuit il ne s'est finalement rien passé. Ça m'énerve, on aurait dû avoir fait l'amour ! Alors pourquoi ? Je continue de me le demander !

« Vous avez essayé, répète-t-elle incrédule.

- Ça n'a pas marché !

- Tu veux dire… qu'il a eu un problème ? » demande-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Quel problème il aurait pu…

Aaaaaaaaaah je vois !

« Non, non ! j'infirme tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension traverse mon visage. C'est moi le problème !

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… ça ne… ça n'est pas rentré !

- Ça n'est pas rentré ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? C'était trop gros ? rigole-t-elle.

Elle ne comprend vraiment rien !

- Je veux dire que c'était bloqué ! J'ai bloqué !

- Oh ! »

C'est tout ?

Je croyais qu'elle était experte en relation sexuelle et sa seule réponse c'est « oh ! ». En attendant, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à coucher avec Sirius et les filles lui tournent de plus en plus autour…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! Tout allait bien, j'étais prête… Enfin, je crois… Et puis non ! Rien à faire !

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande Pyrite.

- Te demander ton aide ! je rétorque cyniquement.

- Mais, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi, ce genre de problème.

- Pyrite ! Aide-moi !

- Ok, ok… Explique-moi d'abord pourquoi tu bloquais, c'était psychologiquement ou physiquement ?

- Je ne sais pas… ça me faisait trop mal… Je n'ai pas pu !

- Donc c'était plutôt physique ? interroge-t-elle.

- Bah… en même temps… Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à…

- A ?

- À me mettre dans l'ambiance, finis-je par dire.

- Alors c'était aussi psychologique ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que c'était parce que j'avais mal que je n'étais pas dans l'ambiance !

- Bon… on va dire que c'était physique. Tu pourrais prendre une potion anesthésiante ? Propose Pyrite.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame.

- Oui, comme ça… il pourrait forcer le passage. Et tu n'aurais pas mal !

- Mais t'es malade ! Je ne veux pas être sous anesthésie !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'une première fois artificielle ! j'explique. Je veux qu'elle se passe sans magie, sauf celle de l'amour !

- Merlin Margot ! Ce que tu es tellement fleur bleue ! s'esclaffe mon amie.

- J'aurais jamais dû te demander ton avis, dis-je hargneuse en retournant dans la chambre d'un pas rageur.

- Oh Margot attends ! Je plaisante ! »

J'arrive dans notre chambre où Estelle est en train de se lever. Tant mieux, elle va peut-être mieux comprendre mon problème, elle !

Même si je sais qu'elle est encore vierge, elle est meilleure conseillère que Pyrite !

Je lui explique mon problème qu'elle semble prendre au sérieux. Ouf !

« On dirait une mère et son enfant innocent, fait justement remarquer Pyrite moqueuse.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas prête, m'explique Estelle en ignorant la noire.

- Mais si ! je réplique brusquement.

- Tu es sure ?

- On est toujours prête pour ça, dit sagement Pyrite.

- Oui, je suis sûre ! Je _dois_ le faire !

- Quand tu dis ça, on dirait que c'est un devoir pour toi », fait remarquer Estelle.

Je ne réponds rien. D'un côté, je sais qu'elle a probablement raison. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le moment présent, mais seulement sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'on le fasse, et que ça serait fini rapidement… Sauf que maintenant ce n'est toujours pas fait !

J'étais pourtant certaine que c'était le moment.

« Et Sirius, il en a pensé quoi ? demande Pyrite.

- Bah… Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Je crois qu'il était un peu déçu.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ça ne doit pas lui arriver tous les jours ce genre de problème ! ricane mon amie.

- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! la gronde Estelle. Écoute Margot, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Il a sûrement compris. »

Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Il avait vraiment une drôle de tête ce matin. Il ne m'a même pas vraiment adressé la parole, en fait si je ne m'étais pas réveillée, il serait probablement parti comme un voleur.

Si ça se trouve, il n'attendait vraiment que de coucher avec moi ! Et maintenant qu'il croit que ça ne fonctionnera pas, il va vouloir me quitter !

Non… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'est pas aussi horrible. Il a juste été déçu. Je dois arrêter de me faire des films !

« Bon, Margot, et si tu nous parlais de ce qui est vraiment important ? me dit soudain Pyrite.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il en a une grosse ?

**OoOoOoO**

« _On se retrouve ce soir au même endroit que l'autre jour, à 21h. S._ »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Non seulement il veut me revoir, mais en plus il m'a envoyé un mot !

Il a une écriture très fine et aérée, presque féminine, qui reflète encore une fois le monde aristocratique d'où il vient.

Je place amoureusement le mot dans ma poche. Encore une fois la journée va être longue.

Sirius et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis lundi dernier, lorsque j'ai… bloqué. Il m'a rapidement fait comprendre que ça allait entre nous en me frôlant la main au détour d'un couloir. Mais est-ce qu'il ne voudra pas réessayer ?

C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien qu'on tente à nouveau… Mais j'ai réfléchi aux propos d'Estelle et finalement peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

D'un côté, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, mais de l'autre… j'ai vraiment peur. Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble, et puis même si j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour lui… C'est quand même Sirius Black.

J'ai honte de penser ça, mais je ne lui fais peut-être pas totalement confiance.

S'il me laissait tomber juste après… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir.

Ce matin, notre premier cours est sortilège. Je me rends dans ma salle de cours, suivie de mes amies. Mais alors que je m'assois à la même table qu'habituellement, la personne que je soupçonnais la moins susceptible de s'installer avec près de moi vient prendre place sur le siège d'à côté.

Urquhart. Et une de ses VIPs a pris la troisième chaise.

Estelle et Pyrite qui voulaient s'asseoir avec moi leur lancent un regard mauvais, mais elles savent qu'elles n'ont aucune raison valable de les faire changer de siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande méchamment.

- Je fais connaissance avec une camarade de classe », répond-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Je lui fais comprendre que je ne suis pas dupe, en secouant la tête. Au même moment, Flitwick rentre dans la salle de classe et s'arrête à notre table. Sa tête ne la dépasse pas pourtant il se met à sautiller joyeusement, son visage apparaissant au rythme de ses bonds.

Si je n'étais pas en danger de mort avec Picsirius à côté de moi, je serais probablement explosée de rire.

« Miss Urquhart, Miss Purpland je vous félicite ! Vous avez compris qu'il est important de ne pas se diviser entre maisons ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle et Serpentard pour votre ouverture d'esprit ! »

Picsirius lui fait un sourire faux et je n'arrive qu'à grimacer. Les élèves autour de nous semblent soupçonneux… C'est vrai qu'Urquhart et moi ne sommes pas connues pour notre grande amitié !

Nous nous tournons vivement et d'un même mouvement vers Sirius (c'est bien la seule chose qu'on a commun) qui paraît plus qu'étonné, mais aussi très méfiant. À ma grande joie, il fait un signe de tête envers Urquhart pour lui signifier de faire attention à son comportement.

Celle-ci détourne le regard et se concentre sur le cours.

Bizarre ! Elle n'est pas juste venue à côté de moi pour écouter consciencieusement la leçon ?

Son comportement est louche, et je vais élucider ce mystère ! Détective Purpland au rapport !

À peine ai-je le temps de me tourner vers elle qu'elle m'écrase le pied avec sa chaussure (en plus elle porte des talons la mégère !) et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Alors maintenant tu échanges des petits mots avec Sirius ?

- Quoi ? je demande surprise.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin ? Tu as reçu un hibou… et comme par hasard j'ai vu Sirius envoyer un message avec ce même hibou ! Qu'est-ce que disait le message ?

- Tu dois te tromper, je nie. Je n'ai échangé aucun message avec Sirius !

- Menteuse ! siffle-t-elle en m'écrasant un peu plus le pied. Dis-moi ce que le mot disait ! Dis-le-moi ou je te jure, sur Salazar, que je ferai de ta vie un enfer !

- Fiche-moi la paix ! dis-je brusquement. Je ne te dirai rien même s'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose. »

Elle m'enfonce son talon encore plus profondément dans mon pied, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur et m'annonce de façon théâtrale :

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle m'ignore pendant le reste du cours, d'où je ressors un peu choquée… Et avec un pied fonctionnel en moins !

Pyrite et Estelle viennent immédiatement vers moi.

« Ça va Margot ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait l'autre tarée ? me demande Pyrite, anxieuse.

- Me faire des menaces, comme d'habitude… Mais bon, le mieux c'est de l'ignorer. Pour l'instant, ça n'a jamais été que des paroles.

- Quand même, dit Estelle. Il faudrait peut-être en parler à un professeur ! C'est une psychopathe cette nana ! Elle pourrait vraiment te faire du mal !

- T'inquiète Estelle ! Elle sait très bien qu'elle risque trop à me faire du mal physiquement… Et à part son harcèlement moral pathétique… Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire ! »

Mes amies capitulent…

C'est vrai, Urquhart n'a aucun moyen de me faire réellement souffrir.

**OoOoOoO**

« Stop, stop, stop, stop ! Sirius arrête, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal ! »

Je me mords les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Sirius me regarde bizarrement puis se… retire… Enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'encore une fois il ne s'est rien passé.

Comme lundi dernier, nous nous sommes retrouvés derrière la statue et comme je m'en doutais il a voulu réessayer. Et puis tout se passait très bien, sauf au moment où il a voulu… entrer…

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche. Je me sens mal. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier. Je ne comprends pas !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec mon petit ami ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

Je respire profondément et jette un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Il est allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Il est nu comme un ver… À vrai dire moi aussi.

La première fois que je l'ai vu nu, c'était il y a un moment déjà. J'ai complètement paniqué et j'ai eu une crise de fou rire pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Pauvre Sirius, il m'a vraiment prise pour une folle ce jour-là ! Maintenant, je me suis habituée, et j'apprécie ce que je vois sans me mettre à glousser. Parce que je le reconnais, il est quand même vachement bien fait !

Sauf que cette nuit… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire.

Déjà parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'y arrive pas. Tout aurait dû se passer comme je le voulais. On aurait fait l'amour, j'aurai eu un peu mal, mais le plaisir m'aurait rapidement envahi et si j'étais vraiment chanceuse j'aurais eu quatre orgasmes d'affilés…

Ce n'est pas tellement demander non ?

Bon ok, si on retire le coup des orgasmes…

Et puis surtout… si on l'avait fait, il n'y aurait pas cet air contrarié sur son visage. Cet air qui me donne tellement l'impression de le décevoir…

Tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir, maintenant, c'est le malaise qui s'est installé entre nous. La distance qu'il met en fermant les yeux, en ne parlant pas et en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Je suis bête. Je suis stupide ! On n'aurait jamais dû essayer… C'est encore pire maintenant !

« Sirius ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ouais ? »

Mince… sa voix me paraît sèche et lointaine. Il n'a même pas daigné me regarder.

« Je suis désolée… »

C'est la seule chose qui me vient.

Il réagit effectivement, mais pas vraiment de la façon dont je le voulais. Il se relève et me lance le regard le plus condescendant que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser à chaque fois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, dit-il rudement. Ça devient vraiment lassant. »

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée. Je voudrais dire que je suis encore désolée mais ça serait stupide. Je le lasse, je l'énerve…

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Il fait mine de ne pas remarquer ma réaction, se lève et commence à se rhabiller.

« Tu t'en vas ? je demande faiblement.

- Oui, j'ai envie d'être tranquille cette nuit.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ici ! je proteste.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, répond-il après quelques secondes.

- Oui, effectivement c'était une mauvaise idée ! je répète hargneusement. Je n'étais pas prête et tu as insisté ! Et maintenant, tu retournes la faute contre moi ! Tu m'en veux alors que je ne le fais exprès !

- Je n'ai jamais insisté ! dit-il énervé à son tour. C'est toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous ici, et qui m'as aguiché avec ta petite nuisette ! Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, on a fait exactement ce que tu voulais !

- Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché, ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme un être bizarre parce que je n'y arrive pas !

- Mais t'es bizarre ! gronde-t-il. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Avec toutes les autres, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème ! »

Waouh… ça, ça fait vraiment très mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle tellement forte que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être méchant quand il le voulait.

Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire… Je ne baisse pas les yeux devant son regard mauvais, je ne lui laisse pas deviner à quel point il m'a touchée.

Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Il n'a même pas l'air coupable.

« Si tu penses vraiment ça, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire », dis-je en détachant chacun de mes mots.

Cette fois, il écarquille un peu les yeux et je vois un voile de tristesse y passer. Mais c'est tellement rapide que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé, car aussitôt il fronce les sourcils et vocifère :

« Très bien ! »

Il finit de s'habiller et s'en va d'un pas vif en m'ignorant royalement.

« Très bien ! » je braille à mon tour alors que la porte claque derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il est parti, je me mets enfin à déverser le torrent de larmes qui n'attendait que de sortir.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai mal.

J'ai trop mal.

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Je suis complètement épuisée, j'ai les yeux bouffis, le nez gonflé, les cheveux en bataille, et je porte les mêmes vêtements que la veille, mais je m'en fiche.

J'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé ce matin que j'allais parler avec Sirius.

Il va me dire qu'il est désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas dû tout précipiter et moi je lui dirai que ce n'est pas grave, que je l'ai aussi provoqué et que j'espère qu'il me pardonne.

Tout ira bien, il me prendra dans ses bras et nous dévoilerons au reste de l'école que nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous aimons !

Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai l'image de notre réconciliation en tête.

Mais pas question d'aller le voir avec cette tronche ! Il faut absolument que je passe par Poufsouffle pour me changer et me rendre présentable.

Heureusement, il est encore tôt et je ne vais croiser grand monde dans les couloirs.

Je sors de l'auberge et rejoins rapidement ma salle commune.

Deux trois élèves sont installés sur les tables et font leurs devoirs de dernière minute, ils ne prêtent donc aucune attention à moi.

Je me rends jusqu'à ma chambre où Pyrite et Estelle sont déjà levées. Elles me remarquent aussitôt :

« Oh Merlin ! Margot qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? » s'écrie Estelle en se précipitant vers moi.

Évidemment mon visage boursouflé n'est pas passé inaperçu. En repensant à notre dispute, les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les retiens.

« J'ai eu… Je me suis disputée avec Sirius…

- Oh non ! À quel propos ? s'inquiète Pyrite.

- Humm… à cause de… nos tentatives infructueuses… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va s'arranger, je vais aller lui parler ce matin…

- Ca va aller tu es sure ?

- Oui, oui ! Par contre, je vais me préparer, car j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit…

- Ok ! On t'attend dans la salle commune, dit gentiment Estelle en me caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller.

- Oui, merci. À tout de suite. »

Elles sortent de la chambre et je file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je me sens mieux dès que l'eau brûlante se met à couler.

Lorsque j'en suis sortie, je décide, une fois n'est pas coutume, de me maquiller ! J'applique de l'anticernes, de la poudre de perlimpinpin, très réputée pour réparer la peau tout en l'illuminant, et un peu de blush sur mes joues. Enfin, je poudre mes yeux avec un fard à paupières doré.

Et au niveau des cheveux, je décide de les attacher en un chignon flou.

Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, pour une débutante ! On ne dirait même pas que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit !

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre en valeur au niveau des vêtements puisque pendant la semaine on est obligé de porter l'uniforme.

Une fois parée, je rejoins Pyrite et Estelle dans la salle commune. Celles-ci me sourient gentiment et nous quittons la salle commune bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles sont géniales, je sens qu'elles veulent me donner du courage par leur geste.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle toujours accrochées les unes aux autres.

Mon regard se dirige automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondors.

Je me fige brutalement.

Non.

Non. Pitié !

Pas ça !

Je serre les poings, sans pouvoir refouler les larmes qui se mettent à couler, j'ai la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle me fait mal.

Sirius est assis à la table des maraudeurs, et contre ses lèvres il y a celles de Lise Urquhart.

Elle avait raison. Elle pouvait me faire du mal.

Mon monde s'écroule.

* * *

_Vous me détestez ? Je vous autorise à m'insulter par review ! En attendant je suis obligée de vous faire patienter deux semaines avant de vous dévoiler la suite mais n'oubliez pas de vous rendre sur mon live journal (souky-purpland. livejournal. com tout attaché) où vous aurez bientôt un extrait du prochain chapitre et plein d'autres choses encore sur mes fanfictions ! _

_Zouuux_


	23. L'inattendue séparation

**Note :**

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Récemment j'ai reçu beaucoup de message de haine. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont pleuré, crié, tapé des pieds. Certains ont rigolé, plaisanté, blagué. En tout cas toutes vos reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir ! Si si ! Même ceux qui m'ont dit que j'étais une méchante auteur indigne vilaine pas belle panpan culcul !

J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, car je sais que vous l'avez beaucoup attendu !

J'ai aussi des choses à vous raconter (j'ai toujours plein de trucs à dire !) :

Tout d'abord j'ai complètement oublié de mettre un extrait de ce chapitre sur mon live journal, alors promis j'en mettrai un pour le chapitre , n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ! L'adresse est sur mon profil ^^

Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! Malgré ce chapitre (et le suivant) je vous déconseille fortement d'en boire autant que Marguerite le fait ! C'est mal !

Sinon je vous avoue que j'ai bien fait de faire des chapitres d'avance car depuis 2 semaines je peine vraiment à écrire trois lignes ! Les cours ne me réussissent pas vraiment sur le plan artistique :( Mais je vous promets que je vais essayer d'en faire un peu plus pour ne pas prendre de retard !

Ah, et dernier point ! On approche doucement mais sûrement des 400 reviews ! Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas (ou qui l'ont oublié), dès qu'on dépasse une centaine j'offre un OS sur n'importe quel thème à celui qui a posté la 400ème review en question ! Alors c'est le moment de me laisser tout plein de reviews (c'est trop du marketing ça !).

Je remercie au passage énormément Mak64 qui a corrigé ce chapitre :) D'ailleurs je vous invite au passage à aller lire sa fic Ginger La Légende que j'adore et qui est géniale !

Dernier point, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon PC et il est possible que j'ai perdu des reviews sans m'en rendre compte, donc si j'ai oublié de vous répondre prévenez-moi !

Sur ce je vais répondre aux reviews des anonymes. Par contre je répondrai plus tard aux looooongues reviews de Felice (tu vois que je te cite !) et de Yo'naise donc ne vous inquiétez pas, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir ^^

**Réponse aux Anonymes : **

**_Mine :_** Que d'émotions dans ta review ! Je te répondrai juste, eeeeeeeeeh siiiiiiiiiii c'est possiiiiiiiiiiiible, mais voilààààààà la suiiiiiiite ! :P

_**Miss Blabla : **_Je suis désolée d'être aussi sadique ! Mais je préfère vous poster un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines qu'en faisant un bâclé toutes les semaines ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes compliments ^^

_**Ali :**_ Oh la la ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as veillé aussi tard ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu puisses maintenant lire le chapitre 23 ! A très bientôt ! ^^

_**Samina :**_ Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que parfois ça se passe mal dans les histoires ! J'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Rappel des personnages inventés apparaissant dans ce chapitre : **_(il y a beaucoup de personnages cités dans ce chapitre alors ce rappel vous sera sûrement utile !)_**  
**

**_Marguerite Purpland :_**Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

**_Pyrite Smith :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

**_Estelle Orwell :_** Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

**_Orson Fieldbert :_** Serdaigle de 6ème année. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, une peau matte et deux yeux bleu perçant. C'est le frère de Philippe Fieldbert, le psychomage. Il a un petit faible pour Margot.

**_Lise Urquhart :_** Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

**_Kéliane Golpagott :_** Gryffondor de 7ème année. Membre VIP du fan club des maraudeurs. C'est une petite brune avec un visage en cœur. Elle est sortie avec Remus Lupin et a une sœur jumelle, Diandra. Elle est surnommée Poitrine-Plate par Margot car elle a une petite poitrine contrairement à sa sœur. C'est la jumelle que Marguerite préfère.

**_Diandra Golpagott :_** Gryffondor de 7ème année. Membre VIP du fan club des maraudeurs. C'est une petite brune avec un visage en cœur. Elle est sortie avec Peter Pettigrow, Sirius et a eu une brève relation avec Remus Lupin. Elle est la sœur jumelle de Kéliane et contrairement à elle, à une très forte poitrine ce qui lui vaut le surnom de Poitrine-d'Enfer.

**_Candice Stup : _**Serdaigle de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. C'est une grande blonde plutôt fine. Elle est sympa et un peu cynique.

**_Rose Ring :_** Gryffondor de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. Elle est plutôt petite, brune et a de grands yeux bleus. Elle a une santé très fragile et de nombreuses absences.

**_Galilée Scamander :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. C'est un garçon plutôt petit, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, un visage mat et de grands yeux marron. C'est un garçon très ouvert et très marrant.

**_Thierry Diggory :_** Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a demandé à Pyrite de l'accompagner au bal Halloween. (Je ne le précise pas dans la fic mais c'est le petit frère de Amos Diggory).

**_Enguerran Oujdi :_** Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Métissé arabe. Il est très sympa et marrant et Marguerite a eu le béguin pour lui étant plus jeune.

_**Leopoldin Soy :**_ Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Très grand et maigrichon. Il a des cheveux noirs des yeux bleus gris, et un visage pâle parsemé de tâche de rousseur. Il est très timide et maladroit, et un peu immature parfois, mais il est néanmoins très gentil.

_**Jack Johnson **_: Serdaigle de 7ème année qui est dans le groupe de Pyrite et Estelle en Potions.

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXIII : L'inattendue séparation**

Comment les choses ont pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Je pensais vraiment que ça ne serait qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait se réconcilier et se pardonner mutuellement.

Mais finalement il m'a effacée de sa mémoire, balayée comme une feuille morte au seuil de sa porte.

Mais ce que je ne cesse de me demander, c'est pourquoi il s'est tourné vers Urquhart ? Il ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, il me l'avait dit… Alors pourquoi tout à coup ils se pavanent comme le couple de l'année ?

A moins qu'il n'ait finalement jamais été franc avec moi.

Après tout… Il m'avait promis qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal… Qu'il ne voulait pas juste « coucher » avec moi.

Et pourtant… Quand il a vu qu'il ne pouvait pas il m'a jetée comme une serpillère.

Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus ? Finalement je n'en serai même pas un, car d'habitude il peut probablement coucher avec ses trophées…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper. Voilà deux jours que je dois faire face aux mièvreries du nouveau couple en vogue… Deux jours que Sirius m'ignore totalement. Deux jours que Pyrite et Estelle me regardent avec pitié !

En plus, elles me suivent partout… Je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Elles sont terrifiées à l'idée que je règle ce problème en me jetant de la tour d'astronomie. Encore.

Pourtant ce n'est pas mon intention.

C'est vrai que j'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer, que je me sens mal chaque fois que je les vois main dans la main, que je ne dors pas bien la nuit, mais je sais que j'ai encore des gens sur qui compter. Je sais que les autres maraudeurs me soutiennent, que mes amies sont là… Et même des filles qui n'étaient pour moi que des copines se sont révélées vraiment adorables.

Je parle de Lily, qui avait deviné pour Sirius et moi, mais aussi de Candice, venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle était avec moi. Elle a d'ailleurs décidé de ne plus du tout adresser la parole à Sirius pour me montrer son soutien. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup avant.

Evidemment, je suis toujours dans le groupe de Sirius en cours de Potions, mais Candice s'est arrangée pour que je ne sois plus avec lui lors de nos tournées pour préparer la Pensine. J'ai trouvé ça très sympa de sa part, j'avoue que je n'ai plus trop envie de croiser Sirius en ce moment. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'on pourrait se dire, ou ne pas se dire.

Malgré le réconfort que m'apportent mes amies, j'aimerais avoir un moment à moi pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Apparemment ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. En effet, Pyrite et Estelle ont décidé d'organiser une soirée « langue de vipère » en invitant plusieurs filles dans notre chambre, agrandie pour l'occasion d'ailleurs.

Au rendez-vous il y aura nous trois, Lily, Rose, Candice et Kéliane. Encore une fois j'apprécie qu'autant de monde fasse des efforts pour me réconforter mais j'aurais préféré être tranquille pour une fois.

Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être entourée… Et puis, la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avons un long week-end de quatre jours, donc je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu ! En fait, le bal d'Halloween est lundi soir donc nous n'avons pas cours le lendemain. La moins bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'ai plus de cavalier, que j'en trouverai probablement aucun en trois jours (on est vendredi) et donc, je n'ai plus trop envie d'aller au bal… Mais je ne l'ai pas encore dit aux filles, j'ai un peu trop peur de leur réaction.

« Margot, la salle de bain est libre ! m'informe Estelle.

- Ah, merci ! »

Je me lève de mon lit, et vais dans la salle de bain. Dans moins d'une heure Lily et les autres vont arriver et je préfère prendre une douche avant.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, dont je laisse la place à Pyrite, je m'habille confortablement (un sweat et un pantalon en coton) et m'allonge sur mon lit, un bouquin à la main, en attendant nos invitées.

Nous leur avons donné la citation à laquelle nous devons répondre pour rentrer dans notre salle commune, ainsi que le chemin pour se rendre dans notre chambre. C'est vrai qu'avec tous les tunnels qui se trouvent dans notre maison, des élèves non Poufsouffles pourraient s'y perdre !

C'est Candice qui arrive la première. La cynique Serdaigle est de toute façon réputée pour sa ponctualité.

« Bonsoir ! dit-elle tout sourire. J'ai apporté du Firewhisky !

- Alors tu es la bienvenue ! s'exclame Pyrite.

Estelle et Pyrite discutent un peu avec Candice, puisqu'elles ne la connaissent pas vraiment. Le courant passe plutôt bien.

En parlant de courant, l'atmosphère devient beaucoup plus électrique lorsque Lily, Rose et Kéliane arrivent. En effet, Pyrite et Lily ne s'apprécient toujours pas. Néanmoins, elles ont la délicatesse de ne pas faire de remarque, après tout elles se sont mises d'accord pour organiser cette soirée pour moi, alors autant qu'elles essaient de bien se tenir.

Dès l'arrivée des Gryffondors, j'ai vu Pyrite se raidir mais elle et Lily se sont soigneusement ignorées. Ce qui est parfait.

« La soirée peut commencer ! » clame Estelle en prenant les bouteilles de Champagnavapeur qu'ont apportées Lily, Rose et Kéliane.

Nous nous installons en rond, des coussins sous les fesses, c'est quand même plus confortable. Estelle nous donne des gobelets et verse du Champagnavapeur pour chacune d'entre nous.

« On trinque à quoi ? je demande.

- A notre soirée « langue de vipère », propose Lily.

- Au fait qu'on est bien mieux sans les garçons ! ajoute Candice.

- Les filles au pouvoir ! » renchérit Pyrite.

On lève nos verres à ces différentes propositions. Aussitôt après avoir bu la première gorgée, je ressens l'effet apaisant du Champagnavapeur. Aussi frais qu'il parait brûlant.

« Alors Margot… Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Black ou c'est encore trop tôt ? interroge Candice sans le moindre tact.

- Heu…

- Tu nous en parles seulement si tu en as envie, dit Lily en fusillant la Serdaigle du regard.

- Mais vous étiez vraiment toutes au courant ? je m'enquis, surprise.

- Non, pas moi ! dit Rose. En fait, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi on venait ici, mis à part que tu avais un moral plutôt bas ces temps-ci.

- Moi je m'en doutais… dit Kéliane. Surtout depuis qu'il sort avec Lise, tu avais l'air vraiment mal.

- On était si peu discret ? je demande.

- A vrai dire c'est James qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue, m'informe Lily.

- Les jérémiades de Lise à vos propos ont fini par me mettre la puce à l'oreille », dit Kéliane.

On se tourne vers Candice, comment a-t-elle pu deviner ?

« Je suis juste très intelligente », annonce la Serdaigle.

Nous éclatons toutes de rire. Je me rends compte que cette conversation me fait moins mal qu'elle n'aurait dû… Au contraire, ça me fait presque du bien d'évoquer Sirius. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que nous avons entamé notre seconde coupe de Champagnavapeur et que les effets s'en font ressentir.

« Non sérieusement, ajoute Candice. Vous étiez très discrets, mais j'étais avec vous pendant tous les cours de potions, et certains de vos gestes et de vos regards vous ont trahis. En fait, nous avons tous remarqué que votre comportement avait changé, mais beaucoup ont pris ça pour une simple amitié.

- Une minorité, un peu tarée, a compris que c'était plus que ça, dit Kéliane. Mais Urquhart et les VIP voient en toutes les filles approchant les Maraudeurs, un grand danger. Enfin, toi Margot, tu étais un cas à part. La plus pouffe des Serpentards t'a vraiment prise en grippe. »

Nous rions de nouveau et Kéliane nous raconte des ragots sur les VIP du fan club, qu'elle avait intégré un peu contre son gré et qu'elle est bien contente d'avoir quitté.

Une coupe plus tard le sujet revient sur Sirius. Je suis d'ailleurs de plus en plus disposée à parler de lui.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? s'exclame Lily, les joues rosies par l'alcool. Tu vas nous énoncer tous ses défauts, comme ça tu pourras le détester tranquillement.

- Je ne pourrai jamais le détester, dis-je un peu tristement.

- Mais siiiiiiiiii ! répondent mes amies en chœur.

- Allez, dis-nous les défauts de Sirius Black ! insiste Pyrite.

- Oh, mais je ne sais pas ! je proteste.

- Bien sûr que si ! Fais un effort ! me presse Candice.

- Ok… Ok… »

Je réfléchis un moment. Le plus gros défaut de Sirius ces temps-ci c'est qu'il a Urquhart collé contre sa bouche… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que les filles acceptent cet argument.

L'alcool me rendant plutôt joyeuse, je suis plus apte à penser aux qualités des gens plutôt qu'à leurs défauts. Et quand je pense à Sirius tout ce qui me vient est : merveilleusement drôle, adorable, et corps parfait… Pas très rabaissant tout ça !

Mais je dois reconnaître que Sirius n'était pas si génial…

« Il n'est pas romantique du tout ! je m'exclame après un certain temps.

- Ah tu vois ! m'applaudit Estelle. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il est vraiment méchant avec les personnes qu'il n'aime pas ! j'enchaîne.

- Ca c'est vrai ! m'approuve Candice.

- Il se moquait souvent de mes sentiments, je continue.

- L'enfoiré !

- Il est prétentieux ! j'ajoute.

- C'est clair ! confirme Lily. Il a une grosse pastèque à la place de la tête !

- On se demande comment il peut encore passer les portes ! rigole Pyrite.

Tout à coup, les critiques envers Sirius se mettent à fuser. Je ne sais même plus qui les dit, moi ou les autres. Le maraudeur doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est arrogant !

- Il prend les filles pour des jouets !

- C'est un don juan de pacotille !

- Il est méprisant…

- Sa famille, elle n'est pas réputée pour faire de la magie noire ? Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne sois pas leur bru(*) !

- Si ça se trouve c'est un futur mangemort !

- Il obéit à James comme un toutou !

- Par contre, il fait un peu le roi avec ses autres amis !

- On dirait qu'il est obsédé par les Serpentards…

- Il a un rire bizarre ! s'esclaffe Lily.

- C'est vrai ! Ca ressemble à un aboiement... » je confirme.

Sauf que je l'adore son rire, il est drôle et communicatif. J'aime aussi lorsqu'il est arrogant, qu'il a son air hautain et inaccessible, j'aime quand il a la grosse tête ou quand il fait des blagues aux Serpentards. Il a des défauts et alors ? C'est ce qui complète son charme…

Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, je l'aime encore, c'est certain…

« Ca va Margot ? me demande Estelle en me voyant partir dans ma rêverie.

- Ca ne marche pas… dis-je avec un sourire contrit.

- Quoi ?

- L'énoncé des défauts… Ca ne marche pas… J'aime bien ses défauts…

- Oh mais Margot !

- Je suis désolée ! Parlons d'autre chose d'accord ? je supplie, les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien, très bien… cède Pyrite. Dans ce cas, je propose l'ouverture de la bouteille de Firewhisky ! »

Nous accueillons joyeusement cette idée en présentant nos verres.

« On n'a qu'à parler du bal ! propose Kéliane. Vous avez toutes des cavaliers ?

- Je serai avec James bien sûr ! dit fièrement Lily.

- Moi avec Thierry, renchérit Pyrite en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Je serai avec mon petit-ami, Arthur Quirke », explique Candice.

Je me rappelle effectivement que Candice sort avec un Serdaigle de son année depuis un moment déjà. Tout le monde se tourne vers Rose, Kéliane et moi qui n'avons pas encore répondu :

« J'y vais avec Leopoldin Soy, annonce Kéliane. Mais j'aurais préféré y aller avec Remus…

- Moi j'y vais avec Peter Pettigrow… Mais juste en amie… » déclare Rose.

Les regards convergent vers moi… Elles se doutent quand même que j'aurais dû y aller avec Sirius et que je n'ai maintenant plus aucun cavalier ? Ou alors, elles viennent d'oublier les deux heures de conversation que nous avons eues ?

« Bah… Personne… je réponds. En fait, je pense que je ne vais pas y aller…

- Quoi ? s'horrifie toute la bande.

- Margot il faut absolument que tu y ailles ! dit Pyrite. Sinon Sirius va savoir que c'est de sa faute et il aura gagné !

- Il a déjà gagné… dis-je tristement.

- Non ! proteste Candice. Si tu lui montres que tu es déjà passée à autre chose, c'est toi qui auras gagné !

- Oui, confirme Rose. Il faut que tu ailles avec un autre garçon !

- Mais c'est impossible ! je m'exclame. Comment veux-tu que je trouve un autre garçon trois jours avant le bal ?

- Pourquoi pas Enguerran ? propose Estelle. Vous vous entendez très bien tous les deux !

- Non, je la contredis. Il y va déjà avec une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Diane ou Diana, je ne sais plus.

- J'ai une idée ! clame Pyrite. Vas-y avec Jack Johnson ! Il n'a pas de cavalière !

- Jack Johnson ? C'est un des élèves les plus mignons de l'école et il n'a pas de cavalière ? s'étonne Candice.

- Il est fou amoureux de Pyrite, explique Estelle. Il voulait aller au bal avec elle, mais elle sort déjà avec Thierry.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec un autre garçon d'habitude, non ? je ris.

- Non, mais Johnson est vraiment un pot de colle de première ! Si jamais je sors avec lui, il va croire que c'est pour toujours ! Vous vous rappelez de l'épisode Arthura Beens ? »

Nous méditons quelques instants sur ce moment mémorable. Jack Johnson et Arthura Beens filaient le parfait amour… Si on omet qu'Arthura allait régulièrement fricoter avec tous les autres mecs de l'école. Un jour, la vérité éclata au grand jour (ou plutôt dans le journal du fan club des Maraudeurs), et Jack le vécut très, très, très mal.

Il harcela Arthura en la poursuivant dans les couloirs pour lui demander « Pourquoiiiiii ? », lui envoya des lettres d'amour désespérées qui furent lues à voix haute dans la Grande Salle, et cette obsession continua jusqu'à ce qu'Arthura finisse enfin sa scolarité (pour le coup elle avait une vraie motivation pour réussir ses ASPICS !). Mais cette histoire s'était déroulée il y a deux ans, et depuis Jack Johnson était devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui, et se vengeait en jetant à son tour les filles comme des serpillères.

Nous le faisons remarquer à Pyrite, mais elle et Estelle se mettent à rire :

« Tu sais, nous sommes en cours de Potions avec lui, et je t'assure qu'avec Pyrite il se passe vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait nous rappeler l'épisode Arthura ! Il lui a promis de l'attendre ! Trooop romantique, s'esclaffe Estelle.

- Trop chiant ! dit sèchement la concernée. En tout cas Margot, si je lui demande qu'il aille au bal avec toi, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera. Et puis, il est quand même très mignon ! Ca fera les pieds à Sirius ! »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, c'est vrai que le Serdaigle est plus qu'adorable. Il est très grand, la peau naturellement bronzée, de grands yeux verts, de beaux cheveux bruns qui frisent naturellement, le genre de garçon qu'on ne voit que dans les magasines du style « Sorcière Hebdo ». C'est vrai que si j'arrivais à son bras, le soir du bal, Sirius pourrait être touché que je l'aie remplacé si vite et si bien… D'un autre côté, tout le monde saurait que ça ne serait que le temps d'une soirée…

« A quoi bon y aller avec un garçon que je connais pas ? Si c'est juste pour narguer Sirius, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… » dis-je.

Les filles me regardent un peu découragées. Elles savent aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y aura personne pour m'accompagner d'ici lundi soir.

Soudain, le visage d'Estelle s'illumine :

« Je sais avec qui tu vas y aller ! Orson Fieldbert !

- Orson ? je demande surprise.

- Mais oui ! renchérit Pyrite. Tu lui plais beaucoup, et avoue que toi aussi il t'a bien plu pendant un moment !

- Peut-être, dis-je en rougissant. Mais plus maintenant !

- Je sais de source sûre qu'il n'a pas de cavalière, ajoute Estelle.

- Mais c'est parfait ! déclare Lily. Vas-y avec lui !

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, ajoute Kéliane. Il est mignon, gentil et en plus tu lui plais.

- Mais… j'aurais l'impression de me servir de lui ! je proteste indignée.

- Ca suffit Marguerite ! s'énerve Candice, me rappelant le professeur McGonagall. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, d'accord. Mais pas besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour passer une bonne soirée ! Au lieu de te morfondre pendant cinquante ans sur ton sort, tu ferais bien mieux d'aller voir ailleurs ! Peut-être qu'Orson se révèlera bien plus intéressant que ce Maraudeur bidon ! »

Toutes mes amies applaudissent avec ferveur, pour ma part je me sens de plus en plus gênée…

« Ok, ok… je cède. Je vais y réfléchir.

- T'as intérêt ! » lâche Pyrite.

Nous prenons une dernière tournée, avant que l'alcool ait finalement raison de moi et que je m'endorme profondément.

**OoOoOoO**

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de tête et un torticolis. C'est probablement parce qu'en plus d'avoir un peu trop bu, j'ai dormi par terre. Hier soir nous avons en effet déposé les matelas au sol afin d'en faire un beaucoup plus grand où nous pourrions toutes nous installer.

Je me lève en me frottant la tête, arrrgh fichu mal de crâne !

Heureusement Lily me tend une potion « anti-gueule de bois » que j'accepte avec joie. Je la bénis, elle et son don pour les potions !

Sitôt le breuvage avalé, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Enfin, niveau mal de tête, car la douleur dans la nuque est toujours là.

Lily fait le tour de notre chambre pour distribuer la potion. Arrivée devant Pyrite, elle s'exclame d'un air faussement désolé :

« Oups ! Il n'en reste plus qu'une seule.

- C'est gentil de te sacrifier Lily », répond Pyrite en arrachant la potion des mains de Lily et en la buvant d'un trait.

Lily la foudroie du regard et je pousse un soupir. Décidément la soirée ne les aura pas rapprochées.

Nous passons ce début de journée à ne rien faire, à discuter, et lorsque toutes les non Poufsouffles s'en vont finalement en fin de matinée, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe de filles ! Bon, si on passe sur la mésentente entre Pyrite et Lily, nous avons toutes passé une super soirée. D'ailleurs Lily nous a proposé qu'on refasse la même chose avant le bal, qu'on se prépare ensemble dans la tour des Gryffondors, tout en buvant des coupes de Champagnavapeur pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Enfin… Seulement si je trouve un cavalier… Pas question de me rendre au bal seule face à Sirius et Urquhart.

Après le déjeuner, Pyrite, Estelle et moi nous rendons à l'extérieur où pour une fois le temps est plutôt clément. Je ne dirais pas qu'il faut chaud (il ne faut pas exagérer), mais il ne pleut pas et il fait doux.

Nous nous installons près du lac où je commence à lancer des miettes de toast au calmar géant, tandis que mes amies sortent magazines et livres pour se distraire.

Je suis en train de jeter allègrement mes bouts de brioche dans le lac, amusée de voir apparaître les tentacules le l'animal, quand mon regard tombe sur Sirius et Urquhart, assis sous un arbre un peu plus loin.

J'arrête mon geste d'un coup, attirant l'attention de Pyrite et Estelle. Elles suivent mon regard et font la grimace lorsqu'elles voient la même chose que moi.

« Ils sont dégoûtant à se lécher le visage à longueur de temps, dit Pyrite.

- C'est surtout Urquhart qui lui saute dessus, non ? demande Estelle.

- C'est vrai… On n'a pas vraiment l'impression que ça lui plaît…

- Tu sais quoi Marguerite ? s'exclame Estelle. Je pense qu'il fait ça pour te rendre jalouse !

- Quoi ? je hausse un sourcil.

- Oui ! Sirius n'appréciait pas Urquhart plus que ça, continue la blonde. Il était même ravi de lui faire un sale coup, l'autre jour. Et tout à coup, le voilà qui sort avec elle ? Ok, elle est mignonne, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son type de fille. Je me rappelle, l'année dernière ils avaient flirtés ensemble une semaine, mais ça lui était vite passé, elle est beaucoup trop exubérante pour lui. Regarde-les, on dirait qu'il s'ennuie franchement.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je murmure. Il n'a pas besoin de me rendre jalouse, et il le sait… Il s'est probablement rendu compte qu'Urquhart était plus ouverte que moi… Sur tous les plans…

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la psychomage qui sommeille en Stellou ! s'écrie Pyrite. Il a vraiment l'air blasé ! Je suis sûûûre qu'il fait tout ça pour te rendre jalouse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est venu s'asseoir avec elle juste sous ton nez, si ce n'est pour ça ? » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne réponds rien et continue de fixer le couple. C'est vrai que Sirius ne semble pas très intéressé par les avances buccales de Picsirius… Tiens, pour le coup elle a vraiment mérité ce surnom, elle m'a bel et bien piqué Sirius.

Ce dernier croise soudainement mon regard et se détourne vivement, en répondant au baiser d'Urquhart. Cela arrache un rire triomphant à Pyrite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer car au même moment, je sens quelque chose de mouillé et visqueux tâtonner mon bras, m'arrachant un hurlement.

« ARRRGH ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ? »

Je me lève d'un bond et recule prestement, sous le fou rire de Pyrite et Estelle qui regardent le tentacule du calmar retourner au fond du lac, mon dernier morceau de toast dans son appendice à ventouses.

Apparemment, la bête du lac n'est pas d'une patience sans nom…

**OoOoOoO**

« Margot, je peux te parler ? »

Je me retourne surprise par la voix masculine qui m'interpelle. Nous venons de terminer le repas du soir, et nous nous apprêtions à retourner dans le dortoir. A vrai dire, après la soirée qu'on a passée hier, j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne nuit réparatrice.

Le garçon qui vient de m'arrêter et qui semble attendre une réponse n'est autre qu'Orson. Ce qui en réalité me surprend un peu, car même si j'ai effectivement pensé à l'inviter au bal, je ne lui ai pas encore fait part de mon idée.

« Bien sûr », je réponds à Orson.

Pyrite et Estelle se lancent un regard entendu qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et s'éloignent de nous.

Le Serdaigle m'entraîne un peu à l'écart et m'annonce :

« Tes amies m'ont dit que tu voulais m'inviter au bal et que tu n'osais pas…

- Elles ont dit ça ? »

Je lance un regard méchant aux concernées qui sont à quelques mètres de nous, mais les pestes font semblant de m'ignorer.

Orson prend mon mécontentement pour une réaction que j'aurais pu avoir si mes amies lui avaient réellement fait part de mes sentiments.

Il me fait un grand sourire et continue sur sa lancée :

« Je t'accompagnerai au bal avec plaisir !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui… En fait… je comptais t'inviter, mais il y avait des rumeurs sur toi et les Maraudeurs, alors j'hésitais un peu… m'explique-t-il.

- Oh…

- Alors tu es vraiment d'accord pour qu'on y aille ensemble ? » demande-t-il.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleu, un sourire trop craquant sur les lèvres. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser ça ? Il serait trop déçu et je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à lui faire de la peine…

« Oui… je réponds. Ca serait vraiment génial, dis-je.

- Super ! Tu veux qu'on se retrouve devant la Grande Salle à 21h ?

- D'accord.

- Parfait ! A lundi Margot ! Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu aies accepté !

- Moi aussi… A lundi. »

Nous nous quittons et je rejoins mes amies qui m'attendent patiemment.

« Pas la peine de nous remercier, me dit joyeuse Pyrite. C'était un plaisir !

- Bande de traîtresses ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Parce que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait toute seule, m'informe dignement Estelle.

- Peut-être que je n'en avais pas l'intention !

- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu ne le voulais vraiment pas Margot, tu aurais refusé », me coupe Pyrite.

Je n'essaie même pas de répondre, de toute façon quand elle veut avoir le dernier mot, elle l'a. Alors pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

**OoOoOoO**

« C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? je demande à Estelle.

- Citrouille ! »

Mon amie s'adresse à la Grosse Dame qui fait pivoter son portrait et nous laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

J'y étais déjà venue une fois, « juste après mon premier baiser avec Sirius » me rappelle une petite voix dans ma tête que j'ignore vaillamment, mais étant donné que j'avais une gueule de bois je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention au décor de la salle.

Elle est très chaleureuse, toute faite de rouge et or, de la tapisserie jusqu'au tapis. De nombreux fauteuils et canapés confortables accueillent les élèves, ainsi que des tables pour les plus studieux d'entre eux.

Et dans certains de ces canapés, juste en face de la cheminée rougeoyante, se trouvent les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers relèvent d'ailleurs la tête à notre arrivée. Trois d'entre eux se lèvent et se dirigent vers nous, je ne vous fais pas l'affront de vous dire lequel ne daigne même pas se bouger les fesses pour nous accueillir.

Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

Ça commence par Sirius et ça finit par Black !

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans le coin ? » nous demande Remus.

On lui montre les robes et accessoires de maquillage que nous transportons difficilement.

« Séance de préparation ! explique Estelle.

- Ah je vois !

- Pyrite n'est pas là ? demande James, surpris.

- Elle va venir plus tard, je réponds. Elle doit terminer les préparatifs pour ce soir avant de se préparer.

- Ok ! Bon dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir ! nous disent les Maraudeurs. Amusez-vous bien !

- Merci ! A ce soir ! »

Nous nous rendons aussitôt dans le dortoir que Lily nous a indiqué. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor y sont toutes réunies, mis à part Diandra, la sœur jumelle de Kéliane. Apparemment, celle-ci avait préféré passer sa soirée en compagnie des VIP.

« Salut ! nous accueille Lily en nous voyant entrer. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et vous ? » je demande.

Les filles acquiescent et après les politesses d'usage nous commençons à déballer tout ce que nous avons amené.

Il y a nos trois robes (nous avons déjà pris celle de Pyrite pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire trop d'aller-retour), du maquillage, des soins pour les cheveux et du Champagnavapeur, évidemment !

Nous mettons les robes de côtés, puisque c'est ce qu'il faudra mettre juste avant de partir.

Nous avons cinq heures pour nous préparer, ce qui semble large mais ne l'est en réalité pas tellement puisque nous sommes sept en tout (Kéliane, Lily, Rose, Candice, Estelle, Pyrite et moi), et puis Rose et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de notions en maquillage et coiffure, ce qui va demander d'autant plus de temps à la préparation.

Kéliane, qui semble une professionnelle en esthétique prend les choses en main :

« Voilà quelques magazines féminins, vous n'avez qu'à les feuilleter et choisir des maquillages et coiffures qui vous plaisent. »

Je commence à feuilleter un ancien numéro de « Sorcière Hebdo », les mannequins sont plus dans le style de Petra (l'assistante de ma tante) que dans le mien. Et puis leur maquillage est tellement sophistiqué que si on devait me mettre ça j'aurais l'air d'un clown et non d'une superbe model…

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaise ? me demande Kéliane.

- Pas vraiment… Tout ça n'est pas assez subtil pour moi.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ecoute, si tu veux je te fais un maquillage et une coiffure simple sur mesure ? me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu t'y connais tant que ça ? je la questionne, surprise

- Je m'y intéresse beaucoup en tout cas, répond Kéliane. Après mes ASPICS j'aimerais faire une formation en esthétique et sorcellerie.

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance !

- Super ! »

Je lui montre ma robe pour qu'elle puisse réaliser un ensemble cohérent entre vêtement, maquillage, coiffure et même accessoires. Tout ça me semble bien compliqué, mais j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de ce travail phénoménal lors de mon stage l'été dernier.

Pendant que Kéliane s'occupe de moi, Lily et Candice se sont mis en tête de relooker Rose. Je crois qu'elle est encore pire que moi niveau tenue vestimentaire, et pourtant ce n'est pas facile ! D'ailleurs sa robe de bal, est une robe rouge très simple, qui s'arrête au niveau des genoux. La seule originalité ce sont les manches longues et larges, donnant un effet médiéval à la robe.

Estelle décide de se maquiller toute seule, elle se débrouille d'ailleurs assez bien.

« On va faire des tons rosés et pourpre pour que ça soit dans les teintes de ta robe, d'accord ? », m'explique Kéliane.

J'acquiesce sans vraiment écouter, de toute façon elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire avec mon peu de connaissances.

Nous sommes au beau milieu de cette séance lorsque Pyrite entre dans la pièce, arrachant un soupir contrarié à Lily que nous faisons toutes semblant de ne pas remarquer.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que tout est prêt pour le bal et que ça va être une soirée extraordinaire !

- Génial ! répondons-nous en chœur.

- Absolument, approuve la noire. Maintenant qu'on me serve une bièraubeurre, je suis épuisée ! Ca va me requinquer ! »

Nous entamons donc nos premières bouteilles tandis que Pyrite nous décrit sommairement la salle. C'est vrai que ça a l'air génial ! Elle nous annonce aussi que nous allons avoir quelques surprises exceptionnelles mais refuse d'en dire plus. Lily est la seule au courant puisqu'elles ont organisé l'événement ensemble. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elles ont fait pour ne pas s'entretuer.

Pour finir nous apprenons qu'il y aura un bar à alcool pour les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans. Même si les professeurs ont précisé que tout état d'ébriété trop avancé serait sévèrement puni.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que les professeurs ne savent pas vraiment pour les « before » que quatre vingt pour cent des élèves participant à la soirée feront.

« Poudlard est vraiment une école de déchets ! je fais remarquer à mes amies.

- Tout à fait ! répond Candice. Alors à la vôtre ! »

Nous trinquons joyeusement et continuons nos préparations. Kéliane en a terminé avec mon maquillage et c'est Lily qui s'est attaquée à ma coiffure.

Les préparatifs avancent bien, nous sommes dans les temps et décidons donc de faire une pause pour entamer une bouteille de Champagnavapeur (c'est tellement bon !).

Je commence à ressentir cette sensation euphorique caractéristique de la consommation d'alcool, lorsqu'un léger incident survient et nous fait interrompre plus rapidement que prévu notre pause. Je ne sais pas trop comment le sujet est tombé sur le tapis (j'étais partie sur Marguerite Land) mais Lily s'est soudainement mis à faire l'éloge de sa relation avec James, au plus grand malheur de Pyrite.

« James est tellement adorable, explique-t-elle à qui veut bien l'entendre. Il est gentil, attentionné, romantique ! Vous m'auriez dit que je lui trouverais toutes ces qualités il y a quelques mois, je vous aurais ri au nez ! Mais finalement j'ai découvert que sous ce Potter arrogant il y avait un garçon extraordinaire. Tout ce passe tellement bien entre nous. Il est drôle, charmant, et vraiment amoureux de moi !

- Et puis surtout c'est un excellent coup au lit, non ? » déclare froidement Pyrite.

Estelle la pince violemment au bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Lily s'est soudainement figée et est devenue plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà (et croyez-moi ce n'est pas facile !). L'ambiance dans la chambre est tombée d'au moins soixante degrés !

Pyrite ricane, fière de son sale coup et continue sur sa lancée :

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui ? demande-t-elle hautainement. Ton petit Potter va finir par s'impatienter, crois-moi c'est un excité !

- Peut-être qu'il est excité quand c'est juste pour coucher avec des filles de passage, réplique la rousse.

- Eh ! Et si on continuait notre séance maquillage », je m'exclame joyeusement.

Tout le monde m'approuve, et Lily et Pyrite qui s'étaient lancé un combat de regard rompent le contact à regret.

Je soupire de soulagement, on a évité le pire !

Lily a bien cherché Pyrite. Et mon amie n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'un côté je la comprends, c'est déjà assez difficile pour elle d'avoir à affronter la relation de son ex avec Lily, alors si en plus cette dernière vient la narguer…

Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs fortement ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Sirius et Urquhart. Celle-ci pavane devant moi comme un coq en pâte, et j'ai terriblement envie de la frapper chaque fois que je la vois… Mais bon, je ne suis pas comme ça… Enfin, je crois…

« Margot, tu m'écoutes ? me demande Lily, d'un ton impatient.

- Hein ? Oh, désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça ! dit-elle en riant. Je te disais que j'avais envie de te mettre un serre-tête. Ca te va ?

- Ah, oui, oui bien sûr !

- Ok parfait ! »

La préfète-en-chef de notre groupe s'était de nouveau attelée à me coiffer après notre pause. Elle dépose délicatement un serre-tête noir et épais dans mes cheveux, replace quelques mèches et se recule pour admirer l'effet.

« Je crois que tu es prête ! » déclare-t-elle après quelques instants.

Cette déclaration attire le regard de mes autres amies qui se mettent à commenter le résultat de cette préparation.

Après un certain nombre de compliments je peux enfin accéder dans la salle de bain et vérifier par moi-même.

J'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfaite. Kéliane a parfaitement réussi le maquillage, j'ai les joues légèrement rosie (mais est-ce le blush ou l'alcool ?), les yeux avec un dégradé de far du pourpre au rose très pâle. Mes lèvres sont dans des les mêmes tons rose, effet d'un gloss un peu brillant.

Quant à ma coiffure, elle est simple et travaillée à la fois. J'ai de belles boucles à l'anglaise, qui rendent plutôt bien puisque mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé et m'arrivent maintenant aux épaules. Et pour finir, j'ai le serre-tête que Lily vient de me mettre.

Je retourne dans la chambre et remercie les filles de s'être occupées de moi. Étant donné que je suis la première à être prête je sers les boissons aux autres tandis qu'elles continuent de se maquiller et de se coiffer.

Trois bièraubeurres, trois coupes de Champagnavapeur et un verre de Firewhisky plus tard, nous commençons à enfiler nos robes en riant car nous sommes toutes un peu pompettes.

Je porte la robe bicolore que j'avais achetée à Pré-Au-Lard il y a deux semaines. Estelle et Pyrite mettent les robes de princesses qu'elles avaient achetées au même moment que moi. Elles sont coiffées de manière très sophistiquée (de belles boucles pour Pyrite, et un chignon très lâche maintenu par un fin ruban pour Estelle).

Lily, elle, porte une superbe robe de plusieurs tons vert à doré qui font ressortir ses yeux plus que jamais et mettent en valeur sa chevelure de feu. Au niveau du décolleté, un magnifique col de tulle lui donne une allure très romantique. Ses cheveux sont tout simplement relâchés et un peu tirés en arrière.

La robe de Candice est ma préférée. Elle est très moulante, soulignant sa taille très fine. D'une couleur rouge sang, elle est longue derrière mais ouverte sur le devant, laissant voir ses longues jambes. Elle a accessoirisé sa tenue de longs gants blancs et d'un serre-tête placé sur ses cheveux coupés en un carré court.

Kéliane, elle, arbore une très jolie robe bustier d'un rose flashy qui fait ressortir sa peau mate. Ses cheveux bruns sont lâchés et rehaussés d'un serre-tête.

Et pour finir Rose porte sa robe rouge. Ses très longs cheveux bruns d'habitude légèrement ondulés sont maintenant parfaitement lisses et Kéliane y a déposé un peu partout des perles rouges. Elle a pour seul accessoire un collier de ruban, au ras du cou, et dont la couleur est la même que sa robe.

Après les derniers ajustements nous quittons la chambre, prêtes à rejoindre nos cavaliers. En route pour le bal !

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Margot aura une petite discussion avec ses amies. Et vous allez aussi rencontrer les cousines de Marguerite, j'ai nommé Javotte et Anastasie (si, si j'ai osé !)._

_Je vais essayer de poster dans deux semaines mais je vous promets rien !_

_Zouuux_


	24. Le bal

**Note :**

Erf...

Je suis en retard... Mais le pire c'est que le chapitre est prêt depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai même pas eu un moment pour le poster... Donc je ne le fais que maintenant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard !

En plus, je ne répondrai aux reviews que demain car actuellement je suis totalement épuisée et je dois aller dormir ! Je passe une semaine terriblement longue !

J'ai une question à vous poser avant d'aller me coucher. Depuis quelques temps les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs qu'auparavant (je fais presque le double). Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? Vous préférez des chapitres un peu plus courts ou si je continue de cette longueur ça vous va ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, promis je vous réponds demain !

Merci à Mak qui a corrigé ce chapitre (et elle a eu du travail croyez-moi !).

J'essairai de poster le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure... Je crois que vous allez encore me détester en lisant la fin !

Mention spéciale pour Felice : je t'ai offert un petit cadeau dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras (tu vas enfin comprendre pourquoi je t'ai demandé ta maison !).

A bientôt !

* * *

**Rappel des personnages inventés apparaissant dans ce chapitre : ****  
**

**_Marguerite Purpland :_**Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

**_Pyrite Smith :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

**_Estelle Orwell :_** Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

**_Orson Fieldbert :_** Serdaigle de 6ème année. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, une peau matte et deux yeux bleu perçant. C'est le frère de Philippe Fieldbert, le psychomage. Il a un petit faible pour Margot.

**_Lise Urquhart :_** Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que ce dernier approuve !).

**_Kéliane Golpagott :_** Gryffondor de 7ème année. Membre VIP du fan club des maraudeurs. C'est une petite brune avec un visage en cœur. Elle est sortie avec Remus Lupin et a une sœur jumelle, Diandra. Elle est surnommée Poitrine-Plate par Margot car elle a une petite poitrine contrairement à sa sœur. C'est la jumelle que Marguerite préfère.

**_Candice Stup : _**Serdaigle de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. C'est une grande blonde plutôt fine. Elle est sympa et un peu cynique.

**_Rose Ring :_** Gryffondor de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. Elle est plutôt petite, brune et a de grands yeux bleus. Elle a une santé très fragile et de nombreuses absences.

**_Galilée Scamander :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. C'est un garçon plutôt petit, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, un visage mat et de grands yeux marron. C'est un garçon très ouvert et très marrant.

**_Thierry Diggory :_** Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a demandé à Pyrite de l'accompagner au bal Halloween. (Je ne le précise pas dans la fic mais c'est le petit frère de Amos Diggory).

_**Jack Johnson **_: Serdaigle de 7ème année qui est dans le groupe de Pyrite et Estelle en Potions.

_**Clarence Ackerley :**_ Ancien Serdaigle très sexy et petit-ami de Pyrite pendant la 6ème année de cette dernière. Il a déjà quitté Poudlard.

_**Arthur Quirke :**_ 7ème année à Serdaigle. Petit-ami de Candice.

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXIV : Le bal foiré, ohé, ohé ! **

A peine avons-nous posé un pied dans la salle commune que les maraudeurs débarquent à leur tour. Ils sont tous habillés de leurs plus beaux costumes de soirée (bien que la robe de Remus semble un peu miteuse à côté des trois autres). Le plus beau est bien évidemment Sirius, il porte une robe de velours grise très sophistiquée avec ses lanières de cuir lui encerclant le torse, la robe est surmontée d'une cape à manches argentées qui met plus que jamais ses yeux en valeur.

Lorsque je l'aperçois mon cœur rate un battement et je ressens une subite envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser.

Mais je me rappelle aussitôt qu'il m'a complètement oubliée pour sortir avec la peste du siècle.

D'ailleurs le regard froid et distant qu'il me lance ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge et une brusque envie de pleurer s'empare de moi, mais je retiens mes larmes et souris tant bien que mal aux trois autres maraudeurs.

« Vous êtes toutes ravissantes ! s'exclame Peter tout en tendant son bras à Rose, sa cavalière.

- Je confirme, renchérit Remus.

- Merci ! répond joyeusement Estelle. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Pyrite fait un grand clin d'œil à James, qui n'échappe malheureusement pas à Lily. Cette dernière s'approche donc de son cavalier et commence à lui murmurer des mots doux qui font rougir le Gryffondor.

Remus s'approche de moi tandis que nous partons tous ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle. Nous nous sommes que très peu parlé depuis sa déclaration mais l'effet de l'alcool aidant je ne ressens aucune gêne. D'ailleurs je pense que les maraudeurs ont eu leur propre « apéro » car lorsque Remus se met à me parler je sens une forte odeur de rhum. Charmant !

« Alors, tu es prête à passer une super soirée ?

- Bien sûr ! j'acquiesce joyeusement. Tu vas retrouver ta cavalière dans le hall ?

- Oui. C'est Kathleen, une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Tu la connais peut-être ?

- Oui, on a bavardé quelques fois. Elle est très sympa !

- C'est vrai. Et toi ? Tu as…

- Purpland est une grande courageuse, nous interrompt méchamment Sirius. Moi à sa place, je n'oserais pas me rendre au bal sans cavalier. »

Il part sur un grand éclat de rire. Remus le rappelle à l'ordre mais je me suis déjà éloignée. Je ne vais pas répondre.

A quoi ça servirait ?

Mais au fond de moi je me félicite de finalement me rendre au bal avec Orson. Ca va lui en boucher un coin et il arrêtera ses remarques stupides. Je commence à en avoir marre d'ailleurs ! C'est lui qui me quitte sans même me prévenir, mais en plus il me le fait payer. Comme si c'était de ma faute !

C'est vraiment un goujat !

Nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle mais Orson n'est pas encore là.

Les maraudeurs, Candice, Lily et Rose rentrent avant nous et nous promettent de nous garder quelques places. Au passage, j'aperçois Urquhart sauter dans les bras de Sirius.

Evidemment elle porte une robe verte, mettant bien en valeurs ses énooooooooormes seins. Nan mais franchement, on dirait qu'ils vont s'échapper d'une minute à l'autre. C'est carrément de l'exhibition, ça ! Je suis sure que McGo pourrait en faire une attaque…

Kéliane, Pyrite et Estelle s'éloignent de moi pour retrouver leurs cavaliers respectifs. Je me retrouve seule comme une pauvre fille en attendant le mien. Bon, mauvais point pour toi Orson ! Je ne compte pas poireauter toute la soirée devant la Grande Salle.

J'aperçois ma sœur, Cerise, qui me fait un grand signe en passant devant moi, accrochée au bras d'un Gryffondor de la même année qu'elle. Cette fille est bien plus précoce que moi.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures d'attentes, mais qui ne sont en réalité que quelques minutes, j'aperçois enfin Orson. Il est avec un groupe de Serdaigles mais il s'approche aussitôt de moi en me plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue, qui me fait instantanément rougir.

« Tu es superbe ! me souffle-t-il dans l'oreille alors que je m'empourpre de plus belle.

- Toi aussi », dis-je timidement.

Il semble encore plus éméché que moi. Mais il est réellement très mignon dans sa robe bleu pervenche, de la même couleur que ses yeux et qui fait ressortir sa belle peau mate et ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds.

Orson m'attrape la main et nous nous engouffrons enfin dans la Grande Salle.

Dès que nous atteignons le pas des portes, je pousse une exclamation impressionnée.

« Waouh ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! »

La salle a été réaménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Tous les ans, à Halloween nous avons l'habitude d'avoir des décorations pour fêter l'évènement ainsi qu'un banquet, mais cette fois je crois que ça a surpassé toutes les années réunies tellement l'ensemble est splendide !

Je plains d'ailleurs beaucoup les élèves des années inférieures qui n'ont eu qu'un banquet traditionnel avant le début de notre soirée.

Dans la salle les longues tables rectangulaires réservées à chacune des maisons ont laissé place à une multitude de plus petites tables rondes en fer forgé. Chaque meuble est d'ailleurs recouvert d'une belle nappe noire de dentelles, et de diverses décorations d'Halloween. Les fameuses citrouilles chandelles bien sûr, mais aussi des amusantes inventions des Moldus mal informés.

Au plafond magique volent des centaines de citrouilles, éclairant la salle d'une lumière orangée et nous plongeant d'une ambiance étrange et rassurante à la fois. Des arbres sans feuille et aux puissantes racines semblant surgir de nulle part et encerclent l'ensemble de la pièce. De la fumée noirâtre s'échappe régulièrement des souches des végétaux.

Un immense buffet a été installé près des tables. Les plats exhalent des dizaines de fumets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et en m'approchant je m'aperçois que les mets ne sont colorés que d'orange ou de noir. Même les haricots habituellement verts sont ce soir d'une couleur de feu.

Enfin, là où se trouve normalement la tablée des professeurs, une piste de danse et une scène ont été installées. Il n'y aucun chanteur sur le plateau, hormis un immense potiron doté d'une bouche et d'yeux qui fredonne d'une voix grave et qui est repris en chœur par les citrouilles se trouvant sur les nombreuses tables de l'assistance.

La décoration de cette pièce est ponctuée des toiles d'araignée habituelles, et autres têtes de morts mais aussi de chauves-souris lumineuses virevoltant dans les airs (ma connaissance en créatures magique m'aide vaguement à me rappeler le nom de ces bestioles : les Fées des ténèbres, qui ne sont pas de véritables fées mais bien une espèce magique de chiroptères).

Orson me tient toujours par la main et me propose qu'on rejoigne mes amis qui me font de grands signes pour que je vienne vers eux.

Pyrite et Estelle se sont installées à une table avec leurs cavaliers, mais aussi Candice, Rose, Lily, Kéliane et les maraudeurs. En fait ce sont plutôt deux tables qui ont été placées côte à côte pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble. Orson me laisse le temps de prévenir ses amis pour leur dire qu'il va venir manger à ma table et moi je me dirige donc vers mon groupe.

Je m'installe près d'Estelle tout en prenant soin de garder une chaise vide de l'autre côté pour Orson.

Malheureusement, je me retrouve en face de Lise Urquhart, qui est elle-même assise près de Sirius. La Serpentard me lance un sourire hypocrite qui me donne envie de lui coller une baffe sur-le-champ :

« Bonsoir Purpland ! s'exclame-t-elle gaiement. Tu n'as pas de cavalier ? »

Cette nouvelle a l'air de la mettre dans une joie infinie. Sirius ricane un peu pour me montrer à quel point il est dédaigneux et la Picsirius trop contente d'avoir fait rire son petit-ami se met elle aussi à s'esclaffer comme une baleine.

Je cherche une réplique bien placée, qui évidemment ne me vient pas, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et aperçois Orson, à qui je fais un grand sourire.

« En fait, c'est Orson mon cavalier » j'explique aux deux tourtereaux alors que le concerné s'installe sur la chaise que je lui ai réservé.

Le Serdaigle leur sourit poliment. Urquhart arrête de glousser d'un seul coup et écarquille les yeux. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein peau de vache ?

Sirius lui, a brusquement pâli, mais reprend un masque impassible la seconde d'après, si bien que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé.

Estelle me pousse du coude pour me montrer la scène et je m'aperçois alors que Pyrite n'est plus à notre table mais sur l'estrade et semble prête à faire un discours.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » s'exclame-t-elle soudain.

Sa voix est amplifiée d'un Sonorus et elle attire immédiatement l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette soirée que vous avez tous attendu impatiemment. C'est la première fois qu'un tel bal est organisé à Poudlard depuis très longtemps, et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont mobilisées pour que cette soirée puisse avoir lieu.

Merci donc à tout le corps professoral, pour nous avoir donné l'autorisation et les moyens pour organiser l'évènement. »

Elle fait un geste en direction d'une des tables où se sont installés nos professeurs.

« Merci aux préfets et préfets-en-chef qui m'ont aidée durant toute la réalisation des préparations. Merci aussi aux nombreuses boutiques qui nous ont généreusement prêté les multiples décorations que vous voyez aujourd'hui.

Merci à la société « Ackerley & Flitch » qui s'occupe de nous nourrir et de nous rafraîchir pendant toute la durée de la fête.

Enfin, merci à vous tous d'être venu ce soir pour ce qui sera, je l'espère, un bal mémorable. »

Une salve d'applaudissements s'élève dans la pièce pour saluer ce discours. Mais Pyrite lève la main pour signifier qu'elle n'a pas encore terminé. Une fois que le brouhaha s'estompe, elle reprend :

« Il y aura de nombreuses surprises ce soir, ainsi qu'un programme très chargé ! Je vous rappelle tout d'abord que nous fêtons Halloween, alors n'oubliez pas qu'il peut y avoir quelques farces durant la soirée ! Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas bien méchant !

Pendant le repas, des fantômes de l'école et de l'extérieur nous offriront un superbe spectacle dansant qu'ils ont eux-mêmes préparé.

Lorsque nous serons tous repus et abreuvés, une grande surprise nous attendra et nous pourrons tous commencer à nous déhancher sur la piste de danse.

En milieu de soirée, nous vous proposerons de vous rendre dans notre cher Parc de Poudlard, qui a lui aussi été décoré pour l'occasion et nous vous offrirons un spectacle, pour le moins lumineux, sur la rive du Lac !

Enfin, pour les infatigables, vous pourrez de nouveau danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

Pour terminer ce long discours, je vous informe qu'un vif d'or enchanté spécialement pour l'occasion virevolte un peu partout dans la salle et que celui qui arrivera à l'attraper ce soir gagnera un très beau lot !

Sur ce, j'entends vos ventres qui gargouillent et je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, alors je vous souhaite un très bon appétit et une très bonne soirée ! Et que la fête commence ! »

La salle explose de nouveau dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les garçons de Poufsouffle se lèvent et se mettent à scander « Pyrite ! Pyrite ! Pyrite ! » bientôt suivis par l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, exceptés quelques Serpentards dédaigneux et peu reconnaissants des efforts réalisés par mon amie, quelle bande d'ingrats !

Pyrite nous rejoint apparemment ravie de sa côte de popularité qui atteint à présent des sommets.

Toute notre tablée la félicite pour sa très bonne organisation, même Lily consent à lâcher un compliment du bout des lèvres.

Finalement, les acclamations se tarissent et élèves et professeurs commencent à se lever pour se servir à manger.

Je fais bientôt de même, et alors que j'hésite entre les nombreux mets proposés –gratin de citrouille, spider cake à l'aubergine, courges farcies, omelette macabre, etc.…- j'aperçois un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

« Clarence ? je m'exclame, surprise.

- Hey ! Salut Marguerite ! Comment tu vas ? »

Clarence Ackerley est un ancien élève de Poudlard. Il était en septième année à Serdaigle l'année dernière et avait obtenu ses ASPICS, alors je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le retrouver ici. C'est un garçon très mignon que je n'avais côtoyé que très peu de temps, car il était sorti avec Pyrite pendant un moment. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous avait fourni de l'alcool, lorsque j'ai bu pour la première fois (soirée qui s'est terminée en roulage de pelle avec Sirius… hum…).

« Je vais très bien et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? j'ajoute.

- C'est ma société qui s'occupe de la restauration et des boissons ce soir : « Ackerley & Flitch ». Pyrite en a parlé pendant son discours.

- Oh ! Désolée, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement !

- Y a pas de mal ! Je viens de me lancer avec mon ami Bob Flitch, dit-il en me montrant du doigt un jeune homme que j'ai déjà vu à Poudlard. Comme on est une nouvelle entreprise, j'ai proposé à Pyrite de nous occuper du service pour la moitié du prix d'une prestation habituelle.

- C'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! je m'exclame.

- En fait, ça nous permet de nous faire un petit coup de pub à nous aussi. Je sais que certains élèves de Poudlard organisent des évènements de ce genre chez eux, et sur certains travaux trop élaborés, les elfes de maisons ne suffisent pas. Alors, ils font en général appels à des compagnies sorcières mais il y en a très peu ! Donc on espère qu'ils nous joindront lors de leurs prochaines soirées. Tiens, d'ailleurs, voici notre carte. On ne sait jamais !

- Ok ! Je m'en souviendrai, dis-je en prenant la carte de visite qu'il me tend. Ca intéressera peut-être ma sœur, elle est en train d'organiser son mariage !

- Ca serait vraiment super, mais on n'est peut-être pas encore assez expérimentés pour les mariages. Bon, je vais te laisser Marguerite, j'ai pas mal de boulot !

- Ah oui, désolée de t'avoir retenu !

- Pas de souci, ça fait plaisir de voir des têtes sympathiques ! Au fait, on tient aussi le bar à alcool. Les professeurs nous ont limités en boissons fortes, mais pour les amis de Pyrite on fera des exceptions !» ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le remercie vivement et retourne avec mon assiette, remplie à ras bord, en annonçant cette nouvelle à mes amis qui semblent très contents de savoir qu'ils vont pouvoir boire encore plus ! Nous sommes une vraie bande de pochetrons !

Le repas se déroule plutôt bien. Je m'efforce d'ignorer Sirius et Urquhart en face de moi, même s'ils se sentent obligés de s'embrasser entre chaque bouchée. Ce qui semble d'ailleurs mettre Orson un peu mal à l'aise, mais heureusement Candice finit par dire à Sirius « que toute la table voudrait qu'ils arrêtent d'exposer leurs appendices buccaux », ce qui les calme un peu.

« Candice, je t'aime ! » je songe intérieurement.

Alors que nous venons de terminer les plats et que nous attendons les desserts, Pyrite se lève et retourne vers la scène. Rapidement les regards se braquent sur elle.

« Pendant que nos gentils restaurateurs s'occupent des desserts, annonce-t-elle, je vous propose de regarder le magnifique spectacle dansant que nous ont préparé les fantômes ! »

Elle retourne à sa place et nous nous mettons de nouveau à applaudir pour encourager les fantômes à se montrer.

Soudain, un orchestre spectral émerge du sol de la Grande Salle. Les esprits ont tous des instruments aussi translucides qu'eux et se mettent à jouer quelques notes de ce qui deviendra bientôt une valse à la fois magnifique et terrifiante.

Une harpe frappe quelques coups signifiant le début de la symphonie et bientôt de nouveaux instruments se mettent en place.

Après quelques notes d'une envoutante mélodie d'autres fantômes jaillissent du sol, et se placent au milieu de la place.

Cinq couples de fantômes se font face, où je ne reconnais que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Puis soudain la danse commence, l'orchestre s'assemble, de même que les couples qui se mettent à tournoyer au milieu de la Grande Salle dans des mouvements rapides et saccadés. Des fantômes squelettiques se désossent devant nous et tapent leurs os les uns contre les autres, de plus en plus fort.

Dispersés par le son de la corde, les squelettes disparaissent alors et deux nouveaux fantômes sortent du plancher.

J'identifie immédiatement la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant, lui avec son air noble et sa perruque à boucles et elle avec ses très longs cheveux et ses yeux ternes et mornes. Ils sont placés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, séparés par les autres valseurs. Et quand le thème de la valse reprend rapidement et joyeusement, les couples tourbillonnent au milieu des deux fantômes qui tentent de s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Mais ils sont chaque fois refoulés par les danseurs et sont contraints de réaliser leur valse en solitaire, les mains tendues comme pour attraper celles qu'ils voudraient tant toucher, sans jamais pouvoir les approcher.

Et enfin, la musique ralentit de nouveau. Les valseurs continuent leur danse mais un passage se forme. Les amoureux n'osent y croire, le temps semble se freiner. Ils avancent l'un vers l'autre dans de gracieux pas, aussi légers que l'air. Et ils s'accrochent violemment l'un à l'autre alors que les violons de l'orchestre reprennent de plus belle, dans une spirale musicale à laquelle les danseurs répondent volontiers. Ils s'éloignent du couple en une torsade impressionnante.

Un violon s'ajoute à la mélodie tandis que les amoureux se tournent autour. La musique recommence à monter en crescendo.

Enfin, ils commencent leur valse déchainée. Ils atteignent une telle vitesse que j'en ai moi-même le tournis. Ils virevoltent et tournoient comme des fous. Le Baron réalise des portés aussi dangereux qu'éblouissants.

Leurs visages semblent en transe, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie. Ils se fixent droit dans les yeux, ignorant tout le reste, et les spectateurs soufflent à chacun de leur pas, fascinés par cette exaltation qui émane de tout leur être.

Tous les fantômes s'élèvent alors dans les airs, le couple au sommet. La musique se déchaîne, ils vont plus vite que jamais. Et rapidement, l'apogée est atteinte, la musique explose dans mille feux d'artifices sonores, alors que les spectres reviennent sur le sol. Une fois sur la terre ferme, tous les danseurs se lancent dans une dernière valse, toujours aussi furieuse.

Le Baron réalise un dernier porté et lorsque la musique se calme soudainement jusqu'à en devenir presque silencieuse, la Dame Grise est tenue à bout de bras par son amant. Les autres chorégraphes se sont arrêtés aussi soudainement, les femmes renversées d'un geste brusque et élégant.

Dans un souffle grave de vents et de cordes tous les spectres se sauvent et s'enfoncent dans le sol.

Il ne reste bientôt plus sur scène que les deux protagonistes de la chorégraphie. Et toujours dans une lenteur mélancolique les amoureux entament leur dernière valse, simple et douce.

Ils finissent par s'éloigner, les bras tendus, pour signifier qu'ils auraient aimé rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Car lorsque le violon place son dernier présage, sombre et grave à la fois, nous comprenons que les amoureux ne se retrouveront plus dans la mort.

Deux notes piquées et aigues font taire l'orchestre. Les amoureux s'enfoncent à leur tour.

Cette fois, la salle explose en applaudissement. Nous nous levons et sifflons en l'honneur des fantômes. Même les Serpentards se lèvent pour saluer la prestation du Baron, qui est le fantôme de leur maison. Les spectres reviennent d'ailleurs pour saluer, et nous leur offrons une ovation bien méritée. Après au moins cinq minutes d'applaudissements, nous nous levons pour le dessert.

Je remplis mon assiette des nombreux et succulents mets qui sont proposés. Une fois de retour à la table, je vois que Pyrite a ramené deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre qui ne sont pas remplies du liquide si connu des sorciers mais d'une très forte liqueur d'hydromel. Nous trinquons tous ensemble (enfin pour ma part, avec presque tout le monde) et entamons nos desserts.

Certains sont d'ailleurs piégés et nous explosent au visage en nous lançant des confettis, d'autres transforment toutes nos phrases en meuglements de vache, ça a d'ailleurs bien faire rire Urquhart quand je suis tombée dessus. Heureusement j'ai été vengée deux minutes plus tard quand elle s'est mise à danser la Kalinka sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Bientôt les repas sont terminés, et l'alcool aidant certains élèves sont déjà sur la piste de danse, qui n'est pas encore super animée étant donné que c'est le potiron géant qui est chargé de la musique.

Heureusement, Pyrite se place de nouveaux sur l'estrade pour nous annoncer une autre grande surprise.

« Chers tous ! s'exclame-t-elle un peu pompette. J'espère que la soirée vous plaît pour le moment ! Mais comme une bonne soirée est une soirée dansante je vous propose qu'on mette un peu de bonne musique, non ? »

Les élèves acclament cette idée.

« Alors, reprend mon amie, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous tous ! Ce soir, un groupe que vous connaissez tous nous a fait l'immense honneur de venir jouer rien que pour nous ! Ils vont vous faire danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mesdames, messieurs, LES RYTHMICS PUMPKINS ! »

Tout le monde se met à hurler ! Les Rythmics Pumkins est un groupe très connus dans le monde sorcier, il était d'ailleurs numéro cet été avec leur titre « The colors of your lips ».

Nous nous ruons tous vers la piste de danse, prêts à acclamer la chanteuse et les musiciens.

Le potiron se met alors à frémir, et bientôt il se déchire dans un grand craquement laissant sortir les membres du groupe les uns après les autres. La salle devient complètement hystérique alors qu'ils entament les premières notes d'un morceau très rock'n'roll !

Je danse et ris pendant au moins vingt minutes, avant de retourner m'asseoir à notre table. Orson me laisse quelques instants pour passer un moment avec ses amis. Je suis en train de reprendre mon souffle, sirotant un nouveau verre de punch (je commence d'ailleurs à ne plus y voir très clair) lorsque Urquhart s'installe en face de moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Aussitôt je cherche Sirius du regard, et le vois au bar pour prendre des verres.

« Quoi ? je demande férocement à Urquhart alors qu'elle continue de me fixer stupidement.

- J'ai gagné Purpland ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- T'as gagné quoi ? fais-je exaspérée.

- Sirius est à moi !

- Ta vie est géniale, je réponds sarcastiquement.

- Et il m'a dit que s'il s'était rapproché de toi c'était uniquement pour me rendre jalouse et me faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais », ajoute-t-il victorieuse.

Je la regarde choquée. Alors il s'est vraiment fichu de moi ? C'était juste pour sortir avec Urquhart qu'il a fait tout ça ?

« Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit d'autre, continue la blonde, un rictus poussant sur ses lèvres.

- Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir…

- Il a dit que t'étais qu'une sale frigide mal-lunée ! »

Cette fois, j'exprime clairement mon état de choc, en écarquillant les yeux. Ca fait presque jouir la Picsirius qui me lance son regard le plus triomphant. Sirius arrive à ce moment, deux verres à la main. Il m'ignore royalement mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la frigide mal-lunée ? » je siffle, furieuse.

Sirius lève brusquement les yeux vers moi, sa tête fait des allers-retours entre Urquhart et moi et il fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle a balancé ses propos. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit parce que je continue sur ma lancée, regardant Urquhart droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutient mon regard, l'air innocent :

« ELLE TE DIT D'ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALOPE ! » je hurle en lui balançant mon verre de punch à la figure.

La Serpentard se met à hurler. Tant mieux, j'espère que je lui ai brûlé les yeux ! Je pars d'un pas rageur, je ne sais pas trop où, mais j'y vais.

Mais à peine ai-je fais trois pas qu'une furie me saute dessus et commence à me tirer les cheveux. Apparemment, je ne l'ai pas rendue aveugle. Je réponds du mieux que je peux, mais je suis bien plus faible qu'Urquhart, qui est sportive et fait régulièrement du Quidditch.

Heureusement, quelqu'un vient nous séparer avant qu'on attire trop l'attention sur nous. C'est Remus qui me retient par les bras, tandis que Sirius s'est occupé d'Urquhart. Celle-ci se débat un moment mais se calme.

J'ai soudainement envie de faire très mal à Sirius ! De lui exploser le cœur en mille morceaux comme il vient de le faire. Et la seule idée qui me vient par la tête est probablement la plus ignoble que j'aurais pu avoir.

Je m'agrippe au cou de Remus et lui dépose un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de me retourner vers Sirius et Urquhart. Celui-ci me regarde surpris :

« Tu sais quoi Urquhart ? dis-je dédaigneusement. Sirius Black je m'en tape totalement, moi c'est Remus qui me plaît. Et je lui plais aussi, il me l'a dit il y a moins d'un mois ! »

Le visage de Sirius se décompose et j'en ressens une grande joie intérieure. Même si c'est plus parce que son ami l'a trahi que parce qu'il m'apprécie réellement, je sais que je l'ai touché. Ca lui apprendra. J'ai même envie de continuer sur ma lancée et de draguer Remus à fond devant lui. Mais quand je me tourne vers le concerné, il me regarde avec une telle déception que je me sens soudainement très coupable.

Le maraudeur m'entraîne d'ailleurs à l'écart et me dit furieux :

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

- Désolée, fais-je d'une petite voix.

- Super, des excuses ! Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir un peu avant de balancer ce genre de chose, non ? Tu me déçois vraiment Marguerite !

- Il a dit que j'étais une frigide mal-lunée … j'explique piteusement.

- Bien sûr ! C'est Sirius ! Quand il est en colère il s'arrange toujours pour être blessant !

- Eh bien il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère contre moi ! C'est lui qui s'est comporté de la pire façon, et c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés. Je suis désolé Remus de t'avoir trahi, mais au moins maintenant il sait que je peux être aussi méchante que lui ! »

Remus hausse les épaules et me plante. Je ressens un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que je l'ai réellement blessé. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire non ?

Je retourne à la table, non sans passer par le bar et prendre un verre de firewhisky cul-sec. Je préfère vraiment être saoule car la soirée s'annonce plutôt mal partie.

Je m'effondre sur ma chaise, et malheur ! A côté de moi Estelle est en train de bécoter Galilée… Bon au moins, ils vont probablement enfin se mettre ensemble, mais tout ce roulage de pelle me file la nausée. Ils ne font même pas attention à moi…

Finalement, Orson vient se rassoir près de moi mais il n'a pas l'air très content :

« Tu as embrassé Lupin ? demande-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Un de mes amis m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue embrasser Lupin il y a dix minutes… m'explique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était juste un bisou sur la joue… fais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne au bal avec toi si c'est pour draguer Remus Lupin devant tout le monde ? »

Merde. Je soupire bruyamment, décidément on ne me fichera pas la paix ce soir.

Je regarde Orson droit dans les yeux, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que ce n'est pas Remus qui m'intéresse mais Sirius ? Que je ne pensais pas me rendre au bal avec lui et que mes amies m'ont piégée ?

Pour éviter de lui dire quoique ce soit, je fais encore quelque chose de très stupide.

Je l'embrasse.

Promis, demain j'arrête de boire.

C'est la voix de Pyrite qui me ramène à la réalité. Je me recule reprenant mon souffle. Orson a l'air beaucoup moins en colère, pour ma part je ne sais pas trop dans quel merdier je viens de me fourrer. Il a l'air un peu bourré, avec un peu de chance il ne se rappellera de rien demain… Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Pendant que nos chers Rythmics Pumpkins prennent une pause, annonce Pyrite, je vous propose de vous rendre dans le parc et admirer notre spectacle de lumière ! »

La plupart des étudiants se rendent donc vers le parc. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons mangé je retrouve presque toute la tablée, c'est-à-dire (tenez-vous prêts) : Pyrite, son cavalier Thierry, Estelle, Galilée, Remus et Kathleen, Candice et son petit-ami Arthur, Lily et James, Rose et Peter, et malheureusement Sirius et Urquhart (qui n'est plus couverte de punch). Seuls manquent à l'appel Kéliane et son cavalier ainsi que les Poufsouffles de notre année qui avaient mangé avec nous.

Pyrite et Estelle vont prendre quelques bouteilles (pour rendre le spectacle plus amusant) qu'elles cachent pas du tout discrètement sous leurs robes de bal.

Nous allons nous installer dans l'herbe légèrement mouillée du Parc, décoré pour l'occasion, mais personne ne semble y faire attention.

La préparation est un peu longue et pour faire passer le temps nous décidons d'entamer nos bouteilles.

« On pourrait faire un jeu ! s'exclame Pyrite.

Nous approuvons joyeusement.

- J'en connais un marrant ! Ca s'appelle « un baiser ou une gorgée ». Je fais tourner ma baguette dans ma paume et la personne qu'elle désigne doit soit m'embrasser soit boire une gorgée d'alcool. Si vous retombez plusieurs fois sur la même personne le baiser doit durer plus longtemps ou alors vous devez boire plus. Si le désigné décide de boire ce sont les deux concernés qui boivent !

Vous êtes prêts ? Je commence si vous voulez.

Tournus ! » dit-elle à sa baguette qui se met à tourner rapidement dans sa main et s'arrête brusquement sur Candice.

Candice décide d'embrasser mon amie et elle s'échange un baiser chaste sur les lèvres sous nos rires.

C'est alors au tour de la Serdaigle de lance le sort. La baguette désigne Peter, mais le garçon rougit violemment et préfère prendre une gorgée.

Nous continuons le jeu, Peter tombe sur Remus (ils s'embrassent !) et Remus tombe sur moi. Je réfléchis un instant mais rien que pour embêter Sirius je choisis le baiser :

« Wouhouhou ! » scande Pyrite alors que Remus pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Orson ne semble pas très content mais il ne dit rien. A mon tour je retombe sur Pyrite qui se jette sur moi pour rouler un gros patin.

« Aaaaaaargh ! Pyrite arrête ! » dis-je en riant.

Mon amie relance le sort et tombe sur James. Ce dernier préfère boire lorsqu'il voit le regard que lui lance Lily. Mais quand il place la baguette dans sa paume celle-ci revient aussitôt vers Pyrite.

« Je choisis un baiser ! » clame mon extravagante amie.

Et cette fois-ci Lily ne peut que regarder méchamment. Nous poursuivons ce jeu pendant un moment, riant, buvant et… nous embrassant !

Je suis de plus en plus enivrée par la boisson, mais j'ai aussi embrassé plusieurs fois Orson, une fois Lily, deux fois Estelle, deux ou trois fois Remus, et une fois Rose. J'ai volontairement bu lorsque Sirius est tombé sur moi (ce qui est arrivé deux fois), et aussi lorsque je suis tombée sur Arthur, Galilée et Kathleen que je ne connais pas très bien.

Le jeu s'est arrêté brusquement lorsque James a accepté d'embrasser Pyrite et qu'ils ont échangé un langoureux baiser devant une Lily furieuse. Celle-ci s'est alors jetée sur Pyrite et a commencé à la gifler.

« ESPECE DE SALOPE ! TOUCHE PAS A MON MEC ! beugle Lily.

- MAIS LÂCHE-MOI VIEILLE PUCELLE ! » rugit Pyrite en retour.

Nous mettons bien cinq minutes avant de pouvoir les séparer tellement elles sont accrochées l'une à l'autre.

McGonagall finit même par débarquer et se met à hurler à son tour. Par chance nous avons eu le temps de cacher les bouteilles avant qu'elle n'intervienne.

La directrice adjointe sermonne Pyrite et Lily, leur disant qu'elle les convoquera le lendemain pour cet « odieux comportement de la part des organisatrices de la soirée » et qu'elles seront sévèrement punies. Elle s'en va, bientôt suivie de la Préfète-en-chef qui s'enfuit d'un pas rageur. James la suit pour aller la réconforter (et se faire engueuler).

C'est donc dans cette humeur un peu tendue que les feux d'artifices commencent. J'avoue que je suis complètement grisée par l'alcool et j'ai du mal à comprendre le spectacle se déroulant devant moi. Je vois un moment un chat de feu courir dans le ciel essayant d'attraper une citrouille tout aussi lumineuse, mais mes sens trop enivrés ne me permettent pas de me concentrer.

Je m'étale dans l'herbe et mon regard divague. Pyrite est partie, probablement pour s'occuper du prochain évènement, Galilée et Estelle se roulent des pelles. Les autres regardent attentivement le spectacle ou comme moi s'endorment paisiblement dans l'herbe.

C'est le cas de Sirius. Il est allongé, son visage reposant de côté me laissant tout le loisir de l'admirer. Urquhart tente parfois de lui caresser les cheveux mais il la repousse en grognant.

Comme s'il avait senti mon regard posé sur lui, il ouvre les yeux.

Nous nous fixons un long moment, et cette fois il n'y a pas d'animosité dans nos regards. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne tout ce que je ressens pour lui et à quel point le simple fait de le regarder me rend heureuse. Il étend le bras vers moi et je suis prête à l'attraper lorsque des lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Orson.

Mon esprit est totalement embrumé et je ne le repousse pas. Du moins, pas assez rapidement. Car lorsque le Serdaigle s'éloigne de moi, Sirius s'est relevé et affiche de nouveau son masque de pierre.

Il empoigne Urquhart par la taille et l'embrasse sauvagement.

A mon tour je me redresse, écœurée. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il réagit ? Dès qu'il sera contrarié il va se taper Urquhart ?

Il veut quoi ? Me signifier que je ne peux pas aller contre son avis ?

Eh bien s'il veut jouer à ça, je vais le faire aussi.

Le spectacle de feux d'artifice se termine et les élèves repartent vers la Grande Salle. Je me mets brusquement sur mes jambes et attrape Orson par le bras :

« Allez viens ! je lui ordonne. On va danser ! »

Le Serdaigle ne se fait pas prier.

Nous passons prendre un verre au bar et nous jetons comme des fous sur la piste de danse. C'était le verre de trop. Je me sens comme une enragée, je ne suis plus maîtresse de mon corps qui se déhanche. Jamais de ma vie je pensais pouvoir danser de cette façon.

Et pourtant, je me colle contre Orson, me tortille devant lui de façon suggestive.

Je perds mes moyens, et tout devient flou.

Bientôt je ne sais plus si je danse où si c'est ma langue qui entame ce ballet. Je ne sais plus si je suis toujours sur la piste, au milieu de la foule ou dans un coin sombre, assise, debout ou allongée. Je ne vois plus rien, mes mains glissent dans des cheveux.

Je me presse contre lui, je l'embrasse plus passionnément. Est-ce Orson ou Sirius ? Je n'en suis plus trop sûre.

J'aperçois des gens que je connais ou non. Est-ce Pyrite qui vient de quitter la salle au bras d'un inconnu ? Est-ce Estelle qui semble vouloir me dire quelque chose ?

J'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Viens ! » m'entends-je dire.

Je vois des couloirs et des couples cachés derrière des armures. Peut-être même que c'est moi. Je me vois, c'est Orson qui m'embrasse furieusement, il est excité. Moi aussi.

Nous marchons, courons, nous embrassons, tout ça à la fois. Un tableau s'ouvre devant moi et je suis dans une chambre.

Des vêtements volent. Je crois que je suis nue mais je n'en suis pas sûre, car je crève de chaud.

Je vois du feu dans la cheminée, mais peut-être que ce sont mes entrailles qui brûlent au fond de moi.

« C'est ma première fois, dit le garçon.

- On le fait, oui ou non ? » claque sèchement ma voix.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Je pense que je rêve.

On m'embrasse, on me touche. Je ne sens pas grand-chose et tout à la fois. Je crois que j'ai mal mais je n'éprouve aucune douleur.

Tout est flou.

Tout est noir.

* * *

_Sachez que le titre initialement prévu pour ce chapitre était "le bal foiré, ohé, ohé !" mais comme je trouvais que le bal en soi n'était pas si mauvais j'ai retiré la deuxième partie !_

_Pour écrire la danse des fantômes je me suis inspirée de "la danse macabre" de Camille Saint-Saëns. Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter cet opus magnifique ! _


	25. La léthargie

**Note :**

Haha ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Que je suis en retard. Mais pas du tout ! En fait, j'ai décidé de publier le mercredi à partir de maintenant. C'est un peu plus pratique pour moi ^^

Donc tout est normal !

Le chapitre du bal a eu un succès incroyable ! J'ai vraiment reçu beaucoup de review et ça m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas et continuer comme ça :P Je viens de passer 1h à répondre à tout, la prochaine fois faudrait vraiment que je réponde au fur et à mesure (oui je sais, je le dis à chaque fois !).

Dans ce chapitre, on ne voit pas beaucoup Marguerite... Eh oui, c'est étrange, mais en fait elle avait besoin de repos avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle, donc j'ai décidé de laisser les autres personnages narrer un peu ! J'espère que vous comprendrez bien les changements de points de vue.

Ah et n'oubliez pas... On approche fortement de la 400ème review, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Que celui qui postera cette fameuse review recevra un OS de son choix sur n'importe quel sujet (tant que ça parle de HP). Attention ceux qui ont déjà eu un OS ne peuvent pas en avoir une seconde fois, il faut en laisser pour les autres !

Au fait, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, s'en ai finit des chapitres d'avance :( Alors maintenant je risque fortement de prendre du retard dans les publications, je suis vraiment désolée mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai un semestre surchargé ! Enfin, ça ira mieux à partir de Noël !

Évidemment, n'oublions pas de remercier Mak qui m'a encore une fois corrigé le chapitre :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! A bientôt !

**Réponse aux Anonymes : **

_Matsuo_ : Bienvenue sur ce site alors ! J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas trop déçue ! Et tu comprendras le comportement de Sirius dans ce chapitre ^^ Je ne voulais pas que cette fic soit dramatique mais c'est vrai qu'elle en prend parfois la tournure... Par contre pour la fin... Humm je ne peux rien dire mais ton idée est intéressante ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas ! Pour l'état bourré... vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait la remarque, il va falloir que je limite ma consommation je pense ! xD Sur ce, je ne te laisse plus patienter ! Bonne lecture !

_Miss Blabla_ : Haha ! Je te souhaite bon courage alors, car si ça se trouve je terminerai cette fic en l'an 3000 ! N'empêche je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant, même si ça te frustre un peu (mais je suis sadique, que puis-je y faire ?). Oui la publication c'est toute les deux semaines, enfin pour l'instant !

_Katia_ : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée si j'ai un peu bouleversé tes idées mais bon... Pour la longueur, je pense laisser comme ça, plus long ça me prendrait trop de temps à écrire ^^ A bientôt !

* * *

**Rappel des personnages inventés apparaissant dans ce chapitre : ****  
**

**_Marguerite Purpland :_**Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

**_Pyrite Smith :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

**_Estelle Orwell :_** Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

**_Orson Fieldbert :_** Serdaigle de 6ème année. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, une peau matte et deux yeux bleu perçant. C'est le frère de Philippe Fieldbert, le psychomage. Il a un petit faible pour Margot.

**_Lise Urquhart :_** Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXV : La léthargie **

Aïe.

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse de part en part et me réveille brutalement. Ma tête est violemment martelée, chaque pulsation me rend plus nauséeuse mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la douleur que je ressens dans le bas-ventre.

Retenant mes larmes, les paupières serrées, j'essaie de comprendre cette douleur. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me rappelle de rien, j'ai juste mal, affreusement mal.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce que je vais voir. Je me rends rapidement compte que je suis dans un lit. Mais je ne reconnais pas la texture des draps de ma chambre de Poufsouffle. Les draps semblent beaucoup plus soyeux et légers.

Soudain, je sens un mouvement à mes côtés. J'ouvre alors les yeux et retiens mon souffle. A côté de moi, Orson est profondément endormi… et entièrement nu.

Je soulève le drap et remarque que c'est le même cas pour moi.

Je n'aurais pas…

Non !

Je ne peux retenir un petit cri lorsqu'une image de la veille me revient brusquement. Orson et moi nous embrassant comme des fous sur ce même lit.

Je me rappelle alors très clairement la soirée. Le bal, la dispute que j'ai eue avec Urquhart, puis avec Remus. Les provocations de Sirius. L'ivresse qui m'a poussée à me jeter dans les bras d'Orson, à le chauffer comme je n'aurais jamais osé en temps normal.

La douleur lancinante qui s'était calmée revient soudainement. Je ressens une telle brûlure, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça… Pas dans cet état…

Je soulève le drap une nouvelle fois, une tâche sombre attire mon regard. Je passe ma main dessus, et aussitôt mes doigts se couvrent de la substance rouge.

« Non ! » gémis-je.

Je remarque alors ce qui m'avait échappé. Les draps sont couverts de sang. De mon sang !

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai couché avec Orson. La douleur, le sang, les images qui me reviennent petit à petit, tout me prouve que j'ai passé le cap. Que je l'ai bel et bien fait, avec Orson.

Il faut que je parte d'ici. Il faut que je me casse. Je veux aller quelque part et ne plus jamais voir personne. Je voudrais être seule pour toujours.

« Salut ! » s'exclame une voix me ramenant à la réalité.

Je suis toujours nue, dans le même lit qu'Orson. Il est réveillé et il me parle. Il me touche même. Sa main caresse mon dos dans un geste qui se veut tendre mais qui me rend aussitôt nauséeuse.

Je me recule vivement.

« Ca ne va pas ? me demande-t-il surpris. Tu as l'air tendue. Si tu veux je te fais un massage ! ajoute-t-il l'air coquin.

Il reprend alors ses caresses.

« Non Orson ! Ne me touche pas ! » je gronde en me levant d'un bond.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Plus jamais.

Prenant alors conscience de ma nudité, lorsque j'aperçois son regard inquisiteur descendre le long de mon ventre, je pars à la recherche de mes vêtements et m'habille rapidement. Du sang séché s'étale sur mes jambes, sur les draps. Partout. Mon regard ne peut éviter cette souillure rouge présente sur ma peau et sur le lit. Orson le remarque aussi mais n'en prend pas compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Maggie ? m'interroge le Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas grave s'il y a du sang. C'est normal. C'était ta première fois, et la mienne aussi. Les elfes nettoieront ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, reviens dans le lit avec moi ! »

Ca lui semble normal ? Il ne voit pas à quel point j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été déchirée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, à quel point je me sens dégueulasse, immonde ? Les elfes peuvent bien effacer toutes les traces qu'il y a sur les draps, je pourrais me doucher autant de fois que nécessaire mais rien ne me fera oublier ce que j'ai fait.

« Je suis désolée Orson, dis-je d'une voix éraillée. Mais tout ça, c'était une grosse erreur. On n'aurait jamais dû le faire.

- Quoi ? Tu… rigoles ?

- On a trop bu tous les deux, et je préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle plus, j'explique.

- Marguerite… Tu… Tu es en train de me larguer ?

- On n'est jamais vraiment sorti ensemble, Orson. Ecoute, c'était vraiment une erreur. Je ne pensais pas que l'alcool pouvait nous amener à faire ça et…

- MAIS CE N'ETAIT PAS L'ALCOOL QUI M'A POUSSE A LE FAIRE ! me coupe Orson. C'est Lupin c'est ça ?

- Hein ?

- Tu es amoureuse de ce salaud de maraudeur ! J'en étais sûr ! Depuis le début tu t'es servie de moi ! Tu me chauffes comme une malade, tu prends ton pied et tu me jettes comme une merde. C'était pourquoi ? Je devais préparer le terrain ? Le rendre jaloux ?

- Tu te trompes Orson ! dis-je piteusement. Je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de toi, et je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus !

- Menteuse ! persiffle le Serdaigle. Je commence à croire ce que disaient les rumeurs ! T'es vraiment qu'une sale trainée ! »

Il se lève, s'habille à son tour et s'en va en claquant violemment la porte.

Je reste stupidement choquée, au beau milieu de la pièce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position, ni à quel moment j'ai réussi à me bouger pour rejoindre la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Pourtant j'arrive devant notre « terrier », comme on l'appelle entre nous.

Il doit déjà être tard car quand j'entre dans la pièce il y a déjà de nombreux élèves. Certains se tournent vers moi et se mettent à chuchoter, normal, je suis encore dans ma tenue de bal et j'ai probablement l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dans la rue. Mais je me fiche de leurs commentaires.

Je me sens vide, complètement vide. Je ressasse sans cesse les paroles d'Orson dans ma tête :

« Depuis le début tu t'es servie de moi !

- Menteuse !

- T'es vraiment qu'une sale trainée ! »

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elles m'atteignent ou non. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien sentir hormis cette douleur qui me vrille le bas-ventre et qui ne se calme pas.

J'entre dans ma chambre. Pyrite et Estelle sont installées sur le lit de cette dernière en grande discussion. Lorsque je les interromps, elles se lèvent brusquement et se tournent vers moi. Pyrite semble en colère et lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche je m'attends à être sermonnée.

Mais je n'ai pas le courage d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. Je veux juste dormir, je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on ne me parle pas.

Les remontrances de Pyrite semblent se perdre dans sa gorge, alors que je lui lance un regard vitreux et que je passe devant elle sans un mot.

« Margot, ça va ? »

La voix de Pyrite résonne dans ma tête, mais je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de lui répondre. Je m'emmitoufle dans la couverture tentant d'ignorer leur investigation.

« Margot, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille, m'entends-je dire. Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux dormir. »

Je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil.

J'espère que je ne me réveillerai plus.

**OoOoOoO**

« Margot, ça va ? » je demande à mon amie alors qu'elle passe devant Estelle et moi sans un regard.

Je voulais l'engueuler parce qu'elle avait disparu sans prévenir hier soir alors qu'elle était dans un état lamentable. Mais en fait, c'est plutôt Estelle qui voulait la réprimander, car moi j'avais fait bien pire ! Sauf que mes amies en ont l'habitude alors elles ne me disent plus rien.

En tout cas, son état semble vraiment inquiétant, car Marguerite s'allonge dans son lit toute habillée et se recouvre de ses couvertures, toujours sans un mot pour nous.

Nous nous précipitons vers son lit :

« Margot ! je m'exclame. Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Nous entendons pour seule réponse les grognements étouffés de Marguerite « dormir, tranquille », sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à entendre, alors que mon amie semble sombrer dans le sommeil.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Estelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? chuchote la blonde, anxieuse.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, réponds-je. Elle est peut-être simplement très fatiguée…

- Non Pyrite ! Je pense que c'est plus grave que ça. Tu as vu son visage ? Elle semblait décomposée, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal ! »

Je hausse les épaules, c'est Estelle qui sait gérer ce genre de situation, pas moi !

« Laissons-la dormir, dis-je. On verra plus tard. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir McGonagall pour recevoir ma… punition. »

Estelle grimace en signe de soutien tandis que je quitte la chambre en repensant à la raison qui va me valoir cette punition.

Hier soir, je me suis battue avec Lily. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de lui mettre une bonne baffe à celle-là et ça m'a fait du bien de lui en coller une ! Dommage que nous ayons été surprises par McGo. Sinon je l'aurais démonté la petite rouquine. On ne me provoque pas comme ça, foi de Pyrite Smith !

Je quitte la chambre et oublie Marguerite pour un moment. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, il va falloir que je rompe avec Amos. Même si je suis parfois négligente envers mes petits amis j'essaie de ne pas les tromper, je suis tout de même correcte !

J'arrive devant le bureau de la sous-directrice et toque à la porte.

« Entrez », déclare une voix sèche et froide.

J'obéis et pousse la porte. Lily Evans est déjà dans la pièce, un air contrit sur son visage d'intello. McGo est assise derrière son bureau, les bras croisés et ses yeux nous lançant des flammes par-dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

« Asseyez-vous miss Smith », m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je m'exécute en ignorant superbement la rouquine à côté de moi. Je fixe McGo droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne la déstabilise pas du tout. Elle se lance alors dans un discours barbant sur nos attitudes hier soir. Discours que je n'écoute qu'à moitié.

« Comportement inacceptables venant de septièmes années… Organisatrices du projet qui se battent à la moldue et en public… Quel exemple montrez-vous à vos cadets ? »

Blablabla, on s'en fout de tout ça, et si on en venait aux faits ?

Apparemment notre cher professeur entend mes prières car elle aborde ensuite la partie « punitions » :

« Miss Evans, miss Smith, vous écopez d'un mois retenue. Je retire vingt points à vos maisons respectives. En outre, miss Evans vous êtes momentanément suspendue de vos fonctions de Préfète-en-chef…

- Quoi ? s'horrifie Lily. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, professeur McGonagall !

- Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie ! Votre comportement a été indigne de celui que devrait avoir une Préfète-en-chef, vous serez donc privée de ce rôle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est James Potter qui reprendra cette tâche durant votre suspension.

« Quant à vous miss Smith, je vous informe que votre comportement a dissuadé le corps professoral de réitérer ce genre de soirée. Il n'y aura donc plus de bal lors des prochaines années.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame à mon tour. Mais c'est complètement injuste ! Le bal s'est très bien passé et tout le monde a adoré !

- Nous avons estimé qu'un tel événement était trop conséquent pour reposer sur des élèves. Si on passe sur votre bagarre, nous avons aussi remarqué des abus de boissons alcoolisées et nous avons surpris plusieurs s'élèves s'embrassant de façon indécente dans les couloirs. Monsieur Rusard a même affirmé avoir trouvé deux élèves dans un placard à balais. Nous ne pouvons permettre ce genre de débordements, et ces soirées en sont propices. »

Je jette un regard noir à la directrice. C'est dégoûtant ! J'ai passé un mois et demi à préparer ce bal, à faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse être satisfait et voilà qu'on m'annonce qu'il n'y en aura plus d'autre. Les élèves des années inférieures vont me détester en apprenant ça.

« Puisque votre décision est irrévocable, dis-je hautainement, je suppose que nous pouvons partir.

- Ne soyez pas insolente, miss Smith. Malgré cette décision, effectivement irrévocable, et malgré vos conduites durant la soirée, le directeur et moi voulons vous féliciter pour avoir mené à bien un tel évènement. Sachez que vous recevrez toutes les deux une médaille, qui sera placée dans la salle des trophées. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer. »

Je sors d'un pas vif, Lily me suit après s'être excusée une énième fois et en remerciant McGo pour la médaille. Pour ma part il est hors de question que je la remercie. Une médaille et des sanctions, ce n'est pas compatible !

Lily et moi marchons côte à côte sans nous adresser la parole. Elle me fait comprendre d'un regard larmoyant qu'elle m'en veut de lui avoir fait perdre son poste.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton rôle de Préfète-en-chef », dis-je brusquement.

Lily me regarde, surprise. C'est vrai qu'on est supposées se détester mais je sais que cette responsabilité comptait beaucoup pour elle. Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur et j'assume ma faute.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée, me répond finalement la Gryffondor à mon grand étonnement. J'ai un peu gâché ton bal…

- C'est vrai, je confirme.

- On est quitte alors ? » demande-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Je m'arrête et lui tend ma main, qu'elle serre franchement.

« On est quitte. » je réponds.

Nous nous séparons au détour d'un couloir. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette sorte de « réconciliation ». Alors que je rejoins ma salle commune, je passe près d'Urquhart qui me lance un regard triomphant. Elle se prend pour qui celle-là ? Contrairement à Margot elle ne fait absolument pas peur.

« Pétasse » dis-je distinctement en passant près d'elle.

**OoOoOoO**

« Pétasse » dit Smith en passant près de moi.

J'ouvre la bouche choquée, mais je ne réponds rien et continue ma route. Moi, Lise Urquhart, ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cette petite traînée de Poufsouffle. Je vaux bien mieux qu'elle et sa stupide copine frigide. Purpland. De toute façon, Sirius est à moi maintenant et je n'ai plus besoin de me préoccuper d'elles.

Aaaaah mon petit Siriussounet ! Nous allons tellement bien ensemble. Je suis belle, il est beau. Je suis intelligente, il est intelligent. Je suis sportive, il est sportif. Nous sommes réellement le couple parfait. Quand je pense que j'ai eu peur que cette attardée de Poufsouffle ne me pique la place. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Sirichou est fou de moi, je le vois quand il pose ses yeux sur mon superbe corps.

Par contre, il va quand même devoir me rendre des comptes à propos du bal ! Déjà, je trouve qu'il ne m'a pas assez défendue quand Purpland m'a lancé un verre de punch à la figure. Il aurait dû lui mettre une bonne claque. Mais non ! J'ai dû me défendre seule et j'ai abimé ma coiffure. Scan-da-leux !

Enfin, il a probablement une bonne explication. Et aussi pour m'avoir laissée tomber à la fin du bal. J'avais espéré qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Contrairement à Purpland, moi je ne suis pas frigide ! Mais il est parti sans prévenir et je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Peut-être qu'il est tellement amoureux de moi qu'il ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Oui, c'est sûrement ça !

En tout cas j'ai décidé de lui rendre visite ce matin. C'est pour ça que je me rends en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. D'ailleurs Lily Evans, la petite-amie de Potter qui a toujours refusé de rejoindre mon fan club, est devant moi.

Je vais essayer d'être gentille avec elle, puisque nos petits-amis traînent beaucoup ensemble.

« Hey Lily ! je l'interpelle.

La rousse s'arrête et me regarde l'air méfiant.

« Oui ?

- Ca va ? je demande avec un grand sourire.

- Heu… Oui. Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Oh, je veux juste papoter ! »

Nous arrivons devant la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Ecoute, dit Lily. Je suis désolée mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Ah bon, fais-je déçue. Dommage. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Sirius de venir ? » j'ajoute.

Elle acquiesce et passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Deux minutes plus tard, le tableau s'écarte de nouveau et laisse passer Sirius. Il est toujours aussi beau. Parfois, j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne moche et que je sois obligée de rompre, ça serait vraiment du gâchis !

Oubliant toute contenance je m'agrippe à son cou, ferme les yeux et tends les lèvres. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il n'a toujours pas répondu à mon baiser.

J'ouvre les yeux et claque de la langue, impatiente.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon loulou ? je demande.

- Lily m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

- Bien sûr que je voulais te voir ! Je suis ta petite-amie !

- A propos de ça… commence Sirius, il faudrait que je te parle.

- Tu veux t'excuser pour hier ? je m'exclame, joyeuse. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une incompréhension passagère entre nous...

- Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi Lise.

- Et je te pardonne totalement d'avoir pu te conduire de façon dépla… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

J'ai dû mal comprendre. Il est supposé s'excuser pour son comportement ! Il ne peut pas me quitter, il n'a pas pu dire ça.

« Je suis désolé. On ne peut plus sortir ensemble, confirme-t-il.

- QUOI ? je m'étrangle. Tu… Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- NON ! C'est faux ! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! »

Je sens les larmes monter, mais Sirius me regarde, impassible.

« Encore désolé. » répète-t-il en se détournant de moi.

Il s'apprête à rentrer dans sa salle commune mais je m'agrippe à lui, alors qu'une longue plainte s'échappe de ma bouche :

« ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me quitte pas ! Il faut oublier ! Tout peut s'oublier ! Qui s'enfuit déjà !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas ne pas m'aimer. Nous allons parfaitement ensemble ! Nous sommes le plus beau couple qui puisse exister ! Tu as même quitté cette vache de Purpland pour moi alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne parle pas de Marguerite de cette façon ! » s'écrie-t-il alors que ses traits se font soudainement plus durs.

Mes larmes s'arrêtent de couler d'un seul coup. Et si… je m'étais trompée ? Et si ce n'était pas pour me rendre jalouse qu'il est sorti avec Purpland mais bien l'inverse ? Il se serait… servi de moi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je suis bien mieux que cette fille ! J'ai tout pour moi !

« Notre histoire pour toi, ce n'était… qu'une mascarade ? je demande d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il bêtement.

- Je me vengerai Sirius ! Et bientôt tu tomberas à mes pieds pour me supplier de te reprendre ! dis-je hargneusement.

Je m'enfuie alors pour pleurer tout mon chagrin loin de cet homme qui me blesse.

Cette Purpland… Elle m'a volé celui que j'aimais. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Mais cette fille, je le jure sur Merlin, je vais la détruire !

Elle va me le payer.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle va me le payer !

Comment elle a osé ? Elle s'est servie de moi depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle a… couché avec moi. Et elle m'a envoyé balader.

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'appréciait, j'ai toujours été sympa avec elle. Et en retour elle m'a arraché mon cœur et l'a piétiné sous mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas lequel des maraudeurs elle voulait rendre jaloux par ce stratagème. Lupin ou Black ? Je m'en fous, elle ne sera jamais en paix avec eux. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je les préviendrai de son comportement odieux. Je me vengerai.

Cette fille… Elle nous fait ses yeux de chien battu, son air timide. Je suis stupidement tombé dans les filets. Elle se donne un air fragile mais en réalité c'est elle qui brise tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin.

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Jamais !

« C'est toi Orson Fieldbert ? »

Je me lève et me tourne vers la fille qui m'interpelle. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans cette salle délabrée pour une raison bien précise.

« Oui c'est moi, je réponds nonchalamment.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as donné ce rendez-vous ? Si tu penses sortir avec moi, je te dis tout de suite tu ne m'intéresses abso…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec toi. Je pense que nous avons un intérêt commun et je voudrais qu'on le mette à profit. »

J'ai capté son attention, elle me fixe avidement et me demande :

« Quel intérêt commun ?

- Je veux me venger de Marguerite Purpland. »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Lise Urquhart. Je pense qu'elle est avec moi.

**OoOoOoO**

« Marguerite ? Réveille-toi s'il te plait. » je murmure doucement.

Mon amie ouvre des yeux qui me paraissent toujours aussi tristes. Voilà une journée qu'elle est allongée dans ce lit. Elle n'a pas mangé, pas bu. Elle ne s'est même pas changée depuis hier. Seule sa robe de bal a été retirée et traîne au bout de son lit.

Margot referme les yeux quelques secondes seulement après les avoir ouverts et me réponds faiblement :

« Je ne pense pas que je vais aller en cours ce matin, Estelle. Allez-y sans moi. Désolée. »

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Pyrite. Nous avons cours de botanique, Chourave ne fera pas cas de son absence. Par contre cet après-midi nous avons métamorphoses et je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall laisse passer cela.

Et puis, Margot est vraiment dans un état lamentable. Hier soir nous avons essayé de la faire parler, qu'elle nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer le prénom de « Sirius » elle s'est mise à pleurer comme une madeleine. Et c'était la même chose quand Pyrite a dit « Orson ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces deux garçons mais ils lui ont fait du mal ! Et on ne laissera pas passer ça !

Malgré nos supplications, Marguerite reste sous ses couvertures et refuse de venir en cours. Sur le chemin je fais part de mes inquiétudes à Pyrite. La dernière fois que Margot était dans cet état elle s'est jetée de la tour d'astronomie.

« On aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser toute seule ! je m'exclame brusquement.

- Non ça va aller. Elle est beaucoup plus forte aujourd'hui. Elle ne fera rien.

- Et si elle recommençait ? On l'a laissée toute seule ça sera notre faute ! Je vais retourner au dortoir. Je préfère la surveiller toute la journée. Merlin, Pyrite ! Je crois qu'elle va faire une bêtise ! »

On arrive devant la salle de botanique mais je fais déjà demi-tour. Je deviens complètement hystérique. Il faut absolument que je revienne dans notre salle commune. Il faut que je reste près de Margot. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Pitié, faites qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie ! J'ai peur !

Alors que je commence à presser le pas, je croise les maraudeurs et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est de sa faute. Si cet abruti ne l'avait pas laissée tomber, s'il avait été assez malin pour assumer ses sentiments, Margot ne serait jamais dans cet état.

Je m'arrête devant Sirius Black et lui lance le regard le plus noir que je puisse faire. Il semble un peu surpris et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais…

CLAC !

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tout ça est de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais dû jouer avec les sentiments de Margot.

Il passe sa main sur la joue que je viens de lui baffer, l'air consterné :

« Mais… Que ?

- Toi ! dis-je bouillante de rage. Espèce d'abruti ! T'as cassé Marguerite ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me sauve à toute jambe. Il faut que je m'occupe de mon amie.

Je traverse le hall de l'école et dévale les escaliers qui mènent vers les sous-sols, je tourne avant l'entrée aux cuisines et rentre dans la salle commune, qui est vide. Puis je fonce à travers le tunnel qui mène à notre chambre, ouvre la porte en grand, et m'arrête brusquement.

Le lit de Margot est vide.

**OoOoOoO**

« T'as cassé Marguerite ! »

La phrase qu'a prononcée Estelle tout à l'heure, juste après m'avoir collé une énorme baffe, résonne encore et encore dans ma tête.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de traverser ce château et de prendre Margot dans mes bras. Non. Non. Elle m'a dit que c'était terminé. Et puis, ça devenait vraiment flippant cette histoire entre nous.

Je pensais sans arrêt à elle et aux moments qu'on allait passer ensemble. Ca m'a vraiment fait peur. Ce genre de chose ne m'était jamais arrivé. Moi, je suis content de passer mon temps à faire les quatre cent coups avec les gars. Et il a suffit d'une fille pour que tout ça ne soit plus ma priorité, pour que je me demande d'abord ce que j'allais faire avec elle et plus ce que j'allais faire avec les maraudeurs. Même James n'a pas arrêté de se fiche de moi et de me charrier là-dessus.

Alors peut-être que notre dispute de l'autre jour, pour moi, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour la quitter. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à faire l'amour, mais j'ai réagis comme si c'était de sa faute… Je ne voulais plus être avec elle, je ne voulais plus l'avoir près de moi et avoir le cerveau engourdi par toutes ces pensées mielleuses !

Pourtant… Quand elle m'a dit que c'était terminé j'ai ressenti une douleur horrible. Ca m'a rendu fou. Et là j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Utiliser Urquhart pour me venger de Margot ce n'était vraiment pas malin. Lunard n'a pas arrêté de m'engueuler mais j'ai fais la sourde oreille… Jusqu'à hier matin. Je pense que c'est le fait de l'avoir vue au bal avec un autre garçon. Elle l'a embrassé, et à ce moment là tout s'est tordu en moi…

Ce Serdaigle, j'aurais tellement aimé lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Pourquoi lui il a le droit de danser avec elle, de lui parler, de la toucher, de rire avec elle, de l'embrasser…

Je crois que le pire c'est que tout ce que je fais pour m'éloigner d'elle, ça n'arrange rien. J'ai compris que la quitter ne servait à rien, je pense toujours autant à elle, et en plus je ne supporte pas de la voir parler à tous ces mecs !

Il faut que j'essaie de la récupérer, il faut que je la garde près de moi, car je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter si un autre sortait avec elle ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Mais après ce que m'a dit Estelle… J'ai peur que ça ne soit trop tard…

**OoOoOoO**

Je me sens… bizarre. J'ai l'impression que je dors depuis des semaines, et en même temps je me sens terriblement fatiguée. C'est comme si je venais de faire un terrible cauchemar.

J'ai soif. J'ai faim.

Bientôt c'est la seule pensée qui m'habite. Il faut absolument que je m'hydrate. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas bu d'eau ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dormir pendant si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et je constate que je suis dans mon lit, dans la tour de Poufsouffle. Les draps sont emmêlés, signe de mon sommeil agité, et ma robe de bal traîne au bout de mon lit. Ah… Je crois que ça commence à me revenir… Je porte encore les mêmes sous-vêtements que le soir du bal… Les sous-vêtements que j'avais lorsque…

J'ai couché avec Orson.

Cette pensée me revient si brusquement qu'elle m'en fait tourner la tête. Je me souviens aussi de la dispute que nous avons eue. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, que je ne l'aimais pas et il s'est vraiment énervé.

Par contre, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment je suis revenue dans ma chambre. Et je ne sais pas quel jour on est. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indique qu'il est à peine neuf heures du matin. Mais alors, où sont Pyrite et Estelle ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je commence par boire à grande gorgée l'eau du robinet. Après une bonne réhydratation, et malgré la faim qui me tiraille le ventre, je commence à ressentir d'autres envies. Comme celle de me doucher. Il faut que je me lave, parce qu'au fond je me sentirais peut-être moins souillée lorsque j'aurais pris une bonne douche. Alors que j'essaie d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé en me lavant énergiquement j'entends soudain une plainte venant de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu… ? »

Je sors de la douche manquant de glisser, enroule une serviette autour de moi et sors de la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte j'aperçois Estelle qui est allongée au dessus de mon lit et qui semple en proie au désespoir.

« Estelle ? je m'exclame. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La blonde se relève brusquement et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

« Margoooooot ! renifle-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu allais faire une bêtise ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Bah dans la douche… D'ailleurs Estelle, je suis nue sous ma serviette…

- Oh pardon, s'excuse mon amie en reculant.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais faire une bêtise ? je demande, surprise.

- Mais parce que ça fait vingt-quatre heures que tu restes allongée sans boire ni manger, en nous adressant à peine la parole ! Tu n'as même pas voulu venir en cours ce matin… Bon sang Margot ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'autre soir après le bal ? »

Maintenant qu'Estelle m'en parle, c'est vrai que je me souviens m'être réveillée deux ou trois fois et leur avoir demandé de me laisser tranquille.

Alors j'ai dormi pendant une journée entière ? D'un côté, je suis contente de ne pas avoir été en cours, comment me retrouver en face de Sirius et Orson ? Surtout ce dernier après ce que je lui ai fait… A cette pensée les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Estelle… dis-je doucement, j'ai fait une bêtise…

- Viens, on va s'asseoir et tu vas me raconter d'accord ? » propose mon amie.

Nous nous installons sur mon lit, et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer mon état, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement. Pyrite déboule et me serre dans ses bras :

« Ouf Margot ! Tu es vivante ! s'écrie-t-elle en m'étouffant presque.

- Mais ça suffit les filles ! Ok, je n'allais pas très bien hier mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire une bêtise. Je vais bien, je ne vais pas me jeter du toit au moindre problème… Et Pyrite, tu m'empêches de respirer.

- Alors tu vas mieux c'est sûr ? me demandent mes amies.

- Je… j'ai quand même fait quelque chose de très stupide, et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? C'est à propos de Sirius ?

- Non… ce n'est pas lui.

- C'est Orson alors ? »

En entendant son prénom je ne peux empêcher les larmes de monter, ce qui inquiète fortement mes deux amies :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'enquit Estelle.

- On… On l'a fait…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai couché avec Orson, je pleurniche.

- QUOI ? s'enerve Pyrite. Il t'a forcée ?

- Non ! je nie. Pas du tout… En réalité c'est de ma faute, je l'ai presque poussé à le faire.

- Mais pourquoi Margot ?

- Je ne sais… J'avais trop bu, et voir Sirius avec Urquhart ça m'a vraiment retourné l'esprit. Je ne me souviens même pas trop comment ça s'est passé. Mais hier matin je me suis réveillée et on l'avait fait. Et le pire… c'est qu'Orson m'aimait vraiment et c'était sa première fois à lui aussi, et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui et que c'était une erreur. Et maintenant il m'en veut beaucoup, il m'a dit que je m'étais servie de lui… »

Cette fois je pleure vraiment et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Mes amies me caressent tendrement le dos, tout en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Ce n'est pas grave Margot… Laisse faire le temps, Orson ira mieux et vous pourrez en parler calmement.

- Mais si Sirius l'apprend… je gémis.

- Sirius t'a narguée avec Urquhart toute la semaine ! Vous n'étiez plus ensemble alors il n'a rien à te dire ! me rassure Pyrite.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je pensais tellement que ma première fois ça serait avec lui… Je l'aimais et j'ai tout fait foirer, je sanglote de plus belle.

- Mais non Margot ! Calme-toi, murmure Pyrite. Tu sais, une première fois ce n'est pas grave si elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, voire carrément chaotique ! Regarde-moi, j'ai perdu ma virginité à quatorze ans avec un gars que je n'ai jamais revu, et en plus je me suis ennuyée à mourir ! Mais tu verras, tu auras des milliers de fois l'occasion de faire mieux. Et si ça se trouve les choses vont s'arranger avec Sirius…

- Eh bien Pyrite ! Quelle philosophe tu fais, ricane Estelle. Tu pourrais même jouer mon rôle !

- Et toi Estelle ? renchérit la noire. Tu colles des baffes à Sirius maintenant, tu essayais de m'imiter ?

- Quoi ? Estelle a mis une baffe à Sirius ? » je demande.

Mes deux amies explosent de rire et me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement nous passons la journée dans notre chambre, après avoir pris quelques munitions dans les cuisines. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, séchant honteusement les cours (mais Pyrite nous assure qu'elle arrangera le coup avec McGonagall !).

La nuit venue, je m'endors beaucoup plus sereine, prête à assumer mes bêtises. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Pyrite et Estelle d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Ce sont des très bonnes amies.

* * *

_Alors, pas trop difficile à suivre ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est un peu une transition dans ma fic ! Je suis désolée si certains sont déçus par l'absence d'un personnage (Remus), mais bon, il n'y avait pas de place pour tout le monde dans ce chapitre !_

_Allez, à très bientôt !_


	26. Le conseil d'orientation

**Note :**

Incroyable mais vrai, c'est bien moi !

Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune excuse pour expliquer un tel retard. Mais comme d'habitude les cours m'ont coupés l'envie d'écrire. Alors je ne vais pas vous dire que cette fois c'est la bonne, et que "promis je publierai dans une semaine" parce que vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, et vue la façon dont je bloque déjà sur le suivant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit posté sous peu.

Mais je suis toujours là néanmoins. Et j'ai toujours envie de finir cette fic. Alors je continue, doucement mais sûrement.

Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini le chapitre 27 avant d'écrire celui-là mais je bloquais trop et en plus j'ai encore reçu d'innombrables messages de votre part qui me demandait une suite. Donc j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire la morte (difficile quand on poste d'autres trucs à côté xD) et de vous publier, enfin, ce chapitre que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews (ça fait quand même un an que j'en reçois régulièrement ! O_o). Mais promis, si vous estimez que je mérite encore d'en recevoir, je ferai un effort pour y répondre promptement !

Au fait !** Yo'naise** tu avais posté la 400ème review et je n'arrive plus à me rappeler si tu m'avais dit le thème de l'OS cadeau que tu voulais recevoir, du coup je n'ai rien écrit ! Mais ton cadeau est toujours valable et si tu veux le recevoir, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un petit message pour que je l'écrive :) Désolée pour mon étourderie -_-

Sur ce, je vais arrêter de blablater vous vous fichez sûrement de ce que j'ai à vous dire xD Au cas où un petit rappel des personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre !

Ah et je n'oublie pas de remercier Mak qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'elle travaille dur en ce moment !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Rappel des personnages inventés intervenant dans ce chapitre : **

**_Marguerite Purpland :_**Poufsouffle de septième année, surnommée Margot. Je pense que tout le monde commence a la connaître. Margot est une grande timide qui n'a aucun répondant... Sauf en pensée ! Après une grande dépression, sa petite vie banale et ordinaire a été chamboulée... Marguerite vit maintenant les tourments d'une adolescente comme les autres. Elle sort avec Sirius Black depuis son dernier été !

**_Pyrite Smith :_** Poufsouffle de septième année. Pyrite est une des meilleures amies de Margot. Complètement extravertie et extravagante, elle a du mal a avoir des relations amoureuses sérieuses. En fait, sa seule vraie relation a été celle qu'elle a entretenu avec James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour Lily. Pyrite n'aime d'ailleurs pas beaucoup cette dernière !

**_Estelle Orwell :_** Poufsouffle de septième année et deuxième meilleure amie de Margot. Elle est très psychologue et attentive à ce qui l'entoure. Elle est posée et réfléchie la plupart du temps, mais aime beaucoup faire la fête ! Elle est folle amoureuse de Galilée, un Poufsouffle de son année mais ne l'admet pas vraiment !

**_Orson Fieldbert :_** Serdaigle de 6ème année. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, une peau matte et deux yeux bleu perçant. C'est le frère de Philippe Fieldbert, le psychomage. Il a un petit faible pour Margot.

**_Lise Urquhart :_** Serpentard de septième année. Grande blonde aux yeux verts prototype parfait de la poupée barbie et peste en puissance. Elle est en quelque sorte "la pire ennemie" de Margot. Folle amoureuse de Sirius, elle est d'ailleurs à la tête de son fan club ! (Je ne suis pas sûre que celui approuve !).

**_Candice Stup : _**Serdaigle de septième année qui est dans le même groupe que Marguerite en cours de Potions. C'est une grande blonde plutôt fine. Elle est sympa et un peu cynique.

**__****Arthur Quirke :** 7ème année à Serdaigle. Petit-ami de Candice.

_**Thierry Diggory :**_ Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a demandé à Pyrite de l'accompagner au bal Halloween. (Je ne le précise pas dans la fic mais c'est le petit frère de Amos Diggory).

* * *

**Marguerite Purpland, ou quand être banal c'est déjà exceptionnel**

**Chapitre XXVI : Le conseil d'orientation**

« Mademoiselle Auckrige, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il-vous-plait ? »

La Serdaigle se lève et suit, livide, le professeur McGonagall qui est venue la chercher. Dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, le silence s'est installé dès l'entrée de la sous-directrice dans la classe. A Poudlard, un professeur qui vient chercher un élève au milieu d'un cours est de très mauvais augure. Elle annonce presque toujours la mort d'un proche de celui-ci.

L'air triste et grave du professeur ne laisse aucun doute sur la question. Il y a eu une attaque et quelqu'un est mort, ou très gravement blessé. Quand elle est entrée je suis restée en apnée durant quelques secondes, ainsi que le reste de la classe et lorsqu'elle a prononcé le nom de Judith Auckrige j'ai de nouveau pu respirer. C'est horrible de se dire ça, mais dans ces moments-là tout le monde pense égoïstement « Pourvu qu'elle ne vienne pas pour moi, pourvu que ça soit pour quelqu'un d'autre ! ». Et lorsque c'est le cas on ressent un soulagement mêlé d'une grande culpabilité. Judith va bientôt apprendre que sa mère, ou son père ou quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille vient de mourir sous le joug de Vous-Savez-Qui ou d'un de ces disciples et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Merci Merlin, ma famille est encore en vie ».

Après le départ de notre camarade et quelques secondes de silence qui paraissent une éternité, le professeur Flitwick se gratte la gorge et reprend maladroitement son cours. Mais l'ambiance reste sombre jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Lorsque nous quittons enfin la salle de cours, je suis Pyrite et Estelle jusque dans la Grande Salle où je regarde furtivement à la table des Serdaigles, m'apercevant que Judith n'est pas de retour… Evidemment, je m'attendais à quoi ? Même si je connaissais à peine la Serdaigle, ça me fait mal au cœur pour elle. J'ai si peur que ça m'arrive, à moi, ou même à Pyrite ou Estelle.

Mon regard s'attarde sur la table des bleu et argent et je croise les yeux turquoises d'Orson. Je tente un sourire mais il m'ignore froidement. Ce qu'il fait depuis deux semaines… Depuis qu'on a… Enfin bref, je n'ose même plus y penser.

Il m'en veut à mort, il m'esquive la plupart du temps. Et si on est forcé de se croiser, il ne manque pas de lâcher une réplique cinglante. Je n'ai pas essayé de lui reparler, je suis trop peureuse. Et le pire c'est que je sais que je suis en tort, que tout est de ma faute, que je lui ai sauté dessus parce que j'ai été incapable de me tenir correctement. Il a toutes les raisons de me haïr.

Ce bal aura été un fiasco total, finalement. Du côté des Gryffondors ce n'est pas mieux. Sirius et moi ne nous approchons plus, mais au moins il ne passe plus son temps à me provoquer. Je crois que la baffe d'Estelle l'a calmé, d'ailleurs il ne s'affiche plus avec Urquhart. Je me demande souvent s'il l'a quittée (ça serait forcément lui, elle ne prendrait jamais ce genre d'initiative la Picsirius !), mais si c'était le cas Urquhart me serait déjà tombée dessus en hurlant que c'est de ma faute ou alors elle aurait fait un scandale dont toute l'école serait au courant. Mais elle semble très calme et lorsqu'on se croise elle m'ignore royalement. Je devrais être soulagée mais au contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ou alors elle est persuadée d'avoir définitivement gagné le cœur de Sirius, si bien qu'elle n'estime plus nécessaire de s'afficher avec lui aussi souvent que possible. Mais connaissant le cas, cette idée me parait très saugrenue.

Le pire c'est que Remus et les autres maraudeurs doivent être au courant, mais je ne peux pas leur demander car on se parle à peine depuis le bal. Remus m'en veut, parce que je l'ai utilisé lors de la soirée et que j'ai dévoilé à Sirius les sentiments qu'il a pour moi, James et Pyrite ont finalement pris leur distance suite à l'altercation qu'elle a eue avec Lily (puis leur semblant de réconciliation dont Pyrite nous a vaguement parlé), et Peter… bah on ne se parlait que quand on était tous ensemble donc je le vois mal venir me donner des infos en catimini. A moins qu'il se soit subitement pris d'une soudaine amitié pour moi, mais malheureusement je crois que, pour lui, les maraudeurs passent avant.

Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines nous étions les « maraudeuses » ! Version féminine des maraudeurs, adulées au même titre que ces derniers, dans le coup sur toutes les blagues, belles, intelligentes, marrantes et remarquables ! Comment ça je m'emporte ? Oui bon d'accord, c'est vrai… On avait dit que les « maraudeuses » c'était nul. Enfin vous avez saisi le concept. On était « In » et maintenant on est « Out ».

Même Pyrite, qui avait acquis un gros succès avec son bal, est finalement redescendue au rang des simples mortels lorsque les élèves ont appris que c'était à cause d'elle (et Lily) qu'il n'y en aurait plus les prochaines années.

Presque trois semaines ont passé depuis ce fameux bal, novembre s'est installé avec son fidèle ami le mauvais temps. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ. Fini les petits-copains, fini les maraudeurs, les soirées de groupe, fini Sirius, les nuits avec Sirius, les rires avec Sirius, les disputes avec Sirius, fini Sirius, fini, fini, fini… Ce mot raisonne sans arrêt dans ma tête. On n'est pas restés ensemble longtemps, c'était plus rapide qu'un coup de vent, mais il s'est imposé en moi, et je n'arrive pas à oublier. Il me manque, mais je ne veux plus le voir. Je l'adore, mais je le hais.

Je suis folle, j'ai tout juste dix-sept ans et je me mets dans un état pas possible pour un gars. Un gars dont je connaissais le caractère bien avant de sortir avec lui, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas coller entre nous. Mais je ne m'en remets pas. Je suis stupide…

Enfin voilà, hormis mon retour à l'invisibilité et mes pensées tournées la plupart du temps vers un beau garçon, novembre passe et les jours se ressemblent. Nous sommes surchargés de travail, les ASPICS approchent, doucement mais sûrement, et les professeurs nous le rappellent sans cesse.

Ce qui s'approche tout aussi dangereusement que les ASPICS ce sont les choix d'orientation. En effet, après les vacances de Noël, nous devrons choisir les études ou le métier vers lequel nous allons nous diriger après la septième année. Il faudra bien évidemment prendre en compte les matières que nous avons choisies pour cette année mais aussi le nombre d'ASPICS que nous allons recevoir.

C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir à partir de la semaine prochaine des rendez-vous avec des conseillers d'orientation qui vont nous aider à prendre notre décision. D'ailleurs dans les salles communes, des brochures se sont étalées sur toutes les tables afin de nous apporter plus de renseignements.

Personnellement j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je voudrais faire, mais il me faut d'excellentes notes en soins aux créatures magiques et en potions (ce qui est loin d'être gagné…).

« Youhou Margot ? Tu ne manges pas ? » me demande Pyrite en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

On s'est assises à la table des Poufsouffles sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention. Et mon assiette est restée désespérément vide, ce qui me vaut la remarque de Pyrite.

« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je réponds en me servant de la purée.

- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser à Lui ! » renchérit mon amie.

Elle parle de Sirius bien évidemment.

« Figure-toi que ce n'était pas du tout à ça que je pensais ! » je rétorque.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais elle n'est pas censée le savoir.

« Menteuse !

- Pas du tout ! J'étais en train de réfléchir au conseil d'orientation de la semaine prochaine !

- Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! continue Pyrite en chantonnant.

- Pyrite, au lieu d'embêter Margot tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir toi, au conseil d'orientation. Parce que je te rappelle que tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire ! l'interrompt Estelle dans sa chanson, qui dérivait vers « ouuuh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! ».

- Je sais très bien ce que je veux faire ! s'indigne Pyrite.

- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

- Je veux épouser un homme très riche et très vieux et hériter de tout son argent !

- Quel projet ! » dis-je en riant.

Nous terminons le repas, et Pyrite et moi retournons à la salle commune tandis qu'Estelle se rend à son cours de Runes.

« Sérieusement Pyrite, tu n'as toujours aucune idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ? je lui demande tandis que nous traversons les couloirs de la cuisine.

- Non, aucune idée, nada, niet. On verra s'ils me trouvent une idée géniale avec les conseils d'orientation ».

Les entretiens sont d'ailleurs plus proches que jamais, car lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle commune nous apercevons sur les panneaux d'affichages les horaires des rendez-vous avec les conseillers.

Je m'approche avec Pyrite et regardons nos horaires :

« Marguerite Purpland – Mercredi 23 Novembre à 14h00 avec le Professeur Chourave et Madame Fudge »

En plein pendant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, dommage, il y a des cours que j'aurais préféré manquer ! DCFM par exemple… Mais Pyrite a encore moins de chance que moi, elle passe le jeudi matin en plein pendant les heures d'étude, donc pendant les cours qui ne sont même pas obligatoires.

Elle râle un peu alors qu'on va s'installer sur les fauteuils de notre salle commune. Comme nous avons un peu de temps avant nos cours respectifs de l'après-midi, je décide de m'adonner à mon harcèlement quotidien pour savoir avec qui Pyrite a passé la nuit lors du bal.

En effet, je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir vue partir avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Thierry Diggory, son cavalier, d'ailleurs elle a rompu avec lui quelques jours plus tard. Estelle m'a affirmé que Pyrite n'avait pas dormi dans le terrier des Poufsouffles, et ce qui nous parait très bizarre, ce n'est pas ça, non, c'est surtout qu'elle ne nous a pas dit avec qui elle était. Or, jamais notre amie ne nous a caché le nom d'une de ses conquêtes ! C'est pourquoi nous l'interrogeons dès que nous avons le temps pour savoir ce qu'elle a encore fait, et surtout avec qui ! Mais Pyrite reste toujours muette face à nos inquisitions.

« Donc, je commence, le garçon du bal, tu l'as revu ?

- Bonne question, dit Pyrite.

- Je peux avoir la réponse ?

- Non.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas revu ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas avoir la réponse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? je questionne sans me décourager.

- Sûrement pas.

- Tu as honte alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais honte, répond pompeusement mon amie.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

- Tu serais trop choquée !

- OH MON DIEU ! J'ai compris ! je m'exclame en faisant tourner les têtes de nos camarades.

- Ah oui ? Pyrite hausse un sourcil.

- Tu étais avec Sirius, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le dire !

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça ! répond mon amie les yeux écarquillés. Je suis scandalisée Miss Purpland !

- Alors tu étais avec James, il a trompé Lily !

- Il ne ferait jamais ça, réplique-t-elle.

- Remus ?

- Trop prude et pas mon style !

- Peter ?

- Hahaha !

- Pff, t'es vraiment pas sympa ! dis-je finalement en signe d'abandon. De toute façon je suis sûre que si tu ne nous le dis pas c'est soit parce que tu es tombée amoureuse, soit parce que tu as trop honte pour nous le dire !

- Ou les deux », répond mon amie avec un clin d'œil.

Je hausse les épaules et nous quittons finalement la salle commune pour nous rendre à nos cours de l'après-midi.

**OoOoOoO**

Le mercredi suivant, j'attends devant le bureau du professeur Chourave mon passage pour le conseil d'orientation. Celle-ci ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à ouvrir sa porte.

« Entrez mademoiselle Purpland », me dit le professeur Chourave en me laissant passer dans son bureau.

J'entre à sa suite et m'installe dans le siège qu'elle me désigne. Son bureau est rempli de plantes en tous genres, et j'arrive à peine à en identifier la moitié.

C'est l'ancien bureau du professeur Woodcock, qui a pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année dernière, et qu'elle a remplacé en tant que professeur de Botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Derrière le bureau est déjà installée une tout petite femme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui a de longs cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et qui se présente comme madame Fudge :

« C'est moi qui vais vous aider à prendre votre décision pour vos futures études ou votre futur métier et vous préparer aux entretiens qui auront lieu à la rentrée. »

En effet, après Noël, des examinateurs des différents secteurs d'étude que nous auront choisis viendront et nous feront passer des entretiens afin de déterminer si nous sommes aptes à suivre cette voie. Evidemment, ils tiendront plus tard en compte nos notes aux ASPICS. Disons que c'est une pré-admission.

Le professeur Chourave vient s'asseoir près de Madame Fudge et sort un dossier qui contient mes résultats aux examens des différentes années, ainsi que mon emploi du temps de cette année et les appréciations des professeurs.

« Alors, mademoiselle Purpland, commence la conseillère, avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un métier ou du moins aux études vers lesquelles vous souhaiteriez vous orienter ?

- Eh bien, je réponds, hésitante, j'aimerais bien me diriger vers des études concernant les animaux et créatures magiques je pense. Je voudrais faire une école de soins, mais je sais qu'il y a peu de places chaque année.

- C'est vrai, les places sont peu nombreuses et il faut d'excellentes notes en soins en créatures magiques et en potion pour se diriger vers cette carrière ».

Elle agite sa baguette magique et un parchemin apparaît sur lequel elle lit :

« Un minimum de 5 ASPICS est requis pour entrer en école de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Il est demandé d'avoir un Optimal dans les matières « Soins aux créatures Magiques » et « Potions », et au moins Efforts Exceptionnel en « Botanique » et « Défense contre les forces du mal ».

Elle se penche ensuite sur mon dossier alors que mon visage se décompose. Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse avoir efforts exceptionnel en défenses ! Je suis nulle de chez nulle dans cette matière. Et Optimal en potions… j'ai à peine réussi à avoir Acceptable l'année dernière !

« Vous avez d'excellentes notes en soins aux créatures magiques, mais malheureusement vos notes en potions et défenses contre les forces du mal sont bien trop faibles pour que vous puissiez envisager de telles études tout de suite. Vous ne pourriez pas intégrer l'école de soins avec ces résultats. A moins que vous ayez d'ici Janvier des notes bien plus élevées, les examinateurs qui viendront vous faire passer les entretiens ne vous accepteraient pas. »

Je la regarde, les yeux brillants. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée moi ! C'était la seule qui me tenait un peu à cœur, et je pensais qu'elle était là pour nous encourager, pas pour nous faire comprendre qu'on n'avait aucune chance !

Je me mets à mâchouiller ma langue, ne sachant pas quoi répondre alors que Chourave et madame Fudge ont les yeux fixés sur moi. Si elles pensaient que j'allais venir en leur étalant tellement d'idées différentes qu'elles ne sauraient plus où donner de la tête, elles peuvent se carrer un baobab dans le derrière ! Et normalement ce n'est pas la _conseillère _qui est censée donner des idées ?

Finalement après trois semaines d'attente, madame Fudge se décide à faire ce pour quoi elle est payée :

« Néanmoins, si ce sont vraiment les études qui vous intéressent on peut trouver une autre solution d'entrée. »

Je l'écoute, le cœur battant.

« Etant donné vos notes en soins aux créatures magiques, vous pouvez envisager de faire ce qu'on appelle une année de spécialisation. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

- Non, pas du tout, je réponds, intriguée.

- C'est une année de cours optionnels dans une école de magie pour élèves de cycles supérieurs. Les élèves qui l'intègrent peuvent choisir un ou plusieurs cours et les suivre de manière intensive afin de rattraper leur niveau et pouvoir se rediriger ensuite vers l'école qui les intéresse.

Cependant il y a très peu de places disponibles chaque année dans cette école, sinon n'importe quel élève pourrait tenter d'y faire une année et risquerait de perdre son temps s'il a trop de retard sur le programme de l'école qu'il souhaite intégrer. Mais avec votre dossier vous aurez sûrement de bonnes chances d'être acceptée.

- Comment fait-on pour y entrer ? je demande, pleine d'espoir.

- C'est très simple, nous enverrons votre dossier à l'école de soins aux créatures magiques, accompagné d'un parchemin de motivation que vous devrez écrire d'ici le retour des vacances de Noël. Ensuite, vous aurez un entretien à la rentrée, comme cela est prévu pour les élèves qui souhaitent intégrer l'école directement. Et si tout se passe bien, l'école de soins aux créatures magiques acceptera votre candidature en tant qu'élève en année de spécialisation ce qui vous donnera automatiquement une place dans l'école de magie pour élève de cycle supérieur ».

J'essaie d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Apparemment, tout n'est pas perdu pour moi, je pourrais peut-être faire un métier intéressant même avec des notes moyennes !

« Mais ce n'est pas sûr ? je demande. Il faut quand même que je choisisse d'autres options si je ne suis pas acceptée ?

- Effectivement, me répond madame Fudge. Il vous faut un filet de sécurité. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ? Etant donné vos notes et votre premier choix, je suppose que vous aimeriez vous diriger vers un métier en rapport avec les créatures magiques ?

- Oui je pense, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres idées ».

Nous passons le reste de l'entretien à évaluer les différentes possibilités d'emploi ou d'étude qui pourraient m'intéresser. Finalement je décide porter ma candidature pour une école de naturalisme et un emploi de gardienne dans la sauvegarde des Equidés Magiques en Mongolie. Comme il y a beaucoup de licornes, de sombrals et autres chevaux magiques dans cette région ça peut être très intéressant et puis ça me permettrait de connaître d'autres cultures sorcières.

Lorsque je sors de mon entrevue, plus d'une heure s'est déjà écoulée et j'ai raté une bonne partie de mon cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Même s'il me parait tentant de ne pas y aller du tout, j'ai quand même vraiment envie de tenter l'école de zoomagie et pour l'instant je ne peux compter que sur mes bonnes notes dans cette matière, alors je fais l'effort de me bouger jusqu'à la serre où nous étudions actuellement une colonie de Chartiers.

Notre professeur, monsieur Brûlopot, a aménagé dans la terre une sorte de terrier géant, qui nous permet d'étudier les créatures dans leur environnement. Elles sont très amusantes, ce sont des furets magiques qui sont doués de paroles, mais en général ils sont plutôt grossiers et leur conversation est très limitée.

D'ailleurs lorsque j'arrive dans la serre, le professeur Brûlopot, qui était au courant de mon entretien me fait signe d'entrer mais un des chartier me regarde et me lance :

« Elève en retard, je parie qu'elle était partie coucher dans un placard à balais ! »

Puis il court se cacher dans un trou de son terrier. A force d'insulter les gens, ils ont tendance à se recevoir des pierres ou des sorts, et ils se méfient.

Evidemment, les élèves, moi compris, ne nous formalisons pas de la remarque et le cours reprend normalement.

A la fin de la leçon, il est encore trop tôt pour aller manger, je décide donc de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer à écrire mon parchemin de motivation. Dans le hall d'entrée je croise Candice, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, une valise à ses côtés. Son petit-ami, Arthur, a un bras autour de ses épaules. La Serdaigle a un air terriblement sérieux sur le visage et son copain semble la consoler.

Je m'approche du couple, Candice me fait un sourire triste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Candice ? je demande, inquiète. Ca ne va pas ? Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque cet après-midi, ma mère a été blessée. Je vais aller la voir à l'hôpital.

- Oh non ! Candice je suis vraiment désolée, elle va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Mon père m'a prévenue ce matin donc je vais aller lui rendre visite.

- Oui c'est normal, je réponds, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

- Du coup Margot, m'explique mon amie, normalement Rose et Sirius devaient s'occuper de la potion ce soir, mais Rose est de nouveau malade… Je pensais la remplacer pour que tu n'aies pas à croiser ce stupide Gryffondor, mais maintenant que je dois partir… tu pourras aller au rendez-vous ?

- Bien sûr ! dis-je précipitamment. C'est tout à fait normal, ça ne me dérange d'y aller, au contraire. Pense d'abord à ta famille et ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

- Merci Marguerite », sourit la Serdaigle.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Flitwick arrive et Candice me dit au revoir et le suit. Elle va prendre le Magicobus à Pré-Au-Lard, où son père l'attend.

Je salue Arthur, le petit-ami de Candice qui n'a pas pu l'accompagner, et nous nous séparons.

De retour dans mon dortoir je m'allonge sur le lit et me met à réfléchir. Pyrite et Estelle ne sont pas là, elles ont sûrement dû aller à la bibliothèque après leurs cours qui se terminaient plus tôt que le mien.

Ce soir, je vais donc me retrouver en face de Sirius… seul à seule, pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'est séparés…

Rose est très souvent malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, une sorte de maladie chronique. Elle m'en a très vaguement parlé, mais c'est apparemment un sujet difficile à aborder. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et je peux encore moins en vouloir à Candice, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

Et puis, je ne peux pas vraiment laisser Sirius tout seul continuer la potion, on avait décidé de toujours y aller en binôme car elle est très compliquée et qu'on peut très facilement se tromper.

Donc je serai obligée d'y aller.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. J'ai vraiment peur de me retrouver en face de lui, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Orson, mais il n'est pas censé être au courant, donc ça devrait aller.

D'un autre côté, il n'est plus du tout agressif avec moi depuis le bal, et d'ailleurs pendant cette soirée, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous… Même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes on s'est regardé dans les yeux et j'ai eu l'impression que notre histoire n'était pas terminée. Mais bon, deux secondes après il embrassait Urquhart alors je me suis peut-être fait des idées…

Pyrite et Estelle rentrent dans le dortoir, et s'inquiètent tout de suite lorsqu'elles me voient allongée sur mon lit, l'air pensif.

« Ca ne va pas Margot ? demande Estelle.

- Si, si… Je suis un peu stressée car je dois m'occuper de la pensine avec Sirius ce soir…

- Quoi ? s'exclame Pyrite, mais Rose ou Candice ne peuvent pas y aller à ta place ?

- Rose est malade, et Candice vient d'apprendre que sa mère a été blessée lors d'une attaque.

- Oh…

- Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Il ne m'agresse plus depuis que tu lui as donné une baffe, Estelle, donc ça devrait aller.

- Oui et puis s'il t'embête tu nous le dis et on se fera une joie de lui en donner une deuxième ! rigole Pyrite. N'est-ce pas Estelle ?

- Bien sûr, maintenant j'ai pris le coup de main !

Nous nous esclaffons toutes les trois et rejoignons la Grande Salle pour dîner.

**OoOoOoO**

Une petite heure plus tard, le repas terminé, je me dirige vers la salle de potions où je dois retrouver Sirius. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant pour Candice et son père, du coup il va se retrouver confronté à moi sans s'être préparé. Tant mieux, j'espère que ça lui fera les pieds !

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, je prends une inspiration et la pousse doucement. La salle est plongée dans le noir et il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne à l'intérieur. Dommage : ça sera donc vraiment un tête-à-tête entre Sirius et moi. Apparemment ce dernier n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'apprête à entrer dans la salle quand quelque chose de grand et sombre bondit devant moi en hurlant :

« BOUUUUH !

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Je fais un bon de quatre mètres en arrière en poussant un hurlement effrayé. Dans la panique je me prends les pieds dans ma robe de sorcière et tombe brutalement sur les fesses.

La chose grande et sombre qui m'a agressée s'avère être Sirius qui c'était caché dans la salle pour me faire une blague. Ce dernier reste d'ailleurs debout, bouché bée, tandis que je me relève en me frottant la zone douloureuse sur laquelle je viens de tomber (oui, mon postérieur…).

« Marguerite ? dit finalement Sirius, l'air surpris.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, je réponds. Très bonne blague, j'ajoute en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la salle. »

Il reste quelques instants planté devant la porte et je souris intérieurement de le voir si troublé en ma présence. Qu'on soit clair, je ne pense pas lui faire de l'effet ou quoique ce soit, mais au moins il est perturbé de se retrouver en face de moi alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est déjà ça !

« Désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je pensais que c'était Candice… »

Il me rejoint dans la salle où j'ai déjà commencé à m'installer. Nous devons attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de nous occuper de la potion, et on n'a pas vraiment grand-chose à se dire.

Il s'assoit en face de moi. La potion est entre nous et repose tranquillement.

« Alors, pourquoi Candice n'est pas venue ? demande-t-il.

- Sa mère a été blessée pendant une attaque, elle est rentrée chez elle pour la voir…

- Oh… je comprends… »

Je vais chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous faut dans le placard de Slughorn. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en me rappelant que la dernière fois que Sirius et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans cette salle tous les deux, nous étions ensemble, on riait, on se regardait droit dans les yeux et mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais heureuse parce qu'avec lui je ne me sentais pas gênée… Mais maintenant, je souhaiterais être ailleurs, j'ai peur de croiser son regard, et je l'imagine embrassant Urquhart et ça me dégoûte.

Je reviens et dépose les ingrédients sur la table en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Encore dix minutes à attendre. C'est fou comme le temps passe plus lentement quand on voudrait qu'il accélère.

Je me rassois le nez en l'air, faisant mine d'être plongée dans mes pensées, en espérant que le temps ne s'écoule un peu plus vite.

« Marguerite… » dit Sirius au bout d'un long moment (qui m'a paru une éternité) d'une voix presque suppliante.

Contrariée d'être interrompue dans mes fausses pensées, je tourne le visage vers Sirius. Mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de tressauter lorsque je le vois, l'air si triste et étonné à la fois. Stupide cerveau ! Pourquoi je réagis encore comme ça, je devrais l'avoir oublié !

« Oui ? je répond finalement un peu sèchement.

- Je suis… je voudrais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Sirius.

- Si… je sais que je… commence-t-il tout de même.

- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la potion, je le coupe brusquement.

- Quoi ? »

Cette fois son visage s'est renfrogné et il a parlé un peu plus méchamment. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se faire couper la parole. Surtout par une fille.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la potion, je répète comme si de rien n'était. Il faut d'abord écraser des orties séchées et des baies de gui en poudre très fine.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'écouter ? insiste Sirius.

- Ensuite il faudra faire bouillir la potion pendant deux minutes et rajouter la poudre dedans, je continue en l'ignorant.

- Ok. »

Il prend son mortier et commence à écraser les baies de gui violemment, pendant que je m'attèle à couper les orties en petits morceaux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Pour le coup, il a l'air plutôt énervé. Il se concentre sur ses baies et je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué que je le regarde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je contemple son visage de plus près. Je remarque qu'il a des cernes que je ne lui connaissais pas (pourtant il est plutôt du genre à se balader régulièrement dans les couloirs pendant la nuit), ses yeux semblent parcourus d'un voile de tristesse qui ne disparaît pas, et ses traits sont plus tendus qu'avant.

En réalité il a exactement le même air que celui qu'il avait lorsque je l'ai trouvé devant la boutique de ma tante en août dernier.

Je me rends alors compte que Sirius va mal. C'est imperceptible, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de le connaître suffisamment pour me rendre compte de ça et je me sens plutôt flattée intérieurement.

Sirius relève la tête, et je reprends la découpe de mes orties en rougissant.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous plaçons le chaudron sur le feu et chronométrons le temps d'ébullition. Au bout de deux minutes nous y plaçons les orties et les baies réduites en poudre. Aussitôt une épaisse fumée blanche sort du chaudron entre Sirius et moi. Elle se dissipe rapidement et je vois le visage du maraudeur réapparaitre au milieu des émanations. Il me regarde aussi et nous nous fixons pendant un long moment.

A nouveau, je remarque la tristesse qui voile ses yeux. Je ferme les miens, essayant de chasser les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, et éteint le feu qui était resté allumé sous le chaudron.

Je m'apprête à me lever lorsque Sirius attrape ma main. A son contact, je frissonne instantanément.

« Marguerite, je suis vraiment désolé… dit-il rapidement sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée tomber pour Urquhart, et de t'avoir brusquée pour faire ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire… J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Je garde la tête baissée sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux en me rendant compte qu'il me donne ce que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. Des excuses. De véritables excuses et un regret sincère de sa part. Mais il m'a fait trop de mal, et je ne peux plus lui faire confiance… Du moins pas pour le moment. Et à présent, moi aussi j'ai fait des choses que je regrette et que je n'oserais pas lui avouer…

Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et un nouveau frisson me parcoure l'échine. Je relève la tête et lui sourit doucement. Il s'approche de moi comme pour m'embrasser mais semble se rétracter au dernier moment, comme s'il savait que c'est encore trop tôt pour réessayer quoique ce soit entre nous. Alors nous nous contentons de nous regarder droit dans les yeux, laissant divers sentiments nous envahir. Beaucoup de tendresse et un peu de déception envers nos comportements respectifs et les conséquences qui ont suivi.

Ses doigts caressent doucement ma joue, et ma main enserre tendrement la sienne.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et avant que nous ayons pu faire un geste un flash nous éblouit. Nous nous reculons et nous tournons vers la porte de la salle mais la personne est déjà repartie, nous entendons au loin ses talons claquer le sol.

Sirius se rue sur la porte pour regarder le couloir mais il revient en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'y a personne, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

- On nous a pris en photo ? je demande, déboussolée.

- Je crois bien que oui…

- Mais qui pourrait faire ça ? Ca n'a aucun intérêt !

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit de bon augure… »

Le moment que nous vivions quelques instants plus tôt est rompu et nous commençons à ranger nos affaires. En réalité je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. S'il doit de nouveau se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi, je préfère attendre…

Sirius est apparemment d'accord avec moi puisqu'il me salue poliment et s'apprête à partir lorsque je remarque un parchemin qu'il a fait tomber de son sac.

« Hey Sirius c'est à toi ça ? » je demande, en attrapant le papier.

Le parchemin est vierge, froissé, et même déchiré par certains endroits. D'ailleurs il est si abimé que je commence à en faire une boule pour le jeter en me disant que Sirius n'a sûrement que faire d'un brouillon qu'il a oublié. Ce dernier se retourne pourtant et lorsqu'il voit ce que je suis en train de faire il pâlit et se jette sur moi, m'arrachant le parchemin des mains.

« Non ! s'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas une feuille de brouillon !

- Oh pardon, je réponds en grimaçant. Je pensais que…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais deviner… »

Il repart l'air un peu mécontent tandis que je me demande ce qu'a ce parchemin de si important.


End file.
